Harry Potter and the Dangerous Choice
by MadEye1200
Summary: Life is all about choice, and Harry Potter has faced difficult choices each year at Hogwarts. His sixth year will be extremely challenging with the rise of Voldemort. The Dark Lord will bring his own brand of terror to the very gates of Hogwarts. Harry
1. In Rememberance

Harry Potter and the Dangerous Choice  
  
Chapter One: In Remembrance  
  
Harry Potter sat on the edge of his bed, and stared out the window at the rows of rooftops he could see from his room at Number Four, Privet Drive. Harry was a lanky boy with black hair, which looked as though it resisted all efforts to comb it down. He had green eyes, which were rather vacant and dull right now, as he stared out the window. Harry had slept in his clothes again. Morning showed pink around the edges of the puffy clouds on the horizon. Harry could not get himself to appreciate the colors, or the fresh morning air. Harry Potter was a wizard, and he had a lot on his mind. He brushed the hair out of his eyes revealing one of the most interesting things about himself. Harry Potter had a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Hedwig softly hooted from her cage. Hedwig was a beautiful snowy owl, and very intelligent among her kind. She had not been released from her cage in two weeks, but she had not fussed. She simply seemed to be waiting for something, as her bright eyes studied Harry. Other owls had arrived at Harry's window since he and Hedwig had returned to Privet Drive. Each owl had carried a message for Harry. Harry had carefully removed the message from each one, and then penned a short reply, such as 'I'm fine thanks, Harry'. He would then attach his note to the waiting owl and send it off. The pile of received messages lay unopened on his desk. Harry could not bear to read them. He wanted to keep everything and everyone out.  
  
Harry had felt happy as he stood on platform nine and three quarters, two weeks ago, because there he had been surrounded by people that he knew genuinely cared about him. But now, as with every year, he had been banished from the world where he belonged, to this prison of protection. Harry was painfully aware why he was here, why he needed to come here, but as soon as the Dursleys' car had pulled out from the station, a heavy fog had engulfed him. He was alone again, and he had lost Sirius. Grief had settled heavily upon him.  
  
Harry had raged in Dumbledore's office after the fight in the Ministry of Magic, after Sirius fell through the veil, and after Harry realized Sirius was not coming back. It still seemed as though it had just happened. He felt totally numb. He had returned to Privet Drive and immediately made his room, his refuge. He left it only when commanded to by his aunt or uncle, to perform some chore or other. He did not appear for many meals, which did not seem to bother the Dursleys in the least. No one asked him what was wrong, nor did they seem to notice or care. Even if they had asked, he wouldn't have known what to say. His aunt and uncle seemed strictly opposed to the wizard world, and certainly would not want to hear what Harry had been up to that night in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
When Harry did come to the table, he did not speak and only picked at his food. Harry was aware of the activity in the house, but could muster none of his normal curiosity to try to pay attention to it. He just sat, slump- shouldered, for hours on end, trying to blank out his feelings.  
  
This morning, even Harry's depression could not screen out the commotion in the front hall. Vernon and Dudley were driving to visit Aunt Marge. It seemed that she needed some help with a long list of minor repairs around her home, and Vernon felt the contractors' prices were outrageous. Therefore, Uncle Vernon had volunteered to come, and bring Dudley as his helper. He was quite keen on testing out a new model drill his company was producing. Uncle Vernon offered to bring a second one for Dudley to use, but apparently Dudley was not interested in running a drill. Aunt Petunia had begged off the trip, and Harry felt the reason had to do with him. Someone as incorrigible as himself could not be left in the house alone, that was certain. Also, Harry now knew that he needed to stay in, and around the Dursley house to get the protection that Dumbledore said he needed. After last year's howler, addressed to Petunia, Harry was sure his aunt would not want to ignore any of Dumbledore's rules.  
  
Uncle Vernon was in high spirits and seemed to think that Dudley should be glad to, "spend time on the road with the old man." Dudley did not share his father's enthusiasm and had ranted for two solid days. Harry suspected Dudley had been looking forward to the fun of beating up younger neighborhood children. Harry vaguely remembered they were to be away for two weeks. Suitcases that had been parked in the hall the previous evening were now being ferried to the car. Dudley insisted on taking various video games that took up an entire suitcase. Harry didn't go down to say goodbye. By eight A.M. Uncle Vernon's car was packed with enough luggage for a three month safari. They had received kisses, and a mountain of sandwiches and sweets from Aunt Petunia, and been waved down the street. The house was now quiet again.  
  
Harry turned his attention from the front hall and gazed out the window. He was trying as hard as he could to feel nothing, to remain suspended without thinking. He wasn't sure he could bear it if he had to keep confronting the truth that Sirius was really dead and that he had brought it on. This thought was usually followed by the thought that he had to kill Voldemort, or be killed. It seemed so crazy to Harry; how could he be the only one in the world who could get rid of Voldemort? It was too much to take in, it was too much responsibility. No, he thought, I won't think about it. Just try to think about nothing at all. With elbows on his knees, Harry dropped his face into his hands trying to block it all out.  
  
Aunt Petunia walked past Harry's open door. She was carrying a plastic laundry basket that contained some socks for matching. She glanced in and was continuing down the hall when she stopped and turned back. Harry soon sensed her looking at him, but his head felt too heavy to look up. What could she want? Why couldn't she leave him alone?  
  
"You've been exceptionally quiet since you've come home," said Petunia. She took a step further into the room. Harry didn't reply or look up. He thought the Dursleys would appreciate his silence. That's what they always seemed to want from him. "I am quite tired of this moping about," said Petunia. There was a long pause. "Did something happen at your school that I ought to know about? You haven't been expelled or anything?" Her voice was shrill but trailed off at the end.  
  
Harry thought to himself, she's worried she'll be stuck with me for the whole year. First they didn't want me at Hogwarts, now they can't wait to be rid of me. He tried to think of some response that would make her leave him alone. All he could muster was "No." That was followed by the thought; please go away!  
  
Petunia took another step nearer, as though she were approaching an unfriendly dog. "Well, this laying about is totally uncalled for. What do you have to unhappy about anyway?" she sniffed. "You have a roof over your head. You have food, clothes.... and there's that annoying Dumbledore looking out for you." Harry did not respond. Anything he said was likely to prolong his aunt's intrusion.  
  
"You and your lot have no respect for others. You go about acting any way you like, dressing outlandishly, breaking up normal people's property, and of course there's Dudley's tail, if you please. Then you try to fix everything up with your magic mumbo-jumbo. Why SHOULD normal folk have to put up with your ......your.... abnormalities? Here you sit, acting like some sort of martyr, for who knows what reason."  
  
Harry still didn't move. He had heard this all before. Just ignore her, Harry thought. Soon she'll go away.  
  
"We have to put up with having you here just because of your parents and their irresponsible lifestyle," snapped Petunia.  
  
That did it. Harry felt a fire erupt in his chest. He could not control his next outburst. He jumped to his feet and stood squarely facing Petunia. He was now slightly taller than she. His aunt immediately took a half step backward. "Don't talk about my parents like that. You couldn't even tell me the truth about them." Harry took in a deep breath. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" he shouted. "You don't know anything about my situation, and you don't care. Do you know that I watched my godfather die, trying to defend me, just three weeks ago? DO YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS MY FAULT THAT HE DIED?" Harry's voice cracked and tears began to flow, uncontrollably.  
  
Petunia looked shocked, but then her eyes narrowed. "Do you think I am concerned with the likes of your godfather?" Petunia sneered. "Oh, I knew HIM you know, and he was horrible. He was disrespectful...always teasing people. It's really quite amazing he wasn't killed by someone before now." Petunia shifted her position and began to nervously tap her fingers on her crossed arms. "Who knows what sort of people he was associating with? Obviously, the wrong sort. Trying to drag you into it as well, by the sound of it. Don't you see how wrong this wizard business is? It's all curses, and killings, and mercy knows what else." Petunia was screaming now.  
  
Harry didn't have it in him to argue; he just sank back to the bed and was racked with sobs that he could not stop. He didn't know how many minutes passed as he wrung the horrible grief and hurt out of his body. He just knew that suddenly there was a tentative hand resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, that's enough of that. Perhaps I was a bit harsh after all," said Petunia. Harry looked up to see Petunia, sinking down next to him. She looked kinder for a moment than Harry could ever remember seeing her look. Did she think that her speech had caused his breakdown? Perhaps she did. She had never touched him out of kindness or caring, that he could remember. He looked at her with this question in his mind. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, and then she looked down at the floor.  
  
Petunia began to speak quietly. "You see, your mother was so pretty. She was always so very clever. Everyone would always complement our parents on Lily." Petunia's voice was almost a whisper as she said, "I could never ...well, she was the centre of attention." Petunia hesitated. "Then it became clear that she had these... powers. Everyone was SO pleased," said Petunia, her voice rising. "But you see, it only led to trouble. Your father, James, came from a family of wizards. The way he told it they were always in some kind of danger. I often overheard him telling Lily about them. Well, at first I thought it all an act of course, to get her attention." Petunia paused and looked at Harry for his approval of this conclusion. "Well, who wouldn't think that? It was all so unbelievable, really. His whole story was very suspicious," stated Petunia. "I KNEW that trouble was ahead, and I wanted NOTHING to do with it. After all, there was our status in the community to consider, and Vernon's position at the plant."  
  
"The very day your parents were killed, Lily had rung me up on the telephone. Mind you we hadn't spoken in several years. She was all in a panic. She said she had found something out, and you were all in great danger, and could I take you, and hide you for awhile." Petunia took a sharp breath. "And I was going to agree. Then your mother said, After all Petunia, they'd never think of looking in a Muggle house." Petunia stood up and crossed her arms over her chest and the old, mean glint returned to her eyes. "Well! I hung up on her. Imagine, calling me a.....a...'Muggle', as though I was beneath her. But little Miss Perfect Lily, could use ME if she needed to.... or so she thought!" Petunia was now building a head of steam. "She tried to ring back, say she was SORRY, and that she hadn't meant it as a slight. I knew better though. I told her never to call me again. I didn't even mention it to Vernon, but then, there you were, the next day, on the doorstep, like a pint of cream or the morning paper. So don't be feeling sorry for yourself. You could have had a normal life, but you CHOSE to be a wizard. If your kind are killing each other off, well it may be all for the best. Self-destructive, the entire lot of you." As she finished this strange tirade, she scooped up her basket and swept out of the room in a huff.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and expelled it slowly while trying to take in what his aunt had said. He had been taught through angry looks and unanswered silence, not to ask about his parents. Eventually he didn't try anymore. Now he saw that his mother had known something the day of her death that scared her enough to forsake the trust she and James had put in their secret keeper. It had made her attempt to send him off to Petunia for safe keeping. He wondered if his mother had known the whole prophecy, or if she had found out that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them? Harry wondered if he would ever know the answer, with both his parents dead. He suddenly wished for Ron and Hermione to talk to. Also, Aunt Petunia not only knew his father, but also Sirius. He could just imagine Sirius teasing his rigid Aunt Petunia. Harry was sure that Sirius had been delightfully dreadful to her. For the first time in weeks, Harry smiled, and then almost laughed.  
  
It was funny, but in a strange way, Harry felt somewhat better. He felt purged and wrung out, as though he had emptied out the bad emotions. Harry walked over to the old wardrobe and pulled out a stack of books that lay piled on his trunk. He found the wizard photo album, which Hagrid had given him four years ago. Once again, he looked at the smiling faces of his parents, and Sirius, and their friends. It suddenly occurred to him what he needed to do. Sirius had never received any kind of memorial service; there had been no funeral, or a gravesite to visit. Sirius had just disappeared, and that, seemingly, was the end. Harry realized that after a Muggle death, people had a service of some kind and put up a head stone or some remembrance of the person who had died. Harry had never attended a real funeral, but he guessed that it would be a time to tell the honorable deeds of the dead person. Sirius had been in hiding and was probably still considered guilty by the Ministry, so there would not be a service. That's when Harry decided to make a memorial of some kind for Sirius. This decision gave him a new sense of purpose.  
  
Now that Harry felt somewhat better, he began to realize that Privet Drive, without Dudley, wasn't such a bad place. His aunt had returned to her normal mode of ignoring him or scolding him in turns. That was alright though. He came down for meals and performed the chores asked of him. In his spare time, he started working on his homework, which so far, had gone untouched. He also was trying to devise an appropriate memorial to Sirius Black. He had decided that what ever it was, it would be personal, his private reminder. He wouldn't tell anyone else. He reckoned that no one had really understood Sirius the way he did.  
  
Harry let Hedwig out to fly at nights, and he received grateful pecks from her in return. In the week following Petunia's rant, Harry opened and read all the messages that had been arriving from Ron, Hermione and Lupin. They were, of course, devoid of any real news. He understood that they couldn't take chances with owl post. Still they were full of encouragement and they did make Harry feel better. Hermione was on holiday with her parents in Italy. Her letters were full of descriptions of old paintings and statues. Ron, on the other hand, told him that he had been allowed to help Fred and George out at their store, and in exchange, they had paid him in some fantastic new fireworks. Ron's note said they were the best ever.  
  
Harry began taking long walks around Little Whining. He knew he should not, but he felt himself in somewhat more danger cooped up inside the house than out where he could see who and what was going on. Harry began to feel that if trouble was going to find him, then let it. Sirius had gone down fighting and that wasn't such a bad way to live, or to die.  
  
Late one afternoon, about a week after his conversation with Aunt Petunia, Harry was cutting through the park near his house. There he spotted some workmen building a raised pond or fountain of some type. It was a round concrete affair about two meters in diameter. A glint of color caught Harry's eye, so he moved nearer for a better look. One of the workmen was imbedding small pieces of broken, colored glass, on to the inside surface of the fountain. It sparkled brightly in the sunlight. Harry could see that they were nearly finished.  
  
The workman setting the glass pieces said, "So this thing is supposed to be art? I keep cutting myself on these blasted chips of glass."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's someone's idea of art. It's very sparkly though," said the second workman. "Hey, you could bring the wife around for a look at your beautiful ARTWORK, when it's done," laughed the second man. He was using a trowel to smooth a section of fresh concrete near the base.  
  
Harry heard the first man say, "They should be able to fill this thing with water tomorrow, if they like." This gave Harry a brilliant idea.  
  
Harry ran all the way home. When he reached the front yard he slowed to a walk. He was supposed to be quiet and not disturb the neighbours with his presence. He opened the front door and shut it carefully. Aunt Petunia was absorbed with a cooking show on the television. This allowed him to sneak quietly upstairs without her noticing. He pulled out his school trunk and dug through it until he found what he wanted. Harry looked out the window and saw the cloudless sky already beginning to darken. It would be perfect, he thought. Harry just had to sneak back out of the house without Aunt Petunia stopping him. Harry took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself. Harry tip-toed down the stairs, avoiding the creaky one, second from the bottom. From the next room he could hear that the television chef was separating eggs. Harry quietly opened the door and shut it, and then dashed back towards the park.  
  
In the growing darkness, the park was deserted. It was perfect for Harry's plan. Harry made his way to the new fountain. No one was nearby and the two workmen had left. Harry bent over the fountain and admired the shiny glass pieces. He pried on one and found the bits of colored glass were still loose in the fresh mortar. Harry pried out a dozen or so of them in a random pattern near the center. Harry replaced them with pieces of the mirror that Sirius had given to him at their last meeting; the mirror Harry had smashed when he realized Sirius would never come back. He had never removed the pieces from his trunk. Harry had some smaller and bigger pieces of broken mirror to work with. He was careful to embed them so they would reflect the sunlight and moonlight in the years to come. It was really quite beautiful, he thought. A tear plopped into the dry basin and Harry wiped his face on his shirt sleeve. He removed his wand from his back pocket. In the wet concrete at the base of the fountain, Harry used the tip of his wand to write "Sirius Black". He wiped his wand off and admired his work. Then he turned and walked back to his house.  
  
Harry waited until the next night to go visit the fountain, to see if his alterations had been noticed or removed. He had thought about it all day, but didn't want to visit his private memorial with other people around. His feelings were still too raw. Harry left out the front door once dinner was done, and he had finished the dishes. Aunt Petunia didn't question where he was going.  
  
Harry's shoes were moist from the dew as he made his way across the darkened park. He found that the fountain had been filled with water, but at night it was not bubbling. It lay still, a glimmering pool. When he looked in he could see the bits of wizard mirror reflecting the moonlight, and as he stepped back he could see the stars reflected on the surface of the water. Harry stood quietly gazing at the water, thinking of all things he could recall about Sirius. In all, Sirius had been the closest thing to a father that Harry had. He had come to Harry's defense and looked after him, as Harry thought a father would. He had also been the closest living person connected to Harry's real father. Harry looked up and realized that the Dog-Star was reflected in the pool. He looked back at the water, and then at the name he had inscribed at the base. Harry suddenly felt wonderfully close to Sirius Black. He felt peace. Harry stood for a long time staring at the pool of water. There were few tears left now. Sirius would not want him to give up. Harry reckoned Sirius would want him to fight. Then he said quietly,"Goodbye Sirius," and began to walk back home. 


	2. Disaster Strikes

Harry Potter and the Dangerous Choice  
  
Chapter Two: Disaster Strikes As Harry left the park he heard a muffled boom like the noise of distant fireworks. Harry felt a sudden shiver pass through him, and with it came apprehension. He turned the corner and hurried through the alley at Magnolia Crescent. Suddenly he stopped short, cursing himself, remembering the ambush there the previous summer. Harry pulled out his wand, and kept moving. He knew that if he was forced to use magic again, he would lose his wand for sure. The alley was dark and forbidding, but there were only shadows. As he rounded the corner of his street, he choked back a cry. Smoke was rising from Number Four, Privet Drive. It looked as though the top floor of the house had exploded. Debris was lying everywhere. Worst of all, hovering above the wreckage, in faintly glowing green mist, was the Dark Mark. Harry cursed again, his aunt was in there. Harry had seen the mark once before as it hovered over the woods at the World Cup Tournament. He knew what it meant.  
  
The street was totally dark. The street lamps were not shining. It made the Dark Mark stand out even more. Harry dashed toward the house, his wand raised. As he reached the front gate a black figure sprang out of the shadows and grabbed him, pulling him back. Harry spun pointing his wand.  
  
"Careful now," said a voice from within the dark cloak. It was then Harry noticed that there were at least 7 other cloaked figures lurking in the darkness around the smoking house. "Why don't you put that wand down," the man said as he extended his hand to shake. "I'm Mordoc Brogan, and I hope that you're Harry Potter."  
  
Harry answered warily, "Yes...But what happened here, and who are you people?"  
  
"I just arrived," said Brogan, "I'm attached to the hit wizard squad. The Ministry can sense the use of the Dark Mark, and immediately dispatched us to this site. We were actually combing the wreckage for you. Glad to see you were not hurt."  
  
Harry could sense Mordoc staring at his scar. He tried to ignore this and said, "My aunt... she was in there."  
  
"We found a Muggle woman and we have sent her on to St. Mungo's. We expect Dumbledore momentarily, and if you were found alive, we were to protect you until he arrived."  
  
"But the house...," said Harry, still feeling very shocked. Aunt Petunia would be furious. He could not imagine what kind of punishment he would get for this. He was sure they would never allow him back in their house, and at this moment, he wouldn't blame them. I'm a danger to everyone, Harry thought angrily.  
  
"The Ministry will be sorting the house out soon, and we have already blocked this site from view of the Muggles living in the area. If they look out their windows, they won't notice anything is amiss," said Mordoc.  
  
Harry looked up and down the street. It was true that there were no faces at the windows, as one would have expected on Privet Drive, if a house had just blown up. Just then, Piers Polkiss, Dudley's friend, rode down the street on his bicycle. He seemed totally unconcerned and never even looked toward the Dursley house as he passed. Harry, however, noticed one of the cloaked wizards standing near the street, with raised arms and wand in hand, as Piers passed on.  
  
Now Harry slumped down on the garden wall. With a popping noise, Albus Dumbledore appeared in the street. He was dressed in dark robes with silver runes down the front.  
  
"If I had been here, I might have stopped who ever did this," muttered Harry.  
  
Mordoc shook his head, "No young man, I'm afraid you would have been no match for the Death Eaters who did this."  
  
"If you believe that Mordoc, you would be quite wrong," said Dumbledore as he approached.  
  
Mordoc looked quizzically at Dumbledore but did not respond. Dumbledore immediately came to Harry's side and looked him over as if inspecting an item at a flea market. "Are you alright then, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I wasn't at home when this happened," said Harry.  
  
"Of course you weren't, because such an attack would not have been successful, or even possible if you had been in the house," said Dumbledore quietly, in a matter of fact way.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if that was an accusation, and he began to feel guilty. "Do you mean that this couldn't happen if I had stayed at home?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. When you are linked to this house, your aunt's home, the various protections function to shield you, the other residents, and the house itself. But right now, I need to speak with Mordoc. Harry, please collect anything you can easily salvage, that you need for school. Anything missing or destroyed can be replaced later. I'm sending you somewhere safe, momentarily." With that, Dumbledore strode off toward Mordoc who was standing near at hand.  
  
Harry stumbled toward the house, over chunks of roof and wall that were strewn on the ground. Another one of the cloaked figures approached him. "Harry!" said Arthur Weasley. "Thank the stars you are all right. You ARE alright?" he asked, looking Harry over.  
  
"Yes, I was walking in the park just now, and I heard the explosion," said Harry.  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore wants you away from here as soon as possible. Can I help you collect some things, if any are left?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Sure," said Harry, still somewhat dazed. "How's my aunt?"  
  
"Don't worry about that now," said Mr. Weasley. "She's in good hands. Let's get your things collected so we can get you to safety."  
  
Harry stared at Mr. Weasley for a moment and saw that he appeared to be very nervous. If he's worried, then I guess I should be too, thought Harry. He tried to focus on the problem at hand. Harry looked mournfully at the ruins and thought about the one thing he really wanted.  
  
"My broomstick, my Firebolt," Harry blurted out.  
  
"Accio Firebolt," said Mr. Weasley. Out of the rubble, came Harry's prized broomstick. It looked fine, just needing a little polish and clean up.  
  
"Can you do the same for my trunk, school books and robes?" Harry asked. Soon he had his trunk. It was quite scarred, but still useable. Most of his books would be alright although many had torn pages, or burnt edges. Miraculously, his wizard photo album had flown into the back garden and landed in the hydrangea bush. It appeared to be in perfect condition. His robes had been destroyed in the blast, but because he had grown so much over the past several months, Harry suspected he needed new ones anyway.  
  
"Oh, and my invisibility cloak. I almost forgot about it," gasped Harry.  
  
"Your what?" asked Mr. Weasley, in surprise.  
  
"My dad left it to me. Dumbledore gave it to me my first year at Hogwarts," said Harry.  
  
Arthur shook his head slowly. "Should have known," was all he said. The cloak was rescued from the rubble. Not much else had escaped serious damage. Harry wondered that so many of his things were still in tact. The beds, chairs and the knick-knacks of the Dursleys' appeared beyond repair.  
  
Hedwig's cage was mangled, but she had been out hunting, and was not hurt. Harry spied her sitting up in a neighbouring tree, surveying the situation, and hooting softly. The cage was repaired by a simple spell from Mr. Weasley, and Hedwig was coaxed into it. Harry was sure some things were lost or missing but he couldn't think too clearly about that. Mr. Weasley performed the Accio spell once more and what was left of Harry's clothes flew out of the rubble and into his trunk. Harry didn't really care about Dudley's old hand me down clothes but he guessed he needed something to wear.  
  
Soon Dumbledore appeared at Harry's side. "Are we ready?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded and Mr. Weasley said, "Let's call the car." Dumbledore held out his hand to say to indicate that Mr. Weasley should proceed. Arthur turned his back to them, extracted something from inside his robe, and spoke quietly to it.  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore. "So, what about my aunt, and the house?"  
  
"Harry, I'll explain later, right now we need you safely away from here," said Dumbledore.  
  
Out of nowhere, three cars pulled up. The cars were driven by odd looking drivers in purple robes. One of them collected Harry's belongings and loaded them into the car. Harry was ushered in, and Mr. Weasley got in beside him. Mordoc got into the front seat. Harry noticed that three cloaked figures got into each of the two other cars. Dumbledore had not gotten in. Then the cars sped off. Mr. Weasley still seemed very tense and Harry did not know what to say, so he just watched out the window. Harry wanted to know what was happening, but know one seemed to want to talk about it right now. The cars sped down the nearly deserted and darkened streets. The three cars seemed to pass each other and then fall back, in a confusing sort of way. The way they were moving seemed rather unnatural, for when they passed each other they never seemed to move into the passing lane. This continued as they approached London.  
  
"Pardon me, Mr. Weasley, but what are the cars doing?" asked Harry finally.  
  
"Diversionary tactics, Harry. We want anyone following to be confused about which car you are in, but with all this Ministry protection, no one is likely to attack anyway. Dumbledore wants to conceal your location because this incident indicates that Privet Drive is not safe any longer. Once you were out of the house, they attacked. It's a warning."  
  
"A warning about what?" asked Harry.  
  
"They want us to know they are close by. They also want to frighten you," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Why didn't they just jump me in the alley or something?" continued Harry.  
  
"We don't know Harry, but we suspect that You Know Who is unsure about you since you've escaped him several times now. He may be acting with caution until he knows more," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry thought that Voldemort would certainly like to know the prophesy.  
  
Once inside London, the cars suddenly split off and went in different directions. Mr. Weasley leaned in and said, "More diversionary tactics," and he smiled.  
  
The car neared the corner with the phone box that led down to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Ok Harry, I have an idea,'' said Mr. Weasley. "Throw that cloak of yours over yourself. When the car stops, I'll get out and you get out too, under your cloak. Then we'll get into the next car."  
  
"Ok," said Harry.  
  
The car pulled up to the Ministry entrance and Mr. Weasley and Harry got out. Harry stood silently, feeling quite foolish. The first car sped off. The second soon arrived and Mr. Weasley made a show of leisurely getting in. Harry thought he looked rather conspicuous, but went along with the plan. Mr. Weasley opened the car door and whispered to Harry to climb in first, and then he crawled in. The car slowly pulled away as if the passengers had all the time in the world. Harry began to pull off the cloak.  
  
"No," said Mr. Weasley sharply. "Leave it on until we're inside headquarters." Harry watched streets fly by. He wasn't sure, but it seemed that they passed the same spot more than once, but from different directions.  
  
"Why didn't we fly, like last time?" asked Harry finally.  
  
"Much too dangerous. The Dursley house was sure to have been watched, they would have seen us leave. They could easily have followed us, or attacked us during the flight." Mr. Weasley looked briefly out the back window. "We should have thrown off any pursuers by now," he said, in a confident tone.  
  
Mr. Weasley had the driver stop two blocks from headquarters. He and Harry got out and Arthur gathered up Harry's things. Harry wondered briefly, if the drivers were human or not as the car sped off into the darkness. Harry and Mr. Weasley hurried down the street. As usual, Harry could not see Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore was the headquarters' secret keeper and so it was hidden from the view of those that Dumbledore had not told of its location. Harry and Mr. Weasley soon melted into Sirius Black's family home.  
  
Harry's first impression was that they had stepped into the wrong doorway. He turned to question Mr. Weasley but Arthur was moving past Harry and down the hall with Harry's things. "I'll just set them here for the moment, until we find out which room you're in," and Mr. Weasley, disappeared toward the kitchen. Hedwig hooted loudly as he passed.  
  
Harry moved further into the house. The first thing he noticed was that Mrs. Black's portrait was gone. No curtain flying open, no hysterical screams. The biggest change, however, were the rather gaudy bright colors everywhere. The walls in the hall were now a yellowish gold color and the banisters had been painted red. There were purple drapes outlining the doorway to the sitting room. Harry looked into it, where the walls were a dark rose color and the furniture was bright green. There was a large rug that looked hand knitted on the floor, and it was multi-coloured. The house resembled a cheerful circus, but not like any house Harry had ever been in. The house had a cleaner smell, so that although it was still closed up, it didn't feel so stuffy. It had a much more wholesome air. Lots of candles lit the spaces and hung in mid-air in the hallway.  
  
"Harry Potter! So good to see you, sir!" said Dobby. Harry spun around to see Dobby, the house elf, standing in the doorway. He was dressed in his usual outlandish combination of clothes. He had a shiny green vest, a bowtie of paisley and some velvety purple pants. Of course he had outstanding socks. One appeared to be striped yellow and pink, while the other was bright blue with the initial "E" embroidered on the side. The socks were pulled up over Dobby's pant cuffs.  
  
"Hi Dobby," Harry grinned. "What does that "E" stand for?"  
  
"Why...'Elf'," said Dobby proudly.  
  
"I didn't know you were here," said Harry.  
  
"Someone must look after Harry Potter's house," said Dobby. "And it needed quite a lot of looking after. I hope you like the decorations, sir?" Dobby looked expectant.  
  
"It's excellent," said Harry, "but what do you mean about it being my house?"  
  
Just then, Dumbledore arrived. "Harry, would you join me in the kitchen?" Harry was very confused about the incidents of the last few hours. He felt as though he was moving through a dream. He smiled down at Dobby and followed Dumbledore into the warm kitchen. There was a smell of freshly baked bread and some sort of savory stew that was steaming on the table. Sitting at the table were Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Remus. Harry smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Lets sit and eat, and then we can talk," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked from face to face as he sat down at the table. He couldn't wait until after he ate to ask some questions. "Can someone tell me what's happened to my aunt?"  
  
"At this moment, Harry, your Aunt Petunia is being cared for in a private room at St. Mungo's," said Dumbledore. "Even if St. Mungo's is less than secure, she knows little that could really benefit the enemy, and so I believe this is a safe arrangement. I know that you have little love for the Dursley family, but if you wish it, we can allow you to visit her tomorrow."  
  
"Actually," said Harry "I think I'd like to, if it's OK."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Your aunt will be cured, and her memory...corrected...before she is returned to the house. I believe your uncle and cousin are away, which makes it somewhat easier," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What about the house?" asked Harry.  
  
I can see that eating will have to wait for a bit after all," laughed Remus, putting down a plate of bread.  
  
"First, Harry, the attack on the Dursleys' house was not anticipated by the Order," began Dumbledore, as he intertwined his long fingers. "The protections your aunt's house provides are tied to your presence in the house. Otherwise, it is just another house. Unfortunately, we never considered the possibility that Voldemort would choose to locate and destroy the house in an attempt to 'flush you out', so to speak. Voldemort has not been using his disciples in any organized sort of way, to mount attacks. Your location, that is, your aunt's house was not exactly a secret, but was difficult information to get. The Order should be able to track the leak, but the damage is done. The house itself has already been set to rights. In addition to the repairs, we have added some protection features to the house to prevent such a reoccurrence. However, I have not decided whether the protection provided by the house is worth the increasing risk. I am not returning you to it this summer. You should remain here for the time being." This, of course, was good news to Harry as he would be close to the Order, and might even be allowed to help in some way.  
  
"Dobby said something in the parlor about this being my house now," Harry began.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Sirius had the foresight to protect this house from a claim by any other relatives, by making a will, and deeding the property to you, in the event of his death. Under wizard law, you are not entitled to own property until you have reached the age of seventeen. As is the custom, Sirius also appointed a guardian, in the event that one would be required."  
  
"And who is that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Me, Harry," said Lupin, smiling. "I hope that meets with your approval."  
  
"Sure!" said Harry happily.  
  
"Remus has kindly allowed the Order to continue using the property as our headquarters until you could be consulted in the matter, so we'd like to know if this arrangement is acceptable to you," asked Dumbledore.  
  
The three men looked at Harry. Harry felt a moment of power and control. He felt that he was being consulted as an equal and that he was making a contribution to the Order. "Yeah, sure it is," beamed Harry.  
  
"I took the liberty of bringing Dobby here to manage the house for you, since you have a special connection. Again I hope this is acceptable," continued Dumbledore.  
  
"It's great, really." Harry said, enthusiastically. Harry turned toward the corner of the room and saw Dobby jumping up and down happily. "Plus, I love what he's done to the place," added Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Lupin with a smile, "it's very...what's the right word?....cheery!"  
  
"What happened to Kreacher?" asked Harry.  
  
"We don't know for certain, however, we suspect he has gone back to Narcissa Malfoy," injected Arthur Weasley. "There has been no sign of him since the night of Sirius's death. Dobby has used the charms of his kind to seal the house against Kreacher's return. Kreacher cannot give away the location, nor can he return here." Harry nodded slowly, taking in this news. He imagined how very right it was that Kreacher and Draco Malfoy should live in the same house.  
  
"Let's eat now before this wonderful meal gets cold, shall we?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry realized suddenly, how hungry he was. The table was quiet as they all served themselves and ate their fill. Harry slowed down as he reached the pumpkin pie. He was quite stuffed, but he thought he could nibble a little more. Besides his aunt's injury, for which Harry felt a twinge of guilt, he felt quite good to be here at headquarters again. Then he pictured Sirius sitting at the table with them, and the problems he was facing came back into focus.  
  
"What's going on with Voldemort, and have the Death Eaters tried to break out of Azkaban yet?" asked Harry.  
  
Remus and Arthur both looked at Dumbledore, but it was Arthur who answered. "Well Harry, the dementors have abandoned Azkaban, and now the Ministry is trying to contain the prisoners by other means. It is difficult though, because the prisoners could act as a unit and perform certain magic, if their jailers are not constantly on guard against it. The Ministry is not allowing anyone to visit there."  
  
"The interesting thing is there haven't been any dementor sightings yet. We don't know how Voldemort is managing it, because he would need to feed the dementors somehow, so we should be getting reports of attacks," added Lupin. "We have been watching the Muggle news as well. Voldemort is not above using them to feed his dementors."  
  
"We are quite worried, because the dementor is a vile and unnatural creature, strictly a parasite," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Can you tell me more about the dementors?" asked Harry taking another bite of pie. This talk was very interesting, and Harry was reluctant to see it end. He was being given loads of information, and no one was saying he was too young to hear it.  
  
"Not right now, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I need to talk to you about some serious issues." Harry looked at the worried faces of the men. "Remus and Arthur have been told the full extent of the prophecy." Harry's buoyant mood suddenly shifted and he felt as though a heavy weight had dropped into his stomach. "That means that only the 4 of us are fully informed of its contents," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked around quickly. "And Professor Trelawney," said Harry.  
  
"Actually, although she gave the prophesy, she does not remember it. I have endeavored, over the years to insure that she doesn't remember it, or venture out where she could be caught and forced to divulge it," said Dumbledore in a matter of fact way.  
  
"But she gave me a second one. You remember, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.  
  
"Yes, yes," said Dumbledore in a tired voice. "And luckily, you were alone with her, so no one else heard it." Dumbledore paused. "There are more important things to discuss at this time." Dumbledore continued, "I have confided in Arthur and Remus because, Harry, you may require special help in future and you will need to have some Order members in whom you can confide completely. You need people you can turn to so that Voldemort can not set a trap for you, such as he did in the Department of Mysteries. I think you understand how very dangerous this information is."  
  
Harry swallowed hard. He felt great guilt rise up in his throat. Before he could venture his apology and excuse for that night, Dumbledore continued speaking. "Up until that night in the Ministry, I had kept the secret of the prophesy completely to myself but now I do not feel that is the right course of action."  
  
"This brings me to the subject of Occlumency lessons," said Dumbledore. "Clearly your lessons last term were not achieving the maximum result. I see no purpose in continuing down that same path this year. However, it is key that you master this technique if you possess any talent for it at all."  
  
Harry felt another sting of guilt that he had not tried harder during his lessons with Professor Snape.  
  
"Harry, there are two critical issues concerning these lessons. First, we want you to be able to block out Voldemort, or any mind intrusion from any source, if possible. Second, if you experience the sense that your mind has been probed or if you are having repetitive dreams, such as those concerning the Department of Mysteries last year, you should report this to one of the three of us immediately," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Harry obediently. "But, who will I study with this year, if it's not Snape?"  
  
"Professor Snape," corrected Dumbledore. "I am trying to find someone capable and trustworthy."  
  
"Harry," said Arthur looking him in the eye. "After the events of the last year, and given the prophecy, we feel that we must provide you with more information than we are really comfortable giving someone your age. Having said that, we cannot share everything we know. It has nothing to do with your intentions or your trustworthiness, but in order for you to be able to go on with your education, learning the skills needed to... well.... succeed, we don't want you worried about events on the outside. We want you focused on learning as much as you can, so you have the best chance for survival." Arthur looked away uncomfortably. "This is an awful burden for one so young to have to bear," Arthur's voice trailed off and he shook his head slightly.  
  
"A great burden MAY eventually be yours, Harry. It will, in some ways, be your choice," said Lupin. "If the worst comes, we want you to be prepared and we want to be there to help you. In the mean time, we can not let on that we think there is anything special about you, beyond what Voldemort already knows, or you would be in even greater danger. We need you to keep your head down and stick to your studies." Lupin stared at Harry until Harry solemnly nodded his assent.  
  
"I'm going to have Molly bring Ron here tomorrow," said Arthur. "I'll come around in the afternoon and take you to see your aunt. We have resigned ourselves the fact that you will probably tell everything you hear from us, to Ron and Hermione. We think it unwise for you to repeat everything we tell you. Please consider carefully what you reveal to them. Remember that there is danger to everyone who knows."  
  
"I haven't told anyone about the prophecy, if that's what you mean," said Harry in a quiet voice. The men exchanged looks around the table.  
  
"That's probably just as well Harry, but please feel to confide in any of us, at any time," said Lupin.  
  
Arthur rose and said, "I have to go now. Goodnight all," and with that, he left the room.  
  
"I, too, must be leaving," said Dumbledore. "Remus will be staying here with you, Harry. I know I need not remind you of the serious nature of this situation, but please try not to worry over much. Our job is to protect you, and yours is to finish your education." Dumbledore rose, rather stiffly and bid them good night.  
  
Harry thought for a moment about what Dumbledore had said. Lupin and Dumbledore left the room together, leaving Harry alone. His head was swimming with the days events. Soon Lupin returned. He looked tired, with lines of care etched into his face. Harry studied his father's old friend for a moment. "Professor....I mean Remus, I would very much like it if you would consider this your home, as much as it is mine."  
  
Lupin looked at Harry with surprise. Then he smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, "You are your father's son, Harry. Thanks for the offer. I will be staying here for awhile at least." Remus paused, "You must be tired. I know I am. What do you say we turn in?" 


	3. Up In Smoke

Harry Potter and the Dangerous Choice  
  
Chapter Three: Up In Smoke  
  
Harry went up to the room he and Ron had shared the last time they had stayed at Grimmauld Place, and found the bedroom quite brightened up by Dobby. There were some sort of blue, yellow, and violet stripes on the walls, and red velvet drapes around the beds. Another hand knitted Dobby rug was on the floor, this time in orange and green. Harry chuckled to himself as he put on his pajamas and climbed into bed. He was almost instantly asleep.  
  
That night Harry dreamed he was riding a very fast horse but he didn't feel any air movement around him. All the scenery that he passed was a blur, but he felt as though he was sitting in a stationary chair. Suddenly Severus Snape was there next to the horse looking at Harry with a horrible sneer. Snape was keeping pace with the horse as though he and the horse were locked in synch, but Snape wasn't moving either. Harry felt trapped. There was nowhere to go, and the horse was running as fast as it could. Harry sat up with a start, his blanket twisted around his legs. He relaxed back and then looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was seven in the morning.  
  
Harry rose and dressed then went downstairs. He was just stepping into the first floor hall when Arthur and Ron Weasley came through the front door. "Hi mate," Ron said brightly.  
  
"Glad to see you," beamed Harry. "I thought your mum was bringing you later."  
  
"Dad pulled me out of bed extra early so he could drop me here before work," replied Ron. "You're looking great Harry, really, for having half a house fall on you."  
  
"Didn't quite happen that way," laughed Harry.  
  
Ron sniffed the air. The smell of bacon was wafting through the house. "Let's get some food," he said. Harry agreed and the three walked down to the kitchen where Dobby was preparing a huge breakfast. He was wearing an apron that said Kiss the Cook. Ron grinned when he saw it, and then elbowed Harry, who also smiled. Remus was seated at the table reading the Daily Prophet and drinking coffee. He looked up and greeted Arthur and Ron. They all took places at the table and began passing around the plates of food.  
  
"Boys," said Mr. Weasley, "I'm going to be back around three to take Harry to St. Mungo's, that is, if you still want to go?."  
  
"I think I should, sir. I sort of feel as though I should look out for her. After all, if it hadn't been for me, she wouldn't have been hurt," reckoned Harry.  
  
"Admirable sentiment, Harry," said Remus. "You know, Arthur, I could take Harry to St. Mungo's just as well. I don't have duty until later tonight," Remus explained.  
  
"If you could, that would be very convenient. I will be looking in on Mrs. Dursley later, as I have to organize her 'reintegration'. I can't go until later today though," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'd like to go too," said Ron, through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Alright then," said Remus. "We'll go this morning, and then, how about ice cream at Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Sounds great!" said Harry, with Ron chewing and nodding.  
  
Arthur and Remus finished eating and walked up to the front hall together. Dobby had left the kitchen. "So, Harry, what really happened at your house?" asked Ron. Harry leaned across the table and told Ron all about the house blowing up and the Dark Mark. Then he told what he had heard from Petunia. He left out any mention of the prophesy. He didn't know why, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell Ron about it. Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley and Remus had seemed happy that he hadn't told his best friends yet. However, his reason for not telling them so far had been because he didn't want to see the look of pity on their faces, when they heard his fate.  
  
Harry told Ron what Dumbledore had said about the Occlumency lessons. "Well, if you don't have Snape, that's an improvement, isn't it?" asked Ron.  
  
"I hope so," said Harry.  
  
Ron and Harry spent the next hour talking about Quidditch. Ron filled Harry in on the current team standings. The Chudley Cannons were woefully behind in the standings, however Ron's team loyalty was not diminished. Harry and Ron explored some of the re-decorated rooms and admired the changes that Dobby had made to the house. They even found Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, in an upper room. He looked well-fed and happy. Beaky was excited to have visitors and bowed immediately to Harry and Ron so they could pet him.  
  
Harry had not mentioned to Ron that this house now belonged to him. He found he was somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he owned the house, just as he was embarrassed by the gold his parents had left him. He knew the Weasley's were far from being well-off.  
  
Harry and Ron eventually went back down stairs to see if Remus was ready to leave. As they passed through the front hall, Ron stopped short. "Hey! Where's that old screaming hag picture that used to be here?" Ron pointed at the blank wall near the door.  
  
"I don't know, but the bare wall is an improvement," said Harry.  
  
Just then Dobby appeared. "Oh, young Mr. Weasley, so nice to see you again, sir! Dobby remembers all your gifts!" Ron had given Dobby his Christmas sweater in a previous year.  
  
"It was nothing, really." Ron inclined his head toward the wall, "Dobby, where did the picture go, that used to hang here?"  
  
"Oh! That was a bad picture. It had to be destroyed, sir. So much nicer now don't you think?" asked Dobby. Harry was glad Dobby had rid the house of the horrible portrait of Mrs. Black but he made a mental note to ask Dobby how he had done it.  
  
Just then Remus arrived in the front hall. He told Harry and Ron that they were going to take a Muggle taxi to St. Mungo's. "I think that will be fairly safe since we don't believe your location is known Harry," explained Remus. "When we get to St. Mungo's, Kingsley will meet us. We want to make sure there is plenty of protection around you, even in public. The Death Eaters have been making their presence felt a little more each day. Oh, and don't acknowledge Kingsley when you see him, boys. We don't want to tip off anyone, that he is anything but a loyal employee of the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Harry started wondering if he'd ever be able to walk outside and go where he pleased without a guard or a plan against some type of attack. He felt very much like a caged animal. He would have been angry, except he WAS getting out, so he decided to ignore the feeling of irritation this time.  
  
Suddenly Harry had a thought, "Don't you take flowers when people are in the hospital?"  
  
"I guess that's true," admitted Remus.  
  
"I can help Harry Potter with flowers," said Dobby. He snapped his fingers and a large bouquet of daisies appeared in Harry's arms.  
  
"Why.... thank you, Dobby," said Harry. "They're very nice." Dobby bowed low and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Dobby," said Harry. Harry walked over to Dobby, pulled him into the parlor, and lowered his voice. "Are you working for Professor Dumbledore or for me now?"  
  
"I asked to work for Harry Potter, it's a great honor," said Dobby, proudly.  
  
"How much do I pay you then," asked Harry?  
  
"Oh! I could never take money from you, sir." Dobby continued, "Harry Potter freed Dobby. It is a great debt."  
  
"You have to let me pay you, Dobby, or else I won't be any better than the Malfoy's," said Harry firmly. "Besides, you are doing a fantastic job." Dobby grinned from ear to ear.  
  
The taxi arrived at the corner and Remus shepherded the boys down the street and into the car. The trio was soon getting out in front of St. Mungo's Hospital. Remus paid the driver in Muggle money with some assistance from Harry. They waited until the taxi had sped off, and then entered St. Mungo's through the magical window. Kingsley was standing in the lobby when they entered. There was the usual commotion of wizards with various strange maladies and spell damage. Kingsley stood off to the side, pretending to ignore Remus, Harry and Ron. However, he winked at Harry and then turned away.  
  
Harry felt rather conspicuous carrying the flowers. He tried holding them in front of him and then behind his back. There didn't seem to be a good way to carry a huge bunch of flowers. Women smiled at him as he passed with the big bouquet. He decided that next time he would bring a small potted plant instead.  
  
"Remus," asked Harry, "will my aunt be awake? I mean, will she know what's going on? Because I think she will probably be really mad about this whole thing."  
  
"Your aunt will be ...let's say...'drugged' up, to keep her calm," Remus explained. "The healers will be done with her before too long and then we'll put her back in her home. Before we leave her, everything will be explained to her so you don't have to worry." Harry didn't think that any possible explanation would leave his aunt satisfied about an exploding house.  
  
Remus had inquired at the front desk for the room number and then led the way through the hospital to the fourth floor. They read the signs and were directed to a short hall, and a door that said Muggle Damage Repair. Harry thought it seemed like a title more apt for an auto service center than a hospital wing.  
  
They entered the ward and discovered that Petunia was the only patient. She was lying in a bed, wearing a white hospital gown and covered in a cheery yellow blanket. Sunlight streamed in at the window. As Harry moved closer to the bed he noticed that his aunt seemed to be mumbling to herself. She inclined her head toward Harry and smiled slightly.  
  
"Harry," said Petunia, "are those dishes done yet? And what about the garden, have you pulled the weeds?"  
  
Harry realized that Aunt Petunia was not lucid. "Ah....yes... mam," said Harry. "Are you Ok?" he asked. But Petunia was staring at the ceiling again and mumbling. Harry laid the flowers down on a small table near the bed. Petunia did not seem upset; rather, she had a happy, vacant stare. Just then a short man, with sandy hair, wearing a white coat walked briskly and cheerfully into the room. He immediately walked up to Harry and shook his hand.  
  
"Well, Harry Potter, pleasure! I'm Augustus Pye, and I have been treating your aunt."  
  
"Hello," said Harry.  
  
Pye continued to hold on to Harry's hand as he looked up at Harry's forehead. "The famous curse scar. It's in all the textbooks you know." He reached up with his free hand to touch it. Harry shirked away with a feeling of momentary revulsion. Pye pretended not to notice. "I'd love to have a thorough look at it someday," said Pye, with longing. Harry felt quite uncomfortable. He was used to people looking at his scar, but there was something Harry disliked about Pye, and the thought of him touching the scar made Harry shudder. Then Pye released Harry and stepped over to Petunia. "She'll be right as rain by tomorrow, and back in her house, no worse for the wear," said Pye in a breezy and confident manner.  
  
"What was wrong with her?" asked Harry, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Actually, she had a lot of broken bones, which have been healed, and a great bang on the head. It made her quite incoherent for a while," said Pye.  
  
Harry gave him a quizzical look that said, 'She still seems incoherent.' Pye explained that she was now being kept sedated until she was taken back home.  
  
"Quite an adventure for a muggle, seeing the Dark Mark and all, and she'll never even remember it," laughed Pye. Harry did not particularly like his aunt but he definitely did not like this healer's attitude. It was as if his aunt was a sort of amusing project just because she was a muggle.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Remus left the ward and they started back toward the lift. They passed several patients in the hallway being guided by an attendant. They were all shuffling along in flat, ill fitting slippers, with blank looks on their faces. Some were talking to themselves. As Harry passed, one of the patients, a woman, suddenly turned and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry stopped and she looked him squarely in the eye for a moment. Harry saw recognition in that momentary stare. Then her eyes went vacant again. She took hold of his hand and sort of shook it as the attendant came round to lead her away.  
  
"Now come along, dear," said the attendant. "Don't mind Alice, lad, she is quite harmless."  
  
Harry recognized the woman, now. It was Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother. She had been tortured into this condition by Bellatrix LeStrange and some other Death Eaters, when Neville was a child. Alice continued on down the hallway at a slow shuffle.  
  
Harry looked down at the hand Alice had shaken. She had handed him a crushed up bit of paper. As Harry caught up to Remus and Ron, he flattened out the paper. It was a wrapper from Droobles Best Blowing Gum. Harry stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
In the lobby, Kinsgley gave Remus an in conspicuous hand signal which Remus must have understood. Remus led the way outside and immediately into another cab. The cab sped away as soon as the doors were closed. "Tonks," said Remus, you make a great cabbie!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Remus and then at the driver. Nymphadora Tonks morphed from a 40 year old man in a hat to the bubblegum-pink, haired Tonks. "Thanks Remus, pretty good, Eh," she asked.  
  
Tonks was to drive them to Charing Cross Road. On the way they talked and caught up on events. Tonks was a terrible driver when she was not fully concentrating on the road. It was a nerve-racking ride, but it was good to see her again. Tonks stopped the cab in front of the Leaky Cauldron and told them to stay seated. "I'll see you all soon at headquarters," she promised. She got out, having transformed back into a cab driver, and surveyed the area before opening the car door for them. She tipped her hat and winked at the boys as they pulled open the door to the Leaky Cauldron, and stepped inside.  
  
Harry recognized the comfortable warm, smell of butterbeer and old polished wood inside the Leaky Cauldron. The proprietor, Tom, was busy behind the bar, but waved and smiled in their direction, as he poured a glass of fire whiskey for a patron. Remus urged Ron and Harry forward. He seemed anxious to get them back into an area that he considered safe. Soon they were facing the busy shops and commotion of Diagon Alley.  
  
Remus let out his breath and noticeably relaxed as he turned to Harry and Ron. "I have some business at Gringotts. You can come with me or go off by yourselves. You should be safe here in the crowd."  
  
"If you don't mind, Remus, we'll meet up with you later," Harry said, looking at Ron for agreement.  
  
"Ok, then. I'll see you at Fortescue's in an hour," said Remus. "Stick together and have fun."  
  
Harry was feeling very relieved having done his duty by seeing his aunt. He wondered briefly why Remus thought they had needed an extra guard at St. Mungo's, but not here in Diagon Alley. He dismissed the thought immediately; after all he was free for the next hour. Normally Harry was here on a mission to purchase school gear, and not just for fun. In fact, it wasn't since his third year that he had been able to roam freely in the shops for an afternoon. Ron and Harry hurried off toward their favorite store, Quality Quidditch Supplies. They admired the latest brooms, and discussed Quidditch strategy. Next they went to see Fred and George's shop, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Harry thought the shop was just marvelous. It was filled with every kind of joke item imaginable. George proudly showed them around while Fred waited on a customer who was in the market for some of the infamous, Weasley, Skiving Snack Boxes.  
  
In an hour, they were sitting at a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, eating marvelous ice cream sundaes. Harry lounged back in his chair, and looked down the street. There was a bustle of activity that always energized him. It was comforting to see so many wizards all gathered in one place. Somewhere, outside, there was an evil wizard who wanted him dead, but right now, here, sitting in the sun, that all seemed very remote and unreal.  
  
Harry's ruminations were distracted by the appearance of a young man in a tan colored cloak with a large green tassel, several stalls down, near Knockturn Alley. Harry squinted, because the man had a familiar gait. There was no mistaking it, the man was Percy Weasley. Harry sat forward, about to point Percy out to Ron, but then thought better of it and sat back. Harry had spent time with Percy at school and at the Weasley house. But, last year, Percy had turned his back on his family and had sided with Cornelius Fudge and others at the Ministry of Magic in insisting that Voldemort had not returned. His stance put him completely in opposition to the rest of his family and there had been a falling out. Percy had actually written to Ron, and suggested that he disassociate himself from Harry, because Harry insisted that his story about Voldemort was true. Percy's attitude had angered Harry. He had thought that if anyone would believe him, it would be the Weasley family. Ron had said little about his brother since that day.  
  
Percy was standing as though he was waiting for someone. Harry was distracted by a small boy squealing with delight when he was handed a large ice cream by his mother. When Harry looked back he saw Percy was talking to a figure standing a few feet away in the shadows. Percy was shaking his head, and turned to leave. The shadowy figure must have called Percy back. Harry saw the figure take hold of Percy's arm and pull him closer, handing Percy a parcel. Then the shadowy man was gone. Percy stood, staring into space for a moment, and then turned and walked away with the package.  
  
Harry lost interest and turned back to Ron. He did not mentioned seeing Percy because any mention of Percy sent Ron into a tirade. Harry knew how distressed the family was over Percy, and he wondered how Percy felt now that Voldemort's return had been proven. Just then Remus arrived, driving any thoughts of Percy out of Harry's head.  
  
"I hope you saved some ice cream for me, "laughed Remus, taking a seat. He hailed Florean, who came hurrying over. Remus had just inquired after Florean's family and was about to place his order when a loud BOOM was heard from down the street. There was the sound of running feet as well as shrieks and cries from the crowd. A large cloud of grey smoke billowed and rolled up the street toward them. Remus leapt to his feet, drawing his wand, and rushed forward. Harry and Ron followed pulling their wands from their pockets. Remus suddenly stopped and spun around, holding out his arms to stop Ron and Harry. "No," he said emphatically. "This could be a trap. Come with me....NOW!"  
  
Ron protested, "My brothers' shop is down that way, Remus, I need to go and see if they're ok."  
  
And Harry added, "WE could help..... There might be people hurt!"  
  
Remus' face clearly said 'do not argue with me', as he grabbed both boys and propelled them back toward Fortescue's. Harry and Ron continued to protest. Florean must have had a similar thought, because he was waiting in the street, and with a nod to Remus, took the boys firmly in hand and into the back of his shop. He opened a door, led them down a hall and deposited them in a windowless room.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said, and he closed and locked the door.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other angrily. The muffled sounds of running and shouting were dying back a little. "I hate being treated like some sort of helpless kid," said Harry, with resentment rising in him. "And locking us in?" Harry paused then he realized something. "Ron, Mr. Fortescue must be part of the Order! That's why Remus left us with him."  
  
"I don't care who he is, we should just break out!" Ron growled, red faced, "We've probably fought more Death Eaters then the lot of them combined."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and they both, suddenly, broke into laughter, "You're probably right. But I'll bet Remus has been in some good fights, and maybe even Mr. Fortescue," said Harry thoughtfully. "He doesn't look like much of a fighter, but I think he'd surprise you." Ron agreed.  
  
Soon Remus returned and let them out. He was mumbling something about the audacity of Death Eaters attacking Diagon Alley, in broad daylight. He refused to answer any questions as he hurried them out the front, and into a cab heading away. Remus had the cabbie drive them in a large circle around the city. Once they were headed toward Grimmauld Place, Remus must have felt it was time to explain. "Ron, there was an exploding parcel left in your brothers' shop." Ron gasped. "Fred and George are both alright," continued Remus. "They have some minor cuts which will easily be mended." Ron started to interrupt but Remus raised a hand to stop him. "Your father is on his way to the shop, and I helped board up the front until the aurors can make an assessment. The Dark Mark was seen momentarily, however the smoke was so thick that few probably noticed it. I spoke with Mr. Olivander who saw it from his shop. Fred told me that he saw a parcel sitting on a pile of dung bombs near the front door, but he was busy with a customer and didn't inspect it immediately. Shortly thereafter, it must have exploded."  
  
"I want to see them,"said Ron flatly. "Will dad come get me, so I can go home tonight?"  
  
"I believe that your family will be at headquarters tonight. They will want to avoid The Daily Prophet reporters until the situation is sorted out," said Remus.  
  
Ron sunk back into the seat and stared straight ahead. Harry was restless. He needed to talk to Remus in private. He did not want to add to Ron's worries by letting him in on seeing Percy with a package. After all, everyone in Diagon Alley was carrying a parcel or two. It might mean nothing. Soon the cab arrived at the corner of Grimmauld Place. Remus got out and asked Harry to pay the cab with some muggle money he handed over. Remus seemed tense, and was looking all around, with his wand hand tucked inside his cloak. As soon as the cab sped off, the trio walked quickly to number twelve.  
  
Inside, Dobby greeted them in his usual cheery way. He told them that Arthur, Fred and George Weasley were all in the kitchen. Ron rushed off toward the back of the house. Harry touched Remus' arm. "Emm, I saw something today and it may be important," said Harry. "Is Percy still fighting with his family?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" ventured Remus, looking Harry in the eye.  
  
"Before the blast, I saw Percy talking to someone. That person gave a package to Percy and he carried it away in the direction of Fred and George's shop." Harry stopped to let Remus take in the information.  
  
Remus looked at Harry and nodded slowly. "I see," said Remus in a lowered voice. "Let's find out what Fred and George saw. I don't want to add to the problem by making accusations that can't be proved."  
  
"But....If Percy did this..." Harry queried?  
  
Remus interrupted, "We have suspected that Percy may be acting under the Imperius Curse. He's been watched for the last three weeks. He went very quiet after the night in the Department of Mysteries. He has missed a lot of work by our reckoning. The Ministry is in such a state that no one has noticed. The Order wanted to wait and see who might be controlling him."  
  
"I didn't get a good look at the other man," said Harry.  
  
"Never mind that," said Remus, "Just keep this to yourself for now. That means, don't tell Ron." Remus gave Harry a sharp look and Harry nodded. "Ok, let's go to the kitchen," said Remus with a deep sigh.  
  
The Weasley's were a strong family. Fred and George laughed off the attack, saying that if the Death Eaters hadn't blown up the shop, they themselves certainly would have, sooner of later, given the amount of fireworks they were carrying in stock. Ron was soon laughing with them. Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley was very quiet.  
  
Molly Weasley arrived shortly, all in a fluster, with Ginny in tow. She grabbed both Fred and George and hugged them, through tears she didn't restrain. "I was worried that something like this would happen," she cried.  
  
"Now mum, we're fine and the shop will be set to rights by the end of the week," laughed Fred.  
  
"Right you are," agreed George. "Actually, we're quite pleased to rate so high as to warrant an attack. We're thinking it was Dolores Umbridge who did it."  
  
"She never fancied us, you know," said Fred with a wink.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was not to be pacified by her sons' light-hearted jokes. She turned on Mr. Weasley, asking what the Ministry would do to protect the shop. Arthur was very quiet and only mumbled in reply.  
  
Dinner was a strange affair, with everyone in very different moods. Harry sat next to Ginny who talked about a stray cat she had taken in. She was planning to bring it to school in the fall. She had also been practicing some Quidditch moves of which she was proud. Ron agreed that she was 'coming along nicely'.  
  
After dessert was served, Harry saw Remus motion to Mr. Weasley, and the two left the room. Harry thought he knew what it was about and tried to liven up the conversation to give Remus time to talk to Mr. Weasley alone. He asked Mrs. Weasley about the state of her garden, and she launched into a description of the problems she was having with the garden gnomes. Harry had helped de-gnome the garden once, and listened with interest. The Weasley children joined in with more gnome stories, and in the end they were all laughing.  
  
Everyone milled around the kitchen after dinner. Mrs. Weasley insisted on helping Dobby with the dishes. He obviously thought dish washing was not wizard work, but eventually gave in. Harry approached George who was standing alone in one corner of the room leaning against the wall. "I'm really sorry that your store was attacked, George. If I can help....," Harry began.  
  
George bent slightly toward Harry. "We intend to get who ever did this, and when we do, they'll rue the day they attacked the Weasley twins." George had a sort of fake smile on his face. "We don't want mum to worry over it, is all." George paused, then said "Harry, you watch your back. We heard all about your aunt's house. There are some seriously evil wizards out there, and trouble does seem to find you."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "George, you be careful too, Ok?"  
  
Everyone was fairly tired and they went up to bed early, all except Mr. Weasley and Remus who were talking quietly, in the dim parlor. Harry could not believe that Percy would consciously hurt his family. He hoped that he was wrong about Percy and the parcel.  
  
The room Ron and Harry shared was now a comfortable place. Harry noticed the picture frame on the wall, with no occupant. He reckoned that Phineas Nigellus, whose portrait it was, was dosing soundly in Dumbledore's office. Harry and Ron got into pajamas and turned out the lights, but lay talking quietly for a long time about the events of the day. Harry had to be careful not to mention Percy. It felt funny to be keeping things from Ron and he decided that he would speak to Remus about it the next day. He didn't think that hiding this information about Percy was a good idea.  
  
In the morning, Harry woke before Ron and dressed quietly in jeans and a tee shirt. He left the room, closing the door carefully behind him. He padded down stairs in stocking feet and paused at the kitchen door. There were voices from inside. He decided to listen for a moment before interrupting.  
  
"We have to find him and bring him here," said Arthur Weasley, angrily.  
  
"Arthur, I know he is your son, but we can not risk having him at headquarters until we know if he is a pawn of someone at the Ministry or a disciple of Voldemort," argued Dumbledore who must have arrived very early. "Besides, if it is the Imperius Curse, we will need someone to sort him out. That curse can't be broken overnight, except by the one who placed the curse on him."  
  
"I know the risks, Albus, but I don't want anyone getting at him once we bring him in." Arthur Weasley protested. There was a pause, then he continued in a tired voice, "I can't abide the thought that Percy would hurt someone, particularly his own brothers."  
  
"Arthur, I assure you he'll be safe at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius was able to get in to Hogwarts, after he escaped Azkaban. And what about Barty Crouch's son, impersonating Moody?" queried Mr. Weasley. "All I'm saying is that if Voldemort thinks Percy is a liability, I'm not sure Hogwarts' defenses would stop him."  
  
Harry could not hear all of Dumbledore's response, only "...defenses will suffice..."  
  
Remus began to speak but too low to hear. Harry could make out, "... think that Harry's description ....was Imperius ...." Then Remus said, "Let's just find Percy and figure out what to do at that time."  
  
Harry pushed the door open and went in. The kitchen was bright and sunny but the mood of the three men was somber. Harry nodded to them, sat down, and served himself some fruit juice. 


	4. Flying and Firelight

Harry Potter and the Dangerous Choice Chapter Four: Flying and Firelight  
  
Harry could see that Dumbledore, Remus and Mr. Weasley were upset. It was understandable, really, thought Harry. It was still hard to believe that Percy could be a criminal. Mr.Weasley got up and mumbled something as he left the room. Harry heard the front door slam. Remus and Dumbledore exchanged a look. "We have to be going Harry, I'll see you tonight." Harry had been hoping to talk to Remus but he realized that he would have to wait. Not telling Ron what he knew about Percy would be hard.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came down to the kitchen and supervised breakfast, although Dobby did not seem to need any assistance. Even with Mrs.Weasley giving directions, Dobby maintained a cheerful attitude. Soon plates of eggs and sausages and grilled tomatoes filled the table.  
  
Ron and Ginny came into the kitchen about the time that the breakfast was ready. Fred and George apparated into the kitchen, scaring Ginny, and making her spill her pumpkin juice. She retaliated by slugging Fred in the arm. "Ouch! Little sister you really pack a punch," said Fred, pretending to be mortally wounded. Soon they were all laughing again. After breakfast, Ron challenged Harry and Ginny to a round of wizard's chess. Ginny seemed keen to have a go.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, dear, but I'm taking Ginny with me back to the Burrow this morning. I left in a horrid rush yesterday," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Ginny made a face. "Mum, do I have to go? Ron gets to stay."  
  
Mrs. Weasley ignored Ginny as she bustled about. Harry gave Ginny a sympathetic look and a shrug. He though it best not to enter into this argument. He was grateful that Ron was here and could stay with him. He did not want to jeopardize that arrangement.  
  
The twins wanted to leave early to attend to their shop. Mrs. Weasley fussed over them and tried to convince them to take an Order member along for protection. Fred and George looked at each other shaking their heads. "Mum, you keep forgetting that we are in the Order," Fred said. Molly Weasley clenched her jaw. Clearly, she did not think that her sons were ready to protect themselves. Harry knew Mrs. Weasley was being too overly protective. Fred and George were amazingly talented wizards, and not to be under estimated. School might not have been their cup of tea, but Harry would have stacked them up against any other wizards their ages in terms of resourcefulness.  
  
"You two may be of age, and Dumbledore may have let you join the Order, but you don't have enough experience yet!" stated Mrs. Weasley flatly.  
  
Before the Weasley boys could respond to this, Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody arrived at the house. He was grumbling to himself as he walked into the kitchen. "A fool for Minister of Magic is what we've got... Not taking this seriously enough... Ostrich with his head in the sand, if you ask me." Moody grunted. He was a sight, as usual, with his tatty old brown cloak and bowler hat cocked over his forehead. Moody said a curt "Hello" then told Fred and George that Dumbledore had contacted him, and he would be accompanying them to Diagon Alley. He explained that he had agreed to stand guard as they cleaned up. "You two can't work and watch your backs at the same time," said Moody. "That's where I come in. I'll be keeping an eye out for anyone...unsavory." Moody's magical eye, which could see in all directions, spun wildly for a moment before stopping. "Constant Vigilance, eh Molly?" said Mad Eye, elbowing her in the side. Molly Weasley grinned and seemed to relax. The twins did not seem to mind this arrangement either, and welcomed Moody's company.  
  
Fred put a friendly arm around Moody as they walked toward the front door. "Mad Eye, have you seen our extensive line of talking door knockers?" he asked. "They are just the thing, you know."  
  
Molly and Ginny departed about an hour later, leaving Ron, Harry and Dobby alone in the house. Before leaving, Mrs. Weasley lectured the boys about staying put and not getting into trouble. Harry was slightly perturbed by this, as it was his house and he could get into trouble if he wanted, however, he held his tongue. They were too old, in Harry's opinion, to be talked to as though they were children. He reckoned, however, that Mrs. Weasley meant well.  
  
Ron and Harry did some Charms homework and then spent some time with Buckbeak. They brought him some apples of which he seemed very fond. Harry wondered if it would be possible to allow Beaky to go back to Hagrid. It seemed a shame to keep him locked in this room all the time. Ron agreed and thought that no one, outside of Draco, would really notice or care. "After all if Buckbeak would stay in the forest, out of site, there should be no problem." In his opinion, with Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban prison, even if Buckbeak were noticed, no one would do anything about it.  
  
"Draco could tip off the Ministry though," figured Harry. "I think Buckbeak is still wanted." He thought he would ask Dumbledore about it the next chance he got.  
  
The days passed slowly. Ron and Harry became bored with just sitting in the house and playing games. They sometimes resorted to doing homework. This never lasted too long. Soon they would be playing 'hang man' on each others papers. Ron and Harry discussed going to the Burrow for a few days. There, at least, they could go out and fly a bit.  
  
Hermione sent an owl to each of them, describing her vacation. She sounded happy, and as she mentioned she was not receiving the newspaper, they decided not to ruin her holiday by filling her in about Fred and George's shop or the Dursley's house. They wrote back pretending that they were still at their own homes. They helped each other make up convincing sounding stories, and that consumed an afternoon. It also seemed the safest course, in case an owl was intercepted.  
  
The Order seemed to be very busy these days, although Harry did not have any details. Various Order members dropped by in the evenings for a few minutes, to leave messages, or talk to Remus. Hestia Jones and Kingsley came almost every night. They never stayed for dinner and they didn't talk to Harry or Ron, except for some pleasantries such as "Hello" or" Good Night". Harry wished that Tonks would stop by. She was young and fun to be around. Snape had not shown up at headquarters, which was all right with Harry. In the back of his head, Harry knew he would resent having to allow Professor Snape access to his house.  
  
Remus was out every day and arrived home late. He would eat and then excuse himself and go to bed early. Remus seemed very tired and there were lines in his forehead that made him look older than he was. Harry was sure that Remus had been locking himself in for the last few nights due to the full moon. Harry had noticed Dobby bringing Remus a tray with a cup on it just after he turned in each night. It was certainly the potion that Snape provided to make a werewolf docile during this time. Harry had also heard Dobby locking his and Ron's door at night and then unlocking it early in the morning. Harry pointed this out to Ron who hadn't noticed. "That's a real curse," said Ron. "Having that to wear you done constantly."  
  
Ron believed Remus was on the trail of the culprit who blew up his brothers' store. It was becoming frustrating, trying to catch him alone. Harry really wanted to be able to tell Ron about Percy, but he felt he had given his word to Remus. Harry still had not been able to talk to him alone. On the morning of the fourth day since the attack, Harry intercepted Remus before he left the house. "Remus, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly," said Remus. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and asked, "What is it?"  
  
Harry led the way into the parlor. Ron was still eating breakfast, but Harry was careful to lower his voice. "I think that Ron should know about Percy, even if it turns out that he wasn't the one who planted the package," said Harry. "I don't feel right keeping this from him."  
  
Remus crossed his arms and looked at Harry. "Harry, you should do what you think is best. You know Ron better than I do, and you are old enough to weigh the outcome. I just didn't want Ron to worry until there is something to worry about," said Remus. Then he added with a faint smile, "Sorry to have put you in this position. It's just that there's a lot going on."  
  
Harry looked down, "We're not kids, Remus. We could help the Order if you'd let us. You know, this affects us as much as it does you," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, many of the death eaters escaped Azkaban when the dementors slipped away. Most of them are in hiding but they are still dangerous. It may not be long before we need the help of you and your friends. I guess we keep hoping Voldemort will self-destruct, because we would like for you and your schoolmates to have a normal time of it, time to enjoy your youth. We may be deluding ourselves, but that's our hope. That's why we want to shield all of you as long as we can," said Remus.  
  
"I guess I understand," said Harry, but he didn't. He couldn't understand how shielding him or his friends was supposed to help them. They were as likely to be attacked by Death Eaters as anyone was. He knew Remus meant well and only trying to protect him. He decided to let it go. "Do you think Ron and I could go to the Burrow for a few days?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus smiled a tired smile." I'm sure you're bored here, but I can't send you to the Burrow alone, and I can't take you. You could send Molly an owl. She could come get you, but I don't know how long Dumbledore will want you to stay away from headquarters. Molly can work that out with him." Remus turned to leave and then reached inside his cloak and handed Harry an old, folded parchment. Harry immediately recognized it as the old Marauders Map. He had forgotten about it that night at Privet Drive. "This was found in the wreckage at your aunt's house. I was able to get it back for you," smiled Remus.  
  
"Gee, thanks Remus. Does this mean you want me to keep using it?" asked Harry with a sly grin.  
  
"It never did me any harm," said Remus fastening his cloak. "See you later, Harry." With that, Remus left the house.  
  
Harry considered what Remus had said about sending an owl to the Burrow. Of course that would have to wait until one of the owls returned. Both Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were off delivering letters to Hermione.  
  
Just then Ron came into the parlor, fresh from breakfast. "Wanna play exploding snap?" he asked. Harry had decided days ago, that telling Ron the truth about Percy was the right thing to do. Now that he had Remus' permission, it seemed harder than he had imagined in his head.  
  
"Sure, I'll have a game," said Harry. "But first, Ron, I need to talk to you about that day in Diagon Alley, and your brothers' shop."  
  
Ron plopped into a chair and said, "What about it?"  
  
Harry began to tell what he had seen as they sat at the ice cream parlor and then what Remus had told him. He could see that Ron's face was turning red, but he ploughed ahead anyway.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this right away?" shouted Ron. "I can't believe this! Do Fred and George know?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think so," said Harry. "I think it's only Remus and your dad." Then he told Ron what George had said to him the night of the attack. "I think your brothers are planning something to get back at the one who did it, so I don't think they know Percy is suspected." Harry paused, "I would have told you sooner Ron, but Remus didn't think I should."  
  
"Oh! So I can't handle hearing my brother is a traitor, is that it?" Ron shouted as he got to his feet and stormed out of the room. Harry sat, listening to Ron's feet pounding up the stairs. Then he winced from the loud BANG as Ron slammed the bedroom door.  
  
'Well,' Harry thought, 'that didn't go very well.' He started to slowly climb the stairs after Ron. He didn't know what he would say, but he didn't want Ron to be angry with him over this. When he reached the bedroom, he knocked softly on the door, but received no response. He was tempted to leave, and let Ron sulk a bit, then thought better of it, and pushed the door slowly open. Ron was lying on the bed facing the wall. Harry noticed old Phineas Nigellus was currently occupying his portrait. Phineas also had a portrait in Dumbledore's office. Harry made a note to watch what he said.  
  
"Ron," he began, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about seeing Percy right away. It was stupid of me, no matter what Remus thought." Harry stood and waited.  
  
Ron was silent for a while. "How could Percy do something like that, to his own brothers?" asked Ron quietly. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Harry did not know how to answer that question so he just sat down opposite Ron. After a few minutes, Ron sat up and sighed, "What a great git he is. This will get him killed or thrown into Azkaban for sure."  
  
Harry had more to say on the subject, but not here. He wasn't keen about being reported on by an old portrait, so he coaxed Ron to come back downstairs to finish their game. Once they left the bedroom, Harry explained about the portrait, and then told what he had overheard Dumbledore, Remus and Ron's dad saying about bringing Percy to Hogwarts if he was found. They discussed the possibilities for a while. They both agreed that if Percy was not trustworthy enough to come to headquarters, then Dumbledore and the others must suspect him of joining with Voldemort. "I don't think even Percy is power hungry enough to join the Death Eaters," was Ron's conclusion.  
  
On the morning of Harry's birthday, Ron and Harry were coming down for breakfast. Dobby was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, with a folded paper. "From the owl," he said smiling. Dobby handed the message to Ron.  
  
"Looks like a note from mum," said Ron as he ripped it open.  
  
Indeed it was from Mrs. Weasley. She said she would come and get the boys that morning. They would stay over night at the Burrow, and go back to headquarters the next day. She mentioned a birthday dinner and Harry could not suppress a smile. The Dursleys had never really celebrated his birthday so a real party seemed a great treat.  
  
After breakfast, Harry got his Firebolt out in anticipation of some flying. He was grateful that it had not been lost in the explosion at the Dursley house. With the exception of his dad's invisibility cloak, the Firebolt was the best gift Harry had ever received. He dug out his broomstick servicing kit and gave the Firebolt a quick going over. Ron admired Harry's broom as they waited for Mrs. Weasley to arrive. "It's still the best broom on the market," said Ron, authoritatively.  
  
When Molly Weasley got to the house she told the boys they would be traveling by Ministry car, and that the driver was waiting down the block. She hustled the boys out of the door and down the street. The day was bright and sunny with the homes around Grimmauld Place sporting flowers that perfumed the air. It almost made the dreary block of old houses look cheery in spite of themselves.  
  
The Ministry car was waiting at the corner. It was long and black with loads of room inside. "Mum, how was dad able to get a Ministry car to drive us home?" asked Ron as they settled in for the ride.  
  
"Your father is being relied on rather heavily at the Ministry these days. Fudge is totally lost, with You Know Who, back in the picture," explained Mrs. Weasley. "Apparently, Fudge hasn't been into the Ministry for over a week. No one will say much about where his is...or how he is. The last time your father saw Fudge, he was so jumpy, he accidentally cursed a tea table. It took an hour to catch and un-curse it. Harry and Ron found that quite funny. "Don't laugh," said Mrs. Weasley solemnly. "They are saying he is afraid to leave his house." Mrs. Weasley paused, "Your father had no trouble arranging a car for today."  
  
When the Burrow finally came into view, Harry had the feeling of coming home. The Burrow was a quirky sort of house, but Harry thought it quite wonderful. A small flock of ducks quacked and scattered as the car pulled into the yard. As they came to a stop, Ginny came running from the house to greet them. "Grab your brooms, you two. Let's do some flying," she shouted. Ron and Harry were as keen as Ginny, having been cooped up for days. Mrs. Weasley smiled and waved them off. They headed straight for the open field where they had flown when Harry had visited before.  
  
It was great to be in the air again. Harry felt free and relaxed on his broom. Flying always felt very natural to him. Ron, Ginny and Harry practiced Quidditch for most of the day. They took turns playing Keeper. Ron was really developing a knack for blocking the Quaffle. He had a move involving blocking the ball with a sideways swish of his broom, which was quite effective.  
  
Ginny was in fine form. Years of playing along side her brothers had made her a tough competitive player. Her hair, which was tied away from her face, streamed behind her as she maneuvered the makeshift field. She was very quick and Harry had a difficult time trying to block her. This year, Harry felt the Gryffindor team was going to be excellent. Harry only hoped that his life time Quidditch ban, imposed by Dolores Umbridge, could be reversed.  
  
As the afternoon wore on, Harry took a breather, flying slightly above the field of play. Ron was trying to show Ginny how she could steal the Quaffle from an opponent. Surveying the area from his perch Harry could see fields in alternating shades of green and tan. Birds sang and insects chirped in the grass. The air was infused with the smell of new mowed hay.  
  
As Harry was appreciating nature, he was startled by unusual movement along the hedgerow to the south of the Weasley house. He started to rise up higher for a better look, but remembered that he wasn't allowed to, for fear of being seen by a muggle. Instead, he flew in the general direction of the movement for a better look, shielding his eyes from the sun. All was quiet and he detected no more movement. Perhaps he had been mistaken, or perhaps it had been an animal that he glimpsed. Suddenly Harry was pelted in the back by the Quaffle.  
  
"C'mon, Harry, pay attention!" shouted Ginny. "It's your turn at Keeper!"  
  
Harry forgot his momentary concern and took up his position quickly, before Ron had a chance to score on him.  
  
At dusk, Mrs.Weasley called them in to clean up for dinner. The sky was darkening as they gathered in the kitchen near where Mrs. Weasley was making final dinner preparations. Heavenly smells rose from the steaming pots on the stove. There were several brightly wrapped gifts sitting on the side board begging to be opened. Ron and Ginny were sitting across the table from Harry, arguing loudly about broomsticks. Harry was not paying attention to what they were saying. He was taking in the scene and considering how nice it would have been to grow up in a family like this, with brothers and sisters and real parents.  
  
Arthur Weasley returned home from the Ministry and brought Fred and George along with him. They said their hello's and made themselves at home.  
  
"How's the joke shop then?" asked Harry.  
  
"We've gotten things cleaned up and it's back humming along," George explained.  
  
"We're expecting Mundungus tomorrow, with a shipment of ...well....something special," Fred said with a wink. "Should get customers streaming back in very soon."  
  
Remus was the last to arrive and seemed in good spirits. He took Arthur aside for a brief word but Harry detected no frowns on either man's face. Meanwhile, Fred was trying to spook the cat. Ron was using his hand to show George the glide path a good, Quidditch grade, broomstick ought to be able to achieve. Not a sad or tired face in the crowd. Harry hadn't felt so happy for months. There was complete and wonderful chaos in the small kitchen as food was ferried to the table and people milled around.  
  
Suddenly Harry's scar started to tingle and burn. He rubbed it and then realized that there was a rustling of bushes outside the house. He turned to listen and then he noticed a face pass the darkened window. Percy? Automatically he rose and withdrew his wand from his pocket. His movement attracted Ron and Ginny's attention. They froze. Ginny touched her father's arm and pointed toward Harry. Arthur looked surprised to see Harry's defensive position. "What is it Harry?" asked Arthur Weasley anxiously.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry, lowering his wand slightly. "I thought I saw something go past that window."  
  
Arthur and Remus immediately ran outside drawing their wands. They soon returned. Apparently they did not see any sign of intruders. Harry's scar continued to prickle and he was not able to completely relax. He was sure there had been something at the window, but what, he was not sure.  
  
Dinner tasted great, but was dampened somewhat by Arthur and Remus getting up constantly to check at the windows. Mrs. Weasley used her best efforts to keep the atmosphere festive. Everyone else around the table was talking and laughing. Mrs. Weasley served a large sugary cake for dessert with sixteen candles that shot colored sparks. Harry blew out the candles and everyone applauded. Huge slabs of cake were passed around. Harry was enjoying the party but he kept his wand out under the tablecloth, just in case.  
  
Birthday presents from the Weasley's included a new red sweater with a gold stripe. He knew it was something he could use since most of his clothes had been lost. There was also a travel pouch of floo powder. "It comes in handy when you need to use the floo network and you're faced with a strange fireplace," laughed Arthur. Ron gave Harry a big box of Chocolate Frogs and some Weasley fireworks called Whistling Whizzers.  
  
"Those are fabulous fireworks, Harry. You should save them for a big occasion such as a major school revolt," laughed Fred. "Here, mate, hope you like this." Fred handed Harry a package from he and George. It contained magical water balloons. The note on the package said that you should write a persons name on the balloon with the special enclosed quill, and then fill it with water, or other substance. It would then seek out the person and drop on them.  
  
"Super!" exclaimed Harry, passing the box to Ron so that he could see as well.  
  
Remus gave Harry a book called "Great Magical Battles". Hermione had sent a package by owl which turned out to be a practice snitch. The box included instructions with custom spells for keeping the snitch within the practice area. All in all, it was a great birthday. Harry just wished he could shake the feeling that someone might be watching the house.  
  
It was getting late when the meal and the gift opening were finally done and Mrs. Weasley began clearing up. Suddenly, shouts rang out somewhere outside and lights began to dance and flash across the windows. Arthur, Remus, Fred and George all headed for the door. With a backwards glance Arthur shouted, "The rest of you lot stay put."  
  
Harry had pulled his wand out at the first shout. Ron and Ginny now did the same. Mrs. Weasley tried to shuffle them back from the windows saying that they should keep their heads down. Harry knew this was good advice but was reluctant to face Death Eaters from under the table. Fred and George came back in seconds later.  
  
Breathlessly, Fred said "It's Percy...and some others....the aurors are out there, Kingsley and Tonks.....they've been trailing Percy" Fred was breathing hard, so George took over.  
  
"Ya, Percy and another man are caught. They seem to think there should be one more somewhere. They are all looking now."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's face froze in strong resolve, "take me to him, I want to talk to him!" She headed toward the door.  
  
"Mum, I don't think it's the best time to go out there." Fred managed. "They might mistake you for a Death Eater and stun you. Dad sent us back in just so you wouldn't be worried."  
  
"Not worried!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "Of course I'm worried." She did not, however, go outside, but stood in the doorway straining to see into the darkness.  
  
There were voices out in the yard, but the shouting had stopped. The lights still danced occasionally past the windows. Harry would have been glad to help with the search. He remembered the movement he noticed earlier along the hedgerow, and wondered if it was related. He was angry with himself for not investigating it at the time.  
  
Remus came back into the house awhile later, limping slightly. He squeezed Molly Weasley's arm and then took a seat at the table where he bent to inspect his ankle.  
  
"What happened, Remus?" she asked.  
  
"Oh this?" Remus queried. "Tripped over a damned garden gnome in the dark."  
  
"What about Percy?"  
  
"Molly, he appears to be under a curse, probably the Imperius curse, we can't be sure. Kingsley said he and Tonks had been following Percy for several days, and when he took a broom ride just before dark, they followed him. He was joined by that weasel, Travers. It seems they came directly here. Seems they met someone else, but we didn't catch him. We suspect they planned to put Percy up to setting off another explosion."  
  
"Well, why don't they bring him inside?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who was now near tears.  
  
Remus got up and gave her a hug, rubbing her back. "They are taking him immediately to Hogwarts, for his own good. You wouldn't be able to talk to him anyway, it was necessary to stun him." What an odd end to a party Harry thought. Only an hour ago, happiness had filled this room.  
  
When Arthur Weasley finally came back in the house he looked devastated. "There's no sugar coating this. Your brother, Percy, was probably the one who planted the exploding parcel in the joke shop," explained Mr.Weasley. "Percy was...is...under a curse. I'm sure Remus filled you in. We have sent him to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts, to be looked after. No one but the staff at Hogwarts will know Percy is there. We must keep this information secret so that no one from the outside attempts to get at him. Kingsley and I have put anti-intrusion charms on all the doors and windows which should serve for tonight."  
  
"Who did it dad? Who cursed him?" asked Ginny.  
  
"We don't know who performed the curse. Travers is denying everything. Without the specifics, it may take some time to remove. The main thing is to keep him confined and remove it as soon as we can," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Will he be prosecuted?" asked George.  
  
"We have managed to keep this completely under wraps," explained Arthur. "No one at the Ministry knows we suspected Percy, and they don't know we have him."  
  
"Good," said Fred. "We'd like to keep this within the family." Harry was not sure what that meant, but Fred and George exchanged almost imperceptible nods.  
  
The room was silent for a long time. Finally Ron looked around the table and said, "Percy is safe at Hogwarts, right? He can't hurt anyone and no one can get at him now, can they. So...he acted like an idiot getting into this mess, but I can't feel too sorry for him. He was awful to you, dad, and mum. He was awful to our whole family... Harry too. I say we stop talking about Percy and get some sleep."  
  
Harry almost wanted to laugh. Ron was right, and he had certainly summarized the situation fairly.  
  
It had been a full day and Harry ought to have been tired, what with the afternoon of exercise, the huge dinner, and then the excitement surrounding Percy. Ron, Harry and Ginny decided to go off to bed. Harry and Ron went up to Ron's bedroom, which was still festooned with Chudley Canon posters. Mrs. Weasley had left a pair of Ron's pajamas out for Harry, since he had not brought any. Before they turned in, Harry asked Ron if he was really ok about Percy. "Hey, mate, I feel bad for my parents. Percy could have killed someone, even if he didn't know what he was doing. I guess he got caught up in something he couldn't handle." Ron seemed to feel that Percy, once un- cursed, would have some serious explaining to do.  
  
Ron fell into bed and was quickly snoring. Harry, however, sat in the dark for a long time, unable to sleep. He worried that the house could still be attacked, as the Dursley's had been. After worrying for awhile, Harry decided to go down stairs for a drink of water and a look around.  
  
There was a dim light in the kitchen coming from a single candle on the scrubbed wooden table. Arthur Weasley was sitting in a chair, in front of an opened copy of the Daily Prophet. He was rubbing his eyes. "Oh, Harry!" said Arthur, looking up. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," said Harry in a lowered voice. "I just thought I'd get some water." Harry went to the sink and got a glass. "Is everything ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry, everything is just fine, I just...couldn't sleep." Mr. Weasley did not sound as though he meant it. Harry suspected that Mr. Weasley was standing guard, not simply suffering from insomnia.  
  
"Where is Remus?" asked Harry, trying to make polite conversation.  
  
Arthur nodded toward the darkened parlor. Harry could see that Remus was curled up on a frumpy old sofa in the darkness. After his drink, Harry turned to go back up-stairs. Arthur stopped him and pulled out a chair, motioning Harry to sit.  
  
"Harry, I wanted to talk to you, but I haven't been able to come to headquarters for the last few days. I want to assure you that your aunt is alright. She was returned to the house before your uncle and cousin returned home. She doesn't remember the explosion. She thinks you are staying with us," explained Arthur. Harry felt a small pang of guilt because he hadn't thought about his aunt since the day he visited her in St. Mungo's.  
  
"Err...Thank you," said Harry trying to sound grateful. He was very sure that his aunt was happy that he was not under foot in the Dursley house. "Mr.Weasley, can I ask why you didn't put Percy at St. Mungo's. Don't they have healers who do that sort of thing?"  
  
"We aren't sure who to trust right now." admitted Mr. Weasley. "Based on some intelligence we have received, St. Mungo's may not be safe. Dumbledore feels Madam Pomfrey, who is very skilled, will be successful with Percy."  
  
"Is this the kind of thing the Death Eaters are doing to everyone?" asked Harry.  
  
"There have been a lot of attacks on families that openly disagree with Voldemort and his followers. The attacks seem to be designed to scare wizarding families into silence. Voldemort's tactics are to isolate and intimidate those who will not openly stand with him," sighed Arthur. "Most people just expect the Ministry to handle the problem. Unfortunately, the Ministry is hard-pressed to handle all the terrorist activities of the Death Eaters."  
  
Harry looked toward the sleeping Remus. "Mr. Weasley," began Harry, "Have the Death Eaters killed anyone yet? I mean, besides Sirius."  
  
Arthur looked tired and sad. "Some injuries, but no deaths ... yet. I would like to say that the Ministry could prevent the violence, but the truth is that the Death Eaters can move quickly and strike at will. I believe there will be quite a few deaths before the end," said Arthur. "That's the way of a war."  
  
Harry imagined gangs of Death Eaters closing in on the house, although he knew he was just jumpy. He excused himself and headed up-stairs. At the top of the stairs Harry thought of asking Mr. Weasley about moving Buckbeak. He turned around and tiptoed back down toward the kitchen. As he went, he heard Mr. Weasley waking Remus, saying, "Your turn at watch, Remus." Harry stopped when he heard this and decided his question could wait till morning.  
  
The next day, skies were grey, as the boys were returned to headquarters under the supervision of Mr. Weasley and Remus Lupin, both of whom looked terribly tired. Remus looked rumpled from sleeping in his clothes. Ron and Harry were quiet during the ride back to Grimmauld Place. Harry had a feeling it might be a while before he was allowed out of headquarters again. It seemed that Ron was very edgy. Harry suspected that, for all his harsh talk, Ron was worried about Percy.  
  
Two days later, Dumbledore visited headquarters while Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess. He joined them in the parlor where they had the game board perched on a table between them. Dumbledore sat down in a chair and leaned toward Ron. "I'm very sorry about what happened to Percy. We are making him comfortable at Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey has been working very hard to reverse the curse. I am most hopeful that Percy will be restored to his original self very soon."  
  
Ron forced a small laugh. "Well, if it's possible, could you return him a little less full of himself, sir?"  
  
"Ahh! Humor! Always good for the soul," responded Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I have your Hogwarts letters with me, including your O.W.L. grades," said Dumbledore. "Also, Harry, there is an additional letter for you from Professor McGonagall. I have some business to discuss with Remus and then I'd like a private word with you, before I leave." Dumbledore looked at Harry over his glasses and then left the room. Harry could hear him down the hall talking to Remus.  
  
"Gee Harry, are you in trouble or something?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, "maybe after I open this letter I will be."  
  
Ron and Harry ripped open their letters. Harry's mouth had suddenly gone dry. He was hoping that his grades would not be too bad. Both boys pitched aside the note from McGonagall giving the book list for the coming year and turned to their O.W.L. grade sheets.  
  
Harry read the list: Astronomy – E Care of Magical Creatures - E Charms – E Defense Against The Dark Arts – O (with special commendations) Divination – A Herbology - E History of Magic - D Potions - E Transfiguration - O  
  
Well that could have been worse, thought Harry. He was actually moderately relieved. He must have done better on the Astronomy exam than he thought. History of Magic was no surprise, as he had passed out before he had completed it. He had been expecting a failing mark.  
  
Ron swallowed hard. "How many O.W.Ls for you, Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if each "O" counts for two and each "E" counts for one, then...looks like nine. And you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Only seven. Mum will kill me," moaned Ron.  
  
"But Ron," replied Harry. "Fred and George got less than that between them, didn't they?"  
  
"Ya, and mum almost disowned them. Plus they had a career figured out that only took money, not grades," Ron mumbled.  
  
Harry laughed, "Well it took talent too, just a strange sort of talent."  
  
"I guess," said Ron. "That doesn't make me feel any better." He paused. "Well I can't change them now."  
  
Harry wanted to cheer Ron up. Harry knew that once Mrs. Weasley got done with him, Ron would still have to face Hermione, who probably had gotten all "O"'s.  
  
"Look Ron, you didn't get any "D"s, and I did," said Harry passing his letter to Ron.  
  
"No offense Harry, but you aren't going to get yelled at for it, are you." Ron, of course, was right and it hit Harry hard. No one would care how he had done. Harry didn't let on, but he rather wished someone cared enough about his future to yell at him occasionally. He was sure though, that Ron would not see it that way right now.  
  
"Might as well have another game," Ron sighed. Harry agreed, so they set up the board and resumed playing.  
  
Dumbledore appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. "Harry, can I see you now?"  
  
"Sure," said Harry, suddenly quite nervous. He rose from his seat and tripped over the leg of the table, catching himself on the arm of his chair  
  
"I'll go see what Dobby is cooking for us tonight," said Ron, jumping up and heading for the kitchen. Dumbledore patted Ron's shoulder and smiled as he left the room. Harry wished Ron would have stayed.  
  
"Harry, I wish to speak to you about your future, that is to say, your career path," began Dumbledore. A moment ago Harry was wishing for just this, but now he wished he were somewhere else. "Harry, I am exceptionally proud of your O.W.L. scores. Given what you were put through last year, you performed admirably." Harry could not hide the look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Well sir, I should have done a bit better... I mean... I could have done better on some things if I studied more..." Harry trailed off. If Dumbledore had yelled at him, Harry would have felt better. Now he felt guilty that he had not tried harder.  
  
"Harry, did you understand the arrangement that Professor McGonagall proposes in her note?" asked Dumbledore. Harry looked confused. Then he remembered the second letter, which he had forgotten to open.  
  
"Oh, I forgot," said a red-faced Harry. He rifled through the papers and found the unopened parchment envelope with his name printed neatly on the front. He tore it open carefully.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am, of course, privy to the grade reports of all students and so I am aware that you have not achieved the O.W.L. grade required by Professor Snape to allow you to continue in N.E.W.T. level Potions. However, you were very close to an "O". I made a promise to you last term concerning your chosen career, and I intend to keep it. If you are still of the same mind, I will organize outside lessons in Potions to bring you in line to achieve a N.E.W.T., which is required for those desiring to become Aurors.  
  
Please see me once the term begins.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Oh," was all Harry could say, as he lowered the letter. Dumbledore saved him the trouble of commenting further.  
  
"Harry, I am making some arrangements concerning you, which are unique for Hogwarts students. For example, I wish you to learn Apparation as soon as possible. Apparation provides you with some options, in an emergency situation," explained Dumbledore. "Normally you would not receive this training until the end of this next school year and would take your test over the summer, after you turned seventeen. However, we wish you to begin training for this as soon as you return to school, and even though you will not be licensed by the Ministry until next year, you should be capable of Apparation by Halloween."  
  
"Great," said Harry. This was good news.  
  
"Details are still pending, but these extra lessons may mean quite a full schedule for you." Dumbledore winked, "I have to get back to Hogwarts now. I'll see you soon, Harry." Dumbledore left the room and with a pop, he vanished.  
  
Harry had not considered that extra lessons would mean more homework. Now he became rather annoyed. What did McGonagall and Dumbledore have planned for him now? He really did want to have a chance at becoming an auror. He guessed he'd have to see what McGonagall worked out. He felt he could tolerate extra lessons, with her, if needed.  
  
The summer vacation was drawing to an end. Mrs. Weasley insisted that Ron come home several days before the departure of the Hogwarts Express. She said Ron needed to pack his trunk and clean up his room. Ron did not think his room needed a cleaning, but Molly Weasley would not be moved. Bill showed up to collect Ron. Conceding defeat, Ron said he would catch up with Harry on the train.  
  
Remus told him that they would go together to Diagon Alley, in the morning, to get school books and some new robes. Harry was to have a guard of at least two Order members. Again, he had the feeling of being a caged animal. He wondered to himself if they would let him ride the train to Hogwarts without a guard.  
  
That night the house seemed rather dismal. Ever since the day following the explosion at Privet Drive, Harry's mind had been occupied because Ron and he had been together. Now he was sitting in front of a fire, in the silent parlor, and feelings of despair were creeping in around the edges. Remus entered the parlor and pulled up a chair next to him. He pulled out a pipe and lit it. Smoke curled lazily upward toward the dark ceiling.  
  
"Well, Harry, it's back to school in two days time," said Remus. "Are you looking forward to seeing all your friends?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so," said Harry, rather too quietly.  
  
Remus glanced over toward Harry who was slouched down in his chair. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry thought there were so many things wrong, that it was hard to know where to start, but certainly Remus knew that. "I keep thinking how it was my fault that Sirius died. He died because of what I didn't know." Harry rubbed his scar, but this time the pain went much deeper. His thoughts were confused as he struggled for words to express his concerns. "There is so much I don't know, and the problem is, I don't know that I don't know it." Harry paused and turned toward Remus. "How can I be certain I won't cause someone else's death by something that I do, or I don't do?" he asked with frustration in his voice.  
  
"Harry, certainly Dumbledore has told you that no one considers you to blame in any way for Sirius' death. I knew Sirius for many, many years and he was not a person who could be controlled. Confining him in this house was never going to work out. Did you know he was already slipping out at nights and doing work for the Order, but without their knowledge?" asked Remus. "He had done so for a few weeks prior to that night in the Department of Mysteries. He would pass information along to me if he got anything. Sirius was chafing for a fight and he was bound to have one sooner or later. Harry, Sirius made a choice that night. You made a choice that night. If you think about it, you both chose to try to save each other."  
  
"Yes, and one of us died for no reason," countered Harry, glumly.  
  
Remus shook his head and went on, "Don't forget the good that came out of that battle. Voldemort thinks the prophesy is lost to him. Lucius and his gang found that you didn't know the prophesy, which, they will report to Voldemort. Also we captured a number of Death Eaters who would still be at large."  
  
"That doesn't make up for Sirius' death," Harry said flatly.  
  
Remus took a long draw on his pipe and slowly exhaled the smoke. "No, I guess it doesn't." There was silence in the house so deep that Harry felt adrift in blackness. His only anchor was the firelight.  
  
"Nothing can bring back Sirius," said Remus. "We each have to find a way to honor the man he was. I hope that you will honor him by trying to learn all you can, so you can resist Voldemort."  
  
"That's the other thing, though isn't it?" snapped Harry. "I have to fight Voldemort to the death."  
  
Remus sighed. "Harry, the prophesy is not exact, and it does not take into consideration the choices you may make and the choices Voldemort may make."  
  
"What choice do I have?" queried Harry half-heartedly. He was in no mood for false optimism.  
  
"You always have a choice, Harry. It's up to you to decide in your heart what the best path is. Sometimes things will go well... sometimes not. Remember, if you just do nothing, and wait for others to decide your fate, that is also a choice." Remus took another puff on the pipe. "In the end Harry, no one will require you to face Voldemort."  
  
Harry stared into the flames and considered this. What did Remus mean? He wasn't out looking for Voldemort. Voldemort had been pursuing him since he was one year old. In his opinion he'd escaped so far by sheer luck. Eventually his luck was bound to run out.  
  
Harry recalled the feeling he had in the Ministry of Magic when Voldemort had entered his body and taunted Dumbledore to kill him. Harry had wished for death at that moment. The pain had been so great; both the physical pain from his scar and the emotional pain of the loss of his godfather.  
  
"Harry," said Remus after a time. "I hope that you realize how much respect we all have for you and the rough time you have had. Not many people could have experienced the things you have experienced, and got through it so well. You're tough, like your father, Harry. Your father was a good man and he would have been so very proud of the man you are becoming."  
  
Harry turned his head and tried to wipe his eyes without being noticed. He was glad of the darkness. Remus and Harry sat for a long while, in silence, staring at the dwindling flames until they turned to ashes. 


	5. Extra Lessons

Harry Potter and the Dangerous Choice Extra Lessons  
  
Things seemed more hopeful to Harry in the morning light. He could see that Lupin was watching him rather closely and was probably still thinking about their conversation of the previous night. The trip that day to Diagon Alley was short and uneventful. Alastor Moody came to headquarters early and joined Remus and Harry on the excursion. Harry was happy for the fresh air even though Moody was stalking along next to him as though Voldemort himself might spring out at them at any moment.  
  
Their first stop was Gringotts, where Harry withdrew a small pile of galleons, which he put in a leather pouch. The goblin that took them to the vault pulled Remus aside. Harry could not hear what was being said, except for Remus's final comment, "We'll not be doing that today. Contact Dumbledore and he will arrange a time." Harry looked quizzically at him. Remus's face was somber and he simply indicated the way back outside, and that was that.  
  
Next it was over to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasion's for some new robes. Madam Malkin tisked and fussed around him while he stood on a stool with his arms raised to shoulder level. "Don't they grow fast," she kept exclaiming. Harry felt foolish with Remus and Moody looking on and smiling at him. A boy of about eleven was up on a stool next to him, looking quite put out, as his mother and the shop lady fitted his new Hogwarts apparel. Harry remembered how he had felt while being fitted his first time. He smiled at the boy and asked, "What house are you hoping for?"  
  
The boy looked up at Harry and said tentatively, "My dad was in Ravenclaw. He hopes I'll end up there."  
  
"Ravenclaw is great, I'm sure you'll make it," said Harry confidently. The boy smiled broadly.  
  
Soon Harry had a complete new set of robes. In addition he purchased a few pairs of pants, some sweaters and some shirts, to replace his lost ones.  
  
Then they went to Flourish and Blott's for Harry's books. While he was able to find all the books on his list, he was worried what he should do about the special lessons that Dumbledore had referred to. Remus picked out a book called "Traversing the Void, a Guide to Apparation" by Muddella Fleetwood. "This was always a good reference book on Apparation, Harry. It wouldn't hurt to pick it up," said Remus passing the book to him over a stacks of textbooks strewn on a table. "Beyond that, I wouldn't worry. If your professors want you to get additional books, just send Hedwig to me and I'll take care of getting them and sending them along." With that resolved, the only thing remaining was potions supplies.  
  
Harry was not sure what to do about potions ingredients either. He knew he was not to take Professors Snape's class, but it sounded as though Professor McGonagall had something in mind. "Potter," growled Moody, "Don't worry about that. Potions is not as important as they make it out. Why, I haven't made a real potion in years. Rarely used them on the job myself. Lot of rubbish for the most part."  
  
Remus threw back his head and laughed, "Mad Eye, I'll bet you had to be quite good at Potions to pass the Auror test." Mad Eye grumbled something about it being a long time ago. Remus continued, "And as for not being important, look how a potion was able to keep you totally out of commission, and in the control of young Barty Crouch for almost a year." Moody turned his magical eye on Lupin and scowled. Harry stifled a smile.  
  
Remus turned to Harry, "Let's buy some standard items that can always be used. Again, if you need something else, just send to me, and I'll get it." They went to the Apothecary shop with Moody taking up a post at the door to guard Harry. Harry thought it a little embarrassing but he scanned the crowd and reckoned that no one probably realized that Moody was guarding him. Moody was an attraction all on his own and really diverted attention from Harry.  
  
In the Apothecary shop, Remus suggested a set of potions ingredients that included quantities of some standard items used at N.E.W.T. level. "I hated N.E.W.T. potions," Remus said. "I just couldn't get the knack of it I guess," he said sighing. Harry wasn't sure he had a knack for potions, either. However it was hard to tell with Snape as a teacher. The O.W.L. test had not been that bad. Without Snape breathing down his neck, he had been able to concentrate. Perhaps with McGonagall teaching him, or what ever she arranged, he would be able to come up to scratch. Harry purchased the set and glanced around as he waited for his change. The shop was full of strange looking substances and odors that were overpowering. A crate labeled "Moke Skins" stood on the floor next to Harry. As he watched, they shrunk and expanded. He wondered what ever could be done with them. Before he could ask, his change arrived and they left the shop.  
  
As they had completed the last purchase, Remus moved them along toward the Leaky Cauldron. Just then Harry spotted Hermione with her parents, across the street near the cauldron shop. "Hi Harry!" yelled Hermione, waving her arm over her head. They met in the middle of the street and Hermione gave Harry a huge hug. As they broke apart, he realized that he was not a bit embarrassed to have hugged Hermione in public. He was supremely glad to see her. He thanked her for the birthday gift and she showed him her huge stack of books. "Some of these look so interesting, I wish I could have gotten them earlier and had time to read through them." Harry shook his head. Hermione hadn't changed.  
  
"Would you and your parents like to come to headquarters for dinner?" asked Harry on a whim.  
  
"Good idea, Harry," said Hermione, "but my parents don't know the location, and only Dumbledore can give it, remember?" Harry had indeed forgotten. Even though it was his house, he couldn't invite anyone he wanted to visit it. That hardly seemed right. He decided not to tell Hermione about owning the house, as he had not told Ron.  
  
They talked for a few minutes about the summer, but Harry noticed the nervous way Remus was looking at him. "Guess I should be going," he said finally.  
  
"We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight. I'll see you tomorrow on the train," said Hermione enthusiastically.  
  
"Ya, see you in the morning, then," said Harry. He walked back toward Remus and Moody, with a brief wave to Hermione's parents.  
  
The next morning Kings Cross station was packed. Remus and Moody were again Harry's escort. Loitering between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross, and looking like any normal passenger, was Kingsley Shaklebolt. He nodded and smiled at Harry, Remus, and Moody as they passed. Once on platform nine and three quarters, there was even more security. Harry immediately noticed wizards stationed at intervals along the walls. Did the Ministry really expect trouble here?  
  
Remus helped him stow his trunk on-board the train. It was the first time that Harry had ever arrived on the platform with time to spare. The train was not scheduled to leave for another fifteen minutes. He found a car and deposited Hedwig on the seat and then went back out on the platform. Remus and Moody were talking to Tonks who was one of the 'guards' posted along the wall. Harry went over to them. "Hi ya Harry," said Tonks.  
  
"Hi," he replied. He liked Nymphadora Tonks, and wished that she had come around to headquarters over the last few weeks. It would have minimized the boredom. "Are you expecting trouble?" he asked.  
  
"Trouble, well...uhm....I just go where they send me," laughed Tonks. Harry realized that she was more nervous than she wanted to let on.  
  
"It's OK, Tonks, I think we can tell Harry what's going on here," Remus whispered. Remus glanced around and then leaned toward Harry. "There was a threat delivered to the Ministry last night, by owl. The note warned of an attack on the train. Apparently it ranted on about the Muggle-borns, and how they all deserved to die. Luckily, Arthur was there at time, and he was able to organize a defensive response."  
  
Harry looked up and down the platform and then back at Remus. "Could be that Voldemort wants all the aurors here so he can attack something else," speculated Harry.  
  
"Yes, we had that same thought," Tonks said. "But we only have so many people who can be sent out. The Ministry is going to have to swell their ranks with You Know Who...I mean...Voldemort becoming more active."  
  
Harry wondered if the Ministry's need for aurors would make it easier for someone with less than perfect grades, such as himself, to get in. Just then he spotted Hermione and her parents. He excused himself and went to talk to her. Soon Ron and Ginny joined them. While everyone greeted each other, Harry noticed Mr. Weasley going up the line of aurors, talking and shaking hands with all of them. Parents were coming up to him as well and he was gracious to each. Harry noted that the parents Mr. Weasley spoke with seemed relieved.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was talking to the Grangers and jumped as the train whistle blew. She quickly gathered her children in and hugged them. Then she turned to Harry and hugged him too. Hermione's parents were saying their good-byes. The Hogwarts Express was building up steam for its departure and the porters were scurrying around loading the last of the luggage. Ron and Hermione excused themselves and went off to meet with the other prefects. "Well, let's get on-board then," said Ginny looking at Harry. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"Not at all," responded Harry, and he led the way to the car where he had stowed Hedwig. Ginny plopped down and opened a book. Neville found their car a few moments later and joined them. He had a lipstick kiss on his forehead, from his Gran. Ginny reached over and wiped it off with a handkerchief, as Neville seemed to have lost his. Harry noticed several of the Ministry aurors pass by in the corridor. It looked like they would have a guard on the train as well, thought Harry. As the train began to slowly move out of the station, Harry waved out the window at Remus who was standing apart from everyone on the platform. Remus smiled and waved, and the train steamed out into the countryside.  
  
The train car was warm and Harry was very tired so he decided to have a nap. He leaned back and fell asleep almost immediately. He was awakened once, by the grating noise of the sliding compartment door, followed by the grating voice of Draco Malfoy. "Napping, hey Potter? Not worried you'll be killed in your sleep?" sneered Draco. "You should be worried, you know. Longbottom, Weasley, you better all be worried." And without waiting for an answer, Draco slammed the door closed and retreated down the train car with Crabbe and Goyle shadowing him, as always.  
  
Ginny leapt up and pushed the door open. She called down toward Malfoy, "Killing people in their sleep sounds like something your dad would do, Draco. But, Oh, I forgot, he went and got himself locked up in Azkaban." Then she slammed the door back shut.  
  
"What a slug," murmured Ginny under her breath. Harry grinned at her. She was fearless. He could see how different she was now, compared to the scared girl he had rescued from the Chamber of Secrets. That seemed ages ago to Harry, now. He had made the mistake once of forgetting that she too had been a target of Voldemort. They had that in common.  
  
Harry drifted back to sleep. He was running down a narrow hall, he turned a corner and was face to face with a red-eyed demon hound that began to chase him. He turned and ran again. Again he ended up in a dead end faced with another red-eyed hound. He kept running as the pack of dogs at his heels kept increasing. Finally he could run no more. He spun around and aimed his wand to give the killing curse but he could not remember it. Just then he was shaken awake by Ginny. "We're almost there Harry, better change into your robes."  
  
The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and everyone emerged, happy to stretch their legs and breathe the fresh air. Hagrid was there, as usual, calling out for the first years. They were filtering up to the front, with anxious looks on their faces. Harry caught Hagrid's eye and waved.  
  
Harry and Ginny found Ron and Hermione and they walked over to the waiting carriages. The night was beautiful. The sky was clear and the air was crisp. The lake sparkled in the moonlight. Harry just wanted to take it all in. He was home, home at Hogwarts. They settled into a carriage for the ride to the castle. Harry didn't mention the thestrals that he knew none of them could see. Also, it brought back memories of the night in the Department of Mysteries and he did not want to discuss that now. Then he noticed solitary dark shapes standing at intervals around the train station area. He pointed them out to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "They must be more aurors," he speculated.  
  
Ron and Ginny it seemed, knew about the threatening letter sent to the Ministry, from overhearing their dad talking to someone on the floo network. Hermione was the only one who didn't know what was going on, so they told her in turns what they had learned. Hermione had the same thought as Harry had expressed to Tonks, and she hoped they wouldn't see a story about an attack elsewhere, in the next edition of The Daily Prophet. As the carriages swayed and bumped along, Harry had a new thought as he looked upwards at the lighted windows dotting the great stone walls. "Percy is here, isn't he?" Harry asked. "Will you be going to see him?"  
  
Ron looked out toward the lake. "Dad told us we're not to try to see him. He said he would send us an owl when it was safe."  
  
"Safe?" said Harry. "Really, what could he do? They must have him under guard, or something."  
  
"Dunno, but Dad made us promise, and wouldn't say anything more. I gather that he's still cursed or it wouldn't matter, would it?" was all Ron would say.  
  
They joined the stream of students and climbed the stairs to the entrance hall. There was the usual jumble as everyone moved toward their tables. Soon they were taking seats at the Gryffindor table, talking and laughing with their housemates. Harry scanned the head table. As always, he was looking for a new face, the face of the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Last years choice, Dolores Umbridge, had been a total disaster. Harry was hoping for someone much better this year. It seemed an even more important subject than usual, given that Voldemort was active and with the dementors on the loose, not to mention the Death Eaters.  
  
Through the door of the antechamber, behind the head table, came Professor Dumbledore, and with him a tall, heavy set man with thick curling grey hair and a thick grey beard. He was laughing and slapping Dumbledore on the back. When he reached the table, he tapped Professor McGonagall on the shoulder. She turned and the big man grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat. He proceeded to give her a great friendly hug that unseated her hat, which fell to the table. Surprisingly, she did not seem the least angry, and she held his arms for a moment, leaning in to say something. He laughed again, quite a booming laugh, and moved along the table toward the only empty seat. The man continued to clap teachers on the back or give them some greeting. They all seemed to know him. As the man approached the empty seat next to Snape, Harry noticed that Potion Master's lip curled into quite an ugly sneer. The man, however, appeared not to notice and grabbed Snape's hand, shaking it quite robustly, before he sat.  
  
"Hey, look," said Ron who was just now noticing the new teacher. "It's Mac!"  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Conner MacNessa," said Ron. "My dad knows him. He's been to our house, but not in a long time."  
  
"I'm sure I've read something about him," said Hermione. "I can't place it though. Is he famous for something?"  
  
"I don't know about that. We used to enjoy his visits is all," said Ron. "But..." Ron seemed to be trying to work something out. "I'm not sure but I think he had some trouble with the Ministry several years ago."  
  
Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for quiet. That was all that was needed even in the noisy hall. All eyes turned toward the headmaster. "Another school year begins at Hogwarts," he started. "I welcome you all back, and of course, we will soon welcome new students to our ranks. But first I have something important to say." Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "These are trying times in our world. Many of you here have been, or will be, directly affected by recent events. Lord Voldemort has returned. As a result, there have been attacks on wizarding families as well as others. The attacks are not likely to decrease. I wish Hogwarts to be an island in this sea of trouble, where students can learn, and can respect one another without prejudice. To this end I hope that all students will show tolerance toward their fellows. Hogwarts expects the very best of all its students."  
  
"Wow", said Ron in a whisper, "Dumbledore's really laying it on. Does he think we'll all ban together and kill the Slytherins or something?"  
  
Harry looked around the room and saw a range of emotions. There was fear, resolve, nervousness and also from the Slytherin table, a total lack of concern. Sure, Harry thought, it's their fathers who are pulling off the attacks. It's their families who are Voldemort supporters, no matter what they said.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I have decided that a change in curriculum is in order for this school year. We received an unexpected example of the merits of practical defense training last term." Dumbledore's eye rested momentarily on Harry, twinkling. With an almost imperceptible nod, he continued. "I have decided that fifth through seventh years will devote each Friday completely to the Study of Defense Against The Dark Arts. This hall will be used for most of the Friday defense classes, although smaller groups may be created from time to time. We will be using the skills of all of our professors in teaching this subject. Dueling will be actively taught. We have a vast array of skills here at Hogwarts and I am committed to providing you with the best training possible. The Friday lessons will allow our various professors to rotate in to teach and demonstrate things that you might not normally see. I believe the staff is quite excited about this possibility. First through fourth years will receive their normal lessons during the week, but may find they have substitute instructors, occasionally, on Fridays."  
  
Ron leaned over toward Harry. "This means Snape will get to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts. He's gotta be dancing a jig."  
  
Harry scanned the faces of the professors. They did all seem to be smiling at the announcement. Snape looked as pleased as Harry had ever seen the sour Potions Master look. Harry guessed Ron was right. Defense lessons with Snape would, no doubt, be a painful experience for Harry. He sighed. Snape hated him and he knew it. Severus Snape took every opportunity to prove it by inflicting pain on Harry.  
  
"We have several seventh years studying for NEWT's, who have chosen not to continue in Defense Against The Dark Arts, but to concentrate on other areas of study. Some of those students have been assigned to provide classroom support on Fridays, in their particular area of expertise. They may even give the daily lesson to the first through fourth years, if the regular professor is occupied with a Defense Against The Dark Arts lesson," said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione seemed flustered and was mumbling to herself, and making notes. "This messes up the entire schedule. I'll have to re-arrange my entire homework planner. I don't see how this is going to be managed properly." As she seemed to be speaking to no one in particular, Harry and Ron just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Professor McGonagall and Madam Pince have done a fine job of sorting out the schedules to make our new arrangement possible. Madam Pince has also set out a very complete set of reference materials related to Defense Against The Dark Arts in the library, which you may browse at your leisure. We have arranged some visits by Ministry of Magic aurors as well as other specialists to round out the training. I hope you are prepared for an interesting year!"  
  
"Sounds really brilliant to me." said Harry. "Sounds like we'll learn loads of stuff."  
  
"With all those guest speakers, old Snape isn't going to get a go at us very often, is he," laughed Ron.  
  
Dumbledore was still talking"...and so, to keep the whole plan on track we have been lucky enough to secure a new professor for this year. Professor MacNessa, would you stand please." Conner MacNessa rose and gave a buoyant wave to the assemblage. "Professor MacNessa will teach Defense Against The Dark Arts to the first through fourth years, and will be the coordinator for our day long, Friday classes. Professor MacNessa is uniquely qualified for this position, once having been an auror for the Ministry of Magic, among other accomplishments." All eyes were now on Professor MacNessa. There was random clapping. Dumbledore nodded his head toward Professor MacNessa, bidding him to sit down. "Now I think we can commence with the sorting."  
  
Professor McGonagall called forward the first years that stood nervously in front of the house tables. She placed the battered old sorting hat upon the stool and stood aside. As it had for centuries, the hat stretched itself up and began its song.  
  
More years ago than any can know, The founders enchanted me, Their purpose to divide just so, Young wizards that here we see.  
  
The sorting was their way to shape, Strong groups of similar souls. Strong bonds are formed that never break. Setting each in his role.  
  
But sorting also makes for strife, When it was not intended. Bring harmony into your life, And the old ways can be amended.  
  
Go forth young wizards one and all, Join ranks and fight for right. With knowledge from within these walls, You are ready for the fight.  
  
In this time I will not list, The houses brave and strong. Though it may be my job to sort, I refuse to sing THAT song.  
  
A house I will name, if you ask, But don't make that your shield. Before you lies a deadly task. Some will triumph, some will yield.  
  
Work together, don't divide, Or conquer you will not. A lowly hat can not decide, Where each should cast his lot.  
  
The room was silent and Harry noticed Professor McGonagall's gaze fixed on the hat. She quickly recovered and looked at her parchment scroll then began to call the first years forward. Harry figured the hat had the right of it. After all, it sat in Dumbledore's office and listened. It knew what was happening outside the castle walls. However, he wondered, how could he come to trust or rely on the Slytherins? It was mostly their type that supported Voldemort. Harry guessed they were in for a long fight.  
  
The sorting was completed and Gryffindor had eight new, young members. Harry saw that the young boy he had talked to in Madam Malkin's had indeed been sorted into Ravenclaw. He was beaming from his place at their table. After applauding the new arrivals, the feast materialized. It was excellent as usual, and Harry ate till bursting.  
  
When everyone was finished, Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands together. Quiet all around. "Now for some start of term notices. First, Mr. Filch reminds us that there should be no spells or magical devices deployed in the hallways. Mr. Filch has a long, or shall we say, complete, listing of forbidden items posted on the door to his office. I invite all students to scan the list and thus remain in compliance. Please remember that the forest is strictly off limits to students. The Centaurs have recently made it quite clear that they will kill first and ask questions later if they encounter intruders. The house elves have asked that you pick up miscellaneous pieces of clothing and not leave them strewn about your common rooms. Apparently there was some problem in this regard last term." Hermione looked shocked and Ron sniggered and elbowed Harry.  
  
Dumbledore dismissed the houses to go off to their respective dormitories. The Gryffindors had just stood up to leave when Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Professor McGonagall. "Please follow me Potter," she whispered.  
  
"Catch you later then, mate," said Ron. Harry sent him a little wave as he turned to follow Professor McGonagall to the anteroom.  
  
Inside the long comfortable room were Professor Dumbledore and Professor MacNessa. "Good, good, Harry, please come in, sit down," beckoned Dumbledore. There were several high wing-backed chairs near the fireplace, and Harry sat in one. The others, including McGonagall took seats.  
  
"Well, Harry, of course, you heard me introduce Professor MacNessa, here, to the students," began Dumbledore, "and I know he will make a first rate Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, after all, I taught him everything I know." At this, the three of them laughed as though there was more to the story than that. Harry tried to smile politely. He was not at all sure why he was here and he was getting rather nervous. "In all seriousness, Professor MacNessa will indeed make a fine Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher but he is here to fulfill some other needs, Harry, which concern you most directly. "I explained to you over the holiday that you would be learning to Apparate. I feel that you must master this skill as soon as possible," said Dumbledore. "The professor here will train you to Apparate. Next, Professor MacNessa will be providing you with Occlumency lessons. Due to some special concerns that I have, Professor Snape may be asked to work with the two of you from time to time. Professor MacNessa will use his best judgment in that area." Harry glanced at MacNessa whose gaze was directed up at the ceiling. "You will not, however, be receiving individual lessons from Professor Snape," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "I made you a solemn promise last year during your career counseling. I am sure you remember the occasion. It remains quite fresh in my mind. You of course, needed to achieve an "O" in Potions during your O.W.L. exams in order to qualify for Professor Snape's advanced class. This did not happen." McGonagall paused. Harry flushed with guilt.  
  
"We are of the opinion, having reviewed the grading report, that you were borderline of achieving the "O" that you needed," McGonagall continued. "Given your special circumstances, we have decided to offer you special tutoring in Potions. If you work diligently, you may be able to pass the exam next spring, and thereby re-join the advanced class in your seventh year," said McGonagall enthusiastically. "Again, Professor MacNessa has agreed to instruct you."  
  
Dumbledore spoke. "To accomplish all the extra lessons, you will work with Professor MacNessa for one or two class periods each day, except Friday's of course. Professor MacNessa is skilled in these subject areas, and he feels that he can cover the material quite well in the allotted time, since you will be working one on one. How does that suit you Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
They were all looking at him now. "Thanks...er, thanks very much," said Harry. Only one to two class periods per day was ok. At least he wouldn't have to spend every free minute of the day in extra classes. He was feeling quite relieved. Harry rose from his chair and walked toward Professor MacNessa. He held out his hand, "Thank you sir for agreeing to give me these lessons."  
  
MacNessa looked into Harry's eyes and Harry suddenly felt that MacNessa could sense his thoughts. It was like the look that Snape always gave him, but not cold or sinister. Professor MacNessa, who had been quiet so far, stood grasping Harry's hand in a hearty handshake. "This is a fine boy, Albus. I expect he'll do very well, very well indeed."  
  
Then a thought occurred to Harry that had been bothering him all summer. "Sir?" Harry said turning to Dumbledore. "Professor Umbridge gave me a lifetime Quidditch ban last year. Since it looks like I'll still have time for Quidditch, even with the extra lessons I mean, I was wondering sir, if I am still banned?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Harry, Dolores Umbridge had no power to impose such a ban and therefore, you are perfectly eligible for Quidditch." Harry smiled broadly.  
  
Harry arrived at the portrait hole 10 minutes later, having been dismissed from the anteroom with directions as to which class periods belonged to Professor MacNessa. He did not know the new password, and no one was there to help him out. Harry felt a rush of frustration. Now he was locked out until someone came to get him. He was considering going in search of McGonagall when he saw a scrap of paper lying on the floor in front of the Fat Lady. He picked it up, and read aloud the two words penned on it, "Virtus Leonine".  
  
At this, the Fat Lady said "Very well," and portrait swung open to admit him.  
  
Harry found Ron and Hermione in the corner of the common room, talking. "Hello Harry," said Hermione brightly.  
  
"Did you leave me the password?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but keep your voice down. I could lose my prefect badge over a thing like that," said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Where were you, mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"Extra lessons," said Harry significantly. Ron nodded.  
  
"What's all this?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Harry's got to take about six extra classes," said Ron.  
  
"I have to have Potions, Occlumency and Apparation with Professor MacNessa," explained Harry. "I guess I'll have a couple of class periods each day for it."  
  
"Apparation! I'd love to study that," said Hermione, "but you're not allowed to study Apparation until you're almost 17. I know I've read that there are lots of witches and wizards who don't even do it because it's supposed to be rather difficult."  
  
"I guess they think I need it," said Harry. "I hope I can do it."  
  
Ron had been filling Hermione in on their summer. She was shocked by a good deal of it, including the attack on the Dursley house and Percy's role in the attack at Diagon Alley. When they had finally finished relating everything that had happened, Hermione looked somber. "I wonder if my parents might be attacked? I wonder if I should warn them?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, "What would you tell them to do?" Hermione was silent and simply shook her head. Harry turned the conversation to Percy and his confinement within Hogwarts. "Maybe we could sneak up there some night and get a look at him," suggested Harry. Ron seemed strangely reluctant, so Harry dropped it.  
  
Soon everyone began to drift off to their dormitories. Ron and Harry climbed the stairs to their old, familiar room. They got into pajamas and climbed into their beds. "What do you reckon this year will be like with the war going on and all?" asked Ron in the darkness.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry. "Its sort of a funny war isn't it. I mean, I can't see the school being attacked. There are kids here from all types of wizard families, even some whose fathers are in Azkaban"  
  
"Well," laughed Ron, as Harry laid his head back on the pillow, "If I see Malfoy packing a bag and sneaking out the front door, I'm going to duck under something heavy." 


	6. Mixed Blood

Harry Potter and the Dangerous Choice Chapter Six: Mixed Blood  
  
Harry awoke during the night. He was drenched in sweat and his scar was burning. With his head pounding so hard he felt as though he would be sick, Harry swung his legs out of the bed and staggered toward the window. He opened it and breathed in the fresh night air. A raspy cough escaped and he realized his throat was parched. Pouring a glass of water from the pitcher on the nearby table proved nearly impossible. His hands were shaking to the point that he was almost unable to complete the simple task. His legs were weak and he finally slumped down to the floor, sloshing the water. Past caring about the spilled water, he tried to steady his hands and sip what remained. Suddenly his scar exploded in pain again. He groaned loudly and the glass slipped from his hand, breaking on the floor.   
  
Ron sat up in bed looking around in the darkness. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked. Seeing Harry on the floor, Ron jumped out of bed.  
  
Harry rolled over on his side pulling his knees up to his chest and holding his head. He couldn't think. He couldn't talk. He couldn't get control. Then he rolled on to his hands and knees and vomited.   
  
A shard of glass sliced his hand and the blood from the cut marked his forehead as he pressed his palm against his scar. Harry felt everything going black. As he fought to remain conscience, he could hear shouting and footsteps. Someone was pulling him away from the mess on the floor, and laying him back down. Then in spite of the continuing pain, he slipped into blackness.   
  
Mist seemed to swirl around him. Flashes of light and shifting dark shapes danced in and out of his vision. A women in a robe was pleading, crying. Then a scream of pain from somewhere Harry could not see. A man with abject fear in his eyes, falling to his knees as a dark shape bent over him. The swirling mist obscured the scene.  
  
Harry awoke to a room, well lit, with his four housemates gathered around in pajamas and robes. He was covered in a blanket but was still on the floor. Professor McGonagall was hovering over him, with her hand upon his forehead. "Potter, did you have another vision?" she asked breathlessly.   
  
Harry tried to sit up but McGonagall held him firmly down. "None of that Harry, now please try to answer the question," she asked urgently.  
  
"Uhh...well, sort of, but it's really confused...I don't know if it meant anything. I just woke up and my scar..." Harry touched his forehead. "It still hurts though," he said.   
  
"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," said McGonagall. "Do you think you can stand?"   
  
Harry nodded weakly, and made an effort to get up. Rolling over, he got to his knees. Ron took his arm and helped him to his feet. Another sharp pain shot through his scar and as his knees began to buckle, he slipped back to the floor. "Enough of this," said McGonagall who immediately produced a stretcher from thin air with a wave of her wand, and levitated Harry on to it. Harry felt himself falling back into darkness, "Get the doors Weasley. Longbottom, clean up this mess... No boy! Use your wand, for pity sake..."   
  
In and out of consciousness, Harry remembered only bits of the trip to the hospital wing. When he was finally situated in a bed, he saw through the fog of pain, Professor Dumbledore bending over him. He heard a spell being spoken and a sense of great relaxation spreading through his body. Sleep over took him.   
  
Harry awoke from a dreamless sleep feeling totally refreshed. Ron and Hermione were standing by his bedside talking softly. "Hi," said Harry, sitting up and reaching for his glasses. He recalled how he had gotten there, but had no idea how long he had been asleep. "What time is it?"   
  
"It's time for breakfast." said Hermione quietly, as though loud noises might be damaging to Harry's frail health. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Actually, I feel fine. Great, really. Sorry Ron, for waking you all up in the middle of the night." "Harry, when you get sick like that, everyone pays attention. It's how you saved my dad last year." said Ron.   
  
"But I didn't have much of a vision this time, at least not that I remember. Still it had to be Voldemort up to something," reasoned Harry, running a hand through his hair. "I wish I could block him out, or at least not totally collapse every time he decides to get angry." As the memory of the vision crept back to him, Harry tried to catch the feeling of the misty dream. "I think he was happy last night over terrorizing someone. Or that's how it seemed." Then a thought hit him, "Do you think Voldemort could have actually been hurting some one last night?"   
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. "Even if he was, there was nothing you could have done about it.... Right now you need to rest. I don't think you should get up just yet," Hermione said, again using her most calming voice.   
  
Harry scanned the immediate area. "I'll need some clothes so I can get out of here and get to classes."  
  
"Harry, I see you are up," said Dumbledore. The three of them jumped as they hadn't noticed him come in. "I'm glad to see you awake. I suspect you are feeling rested?" Harry nodded. "Then you are free to leave, if you are up to it." Harry noticed that Dumbledore seemed distracted.  
  
"Thanks sir. I feel fine, really."   
  
Dumbledore waved his wand lightly and Harry's school clothes materialized on an empty chair. "Then off to breakfast with you." Dumbledore looked over the rim of his glasses at Harry. "I will warn you however, that the newspaper contains distressing news about Death Eater attacks that took place last night. I am guessing they were the cause of your sudden illness. When I was informed of your taking sick, I was able to dispatch all the available Order members and contact the Ministry. They were able to stop two of the attacks, which probably saved innocent lives."   
  
"But, sir ..." began Harry.  
  
"I can't answer questions now, I have many things to attend to this morning. More information will be forthcoming." Then Dumbledore left without further comment.  
  
"It's almost as though he was happy you got sick, wasn't it," asked Ron.   
  
"Don't be silly Ron, I'm sure he was glad that the Order could send help but I'm certain he didn't want Harry sick." scolded Hermione.   
  
Harry got out of bed and pulled a screen around the chair. "If they stopped two attacks, how many attacks were there?" wondered Harry aloud. He began to dress while Ron and Hermione waited.   
  
"Do you think anyone was killed?" asked Hermione. "It sounds bad." She paused, "That must mean the letter to the Ministry WAS just a ruse to get the aurors out of the way."   
  
"I'm not sure," said Harry thoughtfully, "We were well done with dinner and asleep before I got sick. I suppose that could have been the plan though. Let everyone relax and think the threat was over, and then the real attack comes later."   
  
Ron said hesitantly, "Really what can the Ministry do but pay attention when they get a letter like they did. They took precautions, and then nothing happened at the train station, now the Ministry looks bad, like they were duped." Harry though Ron was probably right. What else could the Ministry do but take warnings seriously.   
  
Once Harry had dressed, the three walked down to the Great Hall where breakfast was under way. Copies of The Daily Prophet were lying open on every house table. The room was very quiet compared to usual. Harry, Ron and Hermione took seats at the Gryffindor table and Ginny passed a copy of the morning paper to Harry. As she did she mouthed "Are you ok?" and he nodded.  
  
The headline was "Multiple Attacks on Mixed Blood Families Overnight". There were several articles from different parts on Britain describing the incidents. Harry scanned the various bits on the front page. It seemed 5 different wizard families, where one parent was a muggle and the other was a wizard or witch had been attacked. No pure-blood families had been targeted. In each case, one of the victims had actually been soul-sucked by dementors brought by the Death Eaters. The attacking dementors had disappeared quickly in each case, along with their handlers. The Ministry of Magic had dispatched teams of Aurors but they were unable to capture any of the 'rogue' dementors. It appeared they had captured several Death Eaters. The Ministry spokesperson said they were not releasing names of the families at this time until relatives had been properly notified.   
  
Harry read aloud, "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, refused comment except to say, 'I'm at my wits end. How can this be happening? So many wizards, witches, even some small children.....it's outrageous." Soon after the interview, Minister Fudge was taken to St. Mungo's for treatment of a panic attack."   
  
"So, our great Minister of Magic is working hard to protect us," quipped Ron as he played with his toast. "Dad's office must be in a total uproar."   
  
They ate for awhile in silence. Through the low murmuring of voices around the room Harry noticed the head table. There were no teachers sitting there. Turning around, he saw they were all together in the hallway near the door. Dumbledore was talking to them. Some of the teachers were shaking their heads. Dumbledore left the group and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He approached the young boy that Harry had met in Diagon Alley while getting his robes. He touched the boy gently on the shoulder and escorted him into the hall. There he bent to speak to the boy. There was a look of shock on his young face followed by tears as he was led away.   
  
Soon Professor McGonagall appeared, passing out class schedules. Her heart did not seem to be in it, as she moved from student to student. Her lips were tight and her eyes were red from lack of sleep, or from crying, or both. Harry looked at her as she handed him his schedule. "Professor, are you alright?" he asked quietly.   
  
She seemed rattled, "Yes, Potter, I'm fine, or as fine as one can be under the circumstances. But, how are you feeling this morning?"   
  
"Actually, I feel ok. Thanks for coming last night," Harry said, and he was grateful. McGonagall always seemed so strict but Harry could tell she cared. That was very comforting.   
  
"That first year from Ravenclaw..." began Harry.   
  
McGonagall looked extremely sad and began to turn away, then looked down at Harry and whispered, "You may as well know Potter, as you suffered from the attack too. That boy's family was attacked last night. Wizard father, muggle mother. They were made to watch as a dementor soul-sucked their seven year old daughter. Nasty Death Eaters stood by and laughed, according to the reports. Damnable business! And, that's not the end of it....but you'll hear that soon enough." She seemed on the verge of tears as she shook her head and moved down the table.   
  
Ron, Ginny and Hermione had heard McGonagall's description of the attack. Hermione dissolved into tears and she covered her face with her hands.   
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, "It's terrible what happened, Hermione," tried Harry. Ron just looked lost as to what to do.   
  
Ginny put her arm around Hermione. "Don't you see," she explained, "Hermione's worried her parents could be targeted as well."   
  
"They...they can't defend themselves against dementors," sobbed Hermione.   
  
"Well," said Ginny in a sage and comforting way, "I'm sure the Ministry is working on a protection plan, now that they know what type of threat this is."   
  
Students started to rise and leave the Great Hall for classes. Hagrid was stationed at the door and was turning them back. There was general mumbling as the students resumed their seats. Ron speculated that someone would be speaking to them about the attacks, and he was right. After a few minutes, McGonagall came up the front of the room, clasped her hands in front of her and began to speak. "The attacks last night were a great tragedy. Our school has been affected, in that two of your fellow students lost family members last night. They are Arthur Steeple of Ravenclaw and Seamus Finnegan of Gryffindor." Harry had glanced quickly around at the mention of Seamus's name. He was not at their table. Someone must have already talked to him. Harry wondered who had been killed in the Finnegan house, and if Seamus was still in the castle, or had been sent home.  
  
McGonagall was still speaking. "In addition, Professor Sinistra lost a close friend. The capture of several Death Eaters has caused the Wizengamot to hold a special hearing today that will require the presence of Professor Dumbledore. Due to the seriousness of the event, we have decided that it would be best to postpone the first day of classes until tomorrow." Professor McGonagall paused as Snape had come forward and whispered something to her. She shook her head and then continued. "We ask that students stay inside the castle. You may use this room and the library. Please conduct yourselves in an appropriate manner. We will begin the normal class schedule tomorrow. That is all."  
  
Suddenly a huge flock of owls swooped into the Great Hall. Most of the students were receiving letters. Harry guessed rightly that they were anxious letters from worried parents who had read the newspaper and immediately panicked. It was easy to tell the children from non-magic families because those parents were not recipients of The Daily Prophet and were unaware to the danger they now apparently faced.  
  
The room was reduced to a confusion of owls, sobbing girls, and a nameless, palpable fear. Harry remembered his talk with Arthur Weasley, the night of his birthday. "I believe there will be quite a few deaths before the end... that's the way of a war." The words rocketed around in Harry's head. His worry escalated.  
  
Students began streaming out of the Great Hall, heading back toward their dormitories and common rooms. There didn't seem to be anything else to do. At the door, Hagrid beckoned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Don't you three go sneakin down ta see me today, it might not be safe. You stay put til the Ministry decides what ta do."  
  
"What do you mean Hagrid, by decide what to do?" asked Harry.  
  
"They could shut down the school, if they think there's too much danger."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense Hagrid. Hogwarts is probably safer than most places." Hermione pointed out, wiping her eyes.  
  
It won't make no difference," said Hagrid. "Parents may want to keep their children close by em, or maybe even take em an leave the country for a while."  
  
"Why wouldn't they stay and fight?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not all wizards are as brave as all that, Harry. Some aren't all that good at spells and hexes. Not good enough to withstand Death Eaters, anyways. Plus, their dead scared a You-Know-Who."  
  
"Why don't you say his name, Hagrid?" asked Harry, rather annoyed. Of course they were all scared thought Harry. They had convinced themselves that even Voldemort's name was dangerous to speak. It made him even more powerful than he actually was.  
  
Hermione said, "Ok Hagrid, we agree to stay in the castle. C'mon you two." She tapped Harry's arm and tugged Ron's sleeve to get them moving toward the stairs.  
  
"What is it Hermione," asked Harry once they were out of earshot of Hagrid.  
  
"We need a campaign to make Voldemort's name ...well...speakable. If we do that, people will be less afraid of him. I'll bet we could really make a difference." Hermione was definitely wearing her crusader face. She looked mad and determined. Ron and Harry knew they couldn't fight her when she was in this frame of mind.  
  
She started talking about posters and newspaper articles as they walked toward Gryffindor tower. Harry was not really listening. What good would posters do? There was only one way that this would end. Harry felt a physical weight in his chest and a constriction in his throat. Would it really be his place to stop all of this? Looking around him he felt a heavy sense of guilt. He was fine, he was safe at Hogwarts, but others were out there dying. He didn't know how to sit on the side lines and simply wait. And, wait for what? For Voldemort to finally catch up with him?  
  
Neville was standing near the portrait hole as Ron, Harry and Hermione entered. "Harry, are we going to get the DA back together? We need to be able to defend ourselves, don't you think?"  
  
"I think we should see how the new Defense lessons go this year first." said Harry. Neville looked a bit disappointed but Harry knew how much trouble the discovery of the DA had caused Dumbledore last year. He had not spoken to Professor Dumbledore about continuing it and he sensed that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for this year were supposed to do what he had tried to do on his own.  
  
"My gran was so proud of me when she found out that I had gone to the Department of Mysteries last year. Kingsley Shaklebolt came to our house and explained what had happened. She got me a new wand right away," said Neville presenting a nice new twelve inch oak wand with a unicorn hair core.  
  
"That's great Neville," said Ron, running a finger along the new wand.  
  
Neville headed off to talk to the Creevey brothers.  
  
"What should we do today?" asked Ron as he chucked his books down on a table.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," said Hermione forcefully as she headed toward the girls dormitory.  
  
The mood of the other Gryffindors was subdued like a slowly simmering pot before it boils over. Harry was sure everyone was feeling anger at the attacks. He looked around for Dean hoping to find out what happened to the Finnegan's, but Dean was not in the common room.  
  
Harry's mind was a swirling mass of confusion. He wondered what the Wizengamot was doing. Could they contain more Death Eaters in Azkaban, if the dementors would not guard them? He worried that the Ministry would consider closing the school. If they did, what would he do? Go hide out at Grimmauld Place? The thought did not give him any pleasure.  
  
"I think I'd like to go visit Hedwig for a second." Harry told Ron. It was silly, but Hedwig was the one living thing that belonged to Harry and he just wanted to be sure she was ok.  
  
"I'll go with you." said Ron with a glance in Hermione's direction. "It might be better not to be here when she gets back."  
  
There was a steady stream of students making their way to the owlry, but besides this the halls were very quiet with only small knots of students here and there. They guessed that most were staying in their common rooms. Hedwig hooted a greeting as Harry and Ron entered. Pig fluttered down and perched on Ron's shoulder, twittering happily. Most of the other owls were gone, making deliveries. After a brief visit the boys left the windy tower and headed back.  
  
In a corridor on the fourth floor, Ron and Harry turned a corner and came face to face with Draco Malfoy who was in the company of his unofficial body guards, Crabbe and Goyle. "Potter, you had better stay clear of me this year. I'm going to see you pay for what you did to my father." He began to draw his wand from his robe, but Harry and Ron were ahead of him.  
  
"Your father was perfectly prepared to kill me Draco, all he got was prison." snarled Harry pushing down Draco's wand with his own.  
  
"Tell him he can thank Harry for that the next time he sees him." added Ron. The two boys continued down the hall without a backwards glance at the three open-mouthed Slytherins.  
  
On the stairs Harry asked, "Have you thought of going looking for Percy?"  
  
"Actually, when you were in the hospital wing, I kind of snooped around when Pomfrey wasn't looking, but I didn't see him. There are some rooms down a hall past Pomfrey's office. I tried sneaking past but she caught me and sent me packing. Still, I don't think they're keeping him there. He must be locked up. There's a ton of places in the castle we've never even seen. He could be anywhere, really. I'd like a look at him though."  
  
"Maybe we'll pick up a hint somewhere," said Harry.  
  
"Maybe," echoed Ron.  
  
Ron looked around, checking for others in the hallway before he stopped and faced Harry. "When Hermione was crying this morning. What should I...I mean...we, have done?"  
  
"Err....I don't know, it seemed Ginny had things under control. I don't know what to say to girls when they cry. Cho was always crying," said Harry, recalling his failed relationship of the previous year. Then as he looked at Ron's down cast face he realized the real question Ron was asking. "Ron, do you fancy Hermione?"  
  
Ron tried to look away and sort of twisted uncomfortably. "Well, if you must know, yes. Although I don't know that she fancies me. I keep thinking she's just a friend, but when I saw her again....but I sort of thought I should have said something this morning when she was all worried about her parents."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "I wondered when you'd finally get around to it. I thought you liked her last year. As far as what to say, I'm no help. I really don't understand girls. I wish they'd just say what they want. It would make everything so much easier."  
  
Ron nodded his agreement as they continued back toward Gryffindor tower.  
  
The details about the family of the Ravenclaw boy had spread like fire. There were worried faces and whispered conversations everywhere. The story was also misrepresented in several ways. However, Harry noted that none of the stories could make the real deed any less gruesome. He hated the dementors and had been too close to them, too many times. The thought of them chilled him to the core.   
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry spotted Dean and he and Ron went to talk to him. "What happened to Seamus's family?" asked Harry nervously.  
  
"His mum and dad... Death Eaters came to their house, they used the Cruciatus Curse on his mum. She survived it, but then they let the dementors go after his dad. Dumbledore sent Seamus home early this morning." Dean turned away and headed toward the dormitory.  
  
It was then that Harry noticed a small poster hanging from the wall next to the message board. He moved closer to read it. "Voldemort, say his name and free yourself from tyranny!" had been written in large red letters. Harry knew immediately who had done it. He turned and saw Hermione watching him from the other side of the room. Although he doubted that such a message would really change anything, what could it hurt? He gave her a nod and a smile.  
  
Dean was asked to repeat what he knew about the Finnegan family quite a few times over the remainder of the day. The story pained Harry because he was sure that one of the misty images from his vision could well have been Seamus's family. He didn't discuss what he had seen with anyone. It seemed somehow wrong that he had witnessed the torture, but been unable to help more directly.  
  
When it was time for dinner, everyone traipsed silently down to the Great Hall. Dinner was as quiet as the day had been. The teachers table had many empty places. Dumbledore was absent, as was Sinistra. Even the ghosts were subdued including Peeves who was doing nothing more than jeering at the first years he spotted in the halls.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was full that evening but the conversation was subdued. Everyone seemed to want to be together, but there did not seem to be much to say. They all sat watching the fire, and then drifted off one by one to bed.  
  
The next morning breakfast seemed more normal. The paper held follow-up stories to the attacks but no new attacks were reported. Owls swarmed through the Great Hall dropping many more letters than normal. Errol barely managed to land on the table next to Ginny before falling into her lap. She gave him a nibble of toast and he seemed to revive. Soon he flapped his wings and flew off. Mrs. Weasley had sent a brief message saying they should all stay calm and try not to worry. Mr. Weasley was working hard to set up a better defense system for the general wizard population.  
  
Charms was Harry's first lesson of the day. Everyone loved Professor Flitwick and Harry would have been looking forward to this class under normal circumstances. Ron and Hermione also had Charms and they took seats together near the back of the room. With Seamus gone, Dean was looking depressed.  
  
Flitwick came in shortly, and climbed up to stand upon his desk. "We will begin class in a minute, but first, we will bow our heads and take a moment to recognize the passing of the members of our community who were taken from us. The students bowed their heads. Flitwick said "Memoria In Aeterna." In the silence that followed, sniffling could be heard through out the room. A few moments later Professor Flitwick began the lesson.   
  
Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were in Transfiguration along with Harry and Hermione. Obviously Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's constant shadow's had been too thick to continue at NEWT level. Malfoy and Parkinson could be heard sniggering behind a book while Professor McGonagall recounted the cowardly way the attacks had been carried out. When she was finished, McGonagall walked quietly over to them and said something in a whisper and then stood next to their table with her arms crossed. Draco looked at her with complete malevolence as the two packed up their books and angrily stormed out of the room. "Now we can begin class," she said.   
  
Herbology class was spent filling out a questionnaire for Professor Sprout. She was accustomed to focusing NEWT level Herbology classes in the areas of interest to the students. Harry was not sure what to put down on his form. He guessed that he was most interested in plant properties that could help an auror so he penned that as his response and checked some boxes about unusual plants with magical properties. Ron, who had this class with Harry, was not sure what to put down either. "Hey look at Neville," he said, giving Harry a poke. Neville was writing furiously, as though he'd not have enough time to complete the whole list before Sprout would call for the papers. "Maybe we should all just say, see Neville's paper," smirked Ron. This made Harry smile for the first time that day. When they had finished filling in their preferences, Professor Sprout dismissed them early.   
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron met back up at lunch. They all had Care of Magical Creatures, together as their next class. The noon meal was marked with more gloomy silence, as students ate little and talked even less. To Harry it was always like a bad dream when the words of the prophesy came back to him. He could often push it down, ignore it for awhile, but everything that happened seemed to draw it back to the surface. Harry felt his face redden. Real flesh and blood people were going to keep being killed unless he killed Voldemort. Harry just could never reconcile that idea in his head. Certainly he had survived several attacks, but he did not feel it was through his wizarding skills. It all seemed like luck and happenstance to him. He had no idea how he was to defeat Voldemort. He dropped his fork on to his plate. The food suddenly disgusted him. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who knew the entire story. He decided he would send an owl to Remus later. At least he could vent his frustration.   
  
Hagrid was looking glum when Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the paddock for Care of Magical Creatures class. Thankfully, only a few Slytherin's had chosen to take the class this year. Draco Malfoy was not one of them. Theodore Nott was there, but he was the quiet sort. He stood off to the edge of the group and refrained from the usual snide remarks that Harry had come to expect from the Slytherin's during Hagrid's lessons. Hagrid spoke briefly about the attacks. "Unbelievable...People bein attacked, right in their homes. It's shameful is what it is. You lot had best learn all ya can bout defending yer selves, cause soon'll come the day you'll be out there on yer own, and them beasts may still be at large."  
  
Hagrid apparently had decided to keep his first magical creature a surprise for a happier day, "such as tomorrow," he said. "No use going on with it today." Instead he gave a rather good overview of what he planned to show them during the year. As usual, Hagrid tended toward the larger, deadlier, less lovable of the magical creatures. Harry sighed when Hagrid mentioned the Graphorn. That was bound to be a horror.   
  
Once Hagrid had dismissed them, the students trudged in small groups back across the lawn to the castle, "Well I've got Potions next," said Hermione, checking her schedule.   
  
"I've got Divination," said Ron. "I hope it's with Firenze and not that old bat Trelawney."   
  
Harry had not taken Divination although in a way he thought he should have. After all it was Sybil Trelawney who had made the deadly prophesy that sealed Harry's fate. She had also predicted Pettigrew's escape over two years ago in the Shrieking Shack. On the other hand, Harry felt he had no talent for Divination, and Trelawney's stifling classroom always made him feel foggy and dull. Firenze's lessons had been more interesting, but also very cryptic. Harry felt he needed to work on things that would actually help him survive. Still he wondered if Trelawney might have another prophesy for him someday. He recalled his Aunt Petunia saying things always came in three's.   
  
Harry bid his friends good-bye and headed off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, which now belonged to Conner MacNessa, where he would spend the next two class periods.   
  
He reached the door of the classroom through which so many teachers had passed; Quirrel, Lockhart, Lupin, Crouch disguised as Moody, and Umbridge. New year, new teacher Harry thought, though he was not sure what to think yet about Professor MacNessa. Dumbledore and McGonagall liked him, that was clear. After his fourth year where Mad-Eye Moody turned out to be Barty Crouch, Harry felt a bit of apprehension about trusting anyone too quickly. However, even though Moody had turned out to be an imposter, the imposter had given quite good lessons. Harry shrugged and pushed the door open. MacNessa was seated at a desk in the corner of the room, writing. As Harry entered, MacNessa rose and greeted him warmly. "Hello Harry, please come in and pull up a chair." Lowering his voice he said, "Yesterdays news was shocking. Scum like this 'dark lord' deserve worse than death."   
  
"Yes sir" said Harry shyly. He preferred not to have to re-live those images again. He laid his books down and pulled a wooden chair up to the side of the desk. Harry realized that the night of the sorting he had not really concentrated on the man now seated next to him. MacNessa was a big man. He was rather portly but also tall and tough looking, like an old tree. He had a definite Scottish accent. His iron gray hair looked as though it had always been that color. It was shoulder length and very curly, as was his full beard and mustache. He wore high leather boots, brown leggings and green tunic with a wide leather belt that made his middle look even bigger. He might have appeared 'jolly' except that he had a rugged and worn look to him. His eyes were his most engaging feature. They sparkled blue in his confident and open face.   
  
"Now Harry, we will be seeing quite a lot of each other this year and there is a lot that I am tasked with teaching you. I am, however, assured by one and all that you have the talent and desire to learn," began MacNessa. "Let me say at the outset, I am not usually employed as a teacher, but Dumbledore practically insisted I come, and there's no denying Albus Dumbledore when he wants something," laughed MacNessa. "I am a very straightforward person, boy. I say what I think. So, if I think you're slacking, I will say so. If you are doing well, I will tell you. There'll be no pretending you're progressing, if you are not. That serves no purpose, in my book. I would like the same honesty from you." Harry nodded watching his professor's face.  
  
MacNessa got up and came around to the side of the desk perching on the edge. "I will say to you now, that I am not a fool," Harry looked up and cocked his head; he had no reason to think of MacNessa as a fool, not yet anyway. "I know some of your history, the scar, Voldemort, etc... and I have to ask myself, why was Dumbledore so keen to have you tutored, by me, and in this way? Dumbledore is so even-handed when it comes to his students, he is known for it. Yet, he brings me here, almost drags me here, in order to teach you. To be frank, I think the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was merely an excuse for the benefit of the Ministry. I suspect tutoring you was always my REAL job." MacNessa stopped now and stared hard at Harry with bright penetrating eyes.   
  
Harry did not know what to say, but clearly a lie was not the thing. "Er...I guess that Professor Dumbledore wants me to be able to defend myself, since Voldemort seems to want to kill me."   
  
MacNessa continued his stare for a moment longer and then smiled and got up off the desk. He walked back around and sat down. "Yes, no doubt," he said calmly.   
  
"Well, Harry we have three tasks before us, Potions, Occlumency and Apparition. Interesting list. At first consideration, they have nothing in common...except they do," MacNessa paused. "Can you tell me what that is?"   
  
Harry was glad the subject had shifted from WHY he was having lessons to WHAT he was to learn. He thought a moment. "Well, Occlumency takes a lot of concentration. And I think I have trouble in Potions class because Snape makes it difficult to concentrate on what I'm making, so I'd say concentration," Harry guessed. "Oh, sorry, Professor Snape," added Harry.   
  
"That's quite right" said MacNessa beaming. "All three disciplines require mental control and focus, attention to detail might be another way to put it. In order to be successful in these subjects you need to be master of your mind, able to block out all but that which allows you to achieve the desired results," said MacNessa. "But... I take it that you don't like Professor Snape, and it seems he may be helping me with your Occlumency lessons."  
  
Harry looked at the floor. He probably shouldn't have said that to Professor MacNessa. He didn't really want to say any more.   
  
"Well Harry, never fear," chuckled MacNessa, "Severus Snape always was a greasy, overbearing, self-important, twit!" and then he laughed out loud.   
  
Harry, relaxed and tried not to smile, but couldn't help himself. He had never heard such a thing from a teacher before.   
  
"Now," said MacNessa straightening, "back to business. First, I need to explain the order we will be taking these subjects. I believe that we will concentrate solely on Apparition until you have reached a level where you can pass the standard test. Then we will work on Potions two days a week and Occlumency two days a week. If you master Occlumency then we can move into Potions full time." MacNessa was making some notes as he talked. "Does that suit you, boy?"   
  
"Yes. Fine," said Harry. He was thinking now how great it would be once he could apparate. He decided that now was a good time to ask a question that had been bothering him. "Professor, how can you teach me apparition here at Hogwarts? I don't think you can apparate in the castle." Harry had heard Hermione say this about a dozen times since their first year now he guessed he'd find out if she was right.   
  
"That's true Harry. Hogwarts is protected by spells that resist apparition. We will be traveling to a location outside the grounds for your lessons. By the way, you are not to tell any other students or teachers that you are receiving Apparition lessons. They would not be sanctioned by the Ministry, for someone your age," said MacNessa seriously. "I will tell you that Professor Dumbledore is making a request to the Ministry to allow you to be taught Apparition and to be certified prior to your seventeenth birthday. He must feel there is a chance you will need this magic and doesn't want a fuss if you actually use it. Even so, this is very unusual and so you must keep it to yourself." Harry squirmed a little in his seat.   
  
"So I could get in trouble?" asked Harry thinking back to his experience with the Ministry last year.   
  
"No, I suspect it would be Dumbledore, or me. Neither of us cares what the Ministry has to say, so we won't think too hard on that one. However, it would do no one any good if this leaked out." Harry nodded and almost felt guilty that he had confided in Ron and Hermione. Then he remembered his talk with Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley and Remus the night his aunt's house was blown up. Surely they must know he would probably tell his friends.   
  
"Where are we going to go for the lessons, then?" asked Harry.   
  
"Secure location, young Potter," was all he would say. MacNessa continued to make notes for a minute and then turned again to Harry. "I want you to fully understand the problem with young wizards learning apparition. Has anyone explained the dangers and consequences to you?"   
  
Harry shook his head 'no'. "It can't be much more dangerous than feeding a Blast-Ended Screwt." said Harry trying to make light of any problems. He really wanted to learn this bit of magic.   
  
"For today, I want to share the theory of apparition with you, and I have a book for you on the subject." MacNessa handed a small book to Harry that said "Teleportation and Other Spatial Displacements", on the worn cover.   
  
Harry thought the title sounded very boring and he hoped there wouldn't be a written exam.   
  
"The first thing you must understand is that apparition does not come easily to all witches and wizards. Many never obtain their licenses and many more give-up the practice of apparating because they are just not up to it. It is, in many ways, as difficult to learn as producing a Patronus. That is to say, it is magic which can drain you unless you are up to it." MacNesssa stopped. "I'm sorry Harry, you may never have seen a Patronus and don't know what I am referring to. I believe you learn about that in 7th year. Allow me to explain," said MacNessa.   
  
Harry interrupted him, "Actually, I can produce a Patronus, sir. I learned it in third year, to ward off dementors."   
  
MacNessa again sized Harry up. "Really! I'm extremely impressed. Can you show me?"   
  
"Yes sir," said Harry. He rather liked showing off his stag as long as it didn't involve chasing off dementors.   
  
Harry stood up and walked to the end of the class room. He cleared his head, raised his wand and said firmly, "Expecto Patronus!" A beautiful, misty white stag sprung from Harry's wand and galloped straight through the wall at the other end of the room. Harry looked at MacNessa whose eyes were dancing.   
  
"Well, Harry Potter, I must say, that if you can do that, and at your age, I'll be out of a tutoring job by Christmas." Then he laughed again. Harry did too. He thought he would like this professor.   
  
MacNessa beckoned Harry back to his seat and began explaining the theory behind apparition. As with most magic Harry had learned, it sounded fairly simple, but the execution was usually harder than it sounded. Apparently it was easier to apparate to a place you had already been, than to a strange place. It seemed that concentrating on the place itself was very important. If you had never been to a place, you had to do an additional step and actually see the place you were materializing in before you physically "arrived". It seemed rather confusing as MacNessa explained it. Apparition was sort of like moving very fast through space. So fast, that no one could actually see you. You could still be partly in the place you started from when you began to materialize in the place you were going.   
  
"But Professor, when I've seen people apparate, I usually hear this popping sound and they just appear. They don't appear slowly."   
  
"That's true young Potter, but that is not the way it seems to the one apparating. It is as though you are moving through a world that has slowed down," explained MacNessa.   
  
"Slow motion?" asked Harry.   
  
"None of your muggle terms, if you please," laughed MacNessa. "But, yes, that's it exactly." MacNesssa went on for some time about the dangers caused by lack of focus while attempting to apparate and included several rather painful descriptions of recorded accidents.   
  
Harry listened with interest. Even though Professor MacNessa was trying hard to make it seem dangerous, it sounded fun and Harry couldn't wait to try. At the end of an hour Harry was very enthusiastic about the prospect of apparating. "Will I be able to have a go at it today?" asked Harry excitedly.   
  
"You must first show me that you are ready," said MacNessa. "I want you to read from the beginning through the third chapter of the book I gave you. The rest is not important at this time. I will be quizzing you about the book. If you do not pass my quiz, you will continue to study it until you do. After that we will begin the practical part of the instruction."   
  
Harry could not suppress a grin.   
  
"That's all for today, boy. Use the last hour to do the reading. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow."   
  
Harry gathered his things and left the room. As he turned to close the door he saw MacNessa standing at the window humming and smiling.   
  
Harry spent the last class period in the library reading the book MacNessa had given him. Madam Pince was peering suspiciously over his shoulder, being unconvinced that Harry had no other class that period. The book was mostly theory and Harry was forced to re-read most of it before he felt he was prepared to be quizzed.   
  
At dinner, there were several empty chairs at the various house tables. Before he could mention it, Ron asked about his first lesson with Professor MacNessa. Hermione was also keen to hear. He felt rather guilty about how good the lesson was. "We're doing apparition first, although I guess no one is supposed to know," whispered Harry. "Going to start tomorrow." Ron was about to comment when Dumbledore signaled for silence.   
  
"I wish to make an announcement," he began. "You may notice that several students are absent from dinner this evening. They have been removed from Hogwarts by their parents due to the present 'uncertainty'. Some of these students may return later in the year and we will gladly welcome them back. You or your parents may decide to do the same at some point during the year, if attacks by Voldemort continue. As for myself and the staff, we will respect your decision and that of your family. I hope all students will take a similar stance. Please be supportive of each other in this time of turmoil."   
  
Dumbledore turned and went back to his seat. It was an unusually somber message coming from him. Harry's buoyant mood deflated. Were there to be no more happy moments? Students were looking around and pointing out empty places. Harry again lost his appetite. Choosing to leave Hogwarts was unthinkable to him, it was like giving up. "I can't believe people are leaving," said Harry bitterly. "You'd think that the parents would be happy to have their children safe inside Hogwarts with Dumbledore guarding them, instead of out where they could easily be attacked."   
  
"I suspect it's the parents just wanting their children close," said Hermione. "Although, it would seem safer here than elsewhere."   
  
At the conclusion of dinner, McGonagall rose and invited the students to join in a moment of remembrance out on the lawn. All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs trooped out on to the dark grassy space. A few Slytherins joined, but most did not. Draco simply smirked at the departing students and whispered something to Crabbe.  
  
McGonagall asked that the group form into a circle around her. Then with a wave of her wand, lit candles appeared in each student's hand. A bright crescent moon shown down upon them, throwing glimmering flashes on the surface of the lake. Harry noticed movement near the edge of the forest and was astonished to see a group of about fifteen centaurs standing reverently just at the edge of the tree line.  
  
McGonagall raised her arms and her face skyward and she sang a slow sad song in a language that Harry did not recognize. Her voice was not very well tuned to singing but something about the song mesmerized the entire group. As her voice rose in the last stanza, a white mist swirled quickly around the entire company and then soared upward. It felt to Harry as though he had been washed clean. He felt relief and calm fill him up.  
  
Back in the common room though, Harry could not settle down to his homework. Ron and Hermione were working quietly at a table by the fire and Ginny had joined them. Harry wanted to talk or go for a walk down to Hagrid's, something besides sit still and read. He wanted things to feel more 'normal' but he wasn't sure what 'normal' was.   
  
He finally decided to write to Remus. He pulled a clean sheet of parchment out and began to explain the last two days.   
  
Dear Remus,   
  
I hope you, Dobby, and our pet are all well. The trip to school was pretty normal.   
  
After the welcome dinner I had a really bad headache, the kind I have gotten before. It came on after I went to bed. I had to go see Madam Pomfrey. I am worried about the cause of my headaches. I feel like I should be doing something to stop them.   
  
We received the paper the next morning and read the news about the attacks. It seems really bad. We didn't have classes yesterday because of the troubles. Now some students are leaving school.  
  
I have a new Professor this year named MacNessa. Do you know him? I think I'll learn a lot from him.  
  
Can you tell me what the term "mixed blood" really means? How many generations back do they consider? I was wondering because of the newspaper article.  
  
I hope you are ok. Write soon.   
  
Yours truly,   
  
Harry   
  
It was difficult composing a letter when he could not say exactly what he wanted to in case the letter was intercepted. Harry hoped Remus could read between the lines and figure out what he was really asking. He folded it up and decided to send it in the morning, rather than sneak up to the owlry at this time of night. He didn't need detention on his first week back.   
  



	7. The Dragon and the Unicorn

Harry Potter and the Dangerous Choice Chapter Seven – The Dragon and the Unicorn  
  
On the way to the owlry the next morning, Harry overheard several conversations among students who were afraid their parents might force them to come home. Harry knew that no one would be doing that to him, and he had a brief vision of being the only remaining student in the castle. He shook his head. That would make him a much bigger target for Snape. Best hope that didn't happen.  
  
The owlry was cool and breezy when Harry entered. Hedwig seemed almost indignant that all the other owls were frantically carrying messages and she'd got none. Once she realized that Harry had a message for her to carry she held very still and allowed him to affix Remus's letter to her leg. Then she gave him a small grateful peck before she winged off skyward.  
  
Classes that day began normally, and soon it felt as though the regular routine had returned. NEWT level classes were definitely going to be a challenge. Each professor seemed to have a very aggressive schedule they wished to complete. By lunch time Harry's homework list was annoyingly long.   
  
At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was chattering happily about the interesting assignments she had received. Ron looked at Harry and they both shook their heads. Suddenly Ron asked, "How many Hogwarts students do you reckon have left?" Harry glanced around and again the room seemed a little less full than the day before.  
  
Ginny leaned over toward them, "I started a list, just to see. So far I think there are about twenty students missing, mostly from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."  
  
"That's quite a few," whispered Hermione. "Were they mostly mixed blood?"  
  
"I don't really know," said Ginny. "I'd never given it much thought before."  
  
Hagrid's class was interesting and dangerous as always. He showed them a Fwooper. According to Hagrid the song of this colorful and odd looking bird could drive a person insane. "So's ya got ta watch it and keep em under a silencing charm at all times," he warned.  
  
After class, as they made their way back to the castle, Harry asked, "Wonder where Hagrid came up with that odd bird thing he showed us today?"  
  
"He probably crossed a Doxy with a Grindylow, then hatched the egg himself over the summer," suggested Ron with a smirk. "Did you hear him say it eats live spiders? If we have to feed it, I'm skiving off that day!"  
  
Harry arrived early to Professors MacNessa's lesson. He had sprinted from the entrance hall to the classroom and was slightly out of breath. This was the class he had been waiting for all day. He had read the assigned chapters on apparition over three times because he did not want to fail the quiz. As he came through the door he was met by a black robed figure with an icy stare. Professor Snape was standing near the window with his arms crossed in front of his chest.   
  
"Potter!" he barked. "What is going on here?"   
  
Snape caught him off guard. "I'm having a lesson with Professor MacNessa in a few moments," said Harry, trying to suppress the smile he had worn as he first entered the room. It would do no good for Snape to think he was going to enjoy this lesson.   
  
"I am well aware of that Potter, I wish to know what KIND of lesson," snarled Snape.   
  
Harry wished he could stall for time. He had been told not to divulge the nature of this lesson, even to a teacher, but he could not see how he could avoid answering the question. In any event, Snape was likely to try to read his thoughts. He knew Snape was an Order member but still Harry would have liked to keep as much information from him as possible. "I'm to receive potions lessons," began Harry, avoiding Snape's gaze.   
  
"And I am going to have the pleasure of bringing young Potter here up to NEWT level in the subject, Severus," boomed Professor MacNessa. Harry saw MacNessa stroll into the room from behind Snape, and his sudden response made Snape jump.   
  
"What a wonderful challenge for you on your first foray into the world of education," sneered Snape. "With Potter as your pupil you will certainly test the limits of your skills... whatever they may be. I simply inquired because the headmaster has not provided me with a schedule for Potter's Occlumency training."   
  
"We won't be needing you for a while on that, Severus. But, I promise to give you ample advance notice," said MacNessa pleasantly. Harry saw the look of scorn on Snape's face as he swept from the room.   
  
"What a WONDERFUL challenge it will be to attempt to restrain myself in the face of that pig-headed know-it-all," whispered MacNessa to Harry with a twinkle in his eye. Harry started to laugh, but MacNessa quickly shushed him. "Seriously Harry, I'm sure it's wrong of me to speak so of a fellow teacher. I told Dumbledore I'd be hopeless at this." MacNessa drew up a chair for Harry and asked him to sit down. Then he cleared his throat. "Are you prepared for the quiz, boy?"   
  
"I think so sir," said Harry with confidence. "You carefully studied the book, and you read all three assigned chapters?"   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Did you find them enlightening?" asked MacNessa.   
  
"I tried to understand what the author was saying, but your explanation yesterday was more helpful."   
  
"I see, I see. Well then, here is your single quiz question," MacNessa paused. "Who wrote the book?"   
  
Harry had his mouth half opened, ready to answer any possible question. But now he stopped, shut his mouth and slouched back in his chair. "Umm...," was all he could say. He looked up at MacNessa, whose face was unreadable. What a stupid question, a voice in his head screamed. This is so unfair. I want to apparate! No, Harry thought, stop and think, visualize the book cover. He screwed his face up and suddenly it came to him. "Gwendolyn Grisfowle," he said, as it popped into his head.   
  
"Correct answer. Well, let's go then," said MacNessa springing up and pulling on his cloak. He beckoned Harry to follow him into his office at the back of the classroom. "Professor, why did you ask me that question?" queried Harry as he caught up. "Harry, many people are so focused on the 'words' that they fail to see the 'book'. Most magical tasks require focus, and some require very fine, tight focus. Charms are that way, for instance. But, the bigger, harder magic actually requires the ability of the caster to adopt a more broad, open, and I dare say, more creative point of view. I asked you to read the book, which I am certain you did. But you also saw the book itself as an object, which was part of the experience of knowing the book. Seeing the entire picture....that is where an auror can find opportunities when facing an opponent."  
  
Harry looked at him quizzically. "I'm not sure I understood all that exactly?"   
  
"The important thing is that you understand it here," said MacNessa as he tapped Harry's chest. "Even if you are a bit confused about it up here," he said as he touched Harry's forehead.   
  
They were now facing a large stone fireplace with a low burning flame. "Come now Potter, take some floo powder and step in," he beckoned Harry to a pot of ash on the hearth stone. "Say "workroom" and I will follow you in a moment."   
  
Harry hated floo travel, but he did as he was told. He was careful to say "workroom" very clearly, and was immediately spinning past other fire grates. The trip was quite short. He slid out on a polished wooden floor in a room that reminded Harry of the room of requirement where he held DA meetings the previous year. There were book shelves on two of the walls. They seemed crammed with books of all kinds. There was a large wooden folding screen in the corner. Several chairs were pushed back against a wall where painted portraits hung. There appeared to be no doors or windows. Curious he thought. I wonder where this is?   
  
Just then MacNessa slid out and sprung to his feet in a very nimble move. Harry would have to try that in the future. After all if an older man such as MacNessa could do it, so could he. Sliding out of fireplaces on ones backside had seemed rather undignified to Harry.   
  
The professor removed his cloak and had Harry do the same. "Let's get this wooden screen into the center of the room, shall we?" Harry helped lift the heavy wooden folding screen into position. MacNessa explained that at its most basic, apparition was willing yourself to move from one location to another, by focusing on the new location. He asked Harry to look at the wooden screen and tell him what picture it showed. As Harry faced the screen there was a large gold leaf dragon carved into the wood. Then MacNessa walked him around to the other side and again asked what he saw. On this side the carving was that of a unicorn reared up on its hind legs, also embossed in shiny gold.  
  
"Harry, can you picture the dragon on the other side of the screen?" asked MacNessa.  
  
"Sure," said Harry.   
  
"This is important, boy. Better go take another look." Harry marched back around and stared at the dragon again, taking in the details of the picture. Then he came back to the unicorn side where MacNessa was waiting.   
  
"Harry, from this position, try to imagine floating up and over this screen and landing in front of the dragon. Can you do that?"   
  
Harry thought a moment and said, "Sure."   
  
"You see, it's important to be able to feel what it would be like to rise up and over the screen and be in a different place then you are now."  
  
"Ok...," said Harry doubtfully, trying hard to follow how this was going to work.   
  
"Harry, it's like a muggle moving picture, slowed way down. You must see the steps needed to move to a new place and then speed them up. Once you master the technique, you will then be able to make the leap to traveling to an unknown place. For starters, we will give the dragon and the unicorn a try."  
  
MacNessa explained the apparition command word, Apparicioun. He also said that the word did not have to be spoken. One might simply think it. "But, young Potter, you must use total concentration," said MacNessa. "You have to be able to feel magic in yourself. Summon your magic and let it fill you up. As you do, think Apparicioun and envision yourself moving up and over the screen, arriving in front of the dragon."   
  
Harry nodded purposefully and faced the unicorn. He was trying to summon his magic, but was not sure he was feeling anything. After a long moment, MacNessa put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, think about the feeling you project when you conjure your Patronus. That's the magic you need."   
  
Harry thought he understood, and re-focused. I'll just run through the steps in my head then I'll give it a go, he thought. Harry stood quietly and closed his eyes as he tried to call up the same force that he projected into his Patronus. Then he thought the word, Apparicioun, and envisioned floating over the screen to stand in front of the dragon. "Ok, Professor, I'm ready to try," said Harry opening his eyes. He heard MacNessa laughing and he was astonished to see that he was facing the dragon. He looked quickly around the screen at the unicorn, and then back at the dragon. "Potter, I've never seen anyone pick that up so quickly. You are going to be dangerous some day."  
  
Harry was not paying attention to MacNessa; he was preparing to try again. This time he succeeded in moving from the dragon to the unicorn. Dragon, Unicorn, Dragon, Unicorn, Dragon. It was like sliding back and forth through a blurred world. It was quite pleasant, actually.   
  
"Alright, boy, you're making me dizzy," said MacNessa.   
  
"Professor," asked Harry, "when I see wizard's apparate, there's just a popping sound and they disappear."   
  
"It's like slow motion, young Harry. To you, it seems as though time passes as you move through space. To those in REAL time, you move almost instantaneously."   
  
Harry apparated to Professor MacNessa's side, quite proud of himself. "You have shown fine concentration and an amazing innate ability, I might add. Now, try apparating into the corner of the room."   
  
Harry could not contain his delight. He re-adjusted, stared hard into the corner for a moment, and POP there he was. And then back. "Harry, you are thinking this is quite simple, and it is, for a select few. I must warn you now of the dangers involved if ever you lose your concentration. Lack of focus is the cause of almost all apparition accidents. For example, a wizard has something pressing on his mind and suddenly, half of him is in Kent and the other half is in Cornwell." Harry vowed silently to be a focused apparator.   
  
"Next, never apparate to a place that is uninhabitable, such as under a lake or into the center of a boulder. You receive no special defense or protection during apparition to save you from drowning or becoming part of a large rock."  
  
"But Professor MacNessa," Harry began.   
  
"Harry," MacNessa raised up his palm to stop Harry. "Please, feel free to call me Mac when we are alone together. It will go more smoothly. I am not one to stand on ceremony and I really feel foolish with the title of 'Professor'. That is not to say that I don't expect your total concentration and attention. But I am sure that this is not an issue here."   
  
"Ok," said Harry, "Profess....I mean Mac...what if I am going somewhere I've not been. How do I avoid ending up inside a rock?"   
  
"You simply look before you land, boy. Try the exercise again, but this time, hold back right at the end and select your 'landing or reappearing' spot. It will require a lot of control, because the magic WANTS to pull you through to the end."  
  
Harry stood back and tried again. He found that indeed he could stop and assess his landing spot. It was like stopping time for a heartbeat and then landing exactly where he wished. Harry was flushed with the effort but very satisfied with himself.   
  
"Harry, I think we must get back now," said Mac. "We will try a few variations tomorrow. Remember, you can't apparate inside Hogwarts. So don't attempt it," Mac warned.   
  
Harry was so happy he didn't even mind the trip by floo powder back to Mac's office. As Harry slid out on the office floor he leapt to his feet, stumbling only a little bit. Mac was right behind him, and ever so much more graceful.   
  
"By the way," asked Harry, "Where exactly were we just now."   
  
"That's information you do not need, young Potter," and he ruffled Harry's hair with his large hand. "Go on with you now."   
  
Harry felt almost giddy as he walked down the corridor toward the Great Hall and the aroma of dinner. During dinner, Hermione said she needed to go to the library. Ron mumbled something about how he needed to as well. Harry looked over at him with a smile. He guessed that Ron had probably said that just so he could be with Hermione. At the end of dinner, Hermione stood up and collected her things. "Here, let me....uhmm....carry those books for you," offered Ron, flushing. Hermione seemed to blush also and said, "Ok, if you like....thanks." The two of them left the hall walking rather awkwardly, side-by-side. Harry had to admire Ron for trying, but he also experienced a slight pang of loneliness as he watched them go. On his way back to the dormitory, Harry noticed several "Voldemort, say his name and free yourself from tyranny!" posters in the corridors. Hermione had been busy. He wondered if this crusade would work out better than Hermione's attempt to free the house elves. The next day's lessons passed quickly. Harry noticed MacNessa several times during the day prowling the hallways with a notebook and a quill. He had been seen talking to various teachers and greeting students he passed on his way. The older Hogwarts students were very curious how his Friday lessons would go.  
  
When Harry arrived in the afternoon for his apparition lesson, Mac was waiting with his cloak on. Harry followed Mac through to the fireplace where he took floo powder and said "workroom" while stepping into the fireplace. Soon he was standing in the same room with the polished wood floors as yesterday. Mac arrived a second later. "Harry, first thing today we will review what you did yesterday, as a warm- up." "Sure, sir...I mean Mac," said Harry with a grin. He dropped his cloak and immediately apparated to the far corner of the room, then to the wall with the portraits, and then back right next to Mac. "What a show-off you are young Potter!" said Mac with a look of bemusement. "Alright then, it seems that yesterday wasn't a fluke. So we'll try some long distance apparating and see how you do at that." Mac explained that they needed to pick a spot that Harry had been to a number of times, and could clearly picture. Also, it had to be a wizard location and not a Muggle one, so as not to attract undo attention. In addition, since he was not really old enough to be doing this, it had to be a location where it was unlikely they would encounter anyone. Harry had to think hard on this. As Mac continued to list off the exceptions, Harry's choices narrowed substantially. Then he had it. "The Burrow," he blurted out. "You mean the Weasley place?" asked Mac. "Do you know Arthur and his family then?" "I'm friends with Ron. He's in Gryffindor with me." "I haven't seen them in years. Should have realized Arthur and Molly would still have children in school," said Mac. "I was thinking we could go to the paddock near the house. It's where we practice Quidditch sometimes. Then we wouldn't scare Mrs. Weasley either," explained Harry. "Good choice boy, we'll give it a go." Mac explained that Harry should visualize the paddock the same way as he had the dragon screen. Then let the magic take him there. "If something goes wrong, say "Finite Apparicioun Incantatum" and you should return to this spot. I am going to apparate with you to try to cover your underage use of magic. We think it will work, since no one expects an underage wizard to be apparating. If you have to use Finite Apparicioun, the Ministry would very likely catch you, since we would be temporarily separated. Once at the paddock, don't apparate again until I tell you, understood? Go ahead when you're ready." "Yes sir," said Harry. He was a bit worried about the talk of getting caught. He decided he'd have to block that out of his mind or he'd lose his concentration. Harry readied himself and released the magic. He felt himself sliding through space, the Weasley paddock rushing toward him. He materialized and saw Mac was right beside him. "How was that?" Mac asked. "Great!" said Harry as he surveyed the area. The Weasley house was visible through the trees. "This next bit is normally difficult but given your talent for apparition, we might as well push on." Mac looked around as though verifying they were completely alone. "Can you think of someone you could apparate to, who will not be surprised to see you, or else, not likely to tell the Ministry that they saw you, AND you are reasonably sure where they are right now?" That presented a problem. Harry guessed that he would be able to apparate into Grimmauld Place, but he doubted that Mac could, so Remus was not a good choice. Fred and George would be a possibility, but what if there was a customer in the store at the time? No, that was not a good a choice either. Harry thought for a minute, but then had an idea. "How about my Aunt Petunia? She's a muggle, so she won't ever tell anyone, and she'll be home alone right now." "Hummm...It's not by the book, a muggle and all, but under the circumstances.....won't she be frightened?" asked Mac. "Probably," laughed Harry. Mac gave Harry that look that made him feel his thoughts were being read. "Does she deserve it?" asked Mac. Harry looked down at his shoes. "Well, let's have a go," said Mac. Before he allowed the second trial he explained how to picture Aunt Petunia then had Harry give him the address on Privet Drive so he could apparate there as well. Mac explained that in order for this type of apparition to work, Harry must concentrate solely on the person and not upon their surroundings. He instructed Harry that as soon as they both arrived, they would immediately apparate back to the 'workroom'. Mac wanted Harry safely back there as soon as possible. "Is the workroom protected in some special way?" asked Harry after Mac's instructions. "Yes it is Harry, quite ingeniously protected, actually. But we've no time right now to discuss securing spells." Harry agreed and got set. He pictured his aunt and concentrated. Again he experienced the feeling of zooming through white blurry space. Suddenly there he was, standing behind Aunt Petunia as she washed dishes. Mac apparated with a pop, right next to him. The popping noises must have scared Aunt Petunia, for she jumped and spun around, dropping a large china platter to the floor. Harry remembered the plan, and immediately apparated back to the workroom, but not before he saw his aunt's eyes as big as saucers, staring at him, as her mouth formed a scream. There he was again, back in the workroom, feeling quite exhilarated and a little tired. Mac arrived almost immediately. "I repaired your aunt's platter before I left," he said. "Don't be telling Arthur Weasley about this, or he'll have me up on charges for muggle-baiting!" Once back in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Mac informed Harry that he could easily pass the official Ministry Apparition Exam. "I guess we'll wait to see if Dumbledore can get permission for you to be tested, but when he does, you should have no fears about passing." The discussion turned to Occlumency and Potions. Mac told him they would make a start on Occlumency on Monday. Harry was in high spirits as he bounced down the hall. He pushed playfully into Ron who he caught up to in the first floor corridor. "Whoa, Harry!" laughed Ron. "What's up?"  
  
"Tell you later!" said Harry. Since it was supposed to be a secret, Harry waited until he, Ron and Hermione were together, alone, in the common room to tell all about his Apparition lesson. They asked a lot of questions, because before long, they would be taking the class too.  
  
"So you like Mac as a teacher then?" asked Ron.  
  
"He's really fun to work with. Not stuffy or strict at all. I'm a bit worried about Occlumency though. I could never get that and I always ended- up flat on the floor," said Harry.  
  
"Maybe Mac will teach it differently, or something," suggested Ron. Perhaps, thought Harry, doing Occlumency with Mac and Snape would not be as bad as with Snape alone. At least Mac seemed to be on his side.  
  
"Do you really think the Ministry will give you permission to apparate before you're seventeen?" asked Hermione returning to the original subject.  
  
"It would be stupid if they didn't. After all, look how Voldemort tricked everyone, and got Harry all tied up in that graveyard during the Tri- Wizard. If he could have apparated then, he wouldn't have had to fight Voldemort and risk dying," Ron concluded.  
  
"It would have been useful," said Harry. Then a thought struck him. "Really though, I couldn't. I would have had to leave Cedric behind."  
  
"But Harry, if you were in mortal danger you should definitely save yourself, I mean that's why Dumbledore is having you taught how to do it," said Hermione.  
  
"I guess so....sure," said Harry. But he wasn't sure. On the one hand Hermione was more right than she realized. On the other, he really had wanted to bring Cedric back that night. He had promised Cedric. He tried to figure in his head how he might have done it. Perhaps he'd ask Mac if you could take someone or something with you when apparating. His concentration was broken by Ginny coming in and sliding into a chair across the table.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" she asked.  
  
They all told her she was welcome as they returned to their individual homework. Harry was having trouble focusing on his Transfiguration text book, so he pulled out a clean sheet of parchment. "Ok," he said, "who's going to be on the house team this year?" Ron and Ginny both looked up in interest.  
  
That began an hour long discussion about the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Last year, Ginny had played Seeker during Harry's banning, however, she rather fancied playing Chaser this year. That left two open Chaser positions, with Angelina, Katie and Alicia all graduated. Harry would come back as Seeker and Ron would continue as Keeper. Kirke and Sloper had done an acceptable job last year as Beaters, replacing the Weasley twins.  
  
"What about that Creevey kid for Chaser?" asked Ron. "He seems like he'd be fast." "We should post try-outs," said Ginny. They decided to book the pitch for Saturday and Ginny made up a notice for the bulletin board to attract some new Chasers. As she worked she asked, "Harry, will you be the captain this year? You've been on the team the longest."  
  
Harry blushed, "Thanks, but I think we should vote, and I'd say Ron is a better choice. I don't know nearly as much about Quidditch plays as he does." Now it was Ron's turn to blush.   
  
Friday finally came, and the fifth, sixth and seventh years were eagerly awaiting their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. After breakfast the Great Hall was cleared and chairs were magically arranged in large concentric circles around an open area about four meters across. McGonagall signaled the students to come and take seats and Professor MacNessa came forward to the center of the circle. Harry noticed that Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing together near the back of the room. Snape looked restless and annoyed while Dumbledore was having an animated conversation with McGonagall.   
  
Mac raised his arms to silence the crowd. "Thank you! I'm glad that our first lesson is finally getting under way. I hope that all of you will benefit from this wonderful new idea. I wish to make a few opening remarks before we begin."  
  
"As an auror for the Ministry of Magic, I spent years chasing the worse possible wizards and witch's you could think to meet. I was in many a hard fight. I am here to help you lot learn how to defend against an attack from a dark wizard or even from the forces of Lord Voldemort." Many students gasped at the use of Voldemort's name.  
  
"That's quite enough of that," boomed Mac. "Voldemort is not a ghosty in the closet, he's not the evil vapor of a fairy tale, he's real and he's here. Name him, and you are already on the way to resisting him. He and his forces are witches and wizards just like you. They may be older and more practiced, but you ARE capable of fighting back. We are going to teach you how to do this."  
  
Mac spent the next hour reviewing about twelve different spells, hexes and jinxes that could be used in basic dueling. As he named each, he asked if everyone had heard of the spell, and then if they had been able to perform the spell. The students were to write down the spells and then circle the ones they had actually performed. His explanations were simple and to the point and Harry saw that many students were taking notes about what he was saying. As Mac went through the list, Harry found that he had actually performed all the spells himself, some several times.  
  
"Keep in mind youngsters, when attacked, give your attacker a fight!" Mac blasted energetically. There was the sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat theatrically in the back of the room. That brought Mac up short. "I should say it this way; if you choose to fight, then be prepared and committed to fight as hard as you can. Your opponent will sense your timidity if it exists and that is the opening he may need to overcome you. If you are to go down fighting, then give it your all. Otherwise, give up immediately in the hope that you will escape injury. There is no middle ground in a fight. Yes, lack of commitment to the fight....," Mac trailed off as though he had lost his train of thought. Harry looked up quickly, but Mac had recovered and was going on.  
  
"Everyone who has actually performed all these spells please stand." Harry rose and noticed that all the former DA member were also able to stand up at this point. "That's very good," said Mac looking around at the assembly. Harry noticed Marietta Edgecombe was standing. It seemed her face had cleared up since last year, when 'SNEAK' had been prominently displayed across her nose and cheeks. He looked back at Mac who was asking how many students could do eight of the twelve spells. "None of you? Alright, how about six then..."  
  
Ron nudged him. "Wicked, Harry! We're like the top students in defense in the school."   
  
"Seems so, doesn't it? But I suspect that if Snape has anything to do with it, we'll wish we weren't," whispered Harry.   
  
"You may be right about that," agreed Ron.   
  
Soon Mac had them all up and out on the lawn for dueling practice. They were split into three groups. Snape, McGonagall and Mac each took a group. Of course, even though Harry did his best to avoid it, he ended up in Snape's group. After a few warm-up disarming spells, Snape decided they were all hopeless and called Harry up to the front to help him demonstrate proper technique. Harry winced when his name was called and steeled himself for the inevitable.  
  
"Potter, stand here," Snape pointed and Harry complied. Snape turned toward the group. "When you disarm, you must put some feeling into it or your spell will likely not produce any results." The group stood silent as Snape continued, "Wand up, Potter!" Harry raised his wand and tried to pick a defensive spell to keep Snape from blasting him across the lawn. Without warning Snape whirled and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" There were gasps from some of the group. Harry got off a Protego spell just as Snape's spell made contact. Even still, Harry was knocked to the ground. The spell rebounded on Snape who also was knocked to the ground.  
  
When Harry sat up he saw Snape's face, livid and poisonous as he picked himself up off the ground. "Potter, did I tell you to counter my spell?"  
  
"No sir," said Harry, gritting his teeth. Snape straightened his robes and tossed his greasy hair out of his face. He sent Harry back to his place and continued on without offering any more demonstrations.  
  
When lunch was served, the students were eager to tuck in. The morning session had been very active and the hall was full of lively chatter as students re-lived the morning's experiences.   
  
After lunch Harry paid a bit more attention to the group practicing around him. The range in knowledge and abilities was fairly broad. He was paired with Zacharias Smith who had been part of the DA. Zacharias was pretty good, and he was quick. Many of the pairs were struggling getting off their spells properly. Snape was strolling around and intimidating or humiliating most of the non-Slytherin students. Some how, Malfoy had not ended up in this group or Harry was sure Snape would have insisted they pair up. There was no telling what Malfoy might try to pull since Harry's actions sent Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban.  
  
Mac called a halt to class at three. "That will be enough for today, ladies and gentlemen. I am quite pleased with the progress you've all made. Next week we are planning a full day session similar to this one, but including more actual dueling and more moving targets. Professor McGonagall will hand you a reading assignment list. Please get one from her. You are responsible for the assigned material.   
  
Harry picked up his things and looked around for Ron and Hermione. As he did, he noticed that Mac was talking to Snape. He appeared to be instructing Snape in some technique or other. The potions master wore a look that could have curdled milk. His arms were crossed and he had his head cocked in a way that allowed him to look down his nose at Mac. Mac seemed not to notice and continued with his explanation. Snape suddenly turned and stalked away toward the castle. Harry watched Mac lower his head to try to hide a grin.  
  
During dinner, Hedwig arrived with a letter for Harry. She soared down and landed lightly near his plate. She ruffled and shook her feathers spattering water droplets on the table and on Harry. Looking toward the enchanted ceiling, he noticed that a fine rain was falling. Harry offered Hedwig a piece of chicken which she gladly accepted, before taking off for the owlry. The letter was from Remus. That was pretty fast thought Harry as he ripped it open:   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
Thanks for writing to me. I hope you will do so whenever something comes up, or you just want to talk.  
  
I'm sorry to hear about your illness. Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl about it as well. Hope you are better now.  
  
Harry, it's very important that you understand that the problems you are seeing in the newspaper are beyond our control right now...beyond ANY of our control. The Ministry is working hard to set things right. Try not to worry.  
  
The answer to your question is that a pure blood can trace their wizarding heritage back at least five generations. It means that many families today are mixed blood. Half-blood implies that the person in question has a wizard or a witch parent and a muggle parent.  
  
All of us here are well. Keep me informed.   
  
Your Friend,   
  
Remus   
  
P.S. this particular parchment reminds me very much of an old map I once had. I swear it does.  
  
Harry turned the letter over, thinking there should be more. Remus must have been in a hurry to have dashed off such a short reply. And whatever did that last bit mean? A moment later it clicked. "Oh!" said Harry aloud. He looked around and realized that he'd have to wait until after dinner to test out his intuition. He passed the letter to Hermione and then Ron, just to see if they saw what he saw.  
  
Ron gave Harry a quizzical look, while Hermione's eye's lit up. Then Ron, too, seemed to catch on. The three of them, as if in silent agreement, quickly finished eating and excused themselves from the table. Out in the corridor they hurried toward the first empty classroom. "Do you think he means the letter works like the Marauders Map?" asked Ron, as they bent over it. Harry touched the letter with his wand and said, "I swear I am up to no good." Immediately letters began to fill the page until the whole parchment was filled with text. Now the letter read:  
  
Dear Harry, (I'm glad you wrote, I was worried about you since the night of the attacks. Dumbledore called us all out as soon as he heard about your scar hurting. We were able to detect some magical activity and help a few families that might have been hurt otherwise. My group caught one Death Eater and we turned him over to Kingsley.)  
  
Thanks for writing to me. I hope you will do so whenever something comes up, or you just want to talk. (I am going to try to find a way for us to communicate more easily. Until then this should serve. I'm guessing you worked it out! You will be able to erase this writing and then write back to me. Say "Inducoduxi" before you write the parts you want hidden. Then say "Celoare" after you finish writing me and the newly added parts should disappear until I retrieve them. I don't think anyone will be able to discover the hidden messages even if the letter is intercepted.)  
  
I'm sorry to hear about your illness. Professor Dumbledore actually sent me an owl about it as well. Hope you are better now. (Even though your scar warned us of an attack, Dumbledore still feels that it is best to have you block Voldemort's thoughts. It is too dangerous to maintain that link. I understand that Conner MacNessa has been retained to teach you Occlumency. He has quite a reputation, but I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he's doing. MacNessa may be a bit unconventional, but perhaps that's what's needed. I hope he has begun your Occlumency lessons.)  
  
Harry, it's very important that you understand that the problems you are seeing in the newspaper are beyond our control right now...beyond ANY of our control. The Ministry is working hard to set things right. Try not to worry. (I have thought a lot about our conversation that night by the fire. First, it is not your fault that Voldemort is hurting people. Second, DO NOT act on any visions or premonitions you receive. Talk to an Order member first. By now you know the risks and the traps that Voldemort is likely to set. Don't try to be a hero. All you will succeed in doing is putting yourself in danger.)  
  
The answer to your question is that a pure blood can trace their wizarding heritage back at least five generations. It means that many families today are mixed blood. Half-blood implies that the person in question has a wizard or a witch parent and a muggle parent. (You are what's considered mixed blood. Lily and James were both magical, although James could certainly trace his wizarding heritage back five generations, Lily, was muggle- born, like Hermione. Certainly you've picked up on some of this, however we keep forgetting that you haven't grown up around it. Because of your name, it just seems strange to think no one has told you these things. Please feel free to ask me such questions in the future, Harry)  
  
All of us here are well. Keep me informed. (Dobby and Beaky are fine, as am I. I'll see you around Halloween at Gringotts, Dumbledore will arrange everything.)  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Remus  
  
Seemingly, Remus was well informed about what was going on. Harry wondered what was meant by, "I'll see you around Halloween at Gringotts". He tapped the letter and said, "Mischief Managed". The extra text disappeared.  
  
Hermione and Ron had been reading over his shoulder. "Good advice, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Ya, but what's that bit about Gringotts?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know," was all Harry could say. He realized now that he should not have allowed Ron and Hermione to read the letter before he read it himself. Remus had come close to mentioning the prophesy, and Harry still didn't wish to tell anyone else about that yet. Not until he himself could come to grips with it.  
  
The reference to the trip bothered him. Remus could have been a bit more specific. When the trio left the classroom the Great Hall was beginning to empty. Professor Dumbledore came striding out just as they reached the staircase. Harry touched Dumbledore's sleeve. "Can I have a word sir?" he asked.   
  
"Certainly Harry," Dumbledore peered at Harry for a moment. "Meet me in my office in fifteen minutes. The new password is Sugar Quill."  
  
"Harry, what is it?" asked Dumbledore, as he breezed into his office at fifteen minutes on the dot. Harry had been there waiting for five minutes, at least.  
  
"Remus says I'm to meet him at Gringotts around Halloween." He laid the letter from Remus on the headmaster's desk.  
  
Without taking up the letter Dumbledore replied, "Yes Harry, you must attend the reading of a will, in accordance with wizard law. You are considered an underage wizard but still of an age to be a participant in the process."  
  
"Whose will?" interrupted Harry, now intrigued.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Sirius left a will?"  
  
"Perhaps this was not clear, Harry. Sirius officially made you his heir. He bequeathed Grimmauld Place to you and most of his other possessions. While we know, in general, what material goods have been left to you, there is more to a wizard will than that. Your presence is required to hear the will, once all the outstanding issues are cleared up."  
  
Harry had many questions but could not seem to form one into words. "I am sorry that I didn't personally tell you about this trip. I intended to do so. The past few days have been a real trial, with pressing issues every minute. Please forgive me," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry tried to sort out what to ask next, but Dumbledore interrupted his thought. "Harry, I wish we could talk longer as I sense you have several things on your mind, however, I must meet with the Order yet this evening, so we will have to talk again later." Harry could say no more. An Order meeting was more important than his questions about wizard law. He thanked Dumbledore and left.  
  
Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower wondering what a wizard will included. He knew he was going to have tell Ron and Hermione about it. They had been there and had read Remus's letter. It would probably come out that he owned Grimmauld Place.  
  
When Harry finally climbed back through the portrait hole he found that more Gryffindors were playing games than studying. Several students were reading Ginny's notice about the try-outs tomorrow, and someone had drawn a snake-like cartoon figure on Hermione's Voldemort poster.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were playing Exploding Snap in the corner. Harry went to join them. They all greeted him, but both Ron and Hermione looked as though they wished they could get away to hear what had happened in Dumbledore's office. It was past midnight when the common room cleared to the point that Harry could explain about the trip to Gringotts. "It's to hear Sirius's will," said Harry solemnly.  
  
"Really," Ron said. "Do you know what he's left you?"  
  
"I guess, Grimmauld Place," said Harry quietly. "I told Dumbledore the Order could use it all they liked." Harry looked from Hermione to Ron. Ron seemed lost in thought.  
  
"That's very noble, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"I don't want Sirius's gold or anything else," said Harry. "I'd just like him back."  
  



	8. The Open Invitation

**Harry Potter and the Dangerous Choice**

**Chapter Eight: The Open Invitation **

Saturday morning was grey and overcast with a slight drizzly rain trickling down the windows. Harry shuffled over to Ron's bed and shook him awake. "Quidditch practice," he said with a yawn. Soon he and Ron were dressed and were heading toward breakfast with their brooms over their shoulders. Ginny was already at the table talking to Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, the team's Beaters. They looked excited to get started.

Ron won the vote by a landslide of raised hands, when Harry proposed he take on the role of team captain. Kirke and Sloper seemed agreeable still thrilled with the idea that they were on the house team, and eager to fit in. With that decided, they moved on to strategy. Ron had taken Harry's earlier words about being Quidditch captain to heart and he had prepared a practice schedule, in case it was needed. Now he laid it out for the team as they ate eggs and toast.

After agreeing on when the practices should be held, the talk turned to filling the two Chaser positions. Ginny had spoken privately to Colin Creevey to encourage him to give it a go. No one had heard for sure which other Gryffindors were planning to show up. "If we don't get anyone interested, we'll have to recruit," Ron sighed.

The pitch was slippery and muddy in places when they stepped on to the field twenty minutes later. Waiting patiently near the changing rooms, were four candidates for Chaser; Colin and Dennis Creevey, Natalie MacDonald, and Euan Abercrombie.

Ron's spirits lifted seeing there were at least four candidates for the two positions, and he set about arranging a tryout routine. Colin Creevey was little and fast, but as it turned out, not a very accurate shot. He appeared to have a talent for maneuvering in tight places and flew quite well. Dennis Creevey, on the other hand, was hopeless. He might have been nervous, but he was having great trouble staying on his broom. He fell off several times while near the ground and threatened to slide off once while quite high in the air. Harry took to flying right next to him until Dennis had his feet firmly back on the ground.

Euan Abercrombie was a great shot close in, but didn't seem capable of doing anything more creative than flying straight back and forth between the goals. Natalie MacDonald had more natural finesse than the rest of the candidates put together. Apparently she had an older brother who had played briefly for the Tutshill Tornados. She could fly and shoot. She and Ginny immediately found they could synchronize their passing and easily avoid Andrew and Harry who were playing defense. After about two hours of effort, Ron concluded the tryouts.

The team thanked the candidates for coming and sent them off toward the castle, tired and rain soaked from the workout. Natalie was the best of the three and the team immediately agreed upon her. No one favored Dennis. The Gryffindor team argued the merits of their remaining two choices for about fifteen minutes and decided that Colin Creevey would get the position at Chaser. If nothing else, he could get field position and then hand the Quaffle off at the last minute.

"It'll be great to have Natalie on the team. She was excellent and I think we can work out some great plays together," said Ginny enthusiastically.

"Colin will take a bit of work though," said Ron, with concern. "I'll try to put in some extra time with him before we have our first match. A few hours a night should bring him round!" Harry shook his head thinking _poor Colin._ Ron was so motivated and full of purpose now that the Quidditch team was set that Harry became concerned he was likely to follow in Oliver Wood's foot steps, and become a perfect tyrant on the subject.

Harry had other things than Quidditch on his mind as Monday approached. He was to have his first Occlumency lesson with Mac and Snape. He wondered how Snape was going to manage attending the lesson, as NEWT level potions class was held at the same time. He hoped that the scheduling conflict would restrict Snape's participation.

As they ate lunch, Harry mentioned this to Hermione, who was in Snape's class. "Sorry Harry, Snape told us that we were all to meet in the library today instead of the dungeon, and that Madam Pince would spend the class period showing us how to find potions reference materials," said Hermione. "But Harry, with Professor MacNessa there, Snape can't be too horrible to you."

"Whether he seems horrible or not, I still can't manage to keep him out of my mind, and that's about as nasty as it gets," worried Harry.

With the unpleasant memory of his last Occlumency lesson in his head, Harry's footsteps were slow and deliberate as he walked down the hall toward Mac's classroom. Hoping that some disaster would keep the next two hours from happening, he was about to open the door when he saw Professor Dumbledore coming toward down the corridor. "Harry!" said Dumbledore, "Have you been feeling alright these last nights?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm glad to hear it." Dumbledore took Harry by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. Then he said lightly, "Let's go in shall we?"

Harry pulled the door open to the classroom and saw both MacNessa and Snape waiting in the room. MacNessa was writing at the desk and Snape was sitting in the corner, scowling and drumming his fingers on a table. They both rose when Dumbledore entered.

"Ah! Conner, Severus....all assembled for Harry's Occlumency lesson I see," Dumbledore said cheerily. "Conner, I have been very remiss and I apologize. I had told you we would have a long chat as soon as school was under way and unfortunately I have not been able to meet with you due to the present state of affairs. I understand from your note, that Harry has already mastered apparition." Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Well done! And in a remarkably short time!" Even given what was about to happen, Harry had to smile. Dumbledore laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I am working on receiving permission for you to be taught and tested. I'm sure you understand that you may not apparate legally and that apparition is only to be used in an emergency situation....in which case, we will deal with the consequences." Harry nodded his ascent.

"I have been anxious since the first night of school, for you to recommence your Occlumency lessons. I know you understand the importance of blocking Voldemort. I really desire that a full effort be put _immediately_ into this training. At a minimum we want Harry to be able to avoid the type of illness that befell him the night of the major attacks last week." Dumbledore pulled his pocket watch from beneath his robes and shook his head in concern. "I will have to leave Severus to explain the problem to you Conner, and we will talk at length later...Until then, I leave it in your capable hands," he said, bowing slightly to Snape and Mac.

As Dumbledore left, Harry felt rather like a project that was incomplete.

Mac crossed his arms and turned to Snape, "Well Severus what's this all about then? Why are we discussing this boy blocking Voldemort?"

Snape adopted an air of superiority and flicked some imaginary lint from his robes. "It seems Potter has an unusual connection to the 'dark lord'. This connection causes him to receive some of the 'dark lord's' thoughts, producing the type of illness he apparently experienced the first night back to school. The headmaster feels that this connection were better broken. Unfortunately, Potter has proven too dense or lazy to succeed, and in my opinion, he does not really wish to break the link," said Snape narrowing his eyes.

Mac's jaw set in a hard line, "Are you telling me Severus, that this boy is being possessed by VOLDEMORT?"

Snape's lip curled, "To clarify, it appears to be something less than 'possession'... more of an inadvertent bond. The 'dark lord' was apparently unaware of it for a long while."

Mac looked at Harry and his eyes moved up to the curse scar where they stayed for a long, embarrassing moment. "Oh, I think I see..." said Mac, slowly. "DAMNED unhealthy situation!"

Snape walked toward the window. "As he's your pupil MacNessa, what is your plan; because if you are not prepared to go on today, I have other tasks to attend to."

Mac looked angry about the news concerning Harry, or with Snape's attitude; Harry couldn't judge which. "Professor Snape, perhaps it would be helpful if you demonstrated your technique for teaching Occlumency. It would allow me to see where to start in devising a proper training program." Mac was clearly trying to control his tone of voice.

"Very well, let's get on with it," Snape said, drawing his wand from his sleeve.

Harry knew what was coming next. As there was no escaping it, he rose and withdrew his own wand. He took up a position several feet in front of Snape and exhaled deeply, trying to empty his mind as Snape had taught him. Snape looked at him steadily and spoke slowly, as though to someone hard of hearing, "Potter, clear your mind and prepare to defend yourself. You may use any shield spell you can manage." Then, without a word of warning, Snape shouted, "Legilimens".

Harry was hit by the spell full force. There was a flash of white light, then he saw himself digging out the mirror shards from his trunk, the blue torches in the Department of Mysteries, Aunt Marge's dog Ripper barking at him from below the tree at Privet Drive, Dudley winding up to punch him while Piers held him down.

"Harry!" Mac's voice pierced the misty swirl in his head and stopped the visions. He felt someone helping him sit up. Harry realized that he was again on the floor. His elbow throbbed with pain, and his head was pounding.

"I'm ok sir," said Harry to Mac, who was bending over him. He was embarrassed to have Mac see him give such a bad showing. "I'll try harder this next time," he said stoically as he climbed to his feet.

Mac straightened and put himself between Snape and Harry. "Snape, do you think it's POSSIBLE that young Harry here might need to work up to the type of attack you have just mounted against him?" Harry saw Mac had his wand in his hand.

"MacNessa, you are HARDLY in a position to question my techniques. We both know who is the stronger Legilimens," said Snape acridly.

"Not the point though, is it Severus!" said Mac with a dangerous edge in his voice. "It's not about beating up the boy, but teaching him."

"Do you suppose that the 'dark lord' will send Potter an OWL, so as to warn him, before he intends to break into the boy's mind!?"

"No, I am sure that Voldemort would show no mercy, I've seen him AND his death eaters in action, however I also believe that an attack by Voldemort would be more subtle than what YOU have just demonstrated!" replied Mac. They stood there staring at each other. Their wands were down, but Harry could see the tension in their stances.

"Say what you will, MacNessa, this is war, not a school dance," snarled Snape.

Mac stared at Snape. "I believe I'll do some preliminary work with Harry before calling upon you for help, Severus." said Mac icily.

"Have it your way, MacNessa," and Snape left the room in a swirl of black robes.

Mac put back his wand and walked to the window. He stood for a long moment, until Harry began to think that perhaps his lesson was over. He was about to clear his throat, to get Mac's attention, when Mac turned and looked at him.

"Harry, I didn't realize how serious the situation was. I am inclined to put off any study of potions for a few weeks while we concentrate our efforts completely on your mental defenses." Mac stopped for a moment. "How often have you sensed Voldemort's thoughts?"

"Well, actually, lots of times," said Harry. "Sometimes I get sick when it happens, but sometimes my scar just burns for awhile." Harry hastened to add, "It's how I was able to warn Professor Dumbledore that Mr. Weasley had been attacked last year. Sometimes I think that's why I'm not concentrating the way Snape says I should. I'm afraid that I'll miss seeing something that would help."

Mac shook his head. "Well, this is a challenge, make no mistake."

"Let's go into my office where it's more comfortable." Once seated in some high, winged back chairs, Mac sighed. "Harry, I don't care for Severus Snape and I was appalled by his 'so called' teaching method. However it is common knowledge that Snape IS an excellent Occlumens and Legilimens. I am not as good as he, as he was quick to point out. I wish you to know this. For the time being, we will go it alone, but at some point, we WILL have to put you up against Snape to see just how effective my lessons have been."

Harry frowned and nodded again. It sounded as though he was doomed to have his mind invaded by Snape.

"In your previous lessons, were you able to grasp the theory of Occlumency?" asked Mac.

"I know I'm supposed to blank out my mind and relax, but at the same time, resist. That's about all Snape told me. Then he'd try to break into my mind and I was supposed to fight him off somehow," explained Harry. "Once I think I broke into his mind, but I don't know how that happened," he added.

Harry watched Mac's face as he explained this. A stony look of anger was visible there. "We'll simply start over from the beginning, boy. I DO expect that you will master this technique. You have certainly demonstrated that you possess talent in other areas, so I expect you to apply yourself to this task with the same energy."

Mac spent most of an hour explaining the origins of Occlumency and how it had been used in the past by some of the greatest witches and wizards. He had some engaging stories to tell.

"Many people will try to tell you that Occlumency is easier than Legilimency. I don't agree," explained Mac. "I think that if you understand the principles, you can do either one equally well. Occlumency requires only one thing, and that is a strategy for defending your thoughts. Legilimency requires only one thing, and that is a strategy for breaking into someone's mind. The mind is not an easy thing to 'read'. Thoughts are not organized like a book or in a neat filing cabinet."

"Professor Snape did tell me that," said Harry.

"Good, then," said Mac. "If the Legilimens can break into another's mind and sustain the attack, the victim's defenses will drop more and more until the Legilimens can find the thoughts he is looking for."

Harry thought about all the times Snape had attacked his mind and he cringed.

"An Occlumens must secure their memories in a way that resists invasion. The more accomplished Occlumens can misdirect the Legilimens so that he believes that he has been successful, when in fact, he has been shown only selected thoughts. Learning how to protect your private thoughts is the trick."

"Harry, I would ask you to think of a storage place or receptacle for your personal thoughts and memories. The storage place should not be something obvious, such as the image of a locked trunk. Your enemy will perceive that and will concentrate on breaking into it. Can you envision such a thing? It would be better if it was something personal that you have a special attachment to."

Suddenly Harry had it. "Ok, I'll use..." Harry began.

"No." shouted Mac, raising his hand. "Don't tell me. Don't tell anyone."

"Now try to imagine putting all your private memories into it. Close your eyes and visualize it as strong and secure. Can you see that?" asked Mac.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to rally his memories to protect them. "I think so," he said. He had decided to use the image of his Patronus. It always seemed strong and protective and it reminded him of his father, which made him feel safe.

"Let's have ago then, young Potter," said Mac. Harry rose and withdrew his wand.

"No, No, No... sit down," motioned Mac.

"Snape always made me stand and use my wand to defend myself," said Harry.

Mac shook his head. "Do you suppose that when someone is about to invade your mind you will have your wand out to ward off the attack? Recently you were attacked in the middle of the night, were you not? Did you have your wand out?" Harry shook his head 'no' and smiled. We're going to try a different technique, Harry. Please sit down," said Mac. "Let's look into each others eyes. Relax your body but focus your energy on protecting your thoughts. I'm going to try to probe your mind. Don't concentrate on keeping me out of your mind, rather, concentrate on defending your memories. I'm going to start on the count of three. Are you ready?" asked Mac.

"Ok," said Harry cautiously, at least he'd not end up on the floor as he was already sitting down.

"One, Two, Three."

Harry felt a probing of his thoughts, like tendrils of a fast growing vine. He envisioned his stag prancing proudly and not bothered by the probing. He felt his tension diminish somewhat as he realized he could both concentrate and fortify his defenses. After a few minutes however, he felt his stag turning to a misty form and he knew he could not maintain his defenses much longer.

As Mac broke contact, Harry could feel the sensation of his mind snapping shut behind the intruder. He realized that he had been holding his breath. As he exhaled, he sunk back in his chair, feeling terribly tired. "Harry, I am guessing your Patronus was where you tried to store your memories. I could sense it but I did not try to break into it...yet. It was a bit obvious, but let's stay with it for the time being. Your problem will be that you are not a devious person and as such, you are not accustomed to lying. Those who regularly lie are actually quite good at protecting their secrets; it's a game that they play all the time. You will have some work to do in this area, but we have made a start today."

"When I had lessons with Snape, I'd always end up knocked-out on the floor," said Harry. "This felt different."

"Snape was applying the kind of techniques that an enemy might use, who did not care about the danger to you personally. He did what one might do if it was imperative to get information, no matter what cost. I am sure that he tempered it somewhat, but he did you no favors by his approach. You will need to work up to that level of contact," explained Mac. "So, until next time, young Harry," said Mac, as he picked up some books. "Please practice envisioning your Patronus and storing your thoughts there."

That evening Hermione and Ron were eager to hear about Harry's lesson. They worked at their homework and waited until the common room had cleared. "So Harry," asked Hermione in a whisper, "How was the lesson? Was Snape awful?"

"It wasn't too bad," said Harry, slowly. "Snape only had one go at me and then Mac stopped him. Mac really seems to hate Snape."

"At least he has good taste," Ron said.

Harry and Ron laughed. But Hermione injected, "Still, Professor Dumbledore trusts Snape. There has to be a reason."

"As long as he's not teaching me, I don't care," said Harry.

Defense Against The Dark Arts classes had become the high point of the week for the older Hogwarts students. Harry thought part of the fun was in the integration of the houses during practices. In addition there was a lot of action mixed in with some fairly useful information. For the second lesson, Snape was not present. Instead, Professor Sinistra took a group and so did Professor Flitwick, who must have been quite a good dueler at one time. Harry was assigned to his group and Flitwick showed the group some amazing evasive moves.

"He's incredible, isn't he?" Hermione asked as she practiced next to Harry.

"I can't figure out how he does that move where he sort of kicks off from the ground and spins around," Harry replied. "I'd really like to learn that."

The following week's lesson was a day long lecture session, but it was so interesting that everyone was kept on the edge of their seats. The subject was 'Dark Magic in this Century', and featured tales of dark magic performed by witches and wizards and how they were caught and landed in Azkaban prison. Part of the lecture was done by Professor McGonagall, part by Mac and part by Kingsley Shaklebolt who had been invited as a guest speaker.

Students were taking notes like mad, even though no one had announced that there would be a quiz on the information. Ginny was sitting on Harry's right and was listening raptly to the lecture, and Harry noticed that Hermione had an entire roll of parchment full before class was over that day. When time was finally called, the students seemed reluctant for it to be over.

The Gryffindors climbed the stairs back to their common room discussing various bits they had been told. "Did you believe that story about the witch who shot flames out her wand, and lit that town on fire?" Harry heard Neville ask from somewhere behind him.

"Ya, that was amazing...and how they caught her," replied Dean Thomas. The talk did not subside until well after dinner, with the younger students drawing up chairs and listening to the re-telling of some of the stories. Harry noticed that several students were using Voldemort's name occasionally now. He wondered if it was due to Mac's urgings or Hermione's poster campaign.

Quidditch practices were becoming grueling events. Ron was driving all of them very hard. He felt that with two new team members they needed lots of time on the pitch even though Natalie was as good a player as Ginny.

Monday night a cold rain was falling and it was growing dark as Harry returned from practice soaked and covered in mud. Ron was still down at the field working with Colin. The rest of the team had given up an hour before. In the second floor hall, Harry encountered Arthur Weasley and Professor Dumbledore coming from the general direction of the hospital wing. "Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, "Good to see you. Do you know where Ron is?"

"He's still at Quidditch practice," said Harry.

"I'll have to track him down later then," said Arthur Weasley. "How's the team coming along then?"

"Ron's really putting us through our paces, sir," smiled Harry.

"I know Ron is extremely pleased to have been named captain," said Mr. Weasley with pride. "Actually I'd like a word with you, Harry, regarding....well...perhaps we could use your office, Albus."

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "please do, Arthur." He led the way to the large griffin stature and spoke the password. Soon they were all standing in Dumbledore's office with its warm roaring fire. Harry noticed he was leaving a trail of muddy water in his wake so he tried to stand still near the door.

"Harry, as you have probably read, Minister Fudge has been rather indisposed of late. He has not been available to attend to much in the way of Ministry business. I have been trying to work through the red tape, as it were, to get you permission to be trained in Apparition. Today, I finally managed to get a special temporary permit for you to learn Apparition. The permit says you must have a teacher with you at all times. It is less than we wanted, but better than nothing. The Ministry will not allow you to be tested until you turn seventeen." Arthur Weasley turned to Dumbledore, "I'm sorry, Albus, but Malfalda Hopkirk would not be moved. Even by the argument that Voldemort has clearly been after the boy for the past few years."

"It was to be expected, Arthur. I appreciate your efforts," said Dumbledore. "I will notify the Ministry that Conner MacNessa will be training Harry."

"Harry, no matter what the Ministry says, if you need to apparate, just do so. Save yourself, and let us worry over the consequences," said Mr. Weasley in a fatherly way.

Harry nodded his agreement for the second time on this issue. "Uhm, I should be going back to the dormitory." He was standing in quite a puddle now, and was uncomfortably chilled.

"I'll come with you Harry...perhaps catch up with Ron. I'll see you again on that OTHER matter next week, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded to Mr. Weasley, and they left the headmaster's office.

Mr. Weasley was very excited to be visiting his old common room. He greeted the Fat Lady like a long lost friend and asked Harry to let him give the password. In the common room, Harry left Mr. Weasley in front of the fire, saying he would check the dormitory for Ron. Mr. Weasley began chatting happily with some second years studying at one of the tables.

Luckily, Ron had given up for the night and was just cleaning up when Harry came in. "Your dad is downstairs to see you."

"Really? Super!" said Ron, pulling on a dry shirt. He left the room and Harry began to change. After about ten minutes Ron was back looking a bit worried.

"Something wrong, Ron?"

"I don't know" said Ron "Dad took me out in the hall to tell me Percy still can't have visitors. That was all he'd say. Except that mum's ok and things are crazy at the Ministry."

"You know, Ron, I saw your dad and Dumbledore coming from the direction of the hospital wing earlier. Maybe we should get out the Invisibility cloak and do some looking around."

"I think we should, but let's wait till the weekend, when we'll have lots of time."

As the days passed The Daily Prophet was full of new stories of death eater and dementor attacks. The entire wizarding community was on edge, and according to an interview with a liaison from the Department of Aurors, most of the reports were turning out to be false alarms; only frightened individuals who thought they saw something moving in the darkness. Harry found that he would occasionally experience sudden shooting pains from his scar, which sometimes woke him in the night, but no visions or anything as bad as the first night back at school.

Of all people, Ludo Bagman was at the forefront, calling for calm. The Daily Prophet was following him around taking down quotes as often as he would offer them. Hermione slammed the morning paper down in disgust. "I think he's campaigning for the Minister of Magic job. Fudge surely can't continue much longer. He sounds like he's a wreck. But Bagman..."

"I know what you mean," said Harry. "He doesn't seem smart enough for the job, does he?"

"Bagman must have come up with the gold to satisfy his debt to the Goblins, if he's back at work," said Ron.

"I had forgotten about that," said Harry as he helped himself to some cereal. "Did he ever pay your brothers what he owed them?"

Ron just shrugged.

"Listen to this!" said Ginny who was now reading Hermione's paper. "_We need a good community event to pull us all out of this. I have the permission of Minister Fudge to invite the public to the first Hogwarts Quidditch match of the season, in November. What could be more healing than watching the lively play of two rival house teams at our own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mark your calendars friends, the match is bound to be fun for all." _

"Who made that announcement?" asked Ron.

"Bagman," replied Ginny.

"Can I see that for a moment, Ginny?" asked Harry, taking the paper from her. Ron and Hermione also read it in turns.

"I've never seen school Quidditch matches advertised before, have you two?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron both shook their heads. "Well, no one's likely to come but parents anyway," said Ron, returning to his toast.

"I wonder that Dumbledore would want to throw open the gates to the school just now," said Harry. "Doesn't that seem dangerous? I mean parents are pulling their children out and all, it doesn't make sense."

He looked up at the head table and saw McGonagall pointing at the same article and talking to Professor Flitwick. She was not happy. Even Flitwick seemed concerned. Dumbledore was not sitting at the teachers table. Harry wondered if he was aware of Bagman's invitation.

That morning, Professor McGonagall pulled Ron and Harry aside before Transfiguration. "Did either of you know anything about this public Quidditch match with the Slytherins?"

"No mam," they relied in unison.

McGonagall looked upset. "No, of course not....I thought perhaps Mr. Weasley, that your father had mentioned something."

"Uhhh....No Professor, he didn't," replied Ron.

"By the way gentlemen, how is the team coming along?"

"We've got a couple of new Chasers and some great new plays, professor. We'll do some real damage to the Slytherins," said Ron encouragingly.

"Fine, fine, please take your seats." said McGonagall absently.

McGonagall appeared rather distracted during the rest of the lesson. She was to show them how to transfigure rabbits into top hats. During her demonstration she transformed the rabbit into a bunch of old shoes, and had to begin again. Given her mood, no one laughed, except Draco Malfoy. "Ten points from Slytherin," McGonagall barked.

That evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny discussed the open Quidditch match. "I saw Dumbledore talking to McGonagall and Hagrid in the entrance hall around noon. He looked very angry and I heard him say '_Bagman should not have done it'. _Then he seemed to send Hagrid off to do something," related Ginny. "I assumed it was about the Quidditch match."

"How does Bagman get off arranging something like that without consulting Dumbledore first?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing," injected Ron. "Maybe some professional team scouts will come." As those words left his mouth, Harry could see a look of concern begin to fill Ron's face. "Oh...we really need more practice." If they were to play in front of a crowd of parents, Ron reckoned they should be at peak performance.

Returning to the original subject, Harry thought aloud, "I guess the biggest risk is from the death eaters and the dementors. But I'll bet there will be loads of Ministry security people here, if Dumbledore has anything to say about it."

Saturday night was the time Ron and Harry had thought they would nip up to the hospital wing to try to find Percy. Harry hid the invisibility cloak under his robes and they waited until late to leave the common room. They were not so worried about being seen leaving by the Gryffindors as they were trying to skirt around anyone who might be in the halls or up in the hospital wing.

Once out in the hall, they checked that no one was watching then they both ducked under the cloak. It was becoming a tight fit for both of them to be covered by it. Harry thought back on how they, plus Hermione used to fit. They had to scrunch down a bit to keep their shoes covered.

Harry and Ron edged cautiously along the halls to the Hospital. Now was the tricky part; if they opened the door, and Madam Pomfrey was right there, they were caught for sure. Harry hesitated with his hand on the knob, and Ron gave him a shrug. He opened the door slowly and carefully, and they slipped in unnoticed. Ron shut the door behind them as they faced the ward which was dimly lit with a few bedside candles. There seemed to be only one patient, a first year by the looks of him, who was asleep.

Ron pointed toward a hallway to the left. This was the direction of Pomfrey's office, but there were also rooms beyond. They crept down the hall slowly. Harry could make out a voice coming from the last room, and there was light filtering out from the partially opened door. They shuffled quietly toward the light.

Ron and Harry got close enough to see in. There, lying on a bed, with a strange, vague look on his face was Percy Weasley. Madam Pomfrey was standing beside the bed with her wand touching Percy's forehead and her eyes closed in concentration. There was a large bottle of luminous orange liquid on the night stand. After a moment she backed away. "Well that's enough for one night I think Mr. Weasley. We'll have another go tomorrow." She picked up the bottle and bustled to the door, causing Harry and Ron to flatten themselves against the opposite wall of the hallway. Pomfrey pulled the door shut and locked it with a large brass key then went directly into her office and closed the door.

"Well that didn't tell us much," sighed Ron as they trekked back to Gryffindor tower.

"He seems to still be cursed, wouldn't you say" asked Harry, "I mean he didn't look as though he knew what was going on."

"No he looked like his brain was fried," Ron mumbled.

"They're bound to revive him though," said Harry encouragingly, but he had his doubts. He did not mention to Ron that there were several books lying on a bedside table in Percy's room. The top one, Harry had noticed, was called 'Irreversible Spell Damage'.

It had been three weeks since the death eater attacks Harry's first night back at Hogwarts. The students who had been pulled out of school by their parents still had not returned, but no additional students had left. There had also been no word from Seamus. Harry, Dean, Ron and Neville discussed his continued absence. "Maybe his mum is still in the hospital?" said Neville. Harry was afraid to say anything because he had seen Neville's mum, who had been cursed in the same way, and was still in St. Mungo's. Looking around it was easy to see how worried his dorm mates were.

The Ministry had begun to publish tips on home protection each day in the Prophet. Among them were descriptions of various wards and alarm spells which would summon the Ministry aurors.

Mac had spent each two hour class period, since the first lesson with Snape, entering Harry's mind and making Harry try to defend his thoughts. Mac never tried to break into Harry's memories. Each time, Harry got a bit better, but it was slow and painful. The act of maintaining his stag was extremely tiring. Harry often had to lie down during the last half of his class time because he was too tired to go on, or even to walk back to the dormitory. At times the effort caused him to get a stabbing headache which was relieved by drinking a cup of hot chocolate that Mac kept at the ready. Still the process, however tiring or painful, felt cleaner and more satisfying than Snape's Occlumency lessons.

Harry had a breakthrough during his tenth Occlumency lesson. He was seated across from Mac as usual and preparing to defend his memories. At the previous lesson, he had managed to push Mac completely out using his stag. The effort had been great but he had managed it, and had been quite pleased with himself. Mac had congratulated him but not in the way he had over Apparition. Harry began to suspect that he was not doing nearly as well as expected. He rather felt that he was letting Mac down. Mac had seemed so subdued since the day Snape had explained Harry's link to Voldemort. He always looked hard into Harry's eyes, before they began each session.

"Today, Harry, I am going to try breaking into your memories when I enter your mind. I am warning you, because if I succeed you may pass out."

"I'm ready, sir."

"Please prepare yourself.....One, Two, Three..."

Harry felt Mac enter his mind. He pictured his stag standing ready to defend his thoughts. Then suddenly the attack came. Harry screwed his face up as he fought to prevent the intrusion. The white light flashed and he saw Aunt Petunia in St. Mungo's, Lupin sitting at a table at headquarters, Crookshanks chasing Scabbers...then he realized that he had a reserve of strength, and he pushed back as hard as he could.

Harry felt himself letting out a scream as he pushed Mac completely out. Unbelievably, the act of pushing Mac out added to, rather than sapped, his strength. When he focused on Mac again, Mac was breathing hard but was smiling broadly for the first time in weeks.

"You got it, boy!" he said breathlessly. "I think you really got it." Mac grabbed a glass of water which he downed.

"Some hot chocolate for you sir?" asked Harry with concern on his face.

"Yes, yes...fine, boy" said Mac, sinking back in the chair, breathing hard.

"Do you know what happened today, young Harry?" Harry shook his head 'no' as he poured Mac some chocolate. "You were able to use my mental energy to repel me. It was spectacular." Mac put a hand on his chest and breathed deeply. "Really, I did not expect we would reach this point for perhaps.... another two weeks. You see Harry, I have employed an old technique for learning Occlumency that is all but forgotten. I have been worried because I have been using a very high level of force when I enter your mind." Mac looked very flushed.

"We'll need to try again to make sure you can repeat your performance. Are you ready to try again?"

"I feel fine Mac, but are you sure you want to?" asked Harry with concern.

"Ha! Potter, any day I can't best you, I'll retire," laughed Mac.

The second try was even better for Harry. He waited for the attempt and then pushed back powerfully. He knew that he could have pushed into Mac's mind but did not.

Mac looked spent but seemed quite pleased. He laid his head back and before Harry could ask any questions, he was snoring. Harry covered him up with an old woolen throw that hung over the back of the chair, as Mac had done for him, when the effort had been overwhelming. He left Mac asleep.

Mac looked bright and cheerful as Harry entered the classroom the following day. "Young Harry, I want to talk to you before we begin today." Harry sat down next to the desk and Mac turned to face him.

"As I explained to you last time, I employed a rather unusual technique to bring you to the point of being able to push me out of your mind. I have been using increasing force each day so that you became accustomed to a really strong attack. But I did not ask you to defend your memories until you were used to the feel of a serious invasion. The strength of any such attack is in the initial intrusion, and not the accessing of memories. That part is simple."

"Today you will see the fruit of your efforts, I believe. Today, you will refuse to let me in and you will push back into my mind."

"You want me to break into your memories, sir?" asked Harry

"You can try boy, but the main object is that you enter my mind. Remember, that is the difficult part. I wonder how Albus knew you would be capable of Occlumency? It's a fairly rare talent. Not easy to learn at all. One needs the aptitude or they will never succeed. That man is a wonder," said Mac, almost to himself.

Harry was fairly sure that he received his 'aptitude' for Occlumency the same place he had received his ability as a Parselmouth. He didn't want to share this thought with Mac as it would only raise more questions that had no answers.

Harry and Mac adjourned to the office and took their usual seats. Harry got prepared while Mac counted to three. Harry felt the beginning of the intrusion and immediately pushed back. As he did, he drew power from the contact and continued to push until he felt himself in Mac's mind. He received an image of green rolling hills. He could look around but he could also sense a strong barrier. He broke the contact. Then he realized that HE, had decided to break contact. He felt great.

Mac was smiling and looking quite spent. "You've done it Harry!"

"Mac, what will happen if I start seeing what Voldemort sees, again?"

"Harry, I can not be sure, but I believe that you will be able to see his thoughts, if you wish. You should be able to keep his thoughts out, the way you pushed me out. If you chose to see his thoughts, there may be pain since your connection was born of a painful curse. I am not sure how you would fair in an eye to eye contest with him. He is known to be extremely powerful. But in terms of this random connection, you will be able to control it and stop it as you choose."

"I want to continue with some weekly training to hone your skills. You may as well become acquainted with Legilimency since you are half of the way there now. I think we can manage to get you some level of skill in judging truth from falsehood in the eyes of others. There is, of course, one test that we still must perform."

"Snape?" asked Harry.

"I am afraid so. Think of it as a NEWT final. By the way, this is a very sought after skill for auror candidates. The Ministry rarely gets recruits that are capable of Legilimency or Occlumency," Mac winked.

The next day was bright and sunny with the smell of autumn in the air. Harry, Hermione and Ron complained to each other about having to go inside the greenhouses for Herbology. They were likely to be stuffy and warm from the bright sun.

Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse which was full of waiting students, and gave her usual hearty 'hello' to all assembled. She carried a clay pot containing a large, prickly ball of grey green set upon a bed of gravel.

"Today class, we will be studying the properties of the Pseudolithos Migiurtinus which is a variety of cactus. This plant is interesting, as it is used in making several very valuable potions, including Skelegrow. Can anyone tell me where we get this particular species?"

Hermione's hand shot up as usual. As she proceeded to explain more about the plant then anyone in the room cared to know, Professor Sprout beckoned Ron, who was standing near the front of the room, to come help her. "Weasley, go haul those other Migiurtinus cacti in here. Longbottom, you help him," said Sprout. "We will be learning today how to properly harvest these little fellows and how to store them..."

As Sprout talked, Harry heard a muffled yelp from outside the room. Soon Ron was toting in three of the heavy pots, followed by Neville who was carrying two more. Harry noticed that Ron's finger was bleeding. Another two trips and the rest of the cacti were arranged on the table.

Ron came to stand near Harry, sucking his punctured finger. "Wicked, spiky things," he whispered.

Sprout had the students grouped in twos and threes to work on the Migiurtinus. Neville joined Harry and Ron at their work station. Neville was whispering excitedly, a list of helpful potions that used this particular plant, while Professor Sprout began to demonstrate the proper technique for cutting it up. Harry turned toward Neville to ask him to pass the shears when he noticed that Ron's face was turning ashen. Ron looked as though he was going to pass out. "Ron, are you ok?" whispered Harry. Ron didn't respond. "Ron!" said Harry more loudly. Professor Sprout looked in Harry's direction. "Professor, I think Ron is sick...or something."

She looked at Ron and said, "Take him out for a bit of fresh air, Potter."

Ron was standing stark still as Harry took hold of his arm and tried to propel him forward, toward the door. Rather than move, he simply crumpled to the ground. Professor Sprout saw him fall and came running to Ron's side. Sprout quickly dropped to her knees and began examining Ron. She looked up at Neville, "Did he by chance prick himself on this cactus?" she asked.

"When we were carrying the pots in he got a cut off one," offered Neville. The location of the cactus cut was plain enough to see. The finger had now swelled to twice its size and was turning black.

Harry could see how this was going, and added, "He sucked his finger Professor, after he got the cut, that is."

"Oh my! Oh my!" she repeated rather frantically. "Oh, this is not good," clucked Professor Sprout. She pulled out her wand and levitated Ron up and out of the green house. Over her shoulder she exclaimed "Class dismissed!"

Harry, Neville and Hermione followed close behind Professor Sprout as she moved Ron along toward the hospital wing. She would not answer their tentative questions, but kept muttering things like "...chance in a million of a reaction..." and "....should have used dragon gloves..."

As they came through the doors of the hospital wing, they were met by Madam Pomfrey who was quickly filled in on the situation. By now Ron's entire arm was black and swollen. Pomfrey scowled and pointed toward a bed, then rushed off to a side room. She soon returned with three bottles of liquid and some bandages. "Miss Granger, get a quill and a parchment from my office and bring it here. Mr. Longbottom, go find Professor Dumbledore right now!" Neville ran out the door, while Hermione went to the office.

Madam Pomfrey doused Ron's arm with one potion and poured a second down Ron's throat. Then she spoke a spell that Harry did not recognize. Hermione had returned with the parchment and stood ready for more instruction. "Write a note to Weasley's parents, say he's had a bad reaction and they should come immediately...Potter run that note to the owlry now! GO, GO, GO!"

Harry grabbed the note and ran all the way to the owlry where he quickly attached it to Hedwig and urged her to find Mr. or Mrs. Weasley as quickly as possible. When he returned to the hospital wing, Neville and Hermione were standing in the hall looking very worried. "How's it going?" asked Harry breathlessly.

"She sent us out to wait here," said Neville. There was nothing to do but follow orders, so Harry sunk down to the floor against the wall. Hermione was pale and silent and Neville was running over the properties of the cactus, convinced that they were not considered poisonous in any way.

Professor Dumbledore emerged fifteen minutes later. "Did you get that note off, Harry?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore went off quickly towards his office. In another half an hour, Professor Sprout emerged looking quite relieved. "Ahh! We caught it in time. No harm done!" and she scurried off down the hall.

Harry, Hermione and Neville entered cautiously and approached Ron's bed. He was awake and ghostly white. His arm was laid on top of the sheets and was a raw looking, red color, an improvement over the black. Madam Pomfrey was explaining something to him, "...Since you are clearly allergic to this plant, you could be killed, rather than cured, by certain medicinal potions. I will make up a list and also mark them on your school chart. You were a lucky young man today, Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded weakly. "I'll bring the list round after you've slept a bit, and review it with you. You'll be needing a medi-wizard alert tag to wear round your neck."

"What happened, Ron?" asked Hermione gently, once Madam Pomfrey had left. Ron explained feebly, that he had a reaction to the cactus that, apparently, could have killed him. Madam Pomfrey had the antidote on-hand that had brought him back around. "Pomfrey said it was a close call," Ron said weakly.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came bustling by. "Let him have a sleep now. He'll be better by tomorrow, I'm certain," she assured them. They told Ron they would come see him after classes and check how he was feeling. Ron was asleep before they reached the door.

Neville immediately headed for the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry and Hermione together in the deserted hallway. Hermione suddenly burst into tears. She turned away from Harry toward a window.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, rather worried as he tried to pat her back. "Ron's gonna be ok. Madam Pomfrey said so."

"I know," sniffed Hermione. She tried wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robe. "Oh, Harry, he's such a big, silly, exasperating... I was so worried."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "It's really ok. I'm sure it is."

She straightened up and shook back her hair, "You're right Harry, and please don't tell him I cried about this, ok?"

"Ok," Harry agreed. He had watched Ron and Hermione long enough to know that they really liked each other. However, they never seemed able to admit it to each other. In the back of his head was a small place where he felt that their inevitable relationship might leave him feeling even more alone in the world than he sometimes did now. They had families who loved them, and soon he was sure, they would have each other. Harry felt adrift. All his relations were dead or else, rotten muggles. He chastised himself for thinking this way. Let these thoughts haunt him as he drifted off to sleep, but not now. To distract himself, he tried to start a conversation with Hermione about Potions class as they trudged down the last staircase to the first floor.

Ron still looked weak the next day, but went to his classes with a heavily bandaged hand. Hermione fussed over him at every opportunity, even helping him fill his dinner plate. Ron didn't put up a fight, and actually seemed to be enjoying her attention. Later in the common room they agreed that no one was in the mood for homework, and after sitting and talking for awhile, they turned in early.

Harry awoke hours later with his scar burning and flashes of light and mist filling his head. He felt sick as he raised himself up on his elbows in bed. Harry remembered his Occlumency lessons and he tried to picture his stag and how he should be defending his mind. Sure enough the visions faded and Harry could clear everything but the image of the stag. He sunk back on his pillow. Harry knew though, that he needed to tell an Order member what he had felt. He quickly climbed out of bed and fumbled into his robe. His dormitory mates had not awakened for which he was thankful. He guessed he should go to Dumbledore's office, regardless of the time.

Harry went down to the common room and out the portrait hole. Using his wand to illuminate the corridor, he made his way to the headmaster's office. "Sugar Quill" he said and the stone griffin moved aside leaving Harry to take the stairs to the office door. He hoped he would be able wake Dumbledore once he was inside. Harry knocked and the door opened on its own.

Entering the room, Harry saw the portraits on the walls were all asleep, with most snoring softly. Fawkes was sitting on his perch and turned his head quizzically as Harry approached. "Can you get Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked the phoenix, not knowing what else to do.

Fawkes gave a high pitched warble and in a moment Dumbledore appeared from a side door in a strange looking sleeping cap and a dark blue flannel robe.

"Harry, what is it?"

"I...I had another vision, sir. I thought you should know right away."

"Did you....how are you feeling?"

"My scar was hurting and I was beginning to feel sick, but I was able to push it out. Then I came here straight away."

Dumbledore touched Fawkes, "You know what to do." The phoenix rose up, flapping its impressive wings and then it disappeared with a flash.

"Please wait a moment Harry....and, have some chocolate," said Dumbledore opening a drawer and pushing a box of Honeydukes bars into his hands.

Dumbledore left the room and Harry sat down. He had long since come to believe in chocolate as a remedy for dark magical encounters. Harry unwrapped a bar, and bit off a corner.

When Dumbledore returned he said, "Harry, thank you for notifying me, it is really a great help. I am also pleased that your lessons are producing results. That is very good news."

"Mac...I mean Professor MacNessa," said Harry, quickly correcting himself, "showed me how to use the strength of the intruder to fight off the attack."

"Did he really?" said Dumbledore, taking a seat behind his desk. "I haven't heard that tried for ....well, for an age. And it works for you?"

"Yes sir," said Harry. Something in Dumbledore's surprise stuck with him. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Harry, there are usually several ways to master any skill. Professor MacNessa was very successful as an auror because he never took anything just at face value. He is extremely creative in a pinch. In your case, he has been successful, which was our intention," said Dumbledore.

Fawkes returned in a flash. He gave a long low cry and then was silent.

"Harry, you must excuse me now. I thank you again for the warning," said Dumbledore. "Do you feel well enough to go back to your dormitory?"

"Yes sir, I feel fine."

Harry left with his half eaten chocolate bar, and found his way back to Gryffindor tower by the illumination of his wand.


	9. The Will of Sirius Black

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Will of Sirius Black**

The next morning Ron was looking quite a bit better. He had looked rather like a zombie the previous day and had gone immediately to bed after dinner. As they were getting dressed, Ron told Harry that he'd had a note from his mum and dad. "They must have come the other day when I had that reaction, but I was sleeping." Harry had nearly forgotten the owl he hurriedly sent them after the accident. "They must have been really worried to come right away like that," said Ron. "I'm to owl them how I'm doing."

"I'm sure they were worried, we all were. You looked like death. Why, Hermione even...." Harry began, then remembered he was not supposed to let on she had cried.

"Hermione did what?" asked Ron, trying to sound unconcerned.

"She was really worried, is all," said Harry trying to avoid looking at Ron.

Harry changed the subject, confiding in Ron that his scar had begun to hurt during the night, and that he expected the Daily Prophet to report new attacks.

"Never a dull moment, Huh?" said Ron glumly. "Did you get sick again, because I didn't hear anything."

"No, Mac's lessons seemed to have helped. I woke up and had the pain in my scar, but I could fight it off. Then I went to see Dumbledore."

In the common room they met Ginny and walked to breakfast with her. Hermione was already eating when they came into the Great Hall. Harry looked up at the ceiling which showed a bright blue cloudless sky. They all sat down across from Hermione just as an owl arrived with her newspaper. While Hermione was putting coins into the delivery owl's money pouch, Harry slid the paper toward himself and Ron, spinning it so they could read the headline. "_Wizard Usage Fees For Floo Network Services To Increase. Eva Stoneskiss of the Department of Floo control has asked for, and received permission to increase fees for special temporary floo connections beginning in the new year. The fee increase will fund ..."_ Harry stopped reading and looked at Ron in confusion. He opened the paper, but could find nothing about attacks.

Ron shrugged. "Do you think they didn't hear about it yet?"

"Maybe," said Harry. "Maybe nothing really happened."

"Not likely, Harry," said Ron seriously. "It's happened too many times."

"What are you two on about?" asked Ginny, as she buttered some toast. Harry turned toward her.

"My scar hurt again in the night," said Harry at a whisper. "I was worried that there were more attacks. But there's nothing in The Prophet."

"Your scar hurt?" asked Hermione with concern. "Did you tell..."

"I got up and told Dumbledore straight away," Harry told her quickly.

Ginny looked at his scar in a thoughtful way. "It must be awful to have HIM jumping in and out of your head," Ginny said this very quietly, looked momentarily into his eyes, and then turned back to her breakfast. A sudden feeling of warmth spread through Harry. She understood.

The early breakfast crowd was already queuing up in the corridor near the entrance for the first Hogsmeade trip of the school year. Filch had them all at bay. Then, as Harry watched, he herded the entire group into the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore's pointy hat could be seen moving through the sea of students who were now grouped just inside the door. Once inside, he waved a hand and a wooden box appeared at his feet. He climbed upon it and raised his arms for silence.

"I am sorry to announce that we will not be able to allow students to go into Hogsmeade today. There are security issues. The Ministry has its hands full this morning and can not provide enough aurors for your protection. This means that I cannot allow students off grounds."

There was general moaning and sighs from the group, and they began to disburse. Filch stood guard at the doors as though renegade students were likely to make a break for it against Dumbledore's orders. The headmaster spotted Harry and motioned him over. Harry crossed the room and said "Yes, sir?"

"How are you today, Harry? Any lingering pain"

"No sir, I'm fine," said Harry, "...but, I mean...I thought there would be a story in the newspaper this morning, about last night."

"As did I Harry," said Dumbledore. "I believe the Ministry must have asked The Daily Prophet to keep the story under wraps as it were."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Death-eaters attacked a dozen more families. This time the choices seemed rather more political. They chose wizard families who never supported Voldemort."

"Were there any deaths?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so." Just then McGonagall came hurrying in and whispered to Dumbledore. "You located her then?" McGonagall nodded solemnly. "Very well." He turned to Harry. "I have to go now and inform another student of a family tragedy. And, again, Harry your warning did help. Take care."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were watching him closely as he came back and sat at the table. He told them what Dumbledore had said, and the speculation began about who had lost a family member this time.

As they left to return to their common room Harry saw a thestral carriage pulled up near the entrance. A Ravenclaw girl that Harry did not know was weeping, as Professor Flitwick helped her into the carriage.

After another gloomy weekend, Monday classes were almost a relief. Care of Magical Creatures had been better this year than in previous years due to the lack of Draco Malfoy in class. Hagrid had moved on from the Fwooper and was now showing them Chizpurfle's. They were almost too tiny to see. They craved magical items which they would chew through if given the chance. Hagrid had them in sealed jars and warned against letting them out, lest they eat through someone's wand.

Theodore Nott proved to be an interesting character. Ron, Harry and Hermione had discussed his attitude on several occasions. Theodore generally stood off by himself unless he was required to pair up with someone. Then he came and stood near Harry and Ron. Sometimes he paired up with one of them, particularly Harry. He never appeared happy nor did he adopt the typical cocky Slytherin attitude. He just worked quietly.

On this day something different happened. Hagrid had assigned the students to feed the Chizpurfle's some left over potion that Snape was going to dispose of. "The lil devils love this sort a thing. Ya kin let em clean up most any magical mess, as it were," Hagrid explained.

Hermione and Ron took one jar and Harry took another. Theodore quietly asked to join him. As Harry shook the jar studying the little crab like creatures, Nott whispered, "Got some information for you, Potter." Harry looked up, thinking that he miss-heard.

"What did you say?" he asked

"The first Quidditch match where they're allowing spectators in... I think there'll be trouble at the train platform in Hogsmeade," said Nott, keeping his eyes on the next nearest pair of students.

"What kind of trouble," asked Harry.

"Don't know.....can't say."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want to be thrown out of school, if Dumbledore decides to eliminate Slytherin house. The whole lot have this unreasonable hatred of muggles. I say, leave them alone and they'll leave you alone... "

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore would do that, throw out the Slytherins....I mean, why would he?"

"Maybe not, but I can't get into Gringotts as a curse breaker if I don't complete Hogwarts. My dad's already in Azkaban. I don't need any trouble."

He would say nothing more. Harry told Ron and Hermione the strange conversation on the way back to the castle. Hermione heartily agreed with Theodore's sentiments about staying in school. Harry rather felt she had missed the point. Ron did not miss the point, however. "Great, the match is open to the public, it's the first match of the year, we're playing Slytherin, and something bad is going to happen."

"Guess I'll have to tell someone what Theodore told me," sighed Harry.

Harry was a few minutes late for his first Potions lesson. Harry began apologizing to Mac as soon as he came through the door. Mac, far from being angry, said, "Forget about that boy, tell me about your scar hurting the other night."

"Oh!" Harry said. "Well as soon as I noticed it, I was able to stop it. It worked just like you showed me. Plus, I was able to go and tell Professor Dumbledore about it."

"That's fine!" commented Mac. "I went to see Albus to arrange for you to be tested by Snape, and he mentioned what had happened." Harry's face fell as he anticipated facing off again with the potions master. "No sour faces, young Harry. Professor Dumbledore wishes to be sure you are fully trained. You will do just fine. Simply remember to show no fear. Before you raise your wand, do two things. First, be ready to defend your mind with a spell that you choose ahead of time. Second, you are an open book, Harry. Snape will see your stag immediately so don't let him get that far before deciding to push him out."

Just then the classroom door opened again and Dumbledore entered with Snape behind him. Harry felt a chill run up his spine. "Ahh! Here we are then," said Mac. "I was just explaining to Harry that we want a small test, or quiz if you will, to see how much work he still requires in Occlumency."

Snape's face was stony as he tossed his head to relocate a strand of greasy black hair. "I hope that this is not another waste of time, MacNessa. I do have a class meeting now which I have had to leave in the hands of Madam Hooch." Harry's fear turned to anger. He gritted his teeth and planned his defense spell.

Dumbledore approached Harry and rested a hand upon his shoulder. "Harry, please look into MY eyes," said Dumbledore. "Try to deny me access to your thoughts." Harry felt no fear of Dumbledore and did as he was told. He felt Dumbledore begin to enter his mind and blocked him rather easily. He suspected that Dumbledore had not tried too hard. "I agree with Professor MacNessa that Harry is ready for a proper test, Severus."

"Very well, headmaster. How would you like me to proceed?"

"As you were accustomed to doing last year."

Snape turned toward Harry, "Step out into the room, Potter."

Harry's throat was dry, but he felt ready. He faced Snape and raised his wand. "On three then," said Snape. This time he actually counted to three, before shouting "Legilimens!"

The spell hit him like a shock wave but when his head cleared a bit Harry realized he was actually holding Snape off. Exerting an enormous effort, he forced Snape out. He was about to relax, having achieved the goal, when a fresh assault began. He heard himself shout "Impedimenta!" as he forced Snape out again. Harry staggered backwards. Snape had slammed into the wall. With an evil hiss Snape straightened and purposefully approached Harry again.

"Very good, Harry," said Dumbledore mildly, as he moved forward and lowered Snape's wand with his hand. "I believe you have passed the test. Come Severus, let's relieve Madam Hooch, shall we?"

Harry did not look at Snape as he and Dumbledore left the room. Instead he looked at Mac who was standing with his arms crossed and one hand covering his mouth. Harry could tell he was stifling a laugh. It was far from funny to Harry who was still seething from the second attack. "I fought him off, and then he went and attacked me again!" shouted Harry once Snape was out of ear shot.

"And you still beat him, didn't you?"

"Well, yes...but," Harry's voice trailed off. He had resisted Snape even though Snape tried to trick him. He had done ok.

Mac patted Harry on the back, laughing. "Harry, my boy, we need to begin potions this week. I want to set up a work area for our classes. Based on my discussions with Professor Dumbledore, we are not to call undo attention to this venture. My office is a bit cramped for potion making, so I will have to look around."

Harry immediately thought of the Room of Requirement. No one would be going there and it would provide everything they needed. He guessed that Dumbledore wouldn't mind. Harry explained the room to Mac, who smiled and shook his head. "This castle is quite amazing....full of interesting nooks and crannies." Harry agreed, although he could have done without visiting some of them, such as the Chamber of Secrets. Mac wanted to see the Room of Requirement immediately, so Harry led the way to the seventh floor hall. He checked to make sure the corridors were clear and then walked past three times wishing for a small potions classroom.

Harry opened the door and there was a nice sized room with a large wooden table and two stools. There was also a desk and shelves of potions books. Against the far wall were glass fronted cabinets filled with potions ingredients arranged alphabetically. On the table were two cauldrons, and various potions making tools, such as long handled spoons, a large mortar and pestle, and a brass scale with weights.

"Marvelous!" exclaimed Mac looking around. "This is it then! We'll plan to start tomorrow. Bring whatever you have here with you, your own cauldron, etc... and I will meet you here. In order to protect the secret of the room, we will start class 10 minutes late. That way the halls will be clear," said Mac. "I'll give you a pass so that other teachers don't bother you if you are spotted in the hall." Mac picked up a piece of parchment form the desk and penned a general note, saying Harry was on an errand for Mac and had permission to be in the hall. Harry folded it and put it in an inside pocket of his robes.

Harry had extra time, having been released before the end of class. He decided to do some homework in the common room before dinner. Up in his dormitory he stacked his books on the table next to his bed. It was then that he spotted the book Remus had given him for his birthday. He had yet to read it. It was lying on a low shelf under the table with a light layer of dust.

Harry picked it up and decided he would leaf through it. He owed Remus a letter and he reckoned it would be thoughtful to mention something about the book so Remus would know he really liked it. Harry carried it down to the common room and sunk into a comfortable chair. The book was called "_Great Magical Battles_". It had a drawing on the cover of two wizards dueling. Harry fanned the pages. Not too many pictures, he thought. So he turned to the table of contents and scanned the list. Many of the battles seemed to have occurred long ago. _The Battle of the Brunswick Dragon and Urick the Sad, Goblins versus Giants-The war of 993, _and so on. Then an entry caught his eye; The_ Defeat of Grindelwald the Necromancer._ That was the dark wizard Dumbledore had defeated. He had never been told the story of the encounter and was very interested to read about it. Hermione had searched the archives and had been unable to discover a full account of the event to her vexation. She had commented on it several times. Harry made a mental note to show it to her later.

The author of the book first described the rise of Grindelwald. It seemed he was a wizard gifted in divination, drawing his power from the dead. He also raised the dead to be his servants. The book said Grindelwald charmed dead wizards into, what were now called, dementors. Once charmed, these dead beings required the warmth of human emotions to survive. Grindelwald raised 100 of them to serve him in his dark works.

Harry was shocked to learn that the dementors had arisen from Grindelwald. He read on: _As Grindelwald grew in power, the Ministry of Magic made many unsuccessful attempts to capture and destroy him. One notable attempt involved an ambush organized by Galen Gadspeed who was the head of the aurors. The ambush was turned against the aurors when Grindelwald learned of the plans through an informant. _

_A young wizard, Conner MacNessa, who was attached to the attack squad, single-handedly saved ten of his fellow aurors from the violent death that Grindelwald had arranged for the group. Several of the ten were seriously wounded, including Magnus MacDonald, Harold Potter, and Montague Prewitt. MacNessa was later accused of being the informant._

_In 1945, Albus Dumbledore, a teacher at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry, had been working with some of the aurors, and others at the Ministry. There was a plan devised to capture Grindelwald, however, in the end, Grindelwald surprised Dumbledore on a promontory in the Scottish highlands near the school. It was said, although never confirmed, that Dumbledore had received a prophesy that called on him to vanquish Grindelwald. Albus Dumbledore has never recounted the details of the battle, however, it is known that Dumbledore was finally able to encase Grindelwald within a large standing stone. The stone has since been charmed to make it impenetrable in any way. The stone, called The Dagger at Midnight, is known to vibrate under a full moon._

_After Grindelwald's capture, the dementors were leaderless and were rounded up. They were convinced to become the guards of Azkaban prison, where they proved useful servants of the Ministry of Magic. _

Harry shut the book and stared into space as Gryffindors began to file in after their last class. He barely noticed as he considered what he had just read. It explained how the dementors had come about, and a bit about Dumbledore. However, Harry wondered about Mac knowing his grandfather, Harold Potter. He resolved to write Remus and to ask Mac to tell him more.

Harry used the charmed parchment to write a note to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_Have you seen that the Quidditch match will be open to the public? Will you come? _(Theodore Nott who is in Slytherin warned me that there might be trouble at the Hogsmeade train station the day of the match. I don't know him very well but he says he's worried about Hogwarts closing if there's trouble.)

_I have been reading the book you gave me for my birthday. It is very interesting. _ (Professor MacNessa was in a battle with Grindelwald where lots of wizards were killed. It doesn't tell what happened after that. I think my grandfather was there too. Do you know anything?)

_I got a good score on a quiz the other day._ (I was able to keep Snape out of my mind using Occlumency. I even kept Professor Dumbledore out, but I don't think he fought me too hard.)

_Write soon,_

_Harry_

Harry reviewed what he had written and charmed the parchment to hide the parts he didn't want seen. Then he went to the owlry and attached the letter to Hedwig who immediately lifted up and winged toward the sunset.

The next morning Hedwig soared through the Great Hall during breakfast and landed gently on Harry's shoulder. Remus had replied to Harry's letter very promptly. It made Harry feel rather embarrassed that he was not writing more often. He retrieved Remus's letter and patted Hedwig's snowy feathers. She pecked his ear, affectionately and took off for the owlry. There was no sense reading the letter here. Harry would need to un-charm it first. So he deposited it into his bag.

Harry rushed through the remainder of his meal and then excused himself. He hurried off to the dormitory where he pried off the seal and opened the letter. Then he tapped it saying "I swear I am up to no good," and watched the text form on the page.

_Hi Harry,_

_Yes, I heard about the open match. I wouldn't miss it! You know how much I love Quidditch. _(Thanks for the tip about Hogsmeade station. It matches with other things we have picked up. We are very concerned about what made Fudge and Bagman decide on such a dangerous plan. They can't seem to make any progress catching the escaped death eaters, and the dementors are still at large. The Ministry is planning some extra security; we hope it will be enough.)

_I'm glad you are enjoying the book. _ (I had forgotten MacNessa's connection to Grindelwald. MacNessa was accused of being the informant who was responsible for the ambush of the aurors. Instead of capturing Grindelwald, it turned into the largest massacre of aurors that ever occurred. I believe that more than 20 died.

The thing is, Harry, it was MacNessa who is credited with saving the remaining 10 wizards. He was wounded himself. I don't recall who else was a part of that maneuver. Your grandfather certainly could have been there. The story goes that Dumbledore spoke in MacNessa's favor before the Wizangamot and he was absolved of any wrong doing, but then he resigned anyway, and sort of disappeared. There were rumors that he was un-stable, however, his friends always speak highly of him. This could be half fact and half fiction. I'll try to find out more. If you have any problem with him, see Dumbledore at once, and write me.)

_Great job on the quiz, keep up the good work. _

_Yours truly,_

_Remus_

Dumbledore arranged to meet Harry in the entrance hall on Monday afternoon before Halloween. Harry was to be allowed to skip his afternoon classes to attend the reading of Sirius's will at Gringotts bank in London.

How are we going to get to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry when Dumbledore joined him.

"I thought we would apparate. Here is your permit, Harry," handing him an official looking parchment with many seals and stamped affixed. "Under the terms of the permit, you must have a teacher with you. I believe the ministry will find me acceptable. Do you feel up to it?"

"Yes sir!" Harry said enthusiastically. He had not had chance to apparate since his last lesson and he was very keen to have a go.

"Let's go then," Dumbledore led the way to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. "Harry, how is Quidditch coming this year?"

"We have a really good team this year..." Harry began.

Dumbledore indicated Mac's office, so Harry stepped inside. He figured that they were going to apparate from the workroom. "And what does the team think about the upcoming match?" asked Dumbledore as he shut the door.

"Umm...we decided to just practice the same as always," said Harry, taking up some floo powder.

"You first," said Dumbledore. Harry stepped into the fireplace and said "workroom". Dumbledore arrived in the workroom a moment after he did. "Wonderful room, this," said Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the furniture was arranged a bit differently now.

"Professor, where is this room?" Harry asked.

"Ahh! Harry," said Dumbledore, with sparkling eyes. "I can only tell you that it's come in quite handy on any number of occasions. I can not divulge its location."

"Did you use it last year, when Fudge made you leave the school?" asked Harry who was beginning to catch on.

"Very perceptive Harry," Dumbledore laughed, but said no more. "Please apparate over to the corner of the room and back just to make certain you are ready for the trip."

Harry did as he was told and received a "well done," from Dumbledore.

"Do you recall room eleven in the Leaky Cauldron, where you stayed three years ago before term began?"

"Yes sir."

"That will be our Apparition spot. I do not want any undo attention paid to our arrival, and you are not familiar with the regular apparition location for Diagon Alley; therefore, we will use room eleven which I have pre-arranged with Tom, the proprietor. Let's apparate on the count of three."

Within seconds Harry was choosing his landing spot near the fire place in room eleven. Dumbledore was right next to him as he re-appeared.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Now let's go find Remus."

At the bottom of the stairs, Remus was standing and chatting with Tom. At the sight of Dumbledore, Tom's eyes lit up. "Professor, how good to see you again, sir, and of, course, you too Mr. Potter." Dumbledore shook Tom's hand and then led the way into Diagon Alley.

As they walked along toward Gringotts, many witches and wizards nodded or tipped their hats to Dumbledore. Some stopped and spoke with him. For his part, Professor Dumbledore remarked on the various things displayed in the windows of the shops. "My, what an extraordinary hat, I wonder does it come in green?" , "I can't recall ever seeing a newt with spikes on its tail like that one." or "I must see about getting one of those planetary clocks everyone is raving about." In front of a sweets shop, Dumbledore spotted a display of various candies. Pointing in the general direction he remarked to Remus, "They still sell it. Perhaps we should revive the old signal." Harry was about to ask what Dumbledore meant but they had just reached the front steps of Gringotts Bank.

A goblin named Mr. Oddwerf was waiting in the lobby to greet them. He wore a tidy looking black velvet jacket and a grey striped tie. He had the black, beady, little eyes that seemed characteristic of goblins. He had an assistant who stood slightly behind him, holding a large pile of documents.

Everyone shook hands as Oddwerf explained that he was in charge of all the high profile accounts. Harry was not sure what that meant, but it did not seem the right time or place to ask. They were led to a separate room with a large table and chairs arranged around it. Mr. Oddwerf asked everyone to take their seats. "Any banking questions before we begin?" asked Oddwerf, rubbing his hands together.

Harry had a sudden thought. He tapped Dumbledore's arm. "Sir, I want to pay Dobby, but I don't know how to do it." Dumbledore smiled warmly at Harry.

"Mr. Oddwerf, please establish an account under the name "Dobby, house-elf" and please transfer, oh, say, two galleons per week from Mr. Potters vault into that account." Dumbledore turned to Harry, "It should suffice, he will not take more, I've tried," he said with a smile.

"It's fine but could it be "house manager" instead of "house-elf"?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore, looking to Oddwerf for his agreement.

"As you wish, Mr. Potter," said Oddwerf coolly. Harry thought perhaps Oddwerf was not very interested in such a small account. He did seem rather offended.

Harry felt uncomfortable. He was not sure how to act and he knew that he was about to hear Sirius's will. As he felt he was responsible for Sirius's death, it seemed wrong that he should benefit in some way from his death. Harry was roused from these thoughts by Mr. Oddwerf who seemed to be trying to engage him in friendly "chit-chat". "Who is your favorite Quidditch team, son?"

"Uhmm, I don't really have a favorite," replied Harry. He was becoming more and more depressed as the moment of the reading approached.

Mr. Oddwerf seemed to decide to dispense with further small talk and get down to business. "The purpose of this meeting is to lay out the terms and the codicils of the will of Sirius Black esquire. Mr. Sirius Black, drafted a will two years ago, under the standard wizard confederation rules, used an acceptable wizard witness, one Remus Lupin present here, and magically sealed the will in the proscribed way." Mr. Oddwerf, indicated a roll of parchment with several colored seals closing it. "I have the document here. Sirius Black died under questionable circumstances, but in front of a substantial number of witnesses, making it perfectly legal and proper. Based upon the sworn statements of Mr. Albus Dumbledore and Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mr. Sirius Black has been pronounced dead. According to standard convention, the will itself has remained sealed until now. We are, of course, aware that the parties to the will are assembled in this room. We have an inventory list with a designation of who will inherit because we were assigned by the terms of the codicil to make sure of the on-going management of said property. This reading is, then, simply a formality. I have taken the liberty to assemble lists of the known assets and relevant information here," he put his hand on a file. Harry was fairly confused about what was being said, however Dumbledore was sitting quietly with a benign look on his face, so Harry tried to relax. "I suggest we proceed with the reading of the will itself."

Staring at the sealed parchment scroll, Harry felt a good deal of anxiety. "Wands out then please," said Mr. Oddwerf. Remus brought out his wand and he nudged Harry who seemed not to understand. Remus whispered to Harry that he needed his wand too. Harry fumbled for his wand, laying it on the table. "Please touch the parchment with your wand and speak your name. Please, in unison." Oddwerf spoke very slowly and clearly. Once the three of them had spoken their names while touching the document, the scroll rose off the table, and in a shower of blue sparks, unrolled itself then drifted back down to the table.

Mr. Oddwerf picked up the document and began to read through the standard Latin text, which included declarations of validity, and rightness of mind, etc... Eventually he arrived at the key items. "As to the disbursement of property, the will reads thus: _All my worldly goods, holdings, properties, and assets, at my death shall revert to my godson, Harry James Potter. In the event that Harry James Potter is not of age at the time of my demise, I ask, and do appoint Mr. Remus Lupin and Mr. Albus Dumbledore as guardians of the estate_."

"_Finally I make the following statement for the benefit of Harry James Potter only."_ Mr. Oddwerf passed the document to Harry, who took it and tried to see Sirius's message. "Take your wand, boy, and touch the paper, just there," Mr. Oddwerf pointed. Harry did as he was told, and a small smoky figure swirled up out of the document and began to speak. The figure was that of Sirius Black.

"_If you are accessing this message, Harry, it means that I am dead. All I can say is, I hope I went down killing death eaters and not stepping off a curb in London traffic." _He laughed, with his old barking laugh, at his joke and then continued._ "Harry, you are the finest young man I have ever met. I owe you my life...and not just the time I've had since you saved me from the dementor, but the quality of that life. You gave me a reason to want to live and to care about someone again. You do your parents credit in every way. Your father and mother loved you dearly, and gave their lives to protect you. I, in turn would do the same for you, in memory of my long friendship with your father. You've been dealt a devilishly bad hand Harry, and there's no denying it. With the terms of this will you should not want for anything in your lifetime, except perhaps the comfort of family. Harry, go out, fall in love, have a family of your own. I spent far too long alone. These past few years with you in my life were very special to me. I hope they were for you as well. So, it's goodbye my boy. See you on the other side." _

The smoky image vanished, leaving Harry feeling shaky. He turned away from the men, trying to avoid the emotions that were welling up inside him. Mr. Oddwerf took the queue to talk for a few minutes until Harry could re-gain his composure. Harry wished he could simply be alone just now, but he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe, and turned back toward the table.

"Mr. Potter, I will be providing you with a complete listing of assets." Harry nodded, not looking up. "You understand that Mr. Lupin here and Mr. Dumbledore will continue to manage your properties and gold until you are of age?" Harry nodded. Oddwerf was shuffling the papers in disgust. "Where has that boy put the lists?" he said to himself.

Mr. Oddwerf excused himself to find the missing documents. They were left to wait at the table. Harry sat there trying to steady his breathing as a new thought hit him. Blood was pounding in his ears. "Sir?" asked Harry, turning to Dumbledore, with the fear that comes from knowing the answer but hoping you are wrong, "Would my parents have had a will?" Harry didn't care a thing for the property or gold. He had far more than he could imagine at this moment, but he ached to have a talking message from his mother and father like the one Sirius left.

He saw clearly the look of pity and sorrow in the eyes of Dumbledore and Remus as he looked at each in turn. Dumbledore gave a sigh. "Harry, there was a will but it did not include a message such as you just saw. It was a simple statement of the distribution of property. You must understand that your parents were young and healthy and strong. They didn't anticipate dying together and leaving you alone." Dumbledore paused, "However, since we are at it, you may as well have those documents transferred to your vault. I will speak to Mr. Oddwerf." Dumbledore left the room, shutting the heavy door with a thud. Harry felt as though the air had been kicked out of him. He felt empty, alone and totally spent.

Then there was a hand upon his arm. Harry looked over at Remus but the man said nothing, just smiled weakly and shook his head. Really, what was there to say?

Mr. Oddwerf and Dumbledore returned in a few minutes. The goblin held a large bundle of papers which he deposited on the table. Some were old and dog-eared, some crisp and flat. There was one small bundle that was folded and tied with a soiled red ribbon. Mr. Oddwerf officiously sorted and restacked the pile, bringing order to chaos as they watched.

"Now then," he said "Here are the documents related to the Sirius Black will. I would suggest storing them in your vault." Harry now knew what was expected. He nodded. "This next lot is the accounting of the assets of Sirius Black which are to be transferred to you. Mr. Black left behind a house in London, location _unknown_... how inconvenient! And a manor house in Scotland. In addition, there was a large fortune in gold, slightly in excess of 500,000 galleons. Perhaps a slightly larger vault? One nearer a dragon?" asked Oddwerf.

Harry looked at him blankly. He began to open his mouth, but Remus spoke up. "I think the present one will do, don't you think?"

"Your vault is sufficient in size to house the gold and other items such as gems, but perhaps not all the miscellaneous magical effects that now pass to you. The property decree of Mr. Black recommended that the whole lot be destroyed. What is your preference? Shall we move them?" Harry nodded again, however Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's arm, "What magical items?"

"Here is an inventory we have produced," said Mr. Oddwerf sliding a piece of parchment to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore studied the list, occasionally saying "Hummm" and "Yes, I see" several times. "Harry, if you don't mind I would like Arthur and Remus to check these items before moving them to your vault. Some of these things could be rather dangerous. If I am not mistaken, this one is illegal," said Dumbledore, pointing out a line to Mr. Oddwerf. Mr. Oddwerf adopted a shocked expression which seemed more for show than anything else. "Why, I'm sure you will find all is perfectly in order, but should you need to dispose of anything....please let me know. Dragon fire will eliminate most _problem_ items."

He looked back down at the piles. "This pile represents your parents will." Harry looked up with more interest this time. "It is a very standard, form document, which was made out here, at the bank, and signed by them." Harry took the document from Oddwerf carefully and lifted the corner of the parchment pages so he could see their signatures on the last page. He briefly ran his hand over the old dry ink.

"This is the listing of property and other assets, including gold which passed to you Mr. Potter, from your parents. From the estate of your parents, you have inherited two properties. The Potter family home and Godric's Hollow, newly rebuilt 15 years ago. Each is currently earning income, being in rent. There was also miscellaneous gold. From his paternal grandfather he had been bequeathed 20,000 Galleons per year from various on-going income producing investments."

"The value of the investments at sale is estimated at 500,000 galleons. Albus Dumbledore's signature indicates that the latest offer to purchase has been rejected. Smart move, really," said Mr. Oddwerf. "The boy has plenty of income and can decide when he is of age, how to handle the houses." Oddwerf slid the list to Harry. He glanced at the papers, not really seeing them. As he was about to push them back something caught his eye. "What is Godric's Hollow?" he asked.

"Harry, Godric's Hollow was your parents' house. It belongs to you. It was severely damaged the night Voldemort killed your parents. We had it repaired," said Dumbledore.

"It's where I got my scar then," asked Harry, staring at the table.

"Yes," responded Dumbledore.

"And finally," said Mr. Oddwerf trying to pick up the pace. "This is a bundle of correspondence that is part of the Sirius Black will." He slid a bundle, tied with the red ribbon, to Harry.

"I think it would be best to store all the other documents in Harry's vault," said Dumbledore. "Do you agree?" he looked at Harry who nodded again.

"Well then, thank you Mr. Oddwerf, and good day," said Dumbledore, rising and shaking the goblin's gnarled hand.

Harry followed suit putting the bundle of letters under his arm.

Harry walked along behind Remus and Dumbledore, through Diagon Alley in a fog: his thoughts, a messy blur of sadness, hopelessness and loss. How did possessions ever make up for losing someone you cared about? As he trailed along he turned the bundle of letters over in his hands. There appeared to be ten or twelve letters written in a variety of hands. He fanned through them absently. The last one made him halt. _To: Sirius Black, From: Lily Potter_. It was dated October 31, 1981. Harry realized that was the day his parents had died. He stuffed the bundle inside his robes and ran to catch up with Dumbledore and Remus. He wanted to get back to Hogwarts and find a quiet spot to read the letter his mum had written to his godfather on the day of her death.


	10. A Letter, A Signal, A Warning

**Chapter Ten:**

**A Letter, A Signal, A Warning**

_October 31, 1981_

_Dear Sirius,_

_Please come round to the house as soon as you get this message. James and I will have to get away from Godric's Hollow with Harry, and soon. I know all the trouble we went to with the Fidelius charm, but I fear in the end, it was a bad decision to make Peter the secret keeper. You had offered to let us use your family's manor in Scotland to hide out. I know it's been empty for years so I think we would be safe there for a few days, while we come up with another plan. If it wasn't for little Harry I might risk staying here, even after what I saw today, but we have to think about him first. I will not let that monster Voldemort get near my child. _

_I'm rather frantic right now and not making much sense. Let me explain: _

_Two weeks ago, before the Fidelius charm was cast, I saw Peter in Diagon Alley. I was there with Harry, doing some shopping. Peter was standing near Gringotts, talking to two men in cloaks. They had their backs toward me and I couldn't see their faces. Peter spotted me and looked very anxious and pretended he didn't see me wave. I'm sure he saw me; he looked directly at me. At first I thought, oh, it's just the way Peter is. He always seemed jumpy around me and I didn't give it much thought. Then yesterday I spoke with Hestia Jones on the floo network. She was telling about seeing that scum, Lucius Malfoy, strutting about at St. Mungo's with Minister Fudge, as though he had single handedly built the place. She mentioned that he was wearing a particularly striking cloak of azure blue with a large black tassel hanging from the hood. Well, that was the same cloak worn by one of the men talking to Peter in Diagon Alley._

_Then today, James was upstairs rummaging around in the attic. I was in the kitchen working while little Harry was down for a nap. Suddenly I had a bad feeling, rather like that of a ghost passing through you. I looked up and saw Peter standing down the lane just staring at the house._

_I don't think he knew I was there until I pushed the window open and called to him. Peter seemed really edgy. I asked him in for tea, but he made some excuse that he had to go; he said that he was just checking up to see we were all right. He came up to the garden wall and that's when I saw it. He must have noticed the look I gave him, because he dis-apparated immediately. But, Sirius, I saw it, before he disappeared, I saw it. _

_I never told you and James that when we did the Fidelius charm, I added a bit of something extra. It's no secret that I always had my doubts about Peter. I included a charm that would put a boil on Peter's forehead if he told anyone the location of Godric's Hollow. Peter had a raging red boil on his forehead when I saw him in the lane. _

_Perhaps I'm the edgy one and perhaps it seems circumstantial, but when taken together I believe he has betrayed us. Once I explained it all to James, he became infuriated and said he was going to track "the rat" down (his words). He took that vial of Veritaserum that he had off Alastor Moody, and stormed out of the house. Sirius, he looked as dangerous as I've ever seen him. He refused to listen to reason. I pray he returns soon, as we have to get away from here as quickly as possible. We can't apparate with Harry, so I was going to suggest a portkey. I know it's illegal, but if we do it properly, I think we can throw the Ministry off track. You and James always seem to find a way to do these things. The only other option would be to fly. The floo network would not be safe. _

_I phoned my sister, Petunia, and asked if she would take Harry for a bit; hide him out in her home. Unfortunately, she thought I insulted her when I used the term 'muggle'. I don't know how we can continue to misunderstand each other so. I never intended it as a slight. She hung up on me, and really, I'm not sure I blame her. _

_I know I shouldn't write all this down in case the owl is intercepted, but you may be able to come up with some other ideas by the time you arrive here. If we have to vacate before you get here, we'll send you word as soon as ever we can. _

_Oh, Sirius, we should have used you as secret keeper, or Dumbledore. I must send this now if you have any chance of getting it in time to meet us. I'm so worried, please come right away._

_Your friend,_

_Lily_

Harry laid the letter down. So that's how it had been…that day. He smoothed the crinkled paper and read it again. The drama of the entire day seemed to crash down on his head as he sat holding the fifteen-year-old parchment. Harry buried his head in his arms as sadness overwhelmed him.

The Room of Requirement was as silent as the empty corridors. Classes were still in progress, but would soon be dismissed, spilling students into the halls and the common room. Harry had needed a private spot and this was the most private room he could think of in which to read the letter.

After considering what his mother had told Sirius, Harry had not the heart to read the other letters folded within the red ribbon. He wanted to feel what his mother had felt in its pure, hard state and he doubted that any other letter in the bundle could be as important as this one. He tucked the bundle back into his robes and started back to Gryffindor tower. When he reached his dormitory room, he shoved the bundle to the bottom of his trunk to be looked through at another time. The letter from his mum he pressed inside his book of wizard photos.

Harry's mood was melancholy that evening and he avoided Ron and Hermione, opting to go to bed early. He had always felt guilty that he'd saved Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack. Peter's escape had left Sirius to run from the law. That horrific night in the graveyard, Pettigrew had been the one to kill Cedric. Now the entire incident surrounding the night in October when his parents were betrayed, became more real to Harry through the letter. He began to feel toward Peter, the way he knew Sirius and Remus had, before he had stayed their hands.

The next afternoon Harry ran up the final flight of stairs to the seventh floor on his way to his potions lesson. As he approached the hallway outside the Room of Requirement, he heard voices arguing echoing off the stone walls.

"I simply asked you for a bezoar, Severus, not your opinion as to Harry's abilities," snarled Mac.

"You will never turn that boy into a potions maker, MacNessa," retorted Snape shoving a parchment wrapped packet at Mac. "Teach him if you must, but he is not NEWT material. I'll not take him back in my class."

"Did you bring the textbook I requested, Severus?" asked Mac. Snape grunted and handed over a battered looking book. "It's too bad that a teacher, such as yourself, is unable to discover ways to unlock the talents of all the students who come your way. After all, that's your job," MacNessa said with an edge of sarcasm.

"My objection to Potter lies more with the fact that he continues to get special treatment. He did not EARN NEWT level training," said Snape with disdain. "But he's receiving it anyway," he added, under his breath. "He is lazy and he has far too big a head for his own good. Just like his father."

"I, of course, had the honor and privilege of knowing Harry's grandfather, and his father as well," said MacNessa, "and if, as you say, the younger Potter is an equal of the elder, he should have no difficulty mastering potions making. I say that, having taught him the '_impossible_' skill of Occlumency. Now if you will forgive me, I have a pupil to teach." With that, Mac turned dismissively away from Snape, who stalked off down the hallway in a huff.

Harry had watched the exchange from the corner of the hall. "You huge git!" Mac said softly before noticing Harry. "Oh! Young Harry! There you are. Let's get down to work, shall we?" They entered the classroom they had created and Harry deposited his books in the corner.

"First, boy, as a potions maker, I am not what wizards term a '_purist_'. I use whatever methods suit the situation and whatever ingredients are at hand. I learned my potions skills from a rather eccentric wizard, and, if I do say so, I have been able to brew up a few things, in the past, that were quite successful. I am confident that we can get you into a NEWT level class by the end of the school term." Mac looked down at the textbook and began thumbing through it.

It didn't sound to Harry as though he would be allowed into Snape's class next year, even if he could get caught up. Perhaps McGonagall had a plan in mind. However, there was a more pressing question that he wanted to ask. "Umm… Mac, sir," said Harry. "You said you knew my dad?"

"Why, yes," said Mac absently. "…of course I knew your grandfather quite…" Mac looked up. He considered Harry for a moment. "Do you know much about your family boy?"

"No, sir, not really," said Harry.

"I see," said Mac flatly. "Keen to get you up to killer status aren't they, but not very forthcoming about your background. Makes me bloody angry, really!"

Harry was surprised by that comment. Before he had time to decide what Mac meant by it or if somehow he knew the prophesy, Mac made an interesting proposal.

"Harry, my boy," began Mac, "I think we should have a bit of a private talk some time soon. We might have dinner together some night, just the two of us. I can tell you some things about your dad and your grand dad. Also… I would also like to warn you….well…. we can cover that later." Mac made a show of checking the ingredient jars on the shelf. "Right now, let's concentrate on the potion we need to make while we have this lovely room all to our selves."

Harry felt the pain of the last day melt slightly. Maybe Mac could tell him something about his parents. He was eager for details, and whatever Mac wanted to warn him about couldn't be worse than the sword already hanging over his head. Harry picked up his book and began to read the ingredients for a bone-mending potion.

The evening of Halloween arrived. The day had been cool and calm and the night promised to be frosty. The students were excited about the approaching Halloween feast. Harry was reminded that it was this day fifteen years before that his parents had lost their lives to Voldemort. It was also the day he had temporarily sent Voldemort into exile. The thought kept coming to him during his classes and clouded the festive mood that enveloped the castle. Hagrid was hauling huge pumpkins into the Great Hall, and Professor Flitwick was charming them into jack-o-lanterns. Harry stood lost in thought in the entrance hall looking in as the Great Hall was being prepared for the festivities. Harry had nearly decided to skip the feast.

"What's the matter mate?" asked Ron, who had just caught up with Harry.

"Oh, it's nothing…Perhaps I'm just tired," said Harry.

"You should catch a quick nap before the feast," suggested Ron.

"Maybe I will," said Harry vaguely.

Harry climbed the steps to the dormitory as though he was dragging a huge weight. He dropped his books and sunk down on his bed, drawing the red velvet curtains closed. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

Harry was sitting in a brightly lit kitchen. His mother was busily preparing breakfast and his father was reading The Quibbler and laughing. Sirius was laying on a rug at Harry's feet in the form of Snuffles the dog. Harry's mum came to the table and gave him a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Sirius would like bacon, too, I think," said James happily.

"Would you Sirius?" Lily asked. Sirius wagged his tail and licked his lips.

Lily smiled at Harry and brushed her hand through his hair. Then she turned and said, "Shall we ask Peter round for dinner tonight, James?"

Harry sat straight up, with a start, shaking off the dream. He parted the curtains and swung his feet down to the floor. He still felt the groggy edge of sleep when the door opened and Ron came in.

"Good, you're up just in time," he said cheerily.

"In time for what?" asked Harry, still a bit disoriented.

"The feast, of course! Let's get going then."

Harry could think of no good excuse so he got up and followed Ron down to the Great Hall, now full of Halloween merriment. Harry joined the other Gryffindors and tried to join in the fun.

The day of the Quidditch match was approaching. The Daily Prophet had mentioned the open invitation, to come to Hogwarts for the match, several times. It seemed to cause quite a stir among the professors with each new reminder. They apparently thought it a very bad idea and a dangerous one as well. Hermione obviously agreed with the opinion of the professors. She mentioned several times how unsafe it would be to let the wizarding public onto the school grounds.

Harry and Ron were more concerned about the match itself. They wanted to make a good showing. Ron was driving the team hard, in anticipation. Ginny and Natalie quickly developed a rhythm, and were working to encourage Colin to be a bit bolder shot. Ron, Harry and Ginny took turns working with Colin after practice to improve his shooting.

On the Thursday night before the match, practice broke up rather early. Harry felt like flying a bit longer and stayed with Colin and Ginny for some extra practice. The pitch was getting dark when Harry landed next to Colin. "Good job, Colin! I'd say you're ready for the match. Just remember to take that extra second to aim before trying to score. If you aren't sure, just wait up for Ginny and pass off to her. Control of the Quaffle is the main thing."

"Alright then, Harry!" said Colin enthusiastically. He put his broom over his shoulder and walked out of the stadium, smiling.

Ginny touched down a moment later next to Harry, having retrieved the practice balls. Harry helped her replace them in the case. They carried the box to the equipment room and stored it away.

As they headed back toward the castle, Harry and Ginny discussed the up coming match. They were both feeling optimistic about the probable outcome. "I think we'll beat them easily this year," speculated Harry. Ginny told of seeing the Slytherins practicing, and commented on their uninspired passing game. Then suddenly, Ginny yelled, "Race you to the castle," and she took off running. Harry raced after her, catching and passing her, about fifty yards from the front entrance. As he passed her, she purposely tripped him up. He grabbed her ankle as he fell, causing her to fall with him. They laughed as they scrambled back to their feet and continued running to the castle.

They lowered their voices as they climbed the stairs in the entrance hall, still chatting about the up coming match. "I'll handle Draco," Harry was saying. "He always hangs right near me during a match. I'm worried about Slytherin's beaters trying to unseat Colin from his broom. He's not very big, after all."

"Andrew and Jack played against them last year, so they know what to expect. I think they'll be able to handle those two brutes," speculated Ginny. "Natalie can hold her own…she's used to playing with boys. It's Montague that I hate playing against. Just true nastiness, that one."

As they made their way back to Gryffindor tower Harry stuck a hand into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of gum. He offered one to Ginny, who took it as she talked. Harry unwrapped his and then stopped dead, dropping the gum on the floor. He smoothed the wrapper he was holding in his hand, as realization dawned upon him. Harry's mind raced as the pieces suddenly came together. He knew he had to see Dumbledore immediately. Without another word, he turned and sprinted off toward the headmaster's office.

"Hey! Where are you going?" yelled Ginny in confusion.

How come no one else saw this, he thought. Maybe I'm all wrong. Just…don't let me be too late! Harry repeated over and over to himself as he ran. He reached the stone griffin, spoke the password, and rode the stairs to the headmaster's office. He knocked hard on the door and it immediately swung open. Harry rushed in, banging up against Professor Dumbledore's desk. Breathlessly he managed, "St Mungo's….Neville's mom…she's trying to tell us something."

Dumbledore stared hard at Harry. "Sit, Harry," he said. "Drink this," and a glass of water materialized. Harry tried to control his breathing until it came more evenly, but he waved off the water.

"You don't understand, sir. I think this means something…. and I forgot about it." Harry held out the gum wrapper to Dumbledore. It was a Droobles Best Blowing Gum wrapper. Dumbledore took it with a sideways glance at Harry.

"_Why_ do you think this is significant?" asked Dumbledore slowly.

Harry explained his encounter with Alice Longbottom at St. Mungo's, the day he visited Aunt Petunia and how she had shoved a similar wrapper into his hand. He told how the year before, he had seen Mrs. Longbottom give a Droobles wrapper to Neville. "And I remembered his gran saying that his mum had given him loads of them."

"Alice Longbottom gave you _this_." It was more a statement than a question, as Dumbledore rubbed the wrapper between his fingers. Harry nodded, although Dumbledore was not looking at him and seemed lost in thought.

"And…ummm… Professor? I remember you stopped in front of that sweets store in Diagon Alley. You said something… I think… about a signal." This last part had just come to Harry and now it left him feeling that he definitely had it right.

Dumbledore extracted a small, square mirror from his robes, said "Kingsley Shacklebolt" and waited a moment. Then he said "Kingsley, contact the Order members scheduled to be on duty tonight. No, Remus will not be up to it tonight, I fear. We have to go into St. Mungo's and we cannot let anyone see us do this, so, make the appropriate arrangements. I know it's risky. I'll meet you at headquarters in an hour and explain what's happened."

He pocketed the mirror. "Harry you did well to come to me with this. I wish I had known about the gum wrappers sooner. It was an old, silent, code for danger that the Order used to use. It could be easily passed to someone, or dropped on purpose, without attracting notice. It means that Alice Longbottom is trying to get our attention. If she can come back to us, we must try to save her."

Dumbledore seemed uneasy as he walked Harry to the door. "We'll sort this all out immediately. Please keep this information secret." He paused, "And Harry, you have done the Order a great service today."

Harry left the office feeling glad that he'd been able to help but also worried about the rescue mission. Why did they need to break into St. Mungos? Couldn't they simply have Mrs. Longbottom released to her family?

Very late that evening, Harry and Ron were getting ready for bed. The dormitory was dark and the other two occupants were asleep. Harry felt badly that he knew about a raid to rescue Neville mum, but that he couldn't say anything. He glanced over at Neville's sleeping form in the darkened room. Just then, Harry noticed some movement out on the lawn and peered out the window to see what was happening. The full moon shone brightly, shimmering on the grass. A lone thestral carriage was pulling up to the castle. Harry had a good idea what it meant. He went quickly to his trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak, motioning Ron out on to the stairway and shushing his question.

Once they were clear of the dormitory room, Harry explained in a whisper what he had told Dumbledore about the wrapper, and his response. Ron listened opened mouthed. "I think they're coming in now...wanna go see?"

"Let's go!" said Ron without a moment's hesitation.

In Harry's enthusiasm, he had forgotten Dumbledore's warning not to tell anyone. He felt a momentary pang of guilt as he thought again of Neville snoring in the dormitory room. Well, it was too late, he had told Ron, and they were on their way toward the portrait hole.

With the cloak in place, they snuck to the corner of a corridor where they could see the door to the hospital wing. Sounds filtered up from the lower floor and soon a procession came into view. Dumbledore led the way, with two stretchers being levitated behind. Kingsley, Moody and Tonks followed. Kingsley was holding his right arm. Madam Pomfrey opened the door, raising a candle to light their way as they swept inside. Dumbledore hung back as they all filed silently in. Once the group was through the door, he looked down the hall directly at Harry and Ron. He smiled and shook his head slightly, before following the others inside.

The next morning, Harry watched Neville closely. He was sure that no one had told Neville about his mum yet. Harry and Ron speculated that the second stretcher had carried Neville's dad. As breakfast progressed, owls began swooping into the Great Hall with the normal messages and packages.

A school owl dropped a note into Neville's lap, and Ron elbowed Harry, nodding in that direction. Neville looked somewhat confused as he stuffed the note he had just read, into his bag. He rose quietly and left the room with his breakfast half finished. When Neville did not appear at the start of class, Harry and Ron filled Hermione in on what they had seen the previous night.

"Harry, that's brilliant that you figured it out," said Hermione, obviously impressed.

Defense Against the Dark Arts broke for lunch and Neville had not shown up. It was too bad to, since Professor Sprout and Mac had teamed up to give a very good lesson on common plants that could be used in an emergency for medicinal purposes or for certain ward spells. Harry thought Neville would certainly have enjoyed the lecture.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were standing together in the hallway, waiting for the tables to be set up for lunch as Neville walked slowly down the stairs with a faraway look on his face. He accidentally bumped into Draco Malfoy as he crossed the corridor.

"Watch it, Longbottom!" growled Draco. Crabbe and Goyle closed in on Neville and pushed him toward the wall.

"Leave me alone!" said Neville, with more bravado than Harry thought he really felt, by the look on his face.

"How can a pure blood like you be so pathetic, Long Drawers?" taunted Draco, stabbing a finger into Neville's chest.

"Back off, Malfoy!" shouted Harry as he pushed Crabbe out of his way and stepped up, nose to nose with Draco.

"I wasn't talking to you, Potter."

"Well pretend you were then!" said Harry pulling his wand.

"Let's get out of here… this lot isn't worth it," said Draco to his henchmen, and they stalked off down the hall.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I could've handled him, but my mind was on something else," said Neville, his face reddening.

"It's ok Neville, I rather enjoyed it, really," laughed Harry.

"Harry… emm… can we talk a moment?"

"Sure, Neville."

Neville walked toward an open spot down the hall, away from the other students. "They got my mum out…of St. Mungo's, that is. Dumbledore told me it was because of you. I wanted to thank you."

"It's ok Neville, I was just glad to have put it together." Harry was sorry he had said that as soon as it was out, and he could see a flash of pain cross Neville's face.

"Yeah, I never knew what those wrappers meant," said Neville uncomfortably. "I should have figured it out. I mean, she was trying to tell me…"

"I don't think you could have," Harry said trying his best to be supportive. "I only got it because of something Dumbledore said to me…once."

"Really? Well, thanks Harry. What can I do to re-pay you?"

This was uncomfortable. Harry did not want repaying, so he changed the subject. "So, how is your mum?"

"Oh, she's very weak, but they were able to lift her curse. I guess she can go home in a week or so. She'll have to stay hidden though… for now. She'd really like to meet you. Would you come back with me after class is over?" asked Neville expectantly. "She asked after you."

"Sure, Neville, if it's ok," said Harry.

Once their afternoon class was over, Harry and Neville walked as inconspicuously as possible to the hospital wing. Once inside, Neville went down the hall that Ron and Harry had used the night they snuck in to see Percy. Neville stopped at a different door and knocked softly. The door was opened by Professor Dumbledore. The small room was literally packed with people. There was Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Neville's grandmother, wearing the vulture hat that Harry remembered. Conversation stopped as all eyes turned to Neville and Harry.

Lying in a bed, looking pale, but with a smile on her face was Alice Longbottom. Neville ignored the rest of the crowd of people and immediately went to his mother's side and hugged her. Her eyes, no longer vacant, showed obvious happiness as she kissed her son.

"Mum, I've brought Harry," said Neville proudly.

Alice raised herself up on her elbow and Harry stepped forward, his face turning red. She motioned him to take the chair positioned next to her bed. As he sat down and leaned toward her, she ran a white, thin hand over his forehead and down his cheek. "Thank you Harry. Your parents were wonderful people. You do them credit, putting this all together, and I thank you for rescuing me."

Just then, Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room and shooed them all out, allowing only Neville to remain. Neville's grandmother put a hand on Harry's shoulder as they stepped into the hall. "Could I have a word with you, Harry?" she asked.

"Ummm…Sure" said Harry. Neville's gran was a bit scary and not a person one would ever say 'no' to.

"Dumbledore, may we adjourn to your office?" she asked regally.

"Why certainly, Mrs. Longbottom, I would be grateful if you would," Dumbledore said, bowing slightly.

He led the way to his office, ahead of Mrs. Longbottom, with Harry bringing up the rear. Dumbledore conjured up three comfortable chairs with printed chintz covers and they all sat down. Mrs. Longbottom leaned on her umbrella, and looked Harry in the eye with an intense stare. "You, boy, have saved my daughter-in-law, whom we all thought _lost forever_, and you have helped my grandson find his inner courage. For these things I am eternally in your debt." The old woman straightened up. "The Longbottom's do not forget a debt owed Mr. Potter. I would like to give you an appropriate reward. What shall it be?"

Harry was quite surprised by this offer. He had no idea what to say. "Ummm…well, thank you mam. But…ummm…I don't really want you to…I mean I didn't do it to get a reward or anything"

Dumbledore saved him by clearing his throat and speaking. "Mrs. Longbottom, I fear you have caught young Harry here quite off guard with your question. Knowing the kind of person he is, I'm sure that seeing Neville and his mother reunited is reward enough."

Harry nodded vigorously and gratefully at this.

"None the less Dumbledore, Harry, I really wish to do something to express the family's gratitude. I leave it to you Dumbledore to propose something appropriate. I believe you are one of Harry's guardians."

"Just so," answered Dumbledore, bowing his head slightly.

Mrs. Longbottom rose from her chair. Harry and Dumbledore stood too. She thanked Dumbledore for his hospitality, shook Harry's hand, thanking him again, and then she left. Dumbledore beckoned Harry to sit down. "Harry, I'm guessing you have some questions, and given your involvement, you are entitled to some answers."

"Yes sir," began Harry, "I was wondering several things..."

"Allow me to explain…perhaps I will answer all your questions," said Dumbledore.

"Shortly after your parents were killed by Voldemort, the Longbottom's were attacked. This, I believe, you knew. The death eaters were frantic at that time. They didn't know what had happened to their master and thought the Ministry aurors did know. They attacked Neville's home, and his father and mother were put into St. Mungo's, having been tortured into a stupor by the Cruciatus Curse. Neville's father is quite gone. He will never recover. His mother, however, has been ambulatory for many years. The healers at St. Mungo's, in charge of her care, continued to report that she was a hopeless case."

"According to Alice, after several months, she began to realize where she was. She was unable to talk or to move very much at first. She thinks that as she began to try to communicate with her care givers, someone began to administer a very strong Befuddlement charm. Poppy Pomfrey was quite surprised at its strength and at Alice's will to fight it off all these years. Apparently, she was able to gain a certain amount of control occasionally, and she kept sending the only signal she could remember, in the form of the gum wrappers. She had no real hope, just kept single-mindedly finding the wrappers and handing them to Neville and anyone else who would take them. She says that occasionally she had flashes of clarity, but they were brief. Mostly she struggled to focus. She says that the day she gave you the wrapper, she had recognized your scar. She gave you a wrapper, knowing you would not be a supporter of the dark lord."

Harry stared at the floor and nodded as he listened. "So, will she…I mean, is she alright then?"

"She will be rather frail for a long time, but in the end, she should recover fully," responded Dumbledore. "Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank were excellent aurors and the members of the Order are very heartened that she has been brought back."

"I'm afraid that Mrs. Longbottom will insist upon a reward of some type. Can you think of anything you'd like, Harry?"

Harry felt he had everything he needed, including an excellent racing broom. He didn't really want anything for himself. Then something occurred to him, which seemed unlikely, but it was all he could think of. "Professor, I'd really like it if Buckbeak could be free to come back to Hogwarts forest. I suppose that's rather hard to do, with his death sentence and all."

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, I suppose we should get him out of that fourth floor room in Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore thought a moment then said, "Perhaps, instead of such a specific request, Mrs. Longbottom could petition the Ministry for a section of the forest to be designated as a hippogriff preserve with no intrusion by the Ministry. We could then move Buckbeak and he would be safe. Actually that is the type thing Mrs. Longbottom loves to do. She loves a cause. I'll let her know you have a great fondness for hippogriffs and want to see them protected. She is quite forceful, and I dare say, the Ministry will acquiesce." Dumbledore paused, "Yes, I believe that would be a suitable request. I'll communicate it to her, if you like."

Harry was only too happy to agree. Thinking over the day, he had one other question for the headmaster. "Sir, can I ask how Percy is doing? We haven't heard anything about him."

"Ahh, Percy. This is a difficult case. We have tried any number of things to bring him round. We've had to lock him in because he tried to leave the grounds in his nightshirt the second night he was here. He is not acting on his own volition, of this, we are sure. Dark magic is a perilous and twisted thing. We cannot seem to break whatever curse has been laid on him. We believe it is a form of the Imperius curse. Normally that wears off over time, after lack of contact with the one applying the curse," said Dumbledore wearily. "I'm afraid I can tell you no more than that."

Harry thanked Dumbledore and left the office, heading for dinner in the Great Hall. At least he could tell Ron and Ginny what he had learned about Percy. Perhaps Buckbeak would soon be able to come back to the forest and to Hagrid.

On Saturday morning, Harry looked out the window from Gryffindor tower toward the front gate. There was a bustle of activity as thestral drawn carriages arrived from Hogsmeade station and a steady stream of witches and wizards hiked in, having apparated outside the school grounds. There were vendors with interesting looking carts who had set up along the path to the Quidditch pitch and were trying to entice the passersby to make a purchase.

A small knot was forming in Harry's stomach. He was certain he would feel fine once he was on his broom and in the air, but right now, he was feeling an extra level of panic at the coming match. Ron didn't look much better. He was tying and re-tying his right trainer, until Harry asked him if he needed help. Ron looked up in rather a fog and rose to follow Harry down to the common room.

The team had agreed to assemble in Gryffindor tower and walk down to the pitch together. However, they had not banked on the enthusiasm of their fellow Gryffindors, who were waiting for their team, and had determined to walk them down as a group. Harry knew Ron had been hoping for a final discussion of strategy, but that went by the way in the face of a rousing cheer when they appeared on the stairs.

Harry felt his face flush a bit and he saw Ron form a weak and rather sick smile. Ginny and Natalie were taking the attention in stride and were leading some organized cheering, while Andrew, Jack and Colin stood looking as embarrassed as Harry felt.

"Ron, the sooner we get down to the pitch, the sooner we leave this lot behind. We can have a meeting in the changing area.

"Right, said Ron purposefully. Ron signaled the rest of the team and they followed their captain out the portrait hole and down to the front door. The Gryffindors had all followed in a noisy parade. They picked up smaller groups of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as they went. Harry was pleased for the support of the other houses, which he knew could turn later in the year, as competition intensified for the House Cup.

The sky was cloudy and the wind was strong, but Harry knew the team would perform well even in the windy conditions. Near the stadium, the noisy pack of Gryffindors, angled toward the entrance to the student bleachers, shouting more encouragement to the team as they went.

Ginny who was walking near Harry, nudged him, "Look, there's Bagman." Sure enough, Ludo Bagman was holding court near the general field entrance. He was laughing loudly and patting his would-be constituents on the back. That was mixed in with lots of hand shaking. He seemed to have several young clerks with him who were handing out printed sheets to everyone passing through the gate.

Just then, Harry noticed Remus. He was leaning against the wall outside the team entrance with his arms crossed, and seemingly enjoying the show. Harry broke away from the pack and headed in his direction. Remus smiled and straightened up. "Harry, how are you?" he asked.

"Great, and you?"

"I'm fine," said Remus, although he looked worn out and tired. "I hope you're planning to win today, because I've a bet with Snape," said Remus smiling.

"Well, I'd better get the snitch right away and no fooling around then!" said Harry.

Remus laughed and glanced down toward the crowd filing through the gates. "Ludo is in fine form, I see."

"We noticed," said Harry.

"We're worried he could become Minister of Magic," said Remus quietly. "Frankly, we have our doubts about his real loyalty." Remus looked at Harry significantly.

"You mean….So the Order is worried?" asked Harry trying to put it all together.

Remus nodded imperceptibly. "We have aurors all round the station at Hogsmeade, in case of trouble, but so far, so good." More loudly, he said, "Make me some gold, today Harry!" and he strolled off to find a seat.

Harry changed quickly, to catch up with the team who were assembling for a last minute pep talk. Ron twisted the handle of his broom nervously as he faced the Gryffindor team. "Emmm….well you've done a great job in practice and we've got two new team members who are really top drawer. Remember not to pass unless you have a clear shot. Let's stay away from the fancy stuff, because I think we can beat Slytherin just playing a good solid game. No showboating just because there's a crowd. Pretend it's just another game. So…well, I guess that's all." Harry gave Ron a discreet 'thumbs up' and with a certain amount of relief, Ron turned and led the team toward the field.

Madam Hooch was positioned in the middle of the pitch ready to start play. As they stepped on to the field, loud cheers went up. Harry thought the noise level was at least four times normal. He scanned the stands. They were full of rowdy, boisterous students who were ready to burn off some school stress. There were hundreds of waving colored pennants held by students, parents and other assorted visitors. As always, the houses were generally sitting together in groups in the stands. Gryffindors were on the south side of the field and near the Slytherin goal, opposite Hufflepuff. Slytherin was also on the south side of the field near the Gryffindor goal, opposite Ravenclaw. So arrayed, it looked like masses of waving color. The Slytherins approached the center of the field to screams of pleasure by the Slytherin crowd.

Gryffindor scored two easy goals in the first three minutes. Slytherin almost got one past Ron, but he saved it at the last moment. Slytherin did not seem at their best and were flying a rather lack luster game. After a few initial clumsy passes, Colin got his chance. He went in toward the goal, Quaffle tucked under his arm. He looked determined as he came in close, veered right, and down, and made a goal. The Gryffindor goal made the score thirty to zero.

Harry rose up-wards for a better view of the pitch, and noticed that the Slytherins were all massed near the Gryffindor goal. It was a strange tactic, unless they thought it a good way to block any future shot. It left Ron all alone on the opposite end of the field. Harry glanced in that direction. Ron was watching the play intently. Still, Gryffindor was scoring. Harry was trying to spot where the Quaffle was in play, when he spotted the familiar glint of gold close to the ground near the Hufflepuff cheering section. Draco was still at the far end of the field.

Harry aimed his broom down and began to dive toward the snitch. The game would be theirs easily, he thought. Harry's fingers closed on the snitch and he immediately forced his Firebolt to lift up and turn toward the center of the pitch. The cheering had begun as he raised the glittering gold ball over his head. At that instant, a sharp stabbing pain shot through Harry's scar. Then came the explosion.

The sound of it seemed to rock the ground, and the blast made Harry cartwheel in the air. He dropped the snitch using both hands to try to re-gain control of his broom as he felt himself plummeting toward the ground. The world spun for a moment, and then he was miraculously back upright and about five feet off the ground.

Evil looking, black smoke was roiling around the Hufflepuff section. The sickly green image of the Dark Mark glittered above the chaos. Painful screams were permeating the air. People were running toward the disaster. Dumbledore was already half way across the pitch running toward the mayhem. Harry's teammates began to converge at center field. Just then, Harry noticed movement out past the Quidditch stadium. He instinctively rose up in the air for a better look. There were seven black robed forms, running toward the tree line of the forest. _Death-Eaters_, he thought angrily, drawing his wand. He shouted for Ron and aimed his broom toward the invaders, speeding in their direction. Harry blocked out the hysterical screams and the cry's from the stadium as he chased his prey.

Harry hoped Ron was following since he was certain he couldn't handle the seven of them alone, but if he could just catch one. The front two runners were nearly under the tress. Harry quickly decided he should go after the third man, and hope Ron could get another. "Harry!" he heard Ron shout, as he streaked toward the men who had to be the culprits behind the explosion. The third man looked over his shoulder, and seeing Harry speeding toward him, picked up his pace, urging his fellows to run.

Without much time to think, Harry gritted his teeth and dove at the cloaked runner. He drilled the man in the back as he slammed into him. Harry rolled across the ground and sprung up leveling his wand at the prone black shape. The man was not moving. A shot of red light struck the ground next to Harry's feet and he immediately raised his wand and shouted "Stupefy" at the next man rushing in his direction.

His aim was off and the fourth man continued running. Harry cursed, anger and adrenaline pumping through him. The masked man shot another spell at Harry, knocking him backwards and leaving him gasping on the ground. Before the man could produce another curse, Harry shouted "Expelliarmus" disarming him. The man continued to run, and although pain shot down his side, Harry mounted his broom and flew after the man. Harry got off a stunner taking the cloaked wizard down.

He glanced up and was surprised to see not only Ron, but also Ginny, followed by Andrew and Jack. Ron kicked the fifth wizard in the head as he flew past, sending him to the ground. Then he turned back toward the sixth man. Ginny shot a spell at the last man, who had gotten one off in her direction. She dipped out of the way just in time. She yelled "Stupefy" and that man was also subdued.

Ron had grabbed the hood of the sixth man's cloak, spinning him around. As he fell to the ground, Kirke and Sloper leapt off their brooms and attacked the man with their bats. Harry yelled "Expelliarmus" at the man, who might try to fight off the pair of over eager beaters, with his wand. Ron, Ginny and Harry, as if of one mind, began binding the downed men with magical ropes, making sure they had been relieved of their wands.

Ginny shouted over, "Got em, the slime!"

"Not all of them though," said Harry still holding his side in pain. Two of the cloaked figures had reached the forest before Harry could catch them. "Ginny, watch these for me!" yelled Harry, who wanted to at least look for the two who had escaped. Ginny nodded as she crossed her arms, wand in hand. Harry rose into the air and flew straight toward the forest where the men had disappeared. He rose and circled over the trees hoping to catch some movement.

Harry was angry with himself for not being able to catch the other two masked wizards. The line of trees was dense and he could not see down through the bright red and gold leaves to the ground below. Slowing up and flying low, he hoped to catch some sound to point him in the right direction. Then there was a rustling noise along the tree line. Harry recognized the forms of centaurs who emerged from the dense underbrush. They heaved a black form out into the lawn and then turned and blended back into the forest. Harry quickly flew over to the black mass. The figure was un-conscientious or dead; Harry was unsure. Never the less he magicked the man's wand into his hand and snapped it in half. Then he tied the man up, just in case.

From across the lawn, Harry saw Hagrid who was charging toward them like an angry rhinoceros. Harry flew back to the rest of the group, now spread out in a large circle around their captives. Colin had come up at some point and was also standing guard but looking quite scared.

Harry dropped back down. "Everyone OK?" he asked.

"Fine, just a bump," said Ron, rubbing his arm where his robe had ripped.

"More exciting than Quidditch," said Ginny sarcastically.

Harry decided he should fly back to the stadium and see what they should be doing to help and what to do with the masked wizards. "I'd better go and see Dumbledore. Stay in place, everyone, and keep out of their reach," warned Harry. "Hagrid's coming and he'll help."

"Couldn't we just have a little Avada Kedavra practice first?" snarled Ron.

"Wait, Harry, you're bleeding…your head!" said Ginny. Harry touched his head and felt a long scratch he must have gotten when he rolled off his broom. There was blood on his face.

"I'm fine," he told Ginny. "Just watch yourselves." Harry flew off toward the wreckage. In his haste to catch the perpetrators, he had not thought about how extensive the damage was.

He urged his Firebolt back toward the wreckage. On the outside of the stadium, near the damage, scrawled in large letters, Harry could read '_All Enemies of the Dark Lord Will Perish'_. The Hufflepuff bleacher section had literally been destroyed. The victims were covered in black soot. Many of the injured were laid out on the field. The uninjured students were moving stretchers, conjured by Professor Dumbledore, back toward the school. Some people were lying deadly still in the debris. Dumbledore was going from body to body, and the other teachers were sorting out the mildly wounded from the severely wounded. Madam Pomfrey was hurrying down the lawn with a medical bag and a wand. Harry saw Professor McGonagall and Flitwick levitating some of the remains so that those underneath could be extricated. Harry landed and approached Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spared no words and did not even look up. "Harry, please go to the castle and send an Owl. Address the note to Kingsley. Tell him to get some Aurors here."

"Right" said Harry as he mounted his broom. "Sir, are those people…are they dead?"

"Yes, Harry they are." Then Dumbledore turned, "Did you catch anyone?"

"All but one, sir," responded Harry.

"Good!" Dumbledore responded, his eyes full of fire. Harry zoomed off to the owlry. He was able to fly right into the owlry tower owing to its open windows. Hedwig fluttered down immediately and perched near Harry giving him a quizzical look. He grabbed a piece of parchment from a small stack lying on an old scratched and chipped table that stood against one wall. There was an old bent quill there also. Harry was glad of it because he had forgotten that he needed a quill and paper.

As he picked up the quill to write the note, he realized he was shaking. Harry took a deep breathe to try to expel some of the rage he felt. He steadied his hand on the desk and jotted the note; _Dear Kingsley, there has been an attack on the Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore wants you to come and bring Aurors. Regards, Harry Potter._

Harry quickly attached the note to Hedwig's leg and she took off into the sky. The he mounted his broom and headed back toward the Quidditch field. He could see stretchers, with injured people, moving in a line toward the school, with other ambulatory cases at their sides.

Harry decided that he should go and wait with the captured Death Eaters. He sped back to where Hagrid and the others had formed a circle around the disabled wizards. Now that the crisis had passed, he was curious to see whom they had captured. Ginny, Ron and the rest were stiffly on guard when he touched down. Hagrid was cursing loudly at the masked wizards, offering to remove any number of body parts if they dared move or breathe.

"Good work, that, Harry," said Hagrid with fury in his voice, gesturing toward the captives.

"I've owled Kingsley," Harry told Hagrid.

They did not have a long wait as a group of ten wizards appeared through the trees, wands drawn. Harry nodded to Mordoc Brogan whom he recognized from his last night on Privet Drive. The group looked in amazement at Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team as Ron quickly recounted the explosion and capture. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the only one who did not appear surprised. He came forward and shook their hands.

Kingsley quickly sent seven of the aurors to assist Dumbledore, surmising that the remaining two along with Hagrid could handle transporting the Death Eaters back to London. Kingsley went off to determine what was needed in terms of medical help, so he could get medi-wizards on site as soon as possible.

The aurors took control of the cloaked men. The first thing they did was to remove the masks from the faces of the men. There was Lucius Malfoy, who must have been part of the group that had escaped when the dementors abandoned Azkaban. He refused to look at the Gryffindors or the aurors. Harry also recognized Macnair and Goyle, but none of the rest.

As the team watched, Ron moved to Harry's side. "I guess Theodore Nott was partly right about the attacks," he whispered.

"Ya, but too bad he got the location wrong," said Harry. "Still there were some aurors nearby, and that was something."

It was then that a thought occurred to Harry. He motioned to Ginny who was standing nearby and to Ron, "I think the Slytherins knew the attack was coming. Just before it happened, the whole team was down by our goal, even Malfoy. I had no trouble getting the snitch, because he wasn't even in the area."

"Harry, do you really think so?" asked Ginny.

"Come to think of it, that was rather strange," said Ron. "Couldn't understand why they were all down there at once. Thought it was a play or something."

"I'll bet they were warned to stay clear," speculated Harry crossly.

Suddenly Arthur Weasley and Remus came running up. Arthur looked frantic and only calmed down once he determined that Ginny and Ron were ok. Remus asked Harry how he was, inspecting Harry's bloody head. "We've been looking for you all since the explosion. We couldn't tell if you were caught in it, with the heavy smoke," explained Remus.

"It's just a scratch," said Harry. Still he was grateful that Remus was concerned. "Sorry, you were worried. I saw this lot running from the pitch right after the explosion so we chased them down. We lost two of them, but the centaurs caught that one over there."

"Let's get you all back to your common room and allow the aurors to sort out this scum," Arthur Weasley said herding the Gryffindor team together.

Kingsley, who was near at hand, chuckled. "Perhaps, Arthur, we should just let Harry and his troops sort them out. They've done a damned fine job without any help from us. Voldemort had better be worried with this bunch coming up." Arthur did not relax, however, until Ron, Ginny, Harry and the rest were safely returned to Gryffindor tower.

The Gryffindors were subdued as they slouched in chairs and around the floor in the common room waiting for word about the injured and the dead. Harry and Ron were glad to find Hermione safe and sitting near the fire. They joined her, and Harry whispered to her, explaining what had happened with the Death Eaters as well as their speculation that the Slytherins knew about the attack before hand. "After this, I wonder how we'll get people to say Voldemort's name?" asked Hermione. Harry glanced across the room to the poster Hermione had made. He wondered too.

At first, the students exchanged stories of what they saw or heard. It seemed that total panic had broken out in the wake of the explosion. Although the professors rushed to organize the fans to exit the stadium in an orderly fashion, it was more or less a free–for-all. Several students and visitors were hurt as people pushed their way out on to the lawn.

Some parents had immediately taken their students and left the grounds without even allowing them to retrieve their things. Other parents had formed a group and demanded to speak to Dumbledore. McGonagall had railed against them, telling them they would have to wait until the dead and wounded were sorted out, and that they were being quite unreasonable to expect anything more.

Ludo Bagman had apparently worked his way through the various groups outside the stadium expressing sympathy and outrage depending on the tenor of the group.

Some visitors had pitched right in and helped the professors. The Gryffindors were the closest to the explosion and it seemed most of them had jumped over the front railings to help. After a while, Dumbledore had sent them off with litters of wounded people to the hospital wing. Once there, they had been sent back to their common room. After the explosion, the Slytherins had immediately left the area. None of them had been seen.

Ron retold the capture of the Death Eaters to rapt silence. The Gryffindors had seen Harry and the rest of the team streak off but then had not seen what happened outside of the stadium. Harry just wanted to know how many had died but no one seemed to have any idea. The lowest number reported was five, but Dean, who had pulled several people alive and dead from under the rubble, estimated something nearer twenty.

Soon there was nothing left to say and all they could do was to wait.


	11. The Death of Innocence

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The Death of Innocence**

Thirty-seven. The number was staggering. Harry hoped he had not heard Professor McGonagall correctly.

"There were twenty-two students and fourteen visitors killed in the attack." She relayed sadly. "The death eater, who was caught by the centaurs, was killed as well. There are currently eleven critical cases in the hospital wing. Although Madam Pomfrey has not given up hope, several of those are in very bad condition. There were about one hundred and fifty others who reported injuries." McGonagall's voice cracked and she turned away for a moment. The Gryffindor common room was completely silent as she removed and cleaned her glasses, taking this opportunity to compose herself before going on.

"Because of the location of the attack, the student deaths were mostly from Hufflepuff house, along with a few Ravenclaws. There are a number of students in critical condition as a result of the rush to escape the stadium following the attack. The Slytherins had some minor injuries and none of them presented themselves at the hospital wing for treatment. Gryffindor also received only a few minor injuries, mostly owing to the fact that you lot all jumped down on to the field to help with the rescue, rather than trying to exit with the rest of the crowd." McGonagall paused and surveyed the faces solemnly watching her. She lowered the paper that she had been consulting. Harry noticed that many of the girls were silently sobbing.

"I am very proud of your actions today…proud and grateful. All of you showed courage and cool headedness in the face of sheer panic. I commend you." Her eyes rested on Harry. "I am _most_ proud of the Quidditch team members who captured the culprits, nearly to a man. Very fine job, although you risked great injury or even death by doing so." McGonagall said this with a bit of a warning tone in her voice. Harry did not intend to feel any guilt for catching and sending that lot off to Azkaban, however dangerous it might have been. "By the way, I'm sure you are all wondering about Natalie MacDonald who was knocked off her broom in the explosion. She is recovering in the hospital." Harry glanced quickly at Ron who looked confused and turned to Ginny. She shrugged.

Harry spoke up. "Professor, we could all be helping outside."

"Thank you for the offer, Potter, but Professor Dumbledore wants all students safely secured in their common rooms. Lunch is, of course, long past, but something will be arranged for dinner," said McGonagall.

"Professor, please," said Lavender with a tear stained face, "Can you tell us who died?"

"I'm afraid, Miss Brown, that we will not be able to give out that information until all relatives have been notified." McGonagall looked extremely weary. "Now… I'll need to see you Mr. Weasley, Potter and… Miss Weasley, you as well. Please come with me. And, I hardly think I need to say, the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend as well as Quidditch is cancelled for the time being." Ron looked immediately devastated, and about to say something, but Hermione put a restraining hand on Ron's knee. He looked briefly at her and slumped back in his chair.

Harry rose to follow McGonagall. He felt very stiff. His side, where he had been hit by the death-eaters curse, still hurt him. He had not gone to see Madam Pomfrey, feeling that it was minor by comparison to the injuries others had suffered.

Ron and Ginny followed Harry and McGonagall through the portrait hole. Out in the hall, McGonagall steered them all a few yards down the corridor. It was then Harry noticed a wizard standing near the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Who's that?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"All the houses have a guard at the entrance, Potter. We don't want anyone out and about at this time."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

Before McGonagall could speak again, Ginny spoke up., "None of us knew Natalie was hurt. What happened to her?"

"As near as I could tell, she was close to the Ravenclaw sidelines at the moment of the blast and was thrown off her broom stick," McGonagall explained. "The smoke was so heavy that I couldn't see clearly."

Harry felt badly that they hadn't noticed this, even in all the confusion.

Ron cleared his throat. "Professor, the team will want to go see her," he said quite determinedly.

"Not possible Mr. Weasley…not today. I will convey your concern to Miss MacDonald, but I can not let you go to the hospital wing at this time."

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked at each other gloomily.

"Down to business then," said McGonagall, trying to adopt her normal teacher-ly air. "You three saw the most, both in terms of your positions above the crowd and your apprehension of the scum who attacked the spectators. The Ministry officials on site wish to hear your version of events. Please go directly down to the entrance hall, no deviations…understood? Remus Lupin is waiting there to escort you to the Quidditch field."

"Why do we need an escort?" asked Ron.

"Please, Weasley, use your head," McGonagall snapped. Then her voice softened somewhat, "We believe that not all those involved were caught. We are guessing that there were other death eaters in the crowd, enjoying the show. Until the grounds are cleared completely of outsiders, we are not going to risk any further harm to students. I thought that was clear." McGonagall pointed them toward the stairs and then swept off toward the hospital wing.

Harry felt that their footfalls echoed excessively in the all too silent corridors. They found Remus standing, talking to Snape near the front entrance. As they approached, Harry heard Remus say, "Yes, I'll come get my potion before leaving. Will I find you in the dungeon Severus?" Snape nodded. Harry guessed they were discussing Remus' werewolf potion.

"Ah, there you are," said Remus as they came nearer. .

"Well, Lupin, better make sure the heroes of the hour get safely back to their common room. We wouldn't want them to run into any more danger today. Would we." Snape hissed. Then he turned and headed toward the dungeon with his black robes swirling behind him.

"Harry, how's that cut on your head?" Remus asked.

"It's fine."

"Professor Lupin, I think he was hit by a hex or something," Ginny interjected. "He's been holding his side." Harry didn't know whether to be annoyed that she'd told or appreciative that she'd noticed.

"Show me where," demanded Remus.

Harry was forced to pull up his Quidditch robes so Remus could look at the spot on Harry's side where the curse had hit him. There was a large purple bruise, the size of his hand, just under his arm.

"Looks like a stunner," said Remus after careful examination. "It'll be sore for a day or so. Pomfrey can give you something for it. How about you two?" Remus asked. "Any injuries?" Ron said he had cut his arm but Ginny shook her head 'no'. Remus checked Ron's cut and pronounced it minor.

Remus led the way out of the castle and across the stone drive toward the Quidditch field. There were several professors outside the front door, helping students board thestral carriages that had been brought around. The students were accompanied by angry or worried looking parents. Were they being pulled out of school, Harry wondered? He wanted to go over to them and tell them it wasn't Dumbledore's fault or even his idea to allow in spectators who could then attack their children. Then his eyes fell upon the thestrals. He could not help staring at the strange reptilian horses hitched to the front of the carriages. The thestrals seemed to know he was watching them and they all turned and stared back at him.

Harry, Ron and Ginny approached the Quidditch pitch with mild trepidation. Remus was walking with his wand out, and Harry was tempted to withdraw his as well. The stadium looked worse than Harry remembered it. Perhaps the shock and excitement had caused him not to notice the full extent of the damage. Fully a third of the outside wall was blackened or demolished, excepting only, the area where the death eaters had written their message, '_All Enemies of the Dark Lord Will Perish'_. Someone had tried to obliterate the obviously charmed message, but it still showed through.

One of the goal rings near the explosion had been knocked down. The pitch, normally green and smooth was rutted and burnt, and there was something else in the grass. Harry looked a bit closer and saw it was blood. He tried not to think about it as he followed Lupin over to an unknown Ministry wizard.

The wizard was directing various activities and they waited until he was free. Remus stepped forward and whispered something to the man who looked over at them briefly, then pointed off toward the end of the field. Remus beckoned them forward, and soon they were facing Kingsley Shacklebolt and another unknown wizard in a dark red cloak.

"Are you three alright?" asked Kingsley as soon as he saw them.

They each nodded as they surveyed the damage to their pitch. Harry noticed a row of body sized shapes lying across the field from them, each covered with a silvery cloth.

"Yes, it's hard to say one is ok after something like this," muttered Kingsley. "Still, I need to have your statements of the events of the match, and the capture of the death eaters. We'll need them at trial. Are you up to that?"

They each indicated they were, and the red-cloaked wizard took up a sort of clipboard with pieces of parchment on top, and a quill. Kingsley asked them to recount the events, stopping them to ask for clarification at several points. The robed wizard copied the story at an amazing rate of speed, never pausing or looking up. Once Kingsley was satisfied, he thanked them again.

Remus started leading them out of the stadium when Kingsley called Harry back. He took Harry out of earshot of the others. "Harry," he said seriously, "I understand that you are interested in auror training once you are done at school. I'd be proud to be your sponsor if you decide to come on-board with us." Kingsley patted Harry on the back. "You have quite a talent for this Harry, an instinct really." Kingsley looked off toward the damage. "Dark days are ahead, and we could use someone with your abilities."

"Thanks, sir," said Harry courteously. He shook Kingsley's hand and walked back to the others, wondering if he'd live long enough to become an auror.

As Remus guided them back to the castle, a group of wizards caught Harry's attention. Daily Prophet reporters, with a wizard photographer in tow, were attempting to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Harry overheard one of them asking if the headmaster had seen the writing left on the outside of the stadium. Dumbledore looked dismissively at the man and simply turned and walked away. Harry kept his head down. He had had quite enough experience with reporters and didn't relish becoming a side bar piece in the Sunday Prophet.

It was nearly nine that evening before McGonagall stepped back through the portrait hole.

"Dinner has been prepared and is ready in the Great Hall. I will accompany you there now. Please eat quietly and return directly here. I will be checking on you in one hour." With that said, the Gryffindors moved silently down to dinner.

It seemed that not all the students had been called to dinner at the same time for only a handful of Ravenclaws were in the hall. No one was at the Hufflepuff table, or the Slytherin table. The Gryffindors returned to their house common room in a group. They did not speak aloud but whispered quietly to each other. Harry found he could not even remember what he just eaten as he swung between grief and anger over the violence.

Most of the Gryffindors went off to bed soon after returning from dinner. Professor McGonagall had taken a sort of roll call and then left them alone, although the guard remained on duty. The common room was nearly deserted by eleven except for he, Ron and Hermione, who had decided that homework might prove a good diversion. It was a familiar setting; sitting at a well-worn wooden table near a bright fire, books, parchment and quills strewn about. It was the same, but also somehow different. Death had come to Hogwarts. For all the strange, frightening, and magical events that Harry had experienced since he stepped foot into the wizarding world, there had never been deaths at Hogwarts School.

The idea of the slain students caught in his chest. He looked up at this friends and he could see that neither appeared to be focused upon homework but seemed lost in thought. Harry dropped his quill and closed his book. No use attempting to write a paper on the process of charming plants to be luminescent, when even now, dead bodies were probably being removed from the castle.

Harry slouched back in his chair. He sighed. "What do you think the death eaters are going to do next?"

His friends both peered up at him with looks of concern. "I dunno," said Ron. "I'd really like a chance to talk to my dad. I bet he'd know what You-Know….I mean what Voldemort is likely to do."

"What good is it doing him, I wonder?" asked Hermione. "I mean, he's scaring the wits out of people but he hasn't made any sort of statement, has he."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron dully.

"I mean, what does he want? Does he want control of the Ministry? Does he want all of us to bow down and take the dark mark? Does he want to enslave the muggle population?" Hermione asked in rapid succession.

"What does it matter what he wants? The main thing is to capture him and stop him somehow," stated Ron.

Harry was feeling the familiar and uncomfortable feeling of guilt, knowing that he was the only one who could kill Voldemort. Still, he could not bring himself to divulge this information to his friends. He didn't want to drag them into more danger by exposing them to the information.

Harry was brought back to the conversation as he realized they were looking at him for his opinion. He felt Ron had missed Hermione's point but did not feel like starting a fight. He merely shrugged.

Hermione said thoughtfully, "If we knew what Voldemort wanted, it might help the Ministry and the Order mount a better defense. For instance if Voldemort wants to get his people into the Ministry then maybe there should be some sort of screening process. Maybe give everyone Veritaserum or something," Hermione was explaining. "If he wants an all out magical battle, then when is the Ministry going to organize our side?"

"You think there might be an out and out battle someday?" Ron asked.

Harry spoke up, "Remus gave me that book for my birthday about magical battles. I've read a bit of it. Remember how I told you about Dumbledore and Grindelwald? Well, the book talks about a lot of battles, but most didn't involve loads of wizards fighting each other. They were more often battles against creatures, like dragons."

"If it did come to a battle with wands, then how would it go? Do you think we'd all meet out on a moor somewhere and battle away?" asked Hermione with a shiver.

"If I were Voldemort, I wouldn't do that," injected Ron. "First, he and his boys are bloody cowards, aren't they? He sent twelve of them to the Department of Mysteries just to get Harry. I reckon they prefer to do this terrorist stuff and just keep everyone on edge."

'Yeah, I wouldn't fancy a huge battle," said Harry slowly, "I mean, there'd be dementors and giants and who knows what. It would be a disaster. Think of the wizards who would die."

"Think of Grawp running amuck," said Ron.

They all smiled at that and then grew silent. The prospect of all out warfare was so hard to envision that Harry's brain became numb.

After awhile Hermione folded her hands on the table and leaned forward. She looked at each of them. "No matter what happens, I just want to say that this time at Hogwarts has been the best of my life. I just hope…..I mean to say….you two will always be my best friends in the world…no matter what happens."

Ron and then Harry agreed with Hermione and then they all fell silent. Harry couldn't help but wonder where they would each be in the future.

During the night, Harry awoke in a sweat with his scar tingling. At first, he thought the entire attack had simply been a bad dream. However as he reached up to touch his scar, he also felt the cut on his head that he had gotten when he fought the death eater. Harry tried to concentrate and soon was able to push Voldemort's unbidden emotions from his mind. He was sure Voldemort was angry over the outcome of the attack. Certainly, he hadn't thought his servants would be captured. Harry was very tired and relaxed back on to his pillow, falling back into a restless sleep.

On Sunday morning, the sky was grey and bleak, as rain washed the castle. The Gryffindors went down to breakfast as a group. The Hufflepuff table was nearly vacant and the Ravenclaws were a sparse lot as well. Slytherin, however, was still well represented. Draco Malfoy looked to be enjoying the entire thing. Harry eyed him across the room, cutting up with his friends and laughing loudly. Professor McGonagall turned a sharp eye on the rowdy Slytherin students and then got up and spoke to Snape, who got a very sour look on his face.

Just then, a plethora of owls soared into the hall. Letters rained down in a torrent upon the students. Ginny received a worried letter from Mrs. Weasley, who had not attended the Quidditch match. She told Ginny that, although they would not call either of their children home from school, Ron and she could come home any time they wished.

Hermione received her copy of the Sunday Prophet and began scanning it. The attack was, of course, front-page news. As she read, Hermione said "Oh No!" quite loudly and pushed the paper across the table. Ron took it and was soon making a face. He began reading aloud, a newspaper article, which quoted Ludo Bagman, "_I must admit to being surprised and disappointed that the Ministry could not manage to provide security for the Hogwarts School Quidditch match. So much death, injury and suffering. Minister Fudge must look to his priorities. This incident was simply appalling. Innocent spectators were struck down without warning."_

"That old fraud," shouted Ron. "It was Bagman who organized the thing!"

"I told you, Bagman is going for the job of Minister," said Hermione with displeasure. Harry knew that Hermione had been suspicious of Ludo Bagman since they found out he had consorted with death eaters in his younger days.

Buried in the paper, were several smaller articles, not as spectacular, which mentioned possible wizard attacks on muggles. One that was particularly grizzly talked about four muggle vacationers who appeared to have been killed by the Cruciatus Curse. It made Harry shudder. Voldemort was indeed making his presence known.

Dumbledore did not appear at breakfast and the rest of the professors kept a tight rein on the students, insisting they all remain within their various house common rooms except for meals.

Not even rumors were available to help pass the long hours on Sunday, as the Gryffindors waited for word about their schoolmates. Once, Colin Creevey had opened the portrait hole to look out into the hall, and was immediately sent back in by their guard, who said he'd stun the next student to try leaving.

On Monday morning, McGonagall entered the common room as the Gryffindors were all speculating whether they were going to be released to get breakfast or not. "The grounds have been swept thoroughly and all non-essential Ministry personnel have left," she announced. "There are still healers here, tending to the patients in hospital. The North Tower is temporarily off limits as it is holding the overflow of patients. The four aurors who have been guarding the dormitories will be assigned to positions out on the grounds for extra protection while the Ministry decides on a more suitable arrangement." She looked at them. "Any questions?" There were none, so she released them to go to breakfast and to their classes.

Speculation about the deaths was rampant. Any missing student, particularly if they were a Hufflepuff, was being considered dead. It was causing a bit of a stir, too. Harry watched a Ravenclaw boy who was obviously reporting a list of dead students to a group of girls, leave red-faced when one of the girls, a Hufflepuff, shouted at him, "I am NOT dead!" Harry thought an announcement of some kind would certainly be better than this.

He got his wish that evening before dinner. A large burnished gold plaque had been place on the wall in the first floor hall across from the four hourglasses that kept track of house points. The plaque contained the names of the students killed in the attack. Magical candles hovered near it illuminating the names. Students were crowded around the plaque, some with tears in their eyes.

The Great Hall was draped in black and twenty-two candles hung in mid-air, in front of the head table, one for each dead Hogwarts student. Dumbledore, dressed in black robes, swept into the room once they were all seated. He waved his hands and the twenty-two candle flames burned a bright blue.

"It has been a dark few days for Hogwarts School." He began. "We have lost friends who brightened our lives. It is impossible to put into words how I feel about the events of Saturday. So I will not. I ask instead that everyone stand in silence while I read the names of the fallen."

All the students rose and stood silently as Dumbledore read the role of the dead. "Elenor Branstone….Owen Cauldwell….Michael Corner…." As he read each name, a blue-flamed candle would die back down to yellow. "Laura Madley….Amie Stunpike…Alec Summers…" It gave Harry a chill that he could not shake. Finally, Dumbledore read "Kevin Whitby," and all the flames extinguished.

No one seemed to be very hungry that night. Harry could not remember when more food had gone uneaten. Ginny and Hermione were trying to work out how many students had simply gone home. In the end they estimated that fully one hundred students had left the school. The only good news was Natalie MacDonald's return to Gryffindor tower after dinner. She was greeted with cheers, and made to re-count her version of the explosion and her fall, several times.

Classes were slow and plodding the next week. No one could shake the feeling of deepest depression that hung over the castle, and the charred walls of the Quidditch field. Going out on the lawn, an activity that normally was accompanied by a sense of freedom was now a reminder of the calamity.

Potions was now the best part of Harry's day. It was quiet and unhurried, making it the one class in which he could put aside the recent tragedy. Mac would give him an assignment and then let him alone, unless he had a question. On Thursday, during his potions lesson, Harry struggled to dice a Runespoor egg. Mac looked over his shoulder. "Working quite hard at that, aren't you boy?"

"Uhh…sorry, should I start over?" asked Harry. He knew he was making a bit of a mess out of it, because he wasn't concentrating.

"Boy, can you tell me when the exact dicing of potions ingredients matters?" queried Mac.

"Ummm, sorry no. I mean I thought it was all the time. At least Snape was very particular about how we chopped things up."

"Oh, I'm sure he was," said Mac. "Nice even chopping makes for easier measuring, but it doesn't normally change the efficacy of the potion. Therefore, don't worry about it," instructed Mac. "Think of it this way, young Potter. If a potion requires a toad liver and you have two toad livers, one slightly larger than the other, which should you use?"

Harry thought this was a trick question, having spent so many unsatisfying hours learning potions from Snape. "It….doesn't matter?" he replied tentatively.

"Right you are," said Mac enthusiastically. "All this worry over exact fussy chopping and grinding is just so much balderdash. If the recipe says 'exactly', then measure that way. If not, chop as you like; just get it done and in the cauldron. It's much more important to add the correct ingredients, in the correct order, the rest is theatre." Mac walked back to his desk and sat down. "I'll be showing you something, in a few weeks that will make this all moot anyway," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "You'll like it."

Mac turned back to book he was consulting and left Harry to finish. A few moments later, he spun in his chair, "By the way, Harry, my invitation to dinner still stands. How does this Saturday night suit you? I'll get permission from McGonagall for you to be away from your common room, in case there is still some sort of curfew."

"That's great," replied Harry brightening. His mind now turned to a whole load of questions he might have answered.

When Harry related the invitation to Hermione and Ron, they proposed that they come to dinner with him, but under the invisibility cloak. They were keen to hear, first hand, what MacNessa might tell Harry. Although it sounded exciting, he did not want to trick Mac in that way, and refused to agree. He promised to report fully when he returned.

On Saturday night, Harry arrived five minutes before the appointed time, at the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, and climbed the stairs to the apartment where Mac lived. He knocked expectantly on the door.

"Come in, young Harry," said Mac. "And, please, sit down."

Harry looked around the room. It had several large comfortable chairs, a desk that was clean, except for a neat pile of papers stacked on one side, a roaring fire, and a small table filled with a platter of turkey, a bowl of peas with butter and some winter squash. There were plates and silverware arranged for two. Harry took a seat. It was a cozy room, with some pictures in old frames on one wall and a bookcase full of battered, but neatly arranged books on another wall.

"Harry, my boy, so good you could come. I have wanted to have a more informal talk with you since the first day we met." Mac was busy at the sideboard. "Do you like butterbeer, boy?" Mac asked.

"Yes sir," responded Harry.

"Now, Harry, none of that 'sir' business with me, remember?"

Harry smiled, and nodded. He had a difficult time referring to a teacher in another way, no matter how hard he tried.

Mac handed Harry a cold butterbeer, and Harry swigged down a bit of it, rather unsure how to begin a more 'informal' conversation.

"How are your fellow Gryffindors taking this latest attack?" asked Mac.

"Oh, I dunno," said Harry. "Everyone is pretty upset about it. I'm worried about what Voldemort is likely to do next."

"Seems a fair concern," observed Mac, settling himself in a chair next to Harry, with a glass of, what looked liked, fire whiskey. "Tell me about the relatives you live with, your aunt and uncle, I take it?"

Harry told Mac about living with the Dursleys. He tried to avoid seeming judgmental, but Mac could clearly read between the lines, for he said, "Sounds a sorry lot to me. I'm surprised that Albus put you there. Even though your relatives were all gone, I am sure some other wizarding family would have been glad to take you in," said Mac as he poured himself another drink from the bottle.

He sighed heavily. "As I said, I knew some of your family." Mac paused, starring into the fire. "I knew your grandfather quite well. We had occasion to work together on some…. projects. Your grandfather was a fine man. He was honest and trustworthy. I liked him very much. He used to come to Ireland some times, and we'd go for a drink at the pub. Oh, how we'd laugh and talk….Fine man," concluded Mac.

"I'd like to know what job he had and where he lived," said Harry.

"You have been told absolutely nothing then, boy?" asked Mac incredulously. "I don't understand it." Mac shifted in his chair. "No one has told me it was a secret, so… why not. Harold Potter, your grandfather and namesake, was an auror for the Ministry of Magic, and a first class one at that. He practically invented the concept. Before he joined the Ministry as a young man, the dark arts were simply ignored. Only when a really bad case erupted, where Muggles were involved, or people were killed, did the Ministry try to act. That just resulted in more injuries and deaths, because the responders were not trained to disarm a dark wizard. Your grandfather and five other wizards decided to form a team to track down dark wizards and to train others in defensive arts. The Ministry was only too glad to sanction it, as it got them out of the line of fire, so to speak. Your grand dad did a lot of good over the years."

"I met him first when I came to the Ministry for training. Your grandfather wasn't too much older than I but what talent! Wizards came from all over to see his techniques. He was a magnificent dueler. I remember he had an invisibility cloak that he used with great effect. They are quite rare, you know."

Harry nodded and tried not to smile. His cloak must be that very cloak.

"He died, I believe, about the time you were born. I don't know the details, as it was hushed up. There was a lot of fear in the wizarding community at that time. Voldemort was the latest fiend on the rampage. Your grandfather had retired by then, but he was still helping out occasionally. Knowing him as I did, I'm sure he made a spectacular end of it." Mac laughed and drained his drink.

"We ought to eat this before it gets cold," said Mac. With that, he drew the table between them and loaded Harry's plate with some of everything then filled his plate too. Between mouthfuls he said, "I met your dad, James, a few times when he was a boy. The last time I saw him was when he was about eleven, just coming to Hogwarts. All excited he was. Wanted to play Quidditch on a house team very badly. He was a handsome boy, but he had your same unruly hair," quipped Mac, reaching over and slapping Harry's arm. "You know that he became an auror too. Could have just sat back, because your family was quite wealthy, but he did his part, I hear."

Harry was content to sit and listen to anything Mac could tell him. It was better than Christmas or his birthday. Mac regaled him with several stories about his grandfather, fighting banshees and vampires. His grandfather always seemed to be on the brink of being killed or cornered when he would escape in some fantastic way. Most of the stories seemed embellished, but Harry didn't care. He sat listening with rapt attention.

Then Mac sighed. "The story that I can never forget is the story of the ambush by Grindelwald of the aurors who had gone to capture him." This was the story Harry had read about in the book from Remus. "Yes, boy, that was the end, as far as I was concerned, although I didn't quite realize it at the time. We were surprised that night, we were. Thirty of the Ministry's finest. Wished we would have had Albus on hand too, but we didn't. Grindelwald had got wind of our plans and it was my fault. I got a bit drunk one night in a tavern and I told a fellow auror about the coming raid. Turned out he was a traitor. He tipped off Grindelwald. I led the raid in which twenty good wizards died. I did what I could, I fought my best, but it wasn't enough. Your grand dad was injured pretty badly that night. I managed to pull him out. He forgave my blunder and even spoke in my defense when I was hauled in front of the Wizengamot." Mac sighed and stared into space. "He was fond of the quote '_Great deeds are usually wrought at great risk'_ I'm in his debt to this day…. but I couldn't go on. Couldn't risk my own flaws putting others in danger."

Harry didn't know what to say, "Mac, sir, anyone could be taken in like that…by an enemy that is."

Mac looked at him appraisingly, but with a bit of bemusement. "Harry, the day you see a comrade killed due to your error, you will be able to judge what the proper response is. I hope it never happens to you. For me, I kept second-guessing myself. There was a point where I could not go on with it. I had lost all confidence and I knew I might be a liability in a fight rather than an asset. I went off on my own, taking jobs that suited me, working alone, endangering no one but myself. My friends said I was reckless. That may be. I felt decidedly guilty for the massacre. Those were dark years. Albus wanted me back in the Ministry when that slime Riddle started making noise and spreading dark magic again. So I went back. I worked in the department but not as a field operative. Then the Prewitt boys were killed by death eater scum. It brought it all back, all back…. We pulled their father out of that cursed necromancers hell the night of the ambush. He was barely alive. Now his boys were dead. I just couldn't do it any more. I couldn't be responsible to send someone to their death. I could go myself, but I couldn't lead others. So I left again."

Harry suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He, Harry, was responsible for a death. Sirius' death that was due to his error.

By the time they got to the treacle tart, Mac had finished most of a bottle of fire whiskey and was losing his place during his stories. Harry tried gently keeping him on track. Finally, Mac leaned closer and raised a finger in the air. "I must warn you of something Harry. Albus has something in mind for you, and you in particular. Albus is the smartest and most powerful wizard of the age, and he's got you tagged for something important. I'm sure it has to do with your connection to Voldemort." He paused, looked briefly at Harry's scar, and took another drink. "And as far as this _Voldemort _is concerned, he's a low, good for nothing, criminal. Voldemort, what a name, where did he get that name," mused Mac.

"There's always another one, boy. Always another bully, always a new war. I'll tell you young Harry; I'll not fight any more wars. I'm too old and I don't care to be involved. I'd do anything for Albus, anything but that. He knows it. When he asked me to come and teach you, he said I'd be helping the cause. Although, I've yet to figure out how training one boy will help very much," said Mac. "Even one like you.

"Why _you_ boy, I've asked myself. Still, if Albus wanted me to know he'd tell me. That scar of yours is the key..."

Harry had the uncomfortable feeling that Mac had guessed part of the answer, but wasn't going to ask. Mac splashed some more fire whiskey into his glass and downed it. He eyed Harry up. Then with his glass raised, he aimed an unsteady finger in Harry's direction. "Boy, you're good, you know that. You have the kind of talents that made your grandfather a mighty force in the wizard world. I watched you during that Quidditch match and you can really fly. You're not a great one for the books, but you have intuition, and you have a _feel_ for magic. It comes natural to you," Mac tipped back his glass again. "It's a dangerous gift, young Harry Potter! Mark me now, if you're not careful, it will be the death of you." The last words were quite slurred. Mac sagged back in his chair, closed his eyes, and was soon snoring loudly.

Harry got up quietly and left. It had been an interesting evening. As he walked along the cold stone corridors, he was deep in thought and almost walked past the portrait hole. "Billywig," Harry said, and the Fat Lady bid him enter.

Harry found Ron and Hermione seated by the fire. Hermione staring at an open book with Crookshanks curled on her lap. "How did your dinner go?" she asked cheerily. Ron was playing with his wizard chess set, but kept glancing at Hermione.

Harry told them all he had heard. Hermione sat up and shooed Crookshanks off as he spoke. "Harry, that's very interesting, isn't it," she asked. "I wonder what he meant about not fighting anymore. I'd think he, of all people, would have a grudge against wizards like Voldemort." Harry didn't have an answer.

After a bit, Hermione said good night and climbed the staircase to the dormitory. Harry sat down across from Ron and set up the black chess pieces. Ron smiled, taking the hint, and set up the white ones then made his first move.

"Ron, are you doing anything about… well, about Hermione?"

"What?...Oh…Ummmm…I can't seem to come up with the right words, or something." He said blushing. "I mean, we sat here all night and all I could do was to talk about her cat. It was easier talking to her before I decided I liked her."

Harry sniggered and that made Ron smile. "Prepare to be slaughtered!" Harry said as he moved his pawn.

It was very late when Harry and Ron finally went up to the dormitory. Harry changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. Soon Harry was dreaming. He was flying very fast and low over the ground on his Firebolt. He turned around and his grandfather was on the broom with him. His grandfather whispered, "Great deeds are usually wrought at great risk, Harry." Then Harry faced forward and felt the wind in his face. He smiled dreamily and rolled over.

Monday classes began as usual. The professors seemed be giving less homework than they might normally have. In Care of Magical Creatures, Theodore Nott stood by himself, head down. Harry gestured to Ron and Hermione to stay where they were and he moved over closer to Nott. As Hagrid was hauling a very reluctant mooncalf out into the paddock, Harry whispered to Theodore. "You gave me the wrong location."

"I think they were going for the station, then thought the match was more spectacular or something. After the match, I overheard Malfoy talking and I think the Quidditch team had been warned to stay away from the Hufflepuff section. They didn't include me so they may suspect me," said Theodore flatly. Harry saw a vague fear in Nott's eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing I can do. Just hope they don't curse me in my sleep, I guess."

Harry was worried about Nott's safety. He had tried to help, after all, and if the Slytherins had known about the attack, they would certainly not hesitate to hurt Nott if they decided he had passed on information. "Maybe you should leave school for awhile," suggested Harry, "Fake an illness or something."

"What, and go home to more of the same? No thank you, I'll take my chances here. Now back off if you don't mind, I'm in enough trouble as it is."

At the end of class, Harry recapped the conversation with Theodore for Hermione and Ron.

Ron asked, "Wonder if anyone has ever changed houses while at school. I mean there's plenty of room in Hufflepuff. He could go there."

Ron went off to Divination class and Harry headed for the Room of Requirements for his potions lesson. Two periods of potions a day was getting to be rather monotonous. Mac attempted to make the lessons interesting, but to Harry, it was just cauldron after cauldron of murky liquids. Some were very fascinating and would certainly be helpful, but mostly, they were just poured away in the end, once they had been tested. It was a lot of work for nothing.

"Boy, what's troubling you?" asked Mac as he looked over Harry's shoulder into his cauldron.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Harry.

"For starters, I don't know what you're making there, but it certainly is not vanishing draught."

Harry looked down into the bubbling sludge in front of him and he sank down onto his stool. "Evanesco" he said absently and the cauldron was once again empty. "Sorry, sir. I guess I'm not concentrating."

Mac released a heavy sigh. "Well, young Potter, if Potions is not the thing today, then it's not the thing. No sense wasting time on it if you're not up to it."

Harry began to protest that he could try again. He began to feel terrible that he was wasting Mac's time. Mac raised a hand to stop him. "Harry, one must not waste valuable time on a worthless endeavor. You have done very well with the potions work we have tried thus far. If today isn't a Potions making day for you, then let's do something else, shall we?"

Harry perked up at this suggestion. He had no idea what sort of day it was, but he was glad to be let off cooking up more sludge. "What say we take a bit of a walk?"

"Ok," said Harry.

Mac threw on his cloak and told Harry to leave his bag. Then they set off out the front entrance. As they came to the edge of the lawn, one of the Ministry guards approached them. Mac pointed out toward the edge of the forest to where they intended to go. Mac seemed to have little trouble getting him to allow them to continue. Harry was reasonably sure that Dumbledore would not want him walking out here, but he was with Mac, and they were not going very far. Mac scanned the area and headed off northeast toward a rocky area. It was a fine day for a walk and Mac made small talk as they tramped along. When they reached the edge of the woods near the bottom of the rocky hill. Mac halted and plopped down on a fallen log for a breather. Harry joined him.

"Harry, I want to apologize for being a bad host at our dinner. I'm afraid I imbibed a bit too much; it's a fault of mine."

"It's ok sir."

"I hate to bring this up as I believe you are under orders to keep certain things to yourself, but I sense in you the attitude of one who has a heavy burden…a burden you are not prepared for. Please don't answer." He said raising his palm. "I don't wish to know. I am sure Dumbledore has his reasons and plans. I simply want to be able to help you if I can. I see the potential for greatness in you, boy. I had intended to speak to you about this last evening."

"I will say it like this, and I hope my point will be clear, then I'll not offer again. If at any time, you have any question for me, please feel free to ask it. I will not take it for more than that. I will not ask why you want the information, and I will do my best to provide you with what you seek. The danger will be that you must judge the information you receive in light of what you need." As Mac talked, he avoided looking at Harry and instead gazed off at the green rolling hills.

Harry had many questions and unlike most of the adults he knew, Mac had never treated him as a child. He thought he'd try the question most pressing on his mind, but one that no one else had allowed him to ask. It was the killing curse. He felt someone should be showing him how to perform it, as he knew of no other way to kill someone. Even though he knew he couldn't duel with Voldemort, still somehow, he guessed he'd have to know it. Voldemort was certainly going to try to kill him.

"Sir, there is one thing," began Harry. "Uhmmm…I've seen the Unforgivable Curses demonstrated but I've never been shown how to do them. Particularly, Avada Kedavra. I mean, how does a person learn to do a curse like that?" Harry reddened having said it, and immediately wished he hadn't. Why had he asked that? It must have been because Mac was so easy to talk to. He wished he could pull back his words.

Mac turned toward Harry appraisingly. "So you'd like to kill something living, would you now?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds all wrong." He was sure Mac was angry about his request and he felt he should have explained himself better. "Well… like in the war…if someone is going to kill you and you have to kill them…. to stop them killing you, I mean…" Harry trailed off. "Seriously, just forget I asked."

"So the question is, if you must kill, if you are forced to kill, how do you do it?"

"Yes sir," said Harry uncomfortably.

"Do you realize that it is illegal to use an Unspeakable Curse?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm guessing you have your reasons for asking to learn this, Harry. I am heartened that you are not asking how to torture or to manipulate others. Also, you are asking how to kill in self-defense. What you must come to grips with is that knowing how to kill, allows you to kill, in self-defense or not. Once you kill young Harry, whatever the motivation, it will change you."

Harry stood silently, considering his shoes.

"So, boy, what type animal do you feel you could kill?" asked Mac. Harry looked at him, thinking Mac was toying with him. "I'm not being facetious. A dog?... a sparrow?... a hinky punk?"

"I don't…really...Can you teach me without us actually killing anything?"

"No, boy, it's unlikely that you would be able to perform this particular curse successfully without a few goes at it. In addition, you cannot perform this curse without a live target. Lack of practical training…it's what keeps the murder rate down."

Harry sighed angrily, "All right, spiders then. I could kill a spider." Harry hadn't realized this would be so difficult.

Mac still did not look at Harry. "I will arrange something suitable."

"Do you think badly of me Prof…I mean Mac, for asking you this, that is?"

"No young Harry. I feel badly that for some reason, a person such as yourself feels that they need to learn this skill at your age."

In the ensuing silence, Harry stared off in the distance toward a rocky hill crowned with a heavy growth of briars. Mac stared off toward it too and then turned toward Harry, changing the subject. "Have you ever been up on that hill, boy?" he asked pointing.

"Ummm…no" said Harry.

"I don't know if you realize it, but Grindelwald is imprisoned in a large standing stone that is surrounded by those briar bushes. That's the very spot Dumbledore had the final battle with him."

Harry looked from Mac the distant hill, with his mouth open. "Just there?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's quite an oddity, really. In the light of a full moon it is said to pulse."

"When is the next full moon," Harry asked Hermione when they were back from dinner and seated around a study table in the library.

"Let's see, the next is in about two weeks, I think."

"We have to go out past the north side of the castle and see this stone thing, up in the hills. Grindelwald is there," said Harry. He opened a bookmarked page in his Magical Battles book and shoved it over toward Hermione and Ron. Then he explained what Mac had told him. "I'd really like to see that stone, what do you say."

Hermione's reaction was that they had been told to stay close to the school. Ron was ready to go that moment. In the end, Hermione said she'd look up the date of the full moon and agreed to go along with them.

Harry did not mention the Avada lesson he had asked for. Once, he nearly divulged it as they were talking, but Harry quickly realized that Ron and Hermione would not take the same attitude toward it that Mac had, and would insist on knowing what Harry had in his head, learning an Unforgivable. He would have to tell them why, and he still did not want to. Anyway, he thought, no one needs to know.

When they left the library an hour later, they headed toward the owlry. Ron had written a note to his mum, who was insisting on regular letters to check on his general well-being. Ron's notes were very short and Harry doubted that Mrs. Weasley could get much comfort from '_I'm fine, send more mince pies_'. Rounding a corner on the fifth floor, they heard the voices of McGonagall, Sprout and Snape, echoing in the silent corridor. Hermione put out an arm, shunting them back and motioning them to wait and listen.

"…he'd never leave Hogwarts even if the Ministry asked," McGonagall was saying. "He didn't agree to it last time and I'm certain he wouldn't now."

"But, he'd be the best candidate and he'd have popular support," replied Sprout. "Well, don't look like that Minerva! What do you say Severus?"

"Of, course the headmaster would be well accepted, but I think he has other, more pressing concerns tied to the school. I don't think 'duty' would allow him to leave at this time. I think Bagman more likely," concluded Snape. McGonagall and Sprout gave out sounds of disgust, but Snape said pompously, "Forgive me, but I have work to do."

Hermione, Ron and Harry attempted to adopt an air of nonchalance so that, as Snape appeared around the corner, they would seem to have been just walking along and not eavesdropping. Snape scowled at them as he passed, paying particular attention to Harry, who did not need to avoid making eye contact.

Pigwidgeon was fluttering and hooting madly at the prospect of taking Ron's letter. He rested on Ron's shoulder and proudly presented his leg so Ron could attach the parchment scroll. Once they finished sending Pigwidgeon off, and Harry had offered Hedwig some owl treats, they trooped back to Gryffindor tower to resume studying.

McGonagall had announced a test for Monday and even though they had all weekend to study, Hermione insisted on quizzing them for it as they did their other homework. Around midnight, Harry felt his brain was full near to exploding and decided to stop and take a break. "Does anyone fancy a snack?" he asked.

"Sure" said Ron, "Are you going down to the kitchen then?"

"Thought I would."

"Well see if they have some of those mince pies, mate," said Ron. Harry noted that Ron seemed to have a one-track mind when it came to food.

"You're not supposed to be out of our dormitory, though Harry," said Hermione.

"I'll get the invisibility cloak…it'll be all right," said Harry as he bounded up the stairs.

Harry took off for the kitchen being careful to avoid any prowling teachers, or Mr. Filch. Soon he was tickling the pear in the picture that hung in front of the door to the kitchen. He was greeted by loads of smiling elves all dressed in neat Hogwarts tea towels.

"Can we helps you, Mr. Potter?" asked the elf in front.

"Ya, could I get some of those great mince pies and some pumpkin juice?"

"Certainly," squeaked the elf enthusiastically. A dozen house elves scurried off and returned with a load of sweets, meat pies and juice. He thanked them and juggled the load of treats under his cloak as he carefully walked back up to Gryffindor tower. He thought he saw the swishing tail of Mrs. Norris, Filches cat, chasing something in the third floor corridor, and took the long way around so as to avoid running into her.

Harry finally entered the portrait hole, still under the invisibility cloak, loaded with the cakes and juice, from the kitchen. In the common room all the candles were extinguished and the room was lit by fire light. Ron and Hermione were standing together near the window in the far corner of the room and he was sure, had not heard him come in. Before he could speak and announce his presence, he noticed something different about their stance or mood that made him pause. As he watched, he noted they were talking very quietly and looking down at their feet. Ron was looking rather flushed. Then Ron reached over and took Hermione's hand. Now Hermione flushed. Harry got the uncomfortable feeling that he should either announce himself, or leave, but he couldn't seem to pull himself away from the scene.

Then came a moment that seemed inevitable. Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her toward him. As they kissed, Harry felt the bittersweet sensation of elation that they had finally got on with it, and the sense of loss that he was somehow left out. He decided he'd be happy for them. They were his best friends, and they had certainly been moving toward this moment for a long time.

Harry decided to give them a few more minutes and silently went back out into the hallway. He set his bounty down on the floor and went to lean on the stone windowsill. Looking out into the night, he saw the pinpoint of yellow light from Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid was out there, alone, just as he was here. It wasn't so bad, being alone, when you were always used to it. He decided that before he became melancholy again, he'd burst in on the lovers. After all, he was just feeling sorry for himself. Picking up the treats, he announced the password loudly and bustled into the common room as noisily as he could. Ron and Hermione turned smiling and embarrassed faces on him, as they greeted his return.

The next day was Defense Against The Dark Arts. Mac gave a lecture about various beings that were commonly considered 'dark' by the Ministry or by wizards in general. He said they would be discussing the facts about vampires, werewolves, merpeople and banshees. At the noon break, Harry and Ron strolled out on to the lawn and plopped down on a bench in the sunlight. It was a clear, bright day, unusual for this time of year. Many students were taking advantage of the nice weather to be out-of-doors.

Ron looked as though he had something to tell Harry. He was shifting nervously on the bench. "Uh…if I tell you something, you've got to promise not to say anything."

"Go on then," encouraged Harry, holding in a grin.

"I kissed Hermione in the common room last night," said Ron proudly.

"You and Hermione…I never thought you'd get around to it! Remember some of the things you said about her our first year?"

"Ya, well, she grows on you," Ron said philosophically.

Harry shushed him as Hermione, Neville and Ginny approached.

"Anyway, well done," he whispered. Ron was all smiles.

The Christmas holiday was approaching quickly. There was a lack of snow outdoors with the air remaining unusually dry. The castle, however was getting its normal festive trimming, with beautiful trees and swags of balsam and berries everywhere. Flitwick had enchanted the entrance hall to give the appearance of falling snow.

A letter had come from Remus to make sure Harry was planning to come there for Christmas. Remus said he would be picking Harry up at the train station in London. Harry had asked Ron if he wanted to come along to Grimmauld Place but Ron was avoiding the question. The Weasley's were off for a brief visit with Charlie, so Harry couldn't understand why Ron was reluctant to make a decision. Hermione was going home to visit her parents over the break. She was worried over their safety given the recent attacks.

Knowing Ginny would be left at Hogwarts until her parents returned near Christmas, Harry asked her to Grimmauld Place as well. "I can't get a straight answer out of Ron, though," said Harry.

"I'd love to come," said Ginny. Then she whispered to Harry that she thought Ron was hoping to be asked to visit Hermione over the holiday.

"Oh!" said Harry. Well, of course they would want to spend time together he thought. They wouldn't want to spend all their time with him. He'd be spending the holiday with a werewolf, a house elf and a hippogriff. Then he chided himself for this thought. After all, he really liked Lupin, Dobby and Buckbeak and couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

During his last Potions lesson before the holiday vacation, Mac told Harry to put on his cloak and come along with him. They left the castle and headed across the cold windy lawn toward the forest. Mac had a sort of determined look on his face and did not speak. Harry kept his questions to himself. Mac followed a path toward a clearing that Hagrid had sometimes used to show them magical creatures. The woods was silent except for the snapping twigs and crackling, dry leaves under their feet. Within the open area, and tied to an old stump was a great wild boar. It snorted and stomped about as they approached. The boar's beady black eyes surveyed them suspiciously, as it tossed its curled horns.

"Harry, we are here to see if you can succeed with the Avada Kedavra curse.

Harry felt a lump form in his throat. He had forgotten about his request to learn the Avada curse, and now he was, apparently, on the verge of performing it.

"In order to make sure you can succeed, we needed a reasonable sized subject. This animal was intended for the dinner table tonight. Once we are finished here I'll return it to the kitchen garden where I got it, whether it is dead or alive."

Harry felt somewhat better that what he was about to do would have been done anyway. With a tiny feeling of relief, he focused on what Mac was saying. "A wand is a conduit to concentrate and focus a wizard's power. To succeed in the Unforgivable curses," Mac explained, "one has to summon up a really strong emotion, such as hatred or anger, or possibly fear. Some wizards are so evil, they exude those emotions and they are always primed, so to speak, to give these curses. The average wizard is not."

"You, who have never done a thing like this, will have to imagine someone or some situation that inspires a great deal of hate or anger in you, and then channel that emotion through your wand, as you say the words, _Avada Kedavra_. You literally have to pronounce the victim dead, as a result of your anger."

"In a battle situation, it is easier to do. You are in a fight for your life. You have an enemy attacking you. You have just cause and feel justifiable anger. In a wizard, calling out such a strong emotion without a target can be dangerous."

Harry nodded.

"Please take a moment to think of an incident, a person, or situation that makes you angry enough to want to kill. It can be imaginary, such as…if someone tortured your best friend. Most wizards can't manage this curse without a real memory, but for someone your age, Harry, it might be hard to find such a real memory."

For Harry, it seemed there was a lot from which to choose. His aunt and uncle, Dudley and Aunt Marge, for instance, had regularly made his young life a misery. Draco Malfoy's continual harassment was another. However, the freshest, and most raw memory, was that of Bellatrix Lestrange killing Sirius, and then taunting him. That should do it.

"Mac, I'm ready."

Mac looked somewhat surprised. "Uhhh…alright then, so soon, ehh?" Mac said raising his eyebrows. "Well then, bring up your feelings of anger, and let the power of it fill you up. Then direct it at the victim and speak the words."

Harry took several long deep, hard breaths as he brought the feelings from that night in the Ministry Atrium. He hated Lestrange. He pictured her face then he pointed his wand and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_." The boar simply strained against the rope and then turned sideways with a snort.

"Harry, if you do not produce the flash of light, you have not produced the spell. It is all or nothing, there is no in between. Try again."

Mac stepped back, then added. "Imagine every detail of your original anger then release it through your wand."

Harry tried again. Nothing happened.

Unlike the Patronus charm, he was not feeling drained from attempting the spell, but after about six serious attempts he was despairing of learning it.

"Harry, some wizards are simply not up to killing. They are not able to summon the hate that is required to execute this curse. You should not feel badly if you are unable to do it. After all, aurors are not even required to perform this curse in order to pass their certification tests. The practice is, understandably, frowned upon."

Mac was trying to make him feel better, but of all the things he had learned this year, he was sure in his heart that this was the most important. He decided to try again. Harry put his hands over his face and tried to block out every other thought except the memory of that night in the Ministry. He tried to recall in detail his godfather charging down the stairs into the room with the veil. He relived the moment that the jet of light had sent Sirius through the veil and beyond his grasp. His chest heaved as he remembered pursuing the fleeing Bellatrix, and her cruel voice laughing at him. Harry felt the rage overcome him and he spun toward the fidgeting boar. He trained his wand upon the animal and shouted "_Avada Kedavra_!" This time he could feel the rush of emotion flow out of him and through his wand. The green jet of light instantly pierced the clearing and the boar dropped motionless to the ground.

Harry felt spent and bent forward, hands on his knees. Then he felt very ill. He stumbled toward the trees and retched. In a few moments, he felt somewhat better and he walked back toward the dead boar.

Mac looked as though he had not moved since he last spoke. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest with a look of resignation on his face. He took a deep breath and then spoke. "Success then," he said flatly. "Are you satisfied that you understand how to work this spell?" Harry could not take his eyes off the dead boar. He nodded his head slightly. "Very well then, let's go back, shall we?" Mac took Harry by the shoulders and steered him out of the clearing.

Once out on the lawn, Harry stopped. "Mac, why did I get sick?"

"Boy, summoning that much hate takes its toll. It's a very evil witch or wizard who can speak that curse and not feel the impact of it," replied Mac. "You'll recover. The question is, who could you face and feel enough hatred to kill?"

Harry answered without thinking, "Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry could have said Voldemort, but he didn't want to discuss his reasons and so resisted naming him.

Mac said nothing for a while and they walked in silence.

"Why her?" he asked finally.

"She killed my godfather and she tortured Neville's mum and dad. She…" he was about to tell Mac about the battle in the Department of Mysteries, but bringing it up might present too many questions about the prophesy.

"Harry, my boy, you aren't planning on going looking for her, are you?"

"Oh, uh…no," said Harry. Then another question sprang into his head. "What I'd like to know is, does it work the same on people as animals? I mean would it be harder to do to a person?"

"It would work exactly the same. Except…the second time will be easier," he muttered.

By dinner, Harry was no longer feeling ill from performing the curse. He had an odd feeling of being somehow different now, knowing he could kill. It gave him a heavy dismal feeling that he fought to shake off. He joined Ron and Hermione at the table. Unfortunately, wild boar casserole was on the menu and Harry found he had lost his appetite.

Ron was telling how Professor Trelawney had failed to show up for divination class. It was a long hike to Trelawney's classroom and Ron thought it rude that they had climbed all the way there for nothing. On the other hand, he said he spent most of the class period catching up on his Transfiguration essay. "Didn't she show up at all?" asked Hermione who seemed slightly shocked at such irresponsibility in a teacher.

"No, never did," replied Ron as he dished up some potatoes. "Maybe the tea leaves told her to stay in bed."

On the last day of class before the holiday, The Daily Prophet contained an unexpected story. The headline was printed in huge letters that covered fully half the front page. MINISTER OF MAGIC MISSING. Copies of the Prophet were spread out at intervals at every table and the room was buzzing with conversation. The article included a recent picture of Fudge looking nervously at the camera, hardly his old effluent self. Besides the picture and the headline, the details seemed very sketchy indeed. Hermione read the article and shook her head, passing the paper to Harry who passed it on to Ron. Ron immediately spilled milk on it, which did nothing to help it divulge additional information. Harry looked down the table and caught Ginny's eye. She had seen the article too and shrugged.

Harry re-read it:

It seems that Minister Cornelius Fudge had last been seen at the office a week ago. He had stayed for less than 10 minutes and had talked to virtually no one. He had locked himself in his office, alone, for the whole of his visit and then left the building. Ministry workers who had encountered him, described him as very nervous. Since then, all attempts to find and talk to the Minister have failed. His house elves report that he has not been at home since Monday last. Arthur Weasley, one of the more senior staff members at the Ministry had this comment: "Well, of course the Minister has been under a huge strain of late, what with the public announcement that Lord Voldemort had returned, and the attacks." Sources report that Mr. Arthur Weasley has been called upon to manage a number of recent emergencies at the Ministry of Magic. He has been described by fellow managers and staff as, very cool under pressure.

"It's great to see your dad get some recognition in the paper, Ron," said Hermione.

"Ya, Dad has really been working hard lately. Mum hardly sees him," said Ron.

Harry noticed Hermione looking slowly around the room, and then he noticed it too. It reminded him of the Sorting Hat's song, about how the Hogwarts houses were created to group similar individuals, but that it also divided them when they could use the others help. The Hufflepuff table, a very small group now, seemed anxious and confused. The Ravenclaws were deep in political debate about how the Ministry should handle a missing head. The Gryffindors seemed most concerned to catch the culprit and clear the air, while the Slytherins seemed to find the entire thing quite funny, and were doing bad impressions of Fudge.

Professor Dumbledore came into the Great Hall with a copy of the newspaper crushed in one hand and a look of steely determination set upon his face. He strode to the front of the room and called for quiet. In the silence that followed, he began to speak. "I can see that most of you have read the morning news concerning our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. First, it is important to remember that although the Minister is missing, the Ministry of Magic continues to function as normal. Therefore, there is no reason for alarm. In a situation such as this, it may become necessary for the Wizengamot to appoint a temporary Minister. Should that be the case, we have many fine individuals who would serve quite admirably. Therefore, I would ask that you refrain from speculating, and certainly from worrying over this issue. The Ministry is in capable hands." Dumbledore turned toward the teachers table and signaled them to follow him. He led them out into the entrance hall, where a low murmur of voices could be heard. Heads were shaking and nodding. Then Dumbledore slung on his cape and left the castle.

"Suppose Dumbledore is going to London?" asked Ron.

"Looks that way," said Harry, returning to his breakfast. Fudge was far from the best Minister of Magic, in Harry's opinion. Fudge had tried hard to get Harry thrown out of school last year just for reporting that Lord Voldemort had returned. Harry thought someone who favored the views of The Order would be more appropriate.

It was supposed to be Professor Dumbledore's day to instruct the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. The students had been looking forward to it because of Dumbledore's reputation as the greatest wizard of the age. Harry wondered what he had been planning to show them. He doubted that Dumbledore would have shared the type of difficult spells that Harry had witnessed that night in the Ministry, but still he would have been most interesting. It didn't seem as though Dumbledore would be their instructor today.

Once breakfast had been cleared, the house tables were levitated to the center of the room. Soon they were outfitted for a dueling demonstration. Harry looked around and saw Professor Snape striding into the room and sporting an arrogant smile. It was going to be a long day.


	12. The Coffee Shop

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Coffee Shop**

Harry limped slightly as he climbed the stairs, following Defense Against the Dark Arts, his last class before the holiday break. Ron's left ear was twitching madly and Hermione's hair was sticking out in all directions. The rest of the students exiting the Great Hall looked no better. For the past four hours, Snape had put them through every hex they knew as he pushed them into duel after duel. He claimed that they should be happy for the practice defending themselves. Harry did not think most of the students would agree.

Surprisingly, Snape had not attempted to use him as a guinea pig today, however that did not mean Harry had escaped unscathed. While demonstrating a particularly painful hex on Malfoy, Snape's aim had been bad and had somehow hit Harry who was standing nearby, watching.

"He did that on purpose," hissed Ron quietly, as he pulled Harry back to his feet. Harry hurt all over and he glared up at Snape. Without planning it, Harry turned his Legilimens training against Snape and it was a bit of a shock to find himself accessing Snape's thoughts. Harry was sure Snape had not been expecting this. As he suspected, the hex had not been an accident, it had been intended for him. The potions master seemed shocked by Harry's intrusion, and immediately broke off eye contact, his face turning a livid shade of puce. Harry looked over toward Mac who had withdrawn his wand, but hadn't intervened. He gave Harry a hint of a smile, as though he realized what had just happened.

For the rest of the lesson, Snape seemed to stay as far away from Harry as possible and never looked in his direction. Harry was keen for the lesson to end so he could tell Ron and Hermione what he had done. In the back of his head, he was wishing he could have a go at Snape for real; just him, and the potions master, and their wands.

When Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table for dinner that evening there was a buzz of voices all around the room. Colin Creevey was talking excitedly to his brother Dennis who was a third year. Colin saw Harry looking in their direction and hurried over. "Hi ya, Harry," said Colin in his high, enthusiastic voice. "Dennis says Professor Trelawney never showed up for their Divination lesson. He said she wasn't there for the Ravenclaws' lesson either." Harry nodded unconcernedly at this piece of news, until he realized that Ron had mentioned that she had missed his lesson the day before.

Trelawney was not at the staff table, but she never did attend the meals in the Great Hall so her absence was not unusual. Where was Dumbledore, he wondered, and did he know Sibyll Trelawney had gone missing? Although Harry had no great love for the misty Divination teacher, she was the source of the prophecy that haunted Harry's dreams. The prophecy was dangerous, and Dumbledore said it must not fall into the hands of Lord Voldemort.

He was unsure what to do, but felt he should act. He ignored Ron's question about whether he fancied some boiled potatoes, and rose from his seat, looking about the room for McGonagall, the only person, other than Dumbledore, that he dared ask. Neither of them were in the room. Harry tried to suppress the panic that he felt rising in his chest.

"Hey! Where are you going?" shouted Ron, with a serving spoon poised over a large bowl. But Harry didn't look back as he hurried from the room. His insides were swirling queasily. He dashed up the stairs and headed toward North Tower, and the Divination classroom. Harry had not been there since last year. As he passed the portrait of Sir Cadogan, the little knight shouted, "Stand and fight you cur!" If Harry had ignored Ron, he certainly was not going to pause to exchange taunts with Sir Cadogan.

Soon he reached the silver ladder that led to the Divination room. Harry could hear voices overhead and he swiftly climbed up. The scent of the heavy, drowsy perfume assailed him as he climbed into the room. McGonagall and Dumbledore along with Mr. Filch, and Snape were standing in the center of the room looking anxious. "Harry!" said Dumbledore with a sharp look, as he entered. "Thank you for coming as soon as I sent for you. However, you need not have come up here. Please wait over there and I'll see you in a moment." Then Dumbledore turned back to the group.

Dumbledore's words were certainly confusing, as Harry had _not_ been sent for. He didn't argue though, and moved over to the side. Dumbledore was directing Filch, Snape and McGonagall to organize a search of the rest of the castle and grounds. They left shortly with their assignments.

Dumbledore approached Harry while checking that the departing staff members were out of earshot. "I am assuming, Harry, that you heard about Professor Trelawney's disappearance. That is why you are here?" Harry nodded gravely. "I do not want the connection between you two to become common knowledge." Dumbledore checked the strange pocket watch, with twelve hands, that he carried. "Apparently, Sibyll disappeared sometime on Wednesday night. No one saw her after Wednesday classes."

"What do you suspect, sir?" asked Harry.

"The worst, Harry; that Voldemort has devised a plan to spirit her from the castle, and use her to try to divulge the prophecy."

Harry shivered. "If he could get into Hogwarts, why didn't he just come after me?"

"You are carefully watched, Harry, and your dormitory is very safe from intrusion. Extra protection was added after Sirius showed that a determined person could breach Gryffindor tower. Also, I am not convinced that someone came onto the castle grounds and took her out. But…we will have to see."

"If he gets it…the prophecy, I mean…" Harry asked quietly.

"If he does, we will have to deal with it," said Dumbledore solemnly.

"Do you think Fudge going missing and Professor Trelawney is related then?"

"No, Harry I don't….although they are both convenient for our enemies, in their own ways. I must go and notify the Order to see if they can get a lead on Sibyll's whereabouts."

"But, how…," Harry yawned, inadvertently, "Sorry sir, this room always makes me sleepy."

Dumbledore smiled grimly, "It should, I have the house elves lay the fire with herbs that form a befuddlement charm. It is how I've managed to keep Sibyll Trelawney in the castle and, for the most part, safely in her rooms for all these years."

Harry's look of amazement was lost on Dumbledore, who had turned suddenly as if a thought had struck him. He turned slowly scanning the room for something. His eyes came to rest upon Trelawney's crystal gazing ball. Dumbledore approached it slowly and without touching it, he sunk down in the chair at the table and looked closely at it, his long crooked nose almost touching its shiny surface. He stared into it silently for about a minute. Then he rose, and swept the silky red tablecloth up around it and carried it over to the ladder.

Without waiting for Harry to form his question, Dumbledore said, "Here is our answer. Sibyll was tricked into leaving the castle by an enchantment laid on this orb. It appears to be showing the front gates of Hogwarts under moonlight followed by a beckoning hand. It keeps running this image over, and over. Sibyll must have thought it was a mystical call of some kind and decided to investigate. My charms on this room are not strong enough to deter a person set on an action. Once outside the gates, she could easily be taken."

Harry clambered down the ladder after Dumbledore, and had to run to catch up to him. He was constantly impressed at how spry the headmaster was at times such as these. "Please do not speak of this to anyone," said Dumbledore, as he turned to Harry without slowing, "I blame myself for this situation. I have been so involved in Ministry issues that I have been neglecting my first priority."

Harry walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower. Trelawney was another person who was in danger as a result of the prophecy. He wondered if there was a way to get Trelawney to recite it, when she did not even remember the event. Just outside the portrait hole, Harry's scar suddenly exploded in pain. It came on so fast, and with such strength that Harry fell to his knees, hands pressed to his head. He struggled for control to push the flash of emotion from his head. With some effort he succeeded. He had the definite impression that Voldemort was extremely happy about something. Harry climbed guardedly to his feet, trying to maintain his mental defenses as he spoke the password and climbed into Gryffindor common room. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting together in a corner, blessedly, no homework in site.

"Hey, Harry, what's up?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean," asked Harry distractedly.

"Well, you leapt up and practically ran out of the Great Hall, didn't you?"

"Oh, that," said Harry. He had not thought how he was going to explain this rather erratic action without divulging something about the prophecy. "Umm…Dumbledore wanted to know if I was going to, ahh…headquarters for the Christmas holiday," he lied.

"And for that, you had to leave dinner uneaten?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Well, I didn't know what he wanted, did I, and….I forgot to go see him….so I was in a hurry, you see."

Ron seemed to accept this but Hermione looked a bit too hard at him. He held back the urge to rub his scar which was still tingling. She seemed to decide against saying anything for she smiled and announced, "Ron is going to come with me to my parents' house for a few days, then he'll take the knight bus back to headquarters." Ron's face was beaming and flushing at the same time.

"Yeah, be back for Christmas," said Ron brightly.

"How can you take the knight bus," asked Ginny, "You can't give out the address."

"I know Ginny," said Ron testily. "I'll give the next street over and then walk the last bit."

"Well," said Hermione, "I have packing to do, see you all in the morning." As she rose Harry saw she and Ron had been holding hands. They exchanged smiles before Hermione left for the girl's dormitory, followed by Crookshanks. Ron gathered up a book and some loose parchment and excused himself to pack as well. Harry needed to pack but that never took him very much time. He was restless and wanted to be doing something to put the Trelawney incident from his mind.

Ginny asked if he fancied a game of Exploding Snap. Harry looked at her, and then leaned in and whispered, "How about we go down and visit Hagrid?"

Ginny looked at him questioningly, "Sure… Great, but I don't know that we'd be allowed out this late."

"I can solve that. Wait here." Harry sprinted up to his dormitory and returned in a minute with a conspicuous bulge under his sweater that he was trying to hide by crossing his arms over his chest. "C'mon," he whispered and Ginny followed him out into the hall. Harry looked around and determined they were alone. "I've got my dad's invisibility cloak. No one will see us, if we're careful."

Ginny seemed game, and soon they were walking slowly down to the entrance hall. Ginny had an arm around Harry's waist to help her stay in step, and it worked pretty well. They made good time and there was none of the stumbling and stepping on toes that Harry had come to expect when Ron and Hermione accompanied him.

Soon they were outside in the cold night air. The grass crunched under their feet as they made their way towards Hagrid's cabin. Warm yellow light streamed from the windows, and Fang's happy bark met them when Harry knocked on the door. "Who's there!" barked Hagrid.

"It's me," said Harry, throwing the cloak off them.

Hagrid opened the door smiling and gave a surprised look to see Ginny instead of Ron and Hermione. "Well come in you two, its cold out there."

Once they were settled in front of the fire and Hagrid had provided them with tea in overly large cups, he asked where they were spending Christmas. "Headquarters," said Harry.

"Sound's just the thing," said Hagrid.

They talked for about an hour before Ginny squelched a yawn and Harry thought that meant it was time they were heading back. Soon they were facing the Fat Lady again, who roused herself sleepily and waved them in.

That night, Harry dreamed about jets of green light shooting in all directions through a long tunnel. At the end were Dumbledore and Remus calling him to just hurry up and run through the tunnel. "It won't hurt a bit, if you're hit…," Remus was saying.

On Saturday morning, breakfast was served early so that those catching the train could get to Hogsmeade station on time. A few owls drifted in, including those delivering the Daily Prophet. Hermione retrieved hers from an owl that landed near her plate and stuck out its leg so she could put a knut in its pouch. Harry could clearly see the headline as she paid the owl. _WIZENGAMOT TAKES ACTION_. Hermione, seeing it too, immediately began reading the article aloud to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Neville.

_Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, who was reported missing last week was located, wandering aimlessly on a street in London and muttering to himself, unintelligibly. He was immediately taken to St. Mungos Hospital, where he is being cared for in a private room. The original healer assigned to the Minister suspected spell damage, however, spokesman, Healer Augustus Pye, reported that the Minister is just "a little confused" and should recover soon._

_The Wizengamot held a closed door, emergency meeting yesterday to deal with the question of leadership within the Ministry of Magic. There has been a general lack of confidence in the current administration since it was revealed that Tom Riddle, a/k/a Lord Voldemort had returned at full strength, to Britain, and was preparing to mount an assault on all those who refused his infamous "dark mark". _

_Following, what was described as, a heated debate, Mr. Ludo Bagman was appointed as Interim Minister of Magic. Mr. Bagman who has headed the Dept of Magical Games and Sports for a number of years, and famed Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps, thanked the Wizengamot for its confidence in him. He promised a plan of response to the current threat, in the near future. _

This reporter was fortunate enough to interview Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as he exited the meeting. "I have known Mr. Ludo Bagman for many years. In this time of fear and confusion, the Ministry needs a man of action in place. Ludo Bagman certainly fits that's description."

Hermione set the paper down and scowled. Harry knew she did not trust Bagman. He wasn't sure how to take Bagman, and wished that Dumbledore had considered the role. That, in Harry's mind would have been the proper choice.

The train ride was uneventful. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry all got a compartment together on the train. Harry had never traveled home at Christmas, except for last year, when Dumbledore had sent them all by portkey to Grimmauld Place. Harry stared out the window wondering if Sibyll Trelawney had yet been found, and if so, in what condition.

Many games of Gob Stones later, the train slowed and chugged to a halt in Kings Cross station. They debarked, dragging their trunks onto the platform. Hedwig was hooting from her cage as Harry jostled it through the press of parents waiting to collect their children. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting on the platform and Hermione and Ron headed in that direction with Ron throwing a gay, "see ya!" over his shoulder. Ginny pointed out Remus near the engine, with Tonks and Mad Eye Moody. "A guard again," muttered Harry as they approached their smiling escort.

The few days in between their arrival at number twelve Grimmauld Place and Christmas Eve passed quickly enough. Dobby had done a fine job of decorating the old house so that it looked quite festive. Holly hung from the banisters and little golden bells tinkled softly on the Christmas tree. Harry thought how Sirius would have appreciated the changes to the previously dank rooms. Recalling last Christmas with Sirius was painful. Then his thoughts turned to Professor Trelawney. Was she being tortured? Had she divulged the prophecy?

Christmas Day dawned with a cold drizzle falling from the sky. Harry stretched and yawned as he climbed from his bed. He looked over at the sleeping Ron and decided to leave him to snooze. Ron had arrived at Grimmauld Place last evening about dinnertime. He was complaining loudly about the ride on the Knight Bus, which was always jerkily disconcerting. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley and the twins had showed up about an hour earlier. It created a holiday mood for the evening meal. Harry still felt a twinge of sadness that Hermione and Ron had gone off to the Granger's together, without him. Ginny had been excellent company though. They had passed the time by wrapping some Christmas gifts and helping Dobby whip up some cookies. So he was not feeling as annoyed as he had expected to feel.

Harry dressed and left the room, closing the door silently behind him. Down in the parlor was a great pile of gifts arranged under the Christmas tree. It looked a bit dull right now. The fairies that had lit it so brightly last night must have been sleeping, he thought. There was a pile of gifts with Harry's name. He smiled slightly, but left them alone, deciding to wait until the rest of the house woke up. He went down to the kitchen to see if he could find something for breakfast.

Harry heard talking as he came into the room. Lupin was bent in front of the fire talking to a head, floating in the flames.

"I will be there for dinner and we'll talk afterward. I think it's quite serious…" The voice and the head were Dumbledore's.

Lupin turned around and looked rather embarrassed as Harry entered the room. "Hello, Harry," he said.

"Good morning," said Harry. Then to the fire he said, "Good morning professor."

"Hello Harry," said Dumbledore. "Remus, I'll see all of you later." Then with a poof, Dumbledore's head vanished.

Remus rummaged around and produced a teapot that he filled and hung in the fire. He got the distinct impression that Remus was avoiding looking at him. Harry sat down at the table, having found a pitcher of pumpkin juice. When Remus finally took a chair he tapped the table with his fingers for a moment before saying, "Harry, is everything all right…with you?" Before Harry could answer, Remus continued, "I mean, how are you feeling about that night in the Department of Mysteries? It's been about seven months now since that night, and it was quite a trauma."

Harry looked quizzically at Remus. "Uhh…well I…That night makes me really angry when I think about it." Why was he bringing this up now Harry wondered? The thought of it immediately brought back the image of his godfather falling through the veil. "I keep feeling it was my fault that we were all there. If it hadn't been for me, Sirius wouldn't have had to die." Harry was surprised how matter-of-factly he had made this statement.

"Yes…yes," said Remus rather unsatisfied. "What I meant to ask…never mind," said Remus with a small wave of his hand. "I have to go out for a bit. I'll see you a little later." He left the room with Harry feeling confused.

After finishing his juice, he started back upstairs. There were footsteps coming down the stairs and into the hall. "Harry, good morning," said Mr. Weasley who was coming down to the kitchen dressed in jeans and a sweater.

"Happy Christmas," said Harry.

"Ahhh…yes…Happy Christmas it is…yes," Mr. Weasley stuttered. "Harry… a word, if you don't mind," he said hesitantly. "I hope you know that if you ever have any questions, or worries, or anything really, I hope you would feel that you could come to me, like a father…well, not to say that in any way I could replace your father…or Sirius…." He trailed off and seemed to find it hard to look at Harry.

"Ok," answered Harry, slowly. "Sure."

Harry had the unmistakable feeling that something was very wrong but he could not put his finger on what it was. There must be some really bad news coming, he thought, to make Remus, and now Mr. Weasley so edgy. He would have loved to discuss it with Ron, but what if it had to do with Trelawney. He could not risk telling Ron until he knew what it was about.

Harry continued upstairs to the parlor. He went to the window and gazed out at the sleet that was falling, sending wet globs of snow sliding down the wavy and distorted glass panes. Maybe he should just tell Ron and Hermione everything. It would be easier than hiding what he knew. Not telling his friends was making him feel isolated and alone. Every time he had convinced himself to share the entire story with them, he pictured their faces. There would be anger and surprise, but also pity. He could take it all, except the pity. No, he would wait.

Harry thought of the Avada curse. Although he had wanted to learn it, performing the curse had made him sick. How was he to use something like that in a fight, he wondered. 'Excuse me for a moment, Lord Voldemort, while I vomit'. It nearly made him laugh. Performing the curse had left him with a dull dead feeling inside, so he did not relish the idea of using it again. Still, Mac had said it would be easier the next time. This was another secret Harry had to keep to himself. Hermione, especially, would be horrified if she knew.

There was a time when the wizarding world had seemed like a fairy tale come true. Harry had been able to leave a life, locked in a cupboard, for an amazing magical world, where he had powers of which most humans only dream. However, the silver lining was engulfed in a very dark cloud. He felt like a piece on a chessboard where he wasn't calling the moves, but he was always a hairs breath away from death. It wore a person down. The grey dingy street was only worsening his mood, so he went to find Ron, and, hopefully some Christmas cheer.

Ron was awake and dressing as Harry came into the room they shared. He greeted Harry brightly, and began to tell Harry all about his visit to the Granger's home. Ron was amazed at the way cooking was accomplished, using appliances, and was terribly amused by the television. However, he saw no point whatever in the computer that Hermione had on a table in her room.

"She let me kiss her, but not in front of her parents," explained Ron. "Her dad is really nice. He took me into see their dentalist office."

"I think it's _dentist_, Ron."

"Oh right...and he showed me what they do. Then he wanted to check my teeth but I sort of wiggled out of that one, scary really." Ron paused uneasily, "You know Hermione wrote Remus and asked if you could come with us, but Remus said no doing, not safe enough."

Harry could not even work up a healthy anger over this. By the end of next summer, they couldn't tell him what to do, or where he could go, any longer.

By the time they got to the parlor, the rest of the Weasley family was up and opening gifts. Harry was distracted by Mr. Weasley who seemed to be throwing him furtive looks but he decided to ignore the bad felling it was giving him. Instead he tried to concentrate on his presents. Among them, Harry received a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a box of Fizzing Whizbees from Hagrid, and an official handbook of Quidditch rules and regulations from Ron. There was also a thick parchment envelope addressed to him with excessively spidery handwriting. It was from Neville's gran. Harry opened the envelope carefully. Inside was a certificate with the words "Ministry of Magic" printed grandly across the top. There was also a letter. Harry smoothed the certificate and then took up the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Further to our conversation at Hogwarts School, I placed a request with the Department for the Control of Magical Creatures. They were initially unwilling to grant an undisturbed preserve for the creatures known as hippogriffs. They seemed to feel that without monitoring, hippogriffs might multiply to a dangerous level and present a hazard. _

_I was able to produce an expert in the field of hippogriff studies, who assured the Ministry that the creatures, far from overpopulating an area, are in actuality dying out due to lack of privacy. _

_In the end, the Ministry relented and now agrees to the preserve. It will be, as Albus Dumbledore suggested, in a corner of the forest on the Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore will organize the wards to protect the area. Enclosed is the signed approval._

_This seems small thanks for your help in the rescue of my grandson's mother. If there is ever anything that our family can do for you, please do not hesitate to approach us._

_Best Regards,_

_Mrs. Honoria Mae Longbottom_

Harry looked over the certificate with several seals affixed and impressive signatures, and thought with a smile, Buckbeak was going back home, at last.

Dumbledore arrived for dinner, which was a noisy affair. Fred and George entertained the group with some of their newest joke shop items. Harry kept noticing that Dumbledore, Remus and Mr. Weasley were looking worried and talking amongst themselves at the far end of the table.

When dinner was completed and they were all leaning back, over stuffed with Christmas pudding, Dumbledore caught Harry's eye and signaled to him. Harry rose and walked to the far end of the table. The three men got to their feet too. "We'll be using the dining room for a bit," announced Dumbledore and he led the way from the room. Ron gave Harry a questioning look that Harry returned with a shrug.

Once they were all in the dining room and seated around the table, Dumbledore waved his wand toward the door, placing an Imperturbable charm on it and thus securing their discussion from eavesdroppers.

"Harry, we need to talk to you…a matter of some importance, really," began Mr. Weasley.

"Yes sir? Is it about Professor Trelawney?" responded Harry seriously.

"Ahh…No," said Arthur Weasley flatly.

Now he could tell he was in trouble but was uncertain what he could have done.

"Arthur, allow me…" said Dumbledore.

"Harry," said Dumbledore carefully. "A boar that had been provided to the house elves at Hogwarts, by a local trapper and hunter, was found dead in its pen the last week of term. The boar had been cursed to death. Hogwarts students are not taught the Avada curse. Therefore I put the question to the staff, but got no answer. Afterwards however, Conner MacNessa came to me. He did not discuss the Avada spell, but berated me for honing your skills for some purpose of mine, yet undisclosed to you, and leaving you to flounder around, worried about defending yourself. He also suggested you might be contemplating revenge on persons unknown. He told me he felt you were being ill used, even though you were clearly quite talented. I am not positive that my assurances to the contrary satisfied him."

"Harry, I have to ask…," began Dumbledore, with a penetrating look, "why did you ask Professor MacNessa to teach you this curse?"

So, they were asking about the Avada Kedavra spell. Harry wanted to answer, however too many reasons presented themselves. Harry found himself feeling a certain indignation at the headmaster's question. It made him feel as though he were an errant child being taught a lesson. He wanted to answer in a way that showed he had considered the matter carefully. After all he had simply wanted to be able to defend himself.

As Harry attempted to pull his thoughts together, Remus spoke. "Harry we are trying to look out for your welfare. When you go around us like this, bad things can happen. What if MacNessa was not safe? What if he were a spy of Voldemort? We want to protect you until such time as…"

Harry abandoned any pretext of a well thought out answer and blurted out, "If Mac was not safe, why would you have let him teach me Occlumency? He could have gotten at anything in my head!" Harry almost said, _he respected my thoughts, which is more than I could say of Snape. _

"You can't simply go asking someone….anyone….Well, it's more of a question of all of us deciding together what's best, Harry," injected Arthur in the way of an appeal.

"Well I haven't been to a meeting like THAT yet, or were you having them and not bothering to include me?" snapped Harry, as anger rose in him, making his ears burn and his stomach hurt.

Dumbledore began to respond, "Harry, Remus, Arthur, this will get us no where. I'm afraid we must make the issue of the choice clearer. Harry the point is…" But Harry cut him off. He was not listening to more of this claptrap.

"No one seems to get around to telling me '_what the point is_' until after something terrible happens. Who fought Voldemort for the Sorcerers Stone? Who fought the basilisk to save Ginny? Who fought Voldemort in the graveyard while…while Cedric was lying there, dead? I thought I was dead for sure, each time. Were any of you there, helping me? You want your dark wizard killed, don't you? Well, no one wants him dead more than me. He killed MY PARENTS." Harry realized he was pounding his fist on the table. "You haven't shown me how to kill Voldemort, have you. I have to get the information from somewhere, don't I." said Harry flatly. "You lot make me …." Harry couldn't even put a word to it. They were looking at him with, what he felt, was pity. That was too much. "I AM NOT A CHILD!!!"

He was drowning in emotions that he couldn't even begin to sort out. He had to get clear of them, clear of this place. He had to think. This was not how it was supposed to be. Crashing away from the table, Harry knocked his chair over behind him. He found he was clenching his wand at his side. He could tell Remus and Arthur Weasley had jumped to their feet too but he didn't look back. He ran from the room slamming the door, which thudded quietly due to Dumbledore's charm, and then he was out the front door, running through the cold, damp Christmas night.

Harry was blistering mad and wanted to be as far from Grimmauld Place, and the Order as he could get. He needed air, and he needed space. The night was icy and Harry didn't have a coat, but somehow the cold was not penetrating his anger even though he was puffing vapor into the air with every breath.

His mind whirled. He didn't think he was asking too much to get some training from Mac. After all, no one else had volunteered to do it. How was this any different than when Remus taught him the Patronus charm? He was a lot younger then. Harry slowed down; he was on a deserted street. A wet, cold sleet was falling, accented by the street lamps with their yellow tinged lights. He reached back with his wand to put it into his jeans pocket and inadvertently pointed it toward the street.

The great purple Knight Bus materialized and slid to a stop next to him. "Oh! Leave off!" Harry shouted at it, as he continued to stalk down the street. He heard Stan Stunpike the bus conductor mutter to the driver, "Hey, Ernie, that was Harry Potter! Do you...." But their voices were drown out by a passing truck.

After walking for nearly an hour Harry began to slow. His anger had subsided to a dull pounding in his ears. He began to look around him. He was in an area of London he did not recognize. Grubby small shops, mostly darkened at this hour, on Christmas, made the street seem more desolate. Harry's trainers were wet and the moisture had crept into his socks. There was probably a spell to dry them out, but Harry was in no fit state for fiddling with a charm. If anger was what he needed for the Avada spell, he should be facing Voldemort this moment, because he was sure he could level a building with the way he felt right now.

He wanted very badly to kick something or hit something to release this feeling. Dumbledore and the others continued to keep him in the dark. They told him his fate and then didn't help him find out how to defend himself. They criticized the choices that he made but they didn't give him any helpful guidance.

The cold night air had done nothing to calm him down. His face still burned hot. Harry had hardly noted the three older boys approaching him along the street. When he did, he could see they were dressed in leather bomber jackets and were talking a little too loudly in the dark silent street. Harry could tell that the one in front was slurring his words a bit as he jostled his friends.

When they were right in front of Harry, they stopped, and the first boy grabbed Harry's shirt front. "Wha we got ere?" he said swaying slightly. His mates laughed. Harry had visions of Dudley and his gang from Privet Drive. This fired his anger even more. His head was pounding.

"Let go," he said in a quiet, yet dangerous voice. He did not draw his wand. He was ready for a fight. He'd love to hit someone just now, and he got his wish. The boy holding his shirt wound up and took a swing. Harry blocked his punch with one arm and slammed his fist into the stomach of his attacker with his other.

The second boy yelled in anger and jumped between them, also swinging at Harry. The young thug connected with Harry's lip and he immediately felt warm blood in his mouth. Harry swung at the second boy's face sending him to the ground. The third boy raised his palms and stepped aside. Harry backed away from the trio, feeling his adrenaline pumping. He took off at a jog that turned into a run. He ran across the street and around a corner without a backward glance.

Winded, he stopped several blocks later and looked around him. He was not sure where he was, and he was not sure he cared. He mopped his mouth with the back of his hand, which left a large splotch of blood on his cuff. His hand has bruised from the impact it took with the face of the second boy. Harry leaned against the glass window of a darkened shop trying to catch his breath.

When Harry finally looked around him he realized this new street looked oddly familiar. Straightening up, he walked along, more slowly now. Then he saw it, The Leaky Cauldron. Harry approached it, with a feeling of familiarity. The little, dingy entrance was so unremarkable, that unless you knew what you were looking for, you would never notice it.

Harry was sorely tempted to enter. He looked up at the sign and placed his fingers upon the door handle, but hesitated. The Leaky Cauldron was a comforting place, smelling of soup, tobacco, and old polished wood. It would be nice to sit in a quiet, warm corner, with a butter beer, and think. But, on the other side of that door, he was famous. Tom, the innkeeper, would come out around the bar, bow to him, and call him '_Mr. Potter'_. Patrons would stare slyly at him, as he had his drink. Particularly now, that everyone knew Voldemort was back, his scar would cause a stir. Then someone might start asking him questions, or perhaps there would be a death eater in the crowd. Harry sighed heavily. He backed away still looking longingly up at the sign.

Across the street and down a few shops, a bright light shone from a shop front. The grubby sign hanging from pole announced it was a coffee shop. Harry felt in his jeans pocket. He had some muggle money left over from paying the cab driver the day they had returned to headquarters for Christmas. Straightening his shirt and wiping his mouth once more, he crossed the street and made for the coffee shop.

A little bell dinged as he crossed the threshold. The shop smelled of stale coffee and auto exhaust from the street. The linoleum floor was dirty from countless grimy boots and shoes. A sullen, plain looking woman, in a hair net, lounged against the cash register behind the counter. There was one old man in the back, at a table, reading a paper. Harry looked down the counter toward the old man sitting behind a newspaper. There would be nothing in his paper about Lord Voldemort. If Harry went over and stuck up a conversation with him, the name Lord Voldemort would not even get a rise.

Harry approached the woman and asked for a cup of tea and a scone. She moved efficiently to fill his order, handing him a heavy ceramic mug and a crumbly currant scone wrapped in a piece of white paper. Harry paid her and took a seat near the window. The table was sticky where his elbow rested, but he ignored it. He took a sip of the overly hot tea and broke bits off the day old scone as he stared, unfocused into the damp street. The hidden wizard world, to which he belonged, was right across the road. Just a few steps away and he could be in an entirely different and separate place.

Right now, however, he felt less inclined toward that world than he ever had. Those, whom he trusted, continued to hold him at arms length and to treat him like some sort of problem requiring constant management. He scanned the street, wondering if he was being followed by an Order member. Though he could detect no movement, someone could be out there in an invisibility cloak, watching.

So this is where he'd got to. Sitting in a dingy coffee shop on Christmas night, alone and trying to decide what to do, and where to go. Harry's thoughts were a jumble. Why were they so upset at him learning the Avada Kedavra spell? Harry couldn't understand why they had reacted as they had. He couldn't understand how they could take him to task over such a thing. They complained over what he did but did not help him.

Perhaps the time had come for him to chuck it all and just leave. He thought about how, prior to Hogwarts, he would have walked freely outside without worrying about Death Eaters, dementors, or the location of his wand. Muggles got on fine each day with no knowledge of the wizard world. Perhaps he could just blend back into that life. He had loads of gold, and apparently, several homes. He reckoned that he could be set for life, if he was just frugal. Maybe he could go off somewhere and open a little business, or something.

He had chosen to follow Hagrid on his eleventh birthday. He had gone to Hogwarts on his own volition and found a place he felt he belonged… found friends. But the magical realm held a destiny for him even then, although he didn't know it. Looking back, he could see that if he had chosen to stay in the muggle world, he might have been safe for a time, but Voldemort would have found and killed him eventually. So that was not the answer.

He thought again of escape. Perhaps he could hide completely, using a little magic. He could get a secret keeper…..But that's what his parents had done and they were dead. Hiding was no good, for once Voldemort found him, he would have to fight again.

I'm not afraid to fight, he thought, looking disdainfully at his bruised hand. I just wanted some help, to know how. They can't keep information from me that I might need, because who knows when the next attack will happen. If I can't hide as a muggle and I can't hide as a wizard then I have to plan to fight.

He was itching for the final battle to be over and for the unhealthy weight of this responsibility to be lifted from his shoulders. However, even though he felt he would not be afraid of death, having come close so many times, he felt that he had to give the best possible effort so that he might save all those who would suffer if Voldemort were to come openly and completely to power. Even if he had to use the dark arts such as the Avada curse, killing Voldemort would benefit the world he loved. He felt he would prefer to lose his life killing Voldemort than live a coward and never try to vanquish the murderer of his parents.

Why then did they resist training him? Why didn't they devise a plan…or something? Why did they act as though he had committed a crime by learning a spell? As Harry sat nursing his resentment and his tea, something Dumbledore said came back to him 'I'm afraid we must make the issue of the choice clearer'. At the time, Harry had not been really listening. He had been attacking them for the stupid way they were handling him. Now he was calmer and the heat of the moment had passed. What had Dumbledore been about to say?

Then it hit him. Dumbledore was not _asking_ him to fight Voldemort. Dumbledore was offering Harry the most options that he could, under the circumstances. He was leaving the decision to Harry. He, Harry had never told Dumbledore that he accepted the challenge presented by the prophecy. They had, all of them, been trying to avoid asking him what he was going to do. They had all been discussing his protection, not his task. He had not really agreed to take up the task. _They had been waiting these last months for him to make the first move._

Harry wiped his mouth again on his sleeve. It's just, they weren't expecting this. They weren't expecting that I'd go off and start learning curses from someone outside the Order, and without telling them.

Harry suddenly understood their reaction, but at the same time could not help thinking that they had got a bit of their own medicine. The thought did not give him much pleasure though. It left him feeling a bit empty.

They must be willing to help him hide if he chose that course, thought Harry…. and no one would have to know the choice he had made, except Dumbledore, Remus and Arthur Weasley. That's why they wanted the secret kept amongst them. But if Voldemort was to be killed, then he had to accept that responsibility and take it up with purpose. He could now see what such a commitment would mean.

Harry wondered why this had never occurred to him before now. In a way, it all made sense. He had often felt angry with Dumbledore for forcing him to live with the Dursleys all those years, being kept in the dark. There were so many things Dumbledore had not told him, things that he would have liked to know. Now he could finally see that while unaware of the wizarding world, he had also been unaffected by the worries and prejudices of that world. For example, he was not terrified of Voldemort. Not in the same way as most of the rest of the wizards he knew. They couldn't even bring themselves to speak his name. He had faced Voldemort five times now; something that no one had done…and lived. What Dumbledore had really done was leave Harry in a position to accept the challenge on his own terms and without any outside pressure or interference.

Harry's mind soared out over the landscape of possibilities and then came back to roost, as he knew it would, with him eventually facing Voldemort. It was more than the "_saving people_" complex that Hermione had accused him of in the past. He simply could not sit still if he knew he could help.

His scone was reduced to smattering of crumbs and his tea was turning cold. The lady behind the counter looked at her watch.

Harry stood stiffly. The wet cold had settled in his bones. He knew what he had to do and he knew what he had to say. Remus had mentioned months ago that he had a choice. Now he understood he did. He could live in fear and in hiding until the end, or he could meet the problem head on, and hope he survived to have a real life in the future. Between the two, he chose the latter.

In that moment, making the choice somehow made it his QUEST instead of his FATE. It made a powerful difference. Whether they helped him or not, whether he got support or not, he, Harry James Potter was going to study, and prepare, and eventually vanquish Tom Riddle, a deranged killer who deserved death. Harry brushed himself off and ran his fingers through his hair. Now he could talk to them.

Harry had caught the Knight Bus outside the coffee shop. Stan and Ernie did not appear to be offended by his earlier behavior. They dropped him a block away from Grimmauld Place. Harry wondered if any of the men were still at headquarters. He knew he ought to feel somewhat sorry for his outburst, and for storming out alone. He expected to be read out for it. However, his very recent realization buoyed him up in a remarkable way that left him feeling calm, and clearheaded.

Harry came quietly back into the house. The dining room door was shut. Harry peered into the drawing room. The room was nearly empty. The tree was lit as it had been the previous night, by fairies and candlelight. Ginny was curled up in a large overstuffed chair, sleeping. Her face was pretty, glowing softly in the dancing lights. Crookshanks was lying on his back under the Christmas tree, batting at a low hanging bauble. Harry could hear talking and laughter coming from the kitchen. He was just deciding whether to go down to the kitchen, when the dining room door opened. The room was dim with the light from three sputtering candles mounted in a holder on the table, illuminating the space. Professor Dumbledore stepped back and beckoned Harry in, as though he had just gone for a glass of water, and not for a three hour excursion through dark London streets.

Remus and Mr. Weasley jumped to their feet, looking anxious. "Harry, you're bleeding!" said Remus.

"You should see the other guys," said Harry, touching the corner of his mouth again.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Harry we are struggling with the right path to take in terms of your protection, education and preparation…."

"Please sir, let me say something," Harry paused and looked from face to face. Remus had a look of pained worry, Arthur Weasley would not meet his eyes, while Dumbledore looked calm and resigned.

"I think I understand now what you want from me. You wanted me to _decide _what I was going to do. You wanted me to _say_ whether I'd agree to try to kill Voldemort, or to _say _that I didn't want to try. You were waiting to decide if you had to try of hide me out forever, or if you had to train me to kill him."

"You see, I was thinking in terms of Voldemort attacking me, and me just hoping to defend myself and perhaps get off a lucky spell. I wasn't really thinking of killing Voldemort as a _task _that I decided to take on."

"I've been sitting and thinking it through… and well… choosing to avoid him doesn't give me much of a life. I'd be miserable, and I'd still be marked for death, and he'd be slowly taking over everywhere. If I choose to fight him it's going to be hard. Even if you come up with a plan… if _we_ come up with a plan… who knows if I'll be good enough to pull it off? But if I don't try, I'll never be able to avenge my parents. If there's any chance I can stop Voldemort, if I'm really the one the prophecy talked about, I reckon I have to try. The prophecy says that neither can live while the other survives. Well, I guess it means that life wouldn't be very satisfying just waiting around for him hunt me down. So I am telling you now that I'll do it."

It was hard to read the faces of the men. They were looking at him with, what he interpreted as respect.

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "I can't begin to tell you how proud I am that you have reached this conclusion. In all my studies, I cannot find a similar example of someone so young called upon to vanquish a dark wizard, such as Voldemort. When such a burden falls upon the shoulders of a wizard, they are often far along in life. They are already well trained and understand fully the risks and consequences. I have been more than a little reluctant to lay the burden of this prophecy on your shoulders. You had a life so full of adversities that I could not bring myself to do it. It is a failing of mine, I am sure. I was too emotionally involved in providing for you, providing your protection, to simply pitch you head long into the lions cage: for that is how it feels. It's true we will do all we can to help you, but we could not bring ourselves to try to force the choice upon you."

Arthur reached out, taking hold of Harry's wrist in his hand. "I'll try to give you any help you need, and should the time come, I'll hide you if I am able. They'll have to kill me to get to you. I owe you that for saving my life last Christmas, after all," he said with a half smile.

Remus nodded and placed his hand upon Arthur's. "I'd do anything to take this burden off of you. It's unfair and it grieves me deeply. I'll protect you in any way I can, in memory of my friendship with your parents."

Dumbledore placed his hand upon Remus's. "To the vanquishing of Voldemort" he said.

"This must have been a trying night for you Harry as I know it has been for us" said Dumbledore. "I suggest we leave off here. You and I will talk more about this, perhaps tomorrow, if you don't mind. There are some very important things we need to cover, however I think it best done when we are fresh…..Do you agree?"

Harry nodded. He suddenly felt mightily tired. He hoped he could just sneak up to bed and fall asleep before Ron could question him. As though Dumbledore had read his mind, he said, "We gave out the story that we have been in here testing your various Occlumency skills to see that MacNessa did a proper job of it. You can use that story as you see fit," concluded Dumbledore.

Five minutes later, Harry was standing in his pajamas and washing the remaining blood from his face. The door creaked and Dobby came in, carrying an old-fashioned bed warmer, which he placed between the sheets.

"Thanks, Dobby," said Harry gratefully but then he saw Dobby's large worried eyes trained on him.

"Is Harry Potter all right?" asked Dobby

"Sure Dobby, why'd you ask?"

"The wizards is arguing a long time while Harry Potter is going out, tonight."

"They did, Huh? How did you know that, Dobby?"

"House elves is around, even though not seen, Harry Potter. They is skilled at not being noticed," said Dobby with pride.

Harry decided to simply accept this as fact for the time. "What did they say, then?"

"Professor Dumbledore says 'We has to let him go and think. We has failed him'. And Mr. Lupin is worried and wants to go to fetch you straight away. And Mr. Weasley agrees. But Professor Dumbledore says 'No, it's what I has done wrong, all along. Give him too much shelter but not helped him understand.' Then he says, 'He may choose not to come back to us, and I for one is not blaming him'. Then Mr. Lupin and Mr. Weasley is very shocked and is saying, 'We must have him back now, before bad things happen', and 'He'll be killed out on his own'. But Professor Dumbledore says 'Don't you think he can figure that out for his self? It's his choice. No matter what else happens, it is up to him and not us' and he says 'Harry will be all right out alone for awhile, magic is strong in him.'

Then they goes around again and again with the same points until they is tired, and they just sits and waits."

"Dobby, why are you telling me this," asked Harry.

"House elves helps their masters, Harry Potter, and they keeps their masters secrets."


	13. Forces of Nature

**Chapter 13**

**Forces of Nature**

The next morning Harry was roused by Dobby. "Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Lupin is down the stairs, waiting." The sky was just lightening and Harry was rather annoyed to be awoken so early. He dressed haphazardly and shuffled down to the front hall. Dumbledore, who was wearing a dark blue cloak adorned with golden stars, was writing on a piece of parchment, while Remus leaned against the wall, stifling a yawn.

"What's going on," asked Harry, fingering his, still swollen, lip.

"We need to finish our conversation of last night," said Dumbledore. "We thought we'd find a location more conducive to our discussion. It is also an opportunity for you to practice apparition. I don't believe you have had the chance to apparate to an unknown location yet?"

"No sir, I haven't," said Harry warming to the idea a bit more.

"Arthur had other business today, so it will just be the three of us, if that suits you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure, fine" Harry nodded. After a pause, he added, "I'd just like to know if you have a plan….or something."

"That is one of the things we need to discuss. There is a wizard library here in London where many unique spell books are kept. It is actually hidden within an old muggle library. Quite ingenious, really. It contains private study rooms. I have written the location down on this paper." Dumbledore handed the scrap of parchment to Harry. He scanned it… _One Lambeth Road, London_. Harry took the cloak Remus handed him and put it on.

"When we apparate, you will concentrate on this address, and you will need to look out where you land." Dumbledore looked over the rim of his glasses at Harry. "Remus will go first. Look for him before appearing. I will follow you."

"Ok," said Harry, rereading the paper a bit apprehensively.

Remus wrapped his own shabby cloak around himself and disapparated with a pop. Harry concentrated and then disapparated. The world rushed by in a white blur. He soon saw his goal, and Remus, in the second before he landed. Remus smiled at him as he appeared. They both stepped aside and Dumbledore appeared with a pop. Looking around, Harry saw they were in a small room with high ceilings. The walls and floor were dark polished wood. A bust stood upon a carved wooden pedestal against the wall in front of them and there was the sound of owls hooting softly off to the right.

Remus approached the bust and touched the base with his wand. "Welcome to the Library," the bust said in a deep voice. "Three," said Remus and the bust said, "Pass." The wall against which the bust was placed suddenly became an open archway.

Remus led the way through it. Harry had the feeling that he had passed through some type of barrier or curtain, although none was now visible. The sound of the owls was sharply cut off once they had passed under the archway. The next room was vast. There were high windows in the walls to the left and right with rows and rows of bookcases, full of books. Harry looked about as Remus continued straight through toward the other end of the room.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and tried to say, "Hermione would love this place", however no sound issued from his mouth. Dumbledore smiled and put a finger to his lips. He was a bit confused but followed Remus through to a door at the other end of the room. Here was a smaller room, similar to the first with a counter in the center, manned by an ancient looking witch. She nodded giving a wrinkled smile to Dumbledore, while pointing silently toward a room to the right. Remus stepped toward the heavy paneled door she indicated, and held it open as Harry and Dumbledore entered.

The door closed behind them with an odd clunking sound. This room was paneled in dark wood, as the rest of the rooms had been, but it was considerably smaller. There was a heavy wooden table in the center of the room with four chairs drawn up around it. In the corner, stood a table that had a small, empty, bookcase on top of it.

Dumbledore and Remus took seats and Harry followed suit. "Umm…why couldn't I talk out there?" Harry asked.

"There is a silencing charm on the Library and there is an Impertubable charm on each of the study rooms," said Dumbledore, indicating the room they were in, with a motion of his hand. Then he continued, "We are here, Harry, because it is unlikely that Lord Voldemort will have death eater spies around this location. They are not a very literary group," he said, chuckling at his own joke. "It will be a good place to talk, without being disturbed."

"Harry, we are extraordinarily indebted to you for your decision to take up the cause of putting an end to Voldemort forever. If we had been lucky, you would never have had to take on such a responsibility until you were of age, and perhaps had more time to learn and develop your magical ability and understanding. Events have not gone in our favor, as you well know. We must equip you as best we can… this we realize. However, even now, you must understand that we feel the decision you have made is not a fully informed one. Youth often glorifies brave deeds without envisioning the consequences of those deeds. This is not to say you are foolish or rash, but that you may not realize the entire cost of such an undertaking."

Harry considered this for a moment. "Neither do you," said Harry quietly.

Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Touché, Harry."

Remus leaned forward, leaning on the table, and sighed, "Yes, it would have been far better if all of this could have waited. It feels wrong to be thinking of teaching you to fight Voldemort. There's no escaping it though…" Remus paused. "Your parents are probably cursing us from their graves." Remus looked disconsolate and he shifted uneasily in his seat. "The first thing we have to do is to discuss this matter of the Avada curse…."

Harry interrupted, "What are you all so upset about? Moody…well not Moody… it was Crouch…but he showed us the Avada Kedavra curse in class two years ago." Harry had performed the curse, and had felt the power and darkness it carried. Deep down he knew it was actually more perilous than he wanted to let on. But he was still angry that they thought he should have consulted them before learning it.

"Harry, last night we overreacted," began Remus. "We know you were just doing what you thought best."

"Please, allow me, Remus," said Dumbledore, once again taking the lead. "Harry," said Dumbledore quietly, "Underneath the Moody disguise, Crouch was a death eater, and such curses are part of their way," explained Dumbledore. "I could teach you to perform dark magic, and, given your natural abilities, coupled with the traces of Voldemort that exist inside you, I could set you upon the path to become a great and terrible dark wizard. The unforgivable curses are called that for a reason. They are designed for manipulation, torture and murder. These are processes not to be allowed in the normal course of wizard activities. Most wizards go through life never seeing any of these curses performed, or ever performing them."

"You must understand Harry, the seduction of the dark arts. As your sense of power grows, so, often, does your_ need_ for power. As you saw, or I should say, felt, when you performed the curse, its power does not come from light, and truth, but from hate or fear. I am guessing that Professor MacNessa told you that you needed to get really angry in order to succeed."

"Ya, he did," said Harry, remembering the boar lying dead in the clearing with staring eyes. "And the curse made me sick."

"Many of us, who are in the Order, have had to kill, to save the innocent. But, it is hard to kill, Harry, as I imagine you experienced. Death is very final," said Dumbledore. "I am sorry that you have been taught this magic, but I also bow to its inevitability. We cannot put you in a position where you are targeted for death and not supply you with the same tools as your foes. We have debated what to do in this regard, the three of us, and debated hotly. It seems you have ended that particular debate for us."

"Well, if I don't use the Avada curse, then how am I to kill Voldemort?" asked Harry, tension rising in him. "You must have some idea."

"In truth, we do not know how to defeat Voldemort for good. He might be sent, once again, to the misty realm he inhabited for thirteen years. We know this is not a solution, but it might buy us time. However, you would again have to be put in grave peril to 'test' the hypothesis, and that is completely unacceptable. I was encouraged that Voldemort took your blood, as the 'blood of a foe'. It may even you two up, a bit, by making him more vulnerable to a spell from you, or making it more difficult for him to kill you."

"You realize, I hope, that you will probably not kill Voldemort in a duel, as long as you have your wand, and he has his. The wands will not fight. It would be unwise for you to attempt the use of some other wand, since your wand clearly was meant for you. The results could be disastrous." Harry's hand automatically felt for his wand and he set it quietly on the table. "Voldemort is sorely perplexed by you. He would like to think of you as fairly ordinary, but each attempt to put you out of the way, has gone down in failure. That, of course, is why he has been seeking a complete knowledge of the prophecy. He needs to know if he can kill you. He does not want to risk his existence in an attempt to kill you, which might fail."

"Excuse me," said Harry fast becoming frustrated. "How am I to do it then?"

The silence in the room was deafening. Harry felt blood pounding in his ears. He felt mightily let down. He looked from man to man. These were the people he looked up to, and they simply had no answers.

"Harry, there are ways that may work. There are ways to contain evil such as Voldemort's for all time, but it will not be easy. There are old and forgotten methods and I believe we must try to teach these methods to you, assuming you are able to manage them," said Dumbledore.

"I have never recounted for you, Harry, the magic that I used to end the reign of Grindelwald. I have never spoken of it to anyone, beyond the facts that could not be concealed. In other words, I have never repeated the actual spell. It was an arcane spell and it was wielded at great cost. It was, in the end, one of the few ways in which the necromancer, Grindelwald, could have been subdued. It involves a kind of magic that is rarely used because it requires great magical power, within the castor. It is the magic of the elements, of the forces of nature, or the '_Elementum Enchantments_'. It is the magic of earth, air, fire and water."

Harry sat forward with interest. Now they were getting somewhere. Surely if the spell that Dumbledore used had taken care of Grindelwald, he could use something similar on Voldemort. Harry was intrigued.

Dumbledore considered Harry for a moment, "Do you recall the fight that Voldemort and I had in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Most of it"

"What did you think of it?"

"I thought the spell with the water from the fountain was really good. We've never been shown anything like that in classes," said Harry, remembering the spectacular wall of water that had engulfed the dark lord.

"No, you haven't and you won't, because it is not the type magic that most wizards will ever need to invoke. It is rarely taught because its uses are somewhat limited and it can be dangerous. Spells of that type are called Elementum or Elemental Enchantments. In short, it is the process of combining the forces of nature with the magical power that exists within you, to create a spell. The water cocoon was such a spell."

Harry considered this for a moment. "So that stone near Hogwarts, where Grindelwald is…it's one of those spells?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked surprised. "You know the story?"

"Mac, I mean Professor MacNessa, pointed out where the stone is."

"Yes, it was ages ago, but that stone still has power. However, the spell has served its purpose. Grindelwald will never be free of it."

"Wait," said Harry, interrupting. "Is Grindelwald still alive in that stone?"

"No Harry. He was fused with the stone. But his power was also fused into the stone. Once he was overcome by the spell, it still took nearly a year for the stone to stop giving off dangerous emanations. I remember that as I cast the spell, Grindelwald was able to throw one last curse at me as the stone engulfed him, and I bear the scar from it to this day," Dumbledore mused. Harry noticed he was absently rubbing his knee. "Although Voldemort is not likely to be confined easily, still, this is the type of magic he does not understand, or practice."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"I think… a demonstration…" said Dumbledore. Harry leaned on the table as the headmaster rose and waved his wand, producing a large basin full of water. Dumbledore made a swirling motion with the tip of his wand and touched the surface of the water. It swirled violently. "Water wants to seek a level of calm. When stirred thus, it will always try to return to a calm state. It is so with nature. Once you can understand the water, you can control it… use its power. The power of Voldemort ignores the flow of nature and attempts to fight against it. He fears nature, since nature dictates that all things die. Voldemort, therefore, does not allow forces of nature to flow through him, as such spells require. These spells also rely on the individual's capacity to experience positive human emotions, such as love and friendship. That kind of positive energy is a calming force and brings the world in balance, just as the water seeks a level of calm. Voldemort rejects such sentiment."

"Using this type of magic is not the same as performing a specific spell. Instead of stunning an opponent, you are using one of the four elements to your advantage, such as raising the water to surround Voldemort." With that, Dumbledore laid his wand aside and with a motion of his hand, raised the water up and over the top of the basin, where it stood until he released it a few moments later.

"Although we can provide you with examples of magical actions using this power, we can not tell you how to use it in any particular situation. You must decide what to do in that moment."

"Ok," said Harry, "I'm not sure I understand, but I'll try it."

Remus picked up a piece of parchment and a quill from the center of the table. "Shall we ask for some books?" he asked, turning to Dumbledore.

"Please," said Dumbledore. Remus wrote something on the parchment and placed it inside the empty bookcase against the wall. A second later, the parchment disappeared in a puff of smoke and three large old books appeared. Harry stared at them as Remus brought them to the table, and began paging through them.

"Harry, please try something for us," said Dumbledore. The water in the basin was now flat and still again. Dumbledore conjured a candle, which he lit with a wave of his wand. "Without your wand, try to lift the flame from this candle into the air."

Harry looked from Remus to Dumbledore skeptically. "How…I mean, what do I do?"

"Firstly, call up your magic, as though you were creating a Patronus, use a positive memory or feeling and then focus on the fire. Try to think about lifting the fire with the power of your magic."

Harry leaned toward the candle; he exhaled deeply and tried to focus as Dumbledore said. After a minutes silence he was certain he was missing the point and looked up at the headmaster for help. Dumbledore said, "Watch me, Harry." As Harry watched, Dumbledore motioned to the flame and it rose in the air. Once it was several feet above the table, Dumbledore made it soar around the room and then back on to the candle.

Harry cleared his mind for another attempt. He tried to summon a strong, positive thought and gave another try. This time, he could almost feel the fire licking at his hand, although there was no burning sensation, only some warmth. With a great effort, he made the candle flicker violently. When he released his concentration, the flame extinguished with a pop.

"That wasn't very good, should I try again?" asked Harry, looking at the two men. However, they were both smiling broadly.

"I knew he would be able to do it," said Remus enthusiastically. "After all, a Patronus at age thirteen."

"Yes, I always believed he had the ability," answered Dumbledore, never taking his eyes off Harry.

"These spells are not easy, Harry," said Remus. "There are very few wizards who can manage this magic. It's another reason the Ministry doesn't attempt to teach it. They like to stay with spells that most wizards can learn to perform with a wand and which are likely to come up in daily activities. I can't produce this type of spell," he confessed. "In fact, I don't know more than one or two wizards, outside of Dumbledore, who can."

"But all I did was to put the candle out," began Harry.

"But, you could _affect_ the flame _without_ your wand. That is the test," said Dumbledore.

"Professor, I think I was told once that wizards sometimes make things happen because they are scared and such. Isn't this the same thing?" asked Harry.

"No, it's quite different. This magic, while not relying on a wand, does demand concentration and control. It is not random, chaotic magic. You are commanding the elements of earth, wind, fire, and water, to do your biding. You are compelling them to behave in a way that benefits your purpose. You are controlling awesome forces." Harry was rather shocked that he had a talent that most others did not possess. He thought he ought to feel different somehow, knowing he was special in this way; however, snuffing a candle flame did not seem cause for celebration.

"You must practice to see how strong you can become," said Dumbledore. "Ancient magic such as this could prove very powerful against Voldemort, Harry."

"And you should read through this book," Remus said, pushing one of the three books that had materialized, toward Harry. "It's _The Elements of Life and the Magic of the Old Ones_. This one seems to be the best they have on the subject." Remus told Dumbledore.

"Harry, we would like you to practice raising a candle flame or raising water in a glass each day. I will meet with you once a week, in my office, to see how you are progressing. Again, we do not know that this is the correct path, but it is the best we have."

Harry pulled the book toward himself slowly. "Should I try to keep this secret?"

"I don't think that's necessary Harry," said Remus. "Even children of pure blood wizard families may not know about these spells. It shouldn't matter if people see you practicing." Remus hesitated, "That brings up another point. Have you told anyone else about the prophecy?"

"No, I haven't….not even Ron and Hermione," sighed Harry.

"It would be best to keep that particular information to the fewest number of people possible. Last year the Order members, although they knew they were guarding a prophecy about you, did not know the contents," Dumbledore explained. Dumbledore rose from the chair as though his joints were very stiff. "I think we have finished here, unless you have other questions Harry?"

"Only if you can tell me when I'll have to face him," said Harry bleakly.

"That, I can not," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes remote. "I dare say the moment will arrive much too soon."

The three of them rose and Harry hefted the book into his arms. Just then Remus felt in his pocket. "I nearly forgot. Here, Harry, we want you to take this, and keep it on you at all times," he said, handing Harry a small square mirror. "It's so…."

"You can contact me, or I can contact you," said Harry sadly as he turned the mirror over in his hand.

"Well…yes, but how…" started Remus.

"Sirius…he gave me one last year. But I never used it, I forgot about it…I could have stopped the whole thing….," said Harry despondently.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly, "Sirius gave you such a mirror, Harry?"

"Yes, but I forgot about it until it was too late….then after…I smashed it." Harry turned away from the men. "I could have reached Sirius. No one had to die."

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, we've all made mistakes. You can't constantly blame yourself for what was done, or not done. We are at much greater fault than you, in this. We want to help you. You act very much on instinct and it has served you well. But you need to find a balance. Ask for help when you need it. Tell us if anything unusual happens. Please use this mirror in need. The Order can come to your assistance quickly if you call us."

"Right," said Harry with a heavy sigh. He pocketed the mirror, vowing he would use it the next time danger struck.

As they strolled back into the Library, Dumbledore nodded and smiled at the witch staffing the counter. Harry tried again to speak within the Library without success. Once they were in the apparation area, he tried again. "So, what's happening with Professor Trelawney? Did you find her?"

Just then a wizard with sandy hair and green robes hurried into the room from the direction of the hooting owls. He was toting a tall, teetering stack of books. Using his wand, he tapped the bust, and with a nod to them, entered through the archway that opened for him in the wall. As he passed through it, it disappeared behind him with a snap.

Remus looked nervously at Dumbledore, then leaned toward Harry and whispered, "We have no leads at this time. We don't know where she was taken, or if she's alive."

Within a few minutes, they had apparated back to the front hall of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry had the book clutched in his arms as he apparated. Dumbledore and Remus started toward the kitchen, when Harry stopped them.

"Remus, when…I mean how, do I return this book?" asked Harry, thinking of how muggle libraries worked.

"It will return itself, Harry. In about two months, it will go back to the Library on its own," explained Remus. "Avoids those nasty, late return fees." He winked at Harry, who smiled.

Ron and Ginny were playing wizard chess in the drawing room. They were looking toward the hall, probably due to the popping sounds from the apparation. Harry came in, sunk into a chair, and dropped the spell book on the floor next to him. Ron looked questioningly at him.

"Who's winning?" Harry asked lightly.

Dumbledore and Remus could be heard going down the stone steps to the kitchen and then their voices where cut off as the door closed. "What have you been up to?" asked Ron loudly. Ginny shushed him and he continued in a loud whisper, "You disappeared after dinner last night, and then later I found you were in bed, already sleeping. Now this morning you were missing again, and here you are, strolling in with Dumbledore and Lupin. I'd like to know what's going on."

Harry hated lying to Ron. Even if he had wanted to tell Ron the whole truth, this was not the time or the place. He decided to go with the story that Dumbledore suggested the following night. "They were all worried that I might still be having Voldemort entering my mind. I guess because he's getting stronger. They were sort of testing me." Harry focused on the chessboard as he explained this since he was afraid Ron would see the lie in his eyes if he looked directly at him. "Hey, Ginny, you nearly have checkmate," he said, by way of distraction.

Both Ginny and Ron automatically turned back to the board. "No I…I don't see…," began Ginny, who looked quickly up at Harry.

Ron did not appear convinced that Harry had told him everything that happened in the closed-door meeting of the previous evening. His best friend was laboring under the impression, as was the rest of the household, that Harry and the others had never left the room. Harry did nothing to alter that view. They didn't need to know that he had been out of the house, alone for three hours.

"Where are your mum and dad?" asked Harry.

"They went to Hogwarts, to visit Percy," said Ginny as she pushed a reluctant pawn into the path of Ron's queen. "They wouldn't let us come along."

"They said there was nothing to see, and that Percy was basically off his nut," said Ron.

Ginny gave Ron a sharp look, "They did not, Ron. They said he was incoherent."

"That's the same thing, Ginny," Ron retorted.

Ron seemed rather grumpy. Harry suspected that he was missing Hermione. There were still several days until they would be back together. As a result, Ron was touchy about everything going on around him. "Harry, how could they have been testing you on Occlumency for three hours? Weren't you already tested by Snape?'

"Oh, leave him alone, will you, Ron," huffed Ginny. Ron shrugged and began studying the board again. Harry felt grateful that Ginny had got Ron to stop questioning him, whatever the reason.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparated into the hall a few minutes later. Mr. Weasley headed straight for the kitchen but Mrs. Weasley stuck her head into the room where Harry, Ron and Ginny were. "Hello," she said, rather too lightly.

"So how is he, then," asked Ginny without turning from the game.

"Just the same," said Mrs. Weasley unhappily. She appeared to have red rimming her eyes as she removed her traveling cloak and bustled off toward the kitchen.

Late that afternoon, the sky was darkening and snowflakes were drifting lazily past the windows. Harry was laying on his back upon his bed, in the room he and Ron shared. He had been reading the book Remus had procured for him from the Library and he had been trying to raise the flame of the candle that stood on the nightstand near his bed. Once he got the feel for what he was trying to do, he could almost always snuff out the flame by concentrating. He could not, as yet, make it rise, even a little bit. But at this moment he was simply daydreaming about raising up a huge mountain of earth that could swallow up Professor Snape. A smile crossed his lips.

Ginny entered the room and glanced around, then looked back down the deserted hall, before coming in and perching on the edge of Ron's bed.

"Where's Ron?" she asked

"Umm…he went to get a sandwich or something," said Harry.

Ginny lowered her voice. "Well….Harry… I'm positive that none of the others know, I'm sure Ron is clueless… but, I know you went out last night. I was sitting in the drawing room and I heard the dining room door open, and some shouting, then the front door banging closed. So I looked out the front window, and saw you walking away." Ginny looked at him very seriously and with obvious concern in her voice she asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"It's no ones business but mine," said Harry, irritably. He realized as soon as the words were out, they sounded much more snappish than he intended. In fact, he didn't know why he had responded that way. Turning toward Ginny to apologize, he saw she was leaving the room. He scrambled into a sitting position. She had caught him off guard. "Ginny!" he called after her.

She turned at the door, "Keep it to yourself then. I'm sure you have your reasons," and she left the room.

Harry realized two things at that moment. First, Ginny must have been worried and had been waiting for him to return last night. That's why she had been in the chair. And also that she had kept his secret, while he had just blown her off, rather than give her some reasonable sounding explanation. He had just treated her the way the Order treated him. Harry felt really guilty for having done it, and was about to go after Ginny to try to make it up to her, when Mrs. Weasley came down the staircase, calling his name.

"Harry, here's a letter from Hagrid, that's just arrived for you." Harry jumped up from his resting spot and took the letter, with a thank you to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry forgot his misdemeanor with Ginny momentarily as he ripped open Hagrid's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Can't tell ya how happy I am Buckbeak is comin home. Dumbledore told me this morning, before he left. Been fairly worried over keeping him locked in a house all this time. Hippogriffs is hearty and some do make good house pets, I hear tell, but they need sunshine and fresh air. And, Harry, they need to be flying._

_Dumbledore told me how you asked Mrs. Longbottom for this favor. I'm very grateful to ya for it. _

_Your friend, _

_Hagrid_

P.S. Make sure Beaky gets a good meal before settin off. Don't need him deciding to land, and hunt in the middle of some muggle neighborhood, on the way back. When they're hungry, there's no controlling em.

Harry grinned and checked his watch. They had arranged to return Buckbeak to the forest at Hogwarts as soon as it was dark. Charlie had the most experience with such things, but could not get away due to some top-secret project at the dragon preserve in Romania. In the end, Bill Weasley agreed to take Buckbeak to Hagrid. Since Buckbeak would have to fly, moving him over the holiday was the best plan, so as not to have any students glimpse him on accident.

It suddenly occurred to Harry that he really should send Mrs. Longbottom a proper thank you for what she had done for hippogriff rights. He grabbed quill and parchment and went off to find Mrs. Weasley. She was in the kitchen directing the preparation of dinner.

"Oh, Harry dear, are you hungry?" she asked, surveying him, as he entered the room.

"Umm, yes, but that's not what I want," he smiled. "Could you help me with a thank you letter to Mrs. Longbottom?"

"Why of course, and how thoughtful of you," said Mrs. Weasley, warming immediately to the task. "Have you a quill and parchment?" She placed a plate of warm cookies in front of him.

Harry showed her he was prepared, and he sat down at the table smoothing out the paper he had brought. Harry's Aunt Petunia was always careful to send thank you notes promptly, and was thoroughly miffed when she did not receive thank you notes, in what she felt, was a timely manner. She had once gotten off speaking terms with someone over a belated thank you. He really couldn't understand the fuss, for the most part. However, in this case, he was truly grateful, and wanted to express it properly. Neville's gran seemed the sort of old-fashioned person who would probably observe similar thank you note rules as Aunt Petunia.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to know just how to put the proper sentiment down on paper, and in few minutes, to Harry's surprise, he was bounding up the stairs to find Hedwig, sealed letter in hand. After sending Hedwig on her way, Harry had the nagging feeling that there was something else he had intended to do, but could not sort out what it was.

Bill was arriving in about two hours to take Buckbeak to Hogwarts. That was it, he thought, Buckbeak needed feeding. So Harry hurried off to find Dobby who would have some fat rats to fill up the captive hippogriff before the flight. Dobby presented him with a bulging sack, and Harry went up to the room in which Buckbeak was kept. The hippogriff bowed as Harry entered and allowed his feathery neck to be stroked as he gorged on the feast Harry presented to him.

After awhile, Harry retreated to the window seat and watched Buckbeak rout around, tossing straw bedding in the air playfully. Someone had left the Daily Prophet lying in the window seat. Harry picked it up and noted that it was yesterday's paper. Probably Remus had forgotten it here. He opened it absently and scanned the front page. There was an article in which Minister Bagman was being questioned about how he intended to stop the dementor and death eater attacks. There were several reports of gangs of death eaters who had harassed muggle families in the night, torturing various people with the Cruciatus curse, and allowing the dementors to "kiss" several others. The Obliviators were busy keeping the muggle population from knowing that magic had been involved. The Ministry was now recommending that wizards group together for protection, particularly in families that were not pure bloods. Harry's buoyant mood quickly turned to bitterness.

The door opened a crack and Dobby entered the room. "Hello Harry Potter" squeaked the elf. He made for the water trough, which had been placed along one of the walls. With a wave of his hand, the trough was filled with fresh water. Buckbeak cantered over and began drinking noisily.

Harry considered Dobby and thought how he had seen Dobby do some fairly interesting magic but never use a wand. "Dobby, tell me about house elf magic. Don't you ever need a wand?"

"Oh no, Harry Potter, we is not needing wands to do magic. The wizards think a wand helps with magic, but elves do not use them, they do not need them. Elves has very powerful magic that they can use if they are free, or if their masters allow. They can combine their magic too, by working together. Dobby thinks it makes wizards nervous. They wants only a few of us together in a house…except at Hogwarts. There is one hundred elves there."

Dobby pulled some wool and knitting needles from a deep pocket. "Dobby has knitted a scarf for Beaky. See?" He held up a long red scarf with a tassel on one end. "Dobby is finishing it quickly so Beaky can wear it when he flies today." Dobby climbed up next to Harry and began constructing, what Harry guessed must be the other tassel.

Harry considered the house elf for a moment. "Dobby, how do you like it here?" he asked.

"It is wonderful, Harry Potter. Dobby likes fixing the house for the Order." Dobby was attaching the tassel now.

Harry nodded silently. He stared out the window and his mind drifted to the prophecy again, never far from the surface, and the war between the wizarding world and Lord Voldemort.

"Harry Potter, sir, you look rather low," said Dobby as he worked.

"Oh, I'm all right." Harry muttered, "Just worried about Voldemort and the war, and all,"

"The war is bad. Dobby hears the wizards talking. Dobby wonders that they never ask the house elves to help. The Malfoy's would not think to ask the house elves to help. They think house elves are only good for house spells. Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore are not thinking like that."

Harry looked at Dobby quizzically, "Would house elves be willing to help in the war?"

"They has not been asked, Harry Potter," stated Dobby.

Harry considered this for a moment, "What if they were asked?"

"They would fight for their masters," said Dobby simply.

Harry wondered at this. He watched the elf working at his scarf. "So Dobby, would you be willing to fight for the Order?"

"Yes," was his squeaky reply. "Dobby will help in any way he can, sir. Dobby is proud to help the good wizards. Dobby's father was always telling Dobby…. Hold your head up high. But, Dobby is being born into the Malfoy house and they are not taking elves with high heads as a good thing. Now Dobby holds his head up, though. He has clothes, and is being paid," said Dobby proudly.

"Would the Hogwarts elves help Dumbledore if he asked them, do you reckon?"

"Certainly they would, Harry Potter. Would you like Dobby to ask them? They is liking Professor Dumbledore very much. There is lots of work to do at Hogwarts. House elves like to have lots of work."

Harry pondered this. He wondered if Dumbledore knew he had potential allies within the castle that he could call upon. He smiled over at Dobby who was happily draping the new scarf around Buckbeak's neck.

Harry went back down to the drawing room where Ron was still sprawled on the floor working on his letter to Hermione. It was now about three feet of parchment long, and he glimpsed a small heart drawn in the margin as he looked down at Ron's work. Ron quickly rolled up the parchment except for the newest part. "I've never seen you work as hard on a Transfiguration essay, as you are doing on this letter," grinned Harry.

Ron flushed, "Well mate, you know how it is"

"Not really," laughed Harry "I'll be watching you for hints though."

Ron snorted, made too pound on Harry's foot with his fist, and then returned to his letter.

Harry began to wonder where Bill was. "Your brother, has he come yet?"

"Uhh…I think he's down stairs," mumbled Ron.

Harry headed for the kitchen. As he pushed open the door, he caught the end of a conversation. "I can get all the gold out on about an hours notice, but it would be better to slowly start moving it now, just in case." Bill was saying to Mr. Weasley, Remus and Dumbledore, who Harry had not expected in the kitchen.

They stopped talking and turned as he entered.

"Oh, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Please come in. This matter concerns you too. It appears the goblins may be wavering about whom to side with; the Ministry or Voldemort. They may not be able to maintain neutrality as they wish to. We are concerned that gold deposits at Gringotts may be in jeopardy, if the goblins go over to Voldemort. I am planning to secure an area beneath Hogwarts to store the gold of the Order members, temporarily. Bill is going to handle the removal of the gold to the school."

"It is entirely up to you, but I would recommend, as your financial guardian, that you allow Bill to move your gold as well."

"Ok," nodded Harry. "Thanks, Bill."

Bill smiled grimly. He was dressed in his dragon hide boots and leather pants and a long black leather traveling coat. With his hair tied back in a ponytail, he looked like an action hero from a movie poster. "If the vaults contain anything besides gold, I'm leaving those items behind. It will be hard enough to manage this without serious suspicion."

"Yes, I see what you mean, Bill," said Dumbledore. "Remus and I will assist you so as not to make it look too odd. How will that be?"

"Perfect," said Bill. He turned, "Well now Harry, let's see that hippogriff of yours, shall we?"

Harry led the way up to Beaky's room. Buckbeak considered Bill with the twist of his feathery head as they entered the room. Bill bowed formally and waited. Buckbeak soon placed one hoof forward and bowed his head. Bill approached and stroked the hippogriffs neck. "Alright then Harry, lets get him up to the roof, shall we?" said Bill, pulling on some leather gloves and attaching a lead around Buckbeak's neck.

"Bye, Beaky," said Harry, stroking the hippogriff. They led him together out on to the landing and then up to the attic, where an opening had been made to allow the passage of owls in and out. It was large enough to allow egress by a rider on a hippogriff as well. Bill mounted, and turned to Harry. "I'll send an owl once we arrive. I assume Hagrid will know all about this, and be able to take over once we arrive?"

"Yes he's really looking forward to it," said Harry who knew Hagrid would be overjoyed.

"Later, then" said Bill, smiling, as he urged the hippogriff forward. Buckbeak sprang into the air spreading his massive wings and soon they were but a faint speck against the cold, black sky, winging north.

Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt came for dinner, as did the twins. Just before they all sat down, Tonks bounded in to the room, claiming to be near death from hunger. Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue but hurried to set another place at the table. During dinner, Harry happened to glance up and found Ginny looking at him in an appraising sort of way. He remembered suddenly that he had been a bit flip with her earlier and had intended to mend it, but never had.

"Are we allowed to go out for a bit of a walk in the snow after dinner?" she asked the table in general, but with her eyes narrowed on Harry.

There was a moment of shocked silence. Mr. Weasley looked up from his plate and Remus glanced over at her. "Well, Ginny, dear," said her father slowly. "Of course, we can't have you out walking around. It could compromise this location. You should know by now we can't have too many people coming and going from the front door."

"Is that a rule then? And does it apply to all of us?" She looked innocently at Harry.

Harry thought that Fred and George had nothing over on their younger sister in terms of her ability to cause a stir if she wished to. She obviously was trying to get back at him for their earlier conversation. His face flushed.

Remus joined in, "We all need to be very careful while we're here, Ginny."

"Oh, well, it was just a thought, "said Ginny mildly, returning to her rhubarb crumble.

Harry kept his head down, not wishing to meet any eyes that might be aimed his way. He resolved to catch Ginny alone later and give her some sort of story before she told the others what she had seen. He dreaded the explanations that such information would require. Ron and Hermione would be relentless.

A noisy round of charades was the evening's entertainment. Fred and George kept the group in stitches with their pantomime of Ludo Bagman as Minister of Magic. As it grew later, people drifted off to their own pursuits. Ron got out his quill and the parchment roll he had been working on earlier and continued where he had left off. Harry took the opportunity to go looking for Ginny.

The door to her room was closed, so he knocked softly. "Yes?" he heard her ask. Harry opened the door and walked in. "Harry!" said Ginny in an irritated voice. She was sitting on her bed in her dressing gown, using a sort of short purple brush to change the color of her toenails. She swung her feet down to the floor and covered her legs a bit more. "I didn't invite you in, did I!"

"Umm…sorry…should I just…." and he turned back toward the door, rather red faced.

"No…sit down. What did you want?"

Harry didn't understand why he felt so wrong-footed all of the sudden. He almost stumbled over a small purple case on the floor that said _Bewitching Beautification. _He wondered what Ginny wanted with that stuff. Harry sunk down on the bed opposite hers. "Well, I just wanted to explain more about last night…when you saw me leave the house." He suddenly realized he hadn't planned out a very believable story. She was surveying him as though she was expecting a fabricated story.

"Go on," she said.

"I had been talking to Dumbledore, Remus, and your dad, and I just got sort of mad and stormed out on them. Then I strolled around the streets for a while and came back."

"I see," she said. "Did you walk into a lamppost on your stroll?"

Harry looked at her confused

"Your mouth, Harry. You have a cut and your lip is puffy on this side," she said pointing.

"Do you think Ron noticed?" asked Harry, getting up and walking over to a mirror on the wall.

"He's too love sick to notice anything," Ginny said, smiling.

Harry decided to drop all pretenses. He obviously was not winning. "Ginny, I went out last night because I was mad and I had some thinking to do. I got in a fight, but I came back in one piece. No one knows though, besides your dad, Remus and Dumbledore. Can we leave it at that?" he asked impatiently. "I don't need lectures and questions from everybody."

Ginny's expression softened. "You shouldn't let me egg you on so." Harry looked over at her. "I was just angry. I was worried when you left the house last night, and then you snapped at me when I asked you about it." Ginny sighed looking steadily at him, "I really have no right to ask." She gave him a small, genuine smile, "Sorry!"

Harry, whose stomach muscles had clenched during this exchange, relaxed as well. "No, you were fine, it was me….I just have a lot on my mind." Harry wanted to leave this topic behind. "Nice color, by the way," he said, pointing to her feet, which sported shocking pink nail polish.

She chucked a pillow at him, good naturedly, which he caught and tossed on the bed.

"Harry," she said seriously. "You CAN talk to me you know. If there's ever anything you'd like to talk about, that is."

Harry met Ginny's gaze. For a split second he felt a flutter in his chest and a constriction in his throat. "Thanks," he mumbled. He ducked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As he walked back down the stairs he realized with an odd little lurch that he probably could talk to her. He had said he didn't want to be questioned and she hadn't asked him one. He hesitated on the stairs and looked back up toward her room.

After a cup of hot cocoa in the kitchen with Remus, Harry decided to call it a day and headed up stairs for bed. After donning his pajamas, he caught his reflection in the chipped mirror on the wall. Pulling his fringe back off his face his scar was plainly visible. Harry had experienced mild prickling and an occasional eruption of pain over the past two months, but for the most part, he had to admit, the Occlumency had really helped; Mac's lessons, that is. Snape's lessons had done nothing to help, in his opinion. He now felt he could suppress most of the intrusions of Voldemort's emotions and repel them if necessary. Harry ran a finger over it, feeling its slight indentation, thin and cruel. He wished there was a spell to cover it up. Being marked by Voldemort was somehow becoming the sum total of his life. It had created a deadly future for him, and it had so far, taken from him the support he so desperately wished for.

All those whose care he should have fallen under, were swept from his life. He did not want to be responsible for even more deaths. Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's, Remus, the members of the Order, all were at peril for knowing him and associating with him. Perhaps he should have run. Perhaps….

Harry's concentration was broken as Ron burst into the room. He turned to face a beaming Ron. "Hey, Harry, listen to this," he said holding up a piece of parchment. "Letter from Hermione…Pig just delivered it now...she says her parents really liked me…I don't mind saying I was a bit worried and all."

"That's really good, Ron. But, what's not to like. You're a prefect and captain of the House Quidditch team, and you come from a really nice family." As Harry finished his sentence he felt his throat constrict and he turned away from Ron. The realization that Ron had everything that he, Harry, wanted and wished for, was like icy water being pitched in his face. He was not jealous of his friend, but he did feel ill used by what…fate?

As they got into bed, Ron noticed Harry's spell book.

"What's that about?" he asked, flipping through the pages.

"Remus got it for me. It tells how to do some kinds of really old spells. Thought I'd play around with it a bit." The statement was true, and as such, did not make Harry feel quite so guilty at not confiding in Ron about his real reason for having it.

"What kind of spells?" asked Ron. "Anything useful?"

"Well, see the candle flame. I guess if you concentrate hard enough, you would be able to make the flame fly around the room," explained Harry.

"Sounds like a fire hazard, if you ask me," said Ron. "Can I give it a go?"

"Sure," said Harry, thinking he'd like to see if Ron could work these spells too. "Do you remember how we did the Patronus spell in the D.A.? Just concentrate on the flame the same way, but sort of 'will' it to rise."

Ron gave it four tries but did not seem to be able to affect the flame at all, not even a flicker. "Are you sure Remus explained it correctly," asked Ron, "Cause it doesn't seem to do anything."

Harry shrugged and blew out the candle.


	14. Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 14**

**Dreams and Nightmares**

The evening before they were to return to Hogwarts, Harry couldn't sleep. He had been restless for the past several nights, although he could not say exactly what was bothering him. He rolled over in the dark and looked at Ron's sleeping form. Ron and Hermione were enjoying their newfound love and he couldn't bring himself to ruin it by burdening them with his troubles. He would have liked to talk to them but he knew if he explained the prophecy to them, they would immediately turn their attention to him, but it was not what he wanted.

Finally, he decided that a cup of hot cocoa might help him sleep. He squinted at his watch. It was just past mid-night. Harry pulled on his dressing gown and quietly made his way down to the kitchen. There was a single candle burning in the cold stone room and the fire had died down to embers. Remus was seated at the table, a glass in front of him. "Harry," he said, looking up. "Can't sleep?"

"No, thought I'd get some hot cocoa."

"Always a good choice," said Remus companionably.

Harry soon had his mug of steaming chocolate and took a seat across from Remus. "Why are you still up?" asked Harry.

Remus smiled, "Same as you I guess." Remus took a sip from his glass, of what Harry thought, must be fire whiskey. "It's good having you and Ron and the others here. It really warms up the house to have laughter and people in it. It'll be quiet once you go back to school."

"Is there any chance I can come here right away next summer, instead of going back to Privet Drive? I mean, is it really any protection if the death-eaters can come along and blow it up?" Harry added, "I don't think I can stand another summer with the Dursley's and I don't think they'll want me back again, after what happened to their house."

Remus didn't answer right away. "Petunia knows she has to take you if Dumbledore asks it."

"You don't know my aunt," said Harry. "I can't believe she hasn't chucked me out already. She really dislikes magic," Harry explained. "Professor Dumbledore says she knows she is keeping me alive by allowing me to stay, but I think she hates everything about me."

"Ahh, Petunia…quite an interesting muggle, that one," said Remus, staring into his glass. "I don't think you understand the entire reason she's kept you, Harry."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Petunia Evans Dursley," Remus said slowly. "She renounced her own sister because Lily was magical. Then when her son was born with a condition that would have been terminal, she demanded magical help to save him. It's against our laws to intervene in muggle affairs that way, however when your mother and father were killed, Dumbledore offered her a deal if she would take you in. He was determined to provide you with the magical protection of your mother's blood, so he secretly performed the charm, but he warned her that if she failed to keep her bargain, the spell that keeps your cousin alive, would be lifted."

Remus continued, "I think she always worried that anyone magical might be able to undue the charm, which is why she shuns magical contact, and it's probably why she dislikes your presence in her house. She needs magic, but she also fears it." Remus tipped up his glass, and swallowed.

"I...I never knew," said Harry. It was hard to know how to take this information, but it did explain why she had kept him, when she clearly hated him. "So…," said Harry, considering this new piece of information, "Dudley would be dead if not for some charm that Dumbledore did?"

"That's essentially right Harry. Wizards hardly ever meddle in muggle healing unless magic has already been involved, and then just to reverse the effects of the magic."

They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"She never did it because she cared about my mum then, only to save Dudley." Harry stated.

"I am not the one to tell you what she was thinking, Harry. I dare say if she had realized how often your parents had been in danger of being killed by Voldemort, she might have put her faith in muggle medicine instead of taking Dumbledore's offer."

"Ya," said Harry, remembering. "My parents escaped him three times, according to the prophecy." He looked over at Remus. "Do you know anything about that?" he asked.

Remus looked up at Harry and held him in his gaze for a long moment. "I know the details of two of the times. I was 'indisposed' during the third one, due to a full moon. Shortly after the third, the Fidelius charm was cast. They were killed before I made contact with them again." Remus clunked his glass down on the table and pushed it away.

"The two times then," he said, straightening. "The first was the summer after we had all left Hogwarts. We had all just agreed to join the Order. Sirius and I were assigned to watch the comings and goings at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius' brother, Regulus, came in one night, saw Sirius there, and they got into a row. We had attracted too much attention, so I pulled Sirius out of there."

"We went to find James and Lily, but we were followed. Death-eaters tried to grab us, but Sirius used his mirror to call James. By the time James and Lily arrived with three other Order members, the spells were flying everywhere. The death-eaters must have called Voldemort, for he materialized in the midst of the melee. James, Lily, Sirius and I were fighting hard and I, at least, didn't notice the presence of Voldemort until I heard James screaming at him. James was standing next to the dead body of Charles Greenly who was in the Order too. Voldemort had just killed him and was laughing. Sirius rushed at Voldemort, shouting. Lily had just stunned the wizard she was fighting, and turned toward Voldemort. All four of us shot stunners at him. The spells converged on the spot where he was standing, but he had disapparated and the spells hit nothing."

"The second time was after Lily announced she was pregnant with you. It was getting close to her due date, and James had insisted she stop all Order activity and just relax at home. She in turn, made him promise not to take on anything risky. James, however, had his own idea of what constituted risky activity. He was involved in following known death eaters; trying to make a list of their associates. We were hoping to catch a spy that we felt was in our midst. James was nearly caught by Lucius Malfoy while using your invisibility cloak to spy on a meeting in the Hogshead. He escaped that night but only just."

"Voldemort decided to come after him. He and his gang of death-eaters showed up at your parents' house the night James took Lily to St. Mungos to give birth to you. Voldemort was apparently livid with rage at finding the house empty, and they all apparated into the lobby of St. Mungos. Luckily, Sirius had gone to St. Mungo's with Lily and James. When they were warned that Voldemort was searching for them, Sirius thought about Hogwarts and the three of them apparated to a point just outside the gates of the school. According to Sirius, Lily never complained. She said she could manage to walk to the castle, but James insisted upon carrying her. You were born about three hours later in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey delivered you."

"Your parents had to lie low for several months until Voldemort's attention was turned elsewhere."

Harry looked down into his cocoa. He took a drink to hide the feelings welling up inside of him. The cocoa was tepid. He couldn't look at Remus.

"Thanks," he finally managed, in a strained voice. That information was not likely to put him into a dreamless sleep. However, now he knew. His parents last years had been a nightmare as far as he could tell. He had no right to feel sorry for himself.

As though Remus knew what he was thinking, he said, "You know Harry, your parents, for all that turmoil, loved each other greatly. They were brave and they were funny, and they lived each day to the fullest."

Remus smiled as though reliving a pleasant memory. "They were so excited when they knew you were coming. James was the proudest expectant father alive. In fact, he insisted on building you a crib with his own hands, no magic. He worked on that thing for months. They had moved to Godric's Hollow by then, and there was a bit of a workshop. James was a supremely talented wizard, but he was pathetic at woodworking." Remus chuckled to himself, shaking his head, slightly. "Oh, the crib was strong enough, alright, but it was rather out of square, and the spindles weren't quite spaced evenly. Still, he sanded and painted, and he wrote your name in gilding on the headboard. Lily was encouraging, and told him what a wonderful thing it was." Remus' eyes glazed over, lost for a moment in the recollection.

Harry didn't want Remus to stop talking, firstly because he had never heard so much about his parents before, and second, because he was afraid to move or think too much for fear of breaking down. He felt frozen to the chair and as though there was nothing beyond the boundaries of the candle flame on the table. "How…" began Harry raggedly, "How did he know what name to put, before I was born?"

"Witches can sense the gender of their unborn children, Harry. James and Lily knew you'd be a boy, and they had resolved to name you after your grandfather, Harold, and James, of course."

The candle had burned low. A strong rush of emotion surged through Harry. He looked up into Remus's eyes and without willing it, saw a flash of a memory. His father holding a swaddled infant up proudly as Sirius and Remus came forward, congratulating him. The infant was very small with a shock of black hair; tiny, compared to the three men looking down at him. Harry broke his eye contact and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's ok Harry, because I meant for you to see it."

Moody and Tonks came early the next morning to escort them back to Kings Cross for the train ride back to school. Remus had hired two muggle taxis for the trip. Mrs. Weasley had already hugged each of them twice and warned them to watch out for each other. Remus stationed everyone in the hallway and sent Tonks with Ron and Ginny in the first cab. When the second cab arrived, Mad Eye and Remus helped Harry carry Hedwig, and his bag, out into the crisp, cold air. Soon they were speeding toward Kings Cross.

Once they reached the train platform, it became clear that Remus, Tonks and Moody, along with a half dozen aurors would be riding the train too. "Extra protection, Potter," growled Moody, sensing Harry's question. "Bagman would be hung if anything happened to a train-load of students."

The train was not at all full, though. In fact, it seemed to have fewer students than when they had left school for the holiday break. Harry, Ron and Ginny had found a compartment together and then Ron went looking for Hermione. Harry watched out the window as students received hugs and boarded. Then he saw Hermione run toward Ron across the platform. They hugged and exchanged a kiss, before Ron helped her with her bags.

Soon she was sitting with them in the compartment, chatting about her Christmas and asking them about theirs. At one point the conversation turned to the missing Professor Trelawney. Harry told them that she had not been found yet. His stomach twisted a little thinking about where she might be. The others only seemed mildly concerned, thinking that she might not actually be in trouble. He knew better, but did not want to discuss it. He thought about how there were getting to be too many things he couldn't, or wouldn't discuss with his friends, and he didn't like it at all. Still, he was sure, given the danger involved, he was making the right choice.

Once they had arrived in Hogsmeade station, Tonks and Moody walked them to a carriage and watched as they rolled off toward the castle. Moody had pulled Harry aside and asked if he had his mirror on him. Harry dug in to the pocket of his robes and produced the small square mirror for Moody to see. "That's fine, Potter," said Moody. "Make sure to keep it on you and use it if you need to," he said training both his eyes on Harry. "Constant vigilance, boy!"

The castle looked welcoming as they approached in the thestral drawn carriages. Lights sparkled through ice crystal encrusted windows. Soon they were depositing their luggage in the hallway and taking seats at their house tables for a tasty meal.

At the end of the meal, the Gryffindors climbed the stairs, looking forward to their beds. In their dormitory room, they found their trunks back in place and their beds turned down. After getting into his pajamas, Harry noticed a parchment envelope on top of his pillow. His name was on the front in spidery writing. He opened it and found it was note from Professor Dumbledore asking him to come and see him on Wednesday evening.

Harry knew Dumbledore would want to test his Elemental magic skills. He had been practicing and he hoped he would make a good showing. After climbing into bed, Harry closed his velvet curtains but took the candle from his bedside table in with him. He practiced on the flame a dozen times and then, stifling a yawn, he put out the candle and lay down to sleep.

Monday classes resumed as normal, except that Firenze took all the divination classes, as Trelawney was still missing. Ron was happy because he didn't have to go all the way to North Tower, and Firenze, for all his vague reading of the planets, was still more interesting than the shawl draped and misty, Sibyll Trelawney.

Harry met Mac in the hall in front of the Room of Requirement before his potions lesson. "Oh, Harry, I'm glad to see you boy, let's go in, shall we."

"I've been worried about you, young Harry. Have you spoken with Dumbledore?"

"Do you mean about the Avada curse?" asked Harry.

"I was quite upset when Dumbledore began trying to discover what happened. I told him that if he did not like my methods or did not trust my judgment, that I would leave Hogwarts."

"It's ok," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore talked to me about it, and I told him I'd asked you to teach me." Here was another person who he was not being totally honest with. It was becoming very complicated.

"I like your spirit boy. I don't know what they've got planned for you but whatever it is, make damned sure that you decide whether or not to play their game. Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard and I'm sure he feels he knows what's best. But, in the end, it's your wishes that you need to consider and not his. Just remember that, boy, and you'll be all right."

Mac stared at him for an embarrassingly long moment, before going forward with the lesson.

Wednesday evening arrived and Harry checked his watch as he put the finishing touches on an essay about poisonous mushrooms, for Herbology. Tonight he was to go and meet with Dumbledore to have his review of Elemental spells. He shut his potions textbook and made an excuse that he needed to get something from the library, and then he ducked out of the common room before anyone could volunteer to go along with him.

He made the trip to the headmaster's office quickly and without being spotted. Pausing before the stone Griffin, Harry spoke the password, "sugar quill" and rode the steps to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Harry, come in, won't you," said Dumbledore. "You know Ludo Bagman, I believe, our acting Minister of Magic."

"Albus," said Bagman, heartily. "Harry and I are old friends, aren't we Harry. Smashing job that...the Tri-Wizard. Fabulous bit of flying." Harry nodded to Bagman with a smile.

"Ludo, I have made a request of the Ministry to allow Harry to apparate before his seventeenth birthday. I am sure you understand my concerns with his muggle relatives. I also believe he should be exempted from the Decree Against the Use of Under Aged Magic. Without proper wizard protection when he is away from school…well…he's left without someone _watching his back_." said Dumbledore, benignly.

"Well, Albus, I've played enough Quidditch to appreciate what you're saying. Why not then? What can it hurt?" Bagman said agreeably. "Harry you're not going to go doing any magical pranks in front of muggles or anything, are you?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Fine then, what would you like me to sign?" asked Bagman, pulling a slightly rumpled quill from his inside pocket. Dumbledore produced a piece of parchment and Bagman affixed his signature with a flourish. "Alright then, I'm off. Get back to me about those ruddy goblins, Dumbledore. I value your opinion." Bagman turned for the door then spun back around. "Oh, and the dragons should arrive in about a week I think. Should be spectacular! Promote visits to Hogsmeade too! Just think how much safer you'll feel, and the merchants can't mind the extra business, can they? It'll make a brilliant story for the Daily Prophet."

Dumbledore did not appear happy at this but nodded to Bagman. "You know my stance on dragons guarding the grounds, Ludo. I'm not convinced they will be effective, however, if it gives parents a sense of security then, by all means," said Dumbledore graciously.

Bagman waived a hand and exited the office.

"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, sinking into his chair with a satisfied smile. "At least we have overcome one problem. You now have the ability to do magic as you choose." Dumbledore handed the parchment across the desk. "I am sure, that you will use good judgment."

Just like that, with no real ceremony, Harry found himself in possession of a document giving him full rights to do magic out of school. He really wanted to tell someone the news.

"Harry, please sit down," said Dumbledore. "Let's evaluate your progress with the Elemental Spells, shall we?"

"Could I ask a question first, sir?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore.

"What did Mr. Bagman mean about dragons?"

"Our acting Minister has decided that dragons are just the thing to protect Hogwarts from further attacks," said Dumbledore with a sigh. "He is under pressure from the parents who have not forgotten that the open Quidditch match was his idea in the first place,"

"Umm…will that work, sir?" asked Harry.

"Dragons are very powerfully magical and they can detect dark magic, however there is the possibility that they will also injure innocent people."

Harry thought this sounded rather dangerous to be going on with, but he knew that at least Hagrid would be happy for the news.

Dumbledore conjured a candle on the desk in front of Harry and he prepared himself, concentrating on the flame. There was much less sputtering from the flame now. He was able to raise the flame a hand's breathe above the candle and then let it back down, smoothly. "Very good Harry." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling in his old, wrinkled face. "You are, however, laboring under a slight handicap, one which we can easily correct. I want you to raise the flame again, but this time you may use your hands to direct the activity of the flame."

Harry blushed slightly. Why hadn't he realized that he should use his hands? He nodded to Dumbledore, and this time he put his hands on either side of the candle as he willed the flame to rise. The difference was certainly remarkable. He felt little tingles, like electric sparks, move down his arms and out to his fingertips. The flame moved upwards much more easily, and Harry stood as he coaxed the little flame higher into the air, feeling very exhilarated. As it reached his eye height, the flame disappeared in a pop.

"Well, well, I am very pleased," said Dumbledore who steepled his long fingers and considered Harry for a moment. "Please continue to practice. I would recommend confining your practice to moments when you are alone as you have now reached a level of competency that would be interesting to our foes, and to the Ministry. They do not need to know of this yet."

"Why would the Ministry care?" asked Harry

"The Ministry likes to record talents of those who have any of the more 'unusual' powers," Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair. "You may go then and I'll see you Wednesday, next." Harry rose and headed toward the door. "One more thing," said Dumbledore, raising a long crooked finger. "Have you tried this spell on anything other than flame?"

"Uhh...No," said Harry a bit guardedly.

"Please do not try this spell with water, earth or air, until our next meeting. Usually, it is said a wizard will have a predisposition to favor one element over the others, and you do not seem like fire to me, Harry, so your particular element may yield rather fantastic results by the time we discover it. Best that we find it out here in my office, I think."

The days slipped by quickly. Rather than a lighter homework load since there were fewer returning students, the Hogwarts staff seemed to be provoked by the most recent attacks on muggles and wizards, to increase the workload substantially. The homework was piling up. When they all groaned as Professor MacNessa gave a long reading assignment on Friday during Defense Against the Dark Arts, he cautioned them that danger was lurking just beyond the gates and they'd better take it seriously.

It was Sunday, a week since the end of the Christmas vacation, and Harry had risen early and found Hermione in the common room reading. "Want to go get breakfast," he asked. She agreed and they walked down stairs while most of the castle was still asleep.

"Harry, over Christmas, did Ron say anything about me?" asked Hermione.

"He didn't have to. He spent the entire time writing to you; letters with little hearts in the margins," said Harry, grinning. "And, when he got your letter saying that your parents liked him, he was really excited."

Hermione blushed a little. "Good," she said. "I was worried that he might have thought staying with muggles was sort of weird, and it might have put him off."

"Not at all. He told me all about what he'd seen. Not too keen on computers, is all."

"Yes, I showed him a computer chess game. He beat the computer three times and then declared it a dreary waste of time. He said the pieces were boring," chuckled Hermione.

"He really likes you Hermione, you know that don't you?" Harry asked seriously.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall they heard the front door bang as though someone had kicked it hard, and then they heard Hagrid's voice. "Someone open the ruddy door!"

Harry rushed to the door and pulled it open. The reason that Hagrid could not open the door himself became clear. He was holding a limp bundle in his arms, with an angry and determined look on his face.

"What is it, Hagrid?" asked Harry, as he stood aside to let him pass.

"Harry, Hermione…will one of you find Professor Dumbledore for me and send him ta the hospital wing?" asked Hagrid as he strode directly toward the stairs.

Before Harry thought to move, Hermione said, "I will," and she sprinted off in the direction of the headmaster's office.

Harry jogged along next to Hagrid whose long strides were twice those of normal humans.

"What is it Hagrid?" Harry asked again.

"Better ask who it is," said Hagrid gruffly. "Professor Trelawney. Found her in the forest. Was looking for a unicorn that was feelin poorly the other day, gonna bring it some sugar lumps. I heard somein rustling in the brush and a kinda weak cry, like you hear from a wounded deer. When I got there, it was the professor. Looked near death, if you ask me. So I grabbed her up, and ran up here."

Harry glanced again at the bundle. He could now see that Hagrid had wrapped her in his large moleskin coat. No sign of a body was showing. Harry followed Hagrid to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey came scurrying forward as soon as they entered.

"It's Sybil Trelawney," Hagrid said.

"This way," said Madam Pomfrey as she gestured toward the nearest bed. Hagrid gently deposited Trelawney on it and backed away. The large coat fell open revealing a lifeless form. Her glasses were missing and she had a large bruise across her face. Her clothes were ripped in places, and very dirty; as though she had crawled through the forest, before collapsing. Madam Pomfrey told Harry to get blankets from a cabinet and he rushed to find them. When Harry returned, he and Hagrid stood looking silently down at the divination teacher until Madam Pomfrey ushered them out of the room.

They were met at the door by Dumbledore, who was followed by a breathless Hermione. Dumbledore stopped Hagrid and Harry from leaving, by a look and a signal from his raised palm. He swept over to the bed, bent down and touched Trelawney's forehead. He closed his eyes and remained motionless for a few seconds. Then he turned to Madam Pomfrey and said something that Harry could not hear. She nodded.

Dumbledore returned to the doorway where Hagrid, Harry, and Hermione were waiting. He looked back at Trelawney and shook his head. Then he beckoned them back out into the hallway. "I need to speak with you, Hagrid, right now, if you would come with me." Then Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I need to see you when you are done with breakfast, Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry nodded, as Hagrid and Dumbledore strode off.

"What do you think happened, Harry," asked Hermione. "Dumbledore didn't say a thing when I told him, he just raced down here."

"I'm not sure," said Harry running his hand through his hair. "I'm guessing Trelawney was kidnapped and then she escaped, and tried to get back to Hogwarts."

"But Harry, I just don't understand why they would want to capture her," said Hermione curiously. After a pause she said, "And, why does Dumbledore need to see _you_?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know," and turned away. He could not look Hermione in the eye. He did not want to tell her or Ron about the prophecy. Unfortunately now Trelawney was a victim of Harry's secret. It made him both angry and guilt ridden.

After they ate, Hermione decided to return to the dormitory while Harry went to see Dumbledore. By the time Harry arrived at the headmaster' office, Hagrid had left. Fawkes was sleeping on his perch with his head tucked under his large wing and Dumbledore was alone, sitting at his massive desk, with the Pensieve perched in front of him. The silvery liquid within it glowed and swirled. The last time Harry had seen Dumbledore's Pensieve it had showed Trelawney's second prophecy. Harry shuddered.

"Harry you know this means that we were right to think that Sibyll Trelawney was abducted by Voldemort."

"But sir," said Harry, "She didn't know she gave a prophecy, did she? She didn't remember it."

"No, not consciously, Harry, and that's probably why she is still alive. It is easy enough for a powerful wizard who is a skilled Legilimens, such as Voldemort to break into someone's mind. It is far more difficult to get the subject to give up a secret that they don't remember," said Dumbledore.

"So," asked Harry, "do you know if she told Voldemort the prophecy?"

"I can not determine what happened, and I doubt she will be able to tell us," sighed Dumbledore. The old wizard looked tired. He rubbed his temple. "I am reluctant to probe her thoughts further or to allow another to do so. The results could destroy her mind permanently. I am afraid that it may be too late for her already. We must proceed under the assumption that Voldemort was successful. It is, however a good sign that she was able to escape and get back here. Only time will tell what this means."

Harry stared at the floor in silence. He could hear a clock ticking somewhere in the office. He felt he should say or do something, but he did not know what. "I guess I'll go back to the common room then."

"Of course," said Dumbledore, absently.

Harry left the headmaster's office with his mind whirling. He needed time to think. Everyday there were more deaths, more injury and mayhem. Voldemort was responsible, but Harry thought, he too was responsible, as he was the only person who could put an end to Voldemort.

He walked aimlessly through the corridors until looking up; he realized that he was again outside the door to the hospital wing. He quietly slipped inside. Sibyll Trelawney was lying in the same bed, but was covered in soft white blankets. Harry could see that her face looked thin and skeletal. He moved to the side of the bed and gazed down at her, wishing that she had not been involved.

Suddenly, Trelawney's eyes opened wide, and just as suddenly, a hand shot out from under the blankets, grabbing Harry's arm in a vice like grip. She pulled him closer to her. Then came the strange gravelly voice Harry had heard two times before, a voice that did not match the body.

"_The marked one's power increases, strengthened by fire, air, water, and earth. The dark lord's power increases, strengthened by blood and venom. Spirits of the elements will vie with spirits of the darkness in the final battle. The wrong choice will prove fatal…."_

Her mouth continued to move for a second and then her hand went limp and fell to the bed. She hadn't finished speaking before she lost consciousness again.

Before Harry could call for her, Madam Pomfrey came hurrying into the room. "What's going on, Potter?" she asked? "I heard voices."

"She spoke, but she didn't seem to be awake," said Harry, backing away from the bed.

"What were you doing here?" asked Pomfrey, distractedly.

Harry picked up Hagrid's coat. "I…I thought I'd return this to Hagrid," said Harry, hoping Pomfrey would not pick up on the lie.

"Well, out you go then," said Pomfrey, hustling him toward the door.

Harry walked down to the front hall. The school was unusually quiet. He swung the door open and walked outside. The sky was grey and forbidding, however, Harry appreciated the fresh air in his lungs. He needed space around him to think about the new prophecy he had just heard. He knew he should probably tell Dumbledore about it, but he felt too stunned to run to the headmaster. He needed a moment to think. The only thing this new prophecy really said was that he'd be using the Elemental magic that Dumbledore had showed him, against Voldemort. Or would he? There was that part about a fatal choice. His mind was a blur. Harry headed in the general direction of Hagrid's, hardly thinking about where he was going.

"Harry, come in," said Hagrid, despondently, as Harry knocked at his door. Hagrid opened it a moment later and invited Harry in. Hagrid looked as dejected as Harry felt. Soon there was a pot of hot tea on the table and they had steaming cups in their hands.

"Do you reckon she'll recover?" asked Hagrid after a moment.

"Don't really know." said Harry. He wanted to change the subject. He wanted to stop the words of the new prophecy from pounding away in his head. "Oh, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore told me that the ministry is bringing dragons to Hogwarts," said Harry failing to add much enthusiasm to his voice.

"Oh, ya, I heard," said Hagrid. "I thought I might do some lessons using the dragons, if Charlie and the others'll let me."

It was too bad that the news of the dragons had to be offset with the discovery of Trelawney. Harry knew how much Hagrid loved dragons.

After leaving Hagrid's, Harry decided he should try to find Dumbledore. The stone griffin guarding the headmaster's office wouldn't respond. There was no news about Trelawney the rest of the day. Harry hoped that if something happened to her, Dumbledore would let him know. He decided to try out his mirror and contact Remus, but he was a bit reluctant to use it in case he interrupted something important.

Harry waited in his dormitory room until everyone had gone off to dinner and then pulled the mirror out of his robes. He turned it over in his hands and then looked into it and said, very clearly, "Remus Lupin".

The mirror went foggy and then cleared, showing the anxious face of Remus. "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked apprehensively.

"Nothing. I mean I just wanted to ask about Professor Trelawney. Do you know what's happening with her?"

Remus' face relaxed, "There won't be any information for a day or so. Dumbledore put her into a deep sleep to see if she can heal enough to survive. He will probably try to bring her back around later this week. Madam Pomfrey has been treating her broken ribs and some internal injuries. Try not to worry too much Harry. If she gave up the prophecy we can't do anything about it. At this point we just want her back and talking. She might be able to give the Order some valuable information if she can come around."

"Ok," said Harry. "About that," he began, meaning to tell Remus what Trelawney had said.

Remus interrupted him. "Sorry, Harry but I'm on duty tonight and I have to go. Let's talk later, alright? And, please use this mirror anytime you feel the need."

The mirror fogged over, and his own reflection returned. Harry felt frustrated, as he starred at the silvery surface, but Remus did say that nothing was likely to happen for a few days. Perhaps he'd just wait until his next meeting with Dumbledore to mention the new prophecy. He put the mirror back in his pocket, and went off to join Ron and Hermione at dinner.

Dinner was rather fun that night, driving thoughts of Trelawney farther from Harry's mind. Dean was doing a very bad impression of one of his relatives at Christmas and the Gryffindor table was in stitches. Soon they were all exchanging funny stories. Harry had not laughed so much in weeks.

After dinner, it was time for some homework in the common room. As they sat their favorite table by the fire, Harry whispered to Ron, Hermione and Ginny about Bagman's plan to bring dragons to Hogwarts.

"Hey!" said Ron, "That might mean Charlie will be coming."

"I hope he does," said Ginny.

"I wonder how many they'll bring?" asked Hermione.

Harry told them he didn't know, but that Hagrid was hoping to use them for lessons.

"Well," said Hermione, "with Charlie and the other Ministry wizards around, it should be safe, don't you think?"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. They knew that Hagrid was likely to discover some way to turn an already risky lesson, down right dangerous. Hermione seemed to have decided this too, and ended up grinning at them.

The common room was empty. Harry lounged in a chair near the fire, reading his Transfiguration textbook while the fire's glow made dancing shadows on the walls and floor. Suddenly, a soft whisper broke the silence, "Harry."

Harry looked up to see Ginny standing at the foot of the stair. A draft was blowing her red hair and ruffling her nightdress, as she looked at him. He stood up and his book slid to the floor, forgotten, as Ginny approached him slowly. She came closer and closer, never breaking eye contact. Soon she was standing toe to toe with him and looking up into his eyes. Harry swallowed hard. Ginny began to slide her hands up his chest and around his neck. Harry could feel her soft body pressed against him, and found he was mad to kiss her, but everything was moving as though slowed down. She was tilting her head back, gazing up at him. He could see her neck; he could feel her breath as she waited for his lips to meet hers. Harry closed his eyes, as he lowered his face toward hers. CROAK!

Harry scrambled to a sitting position. He was in his bed, blankets and sheets twisted around him. CROAK! Trevor, Neville's toad, made a second loud noise from his terrarium. Harry was breathing very hard. Trevor stared at him dumbly. Even in his momentary disorientation, he knew it had been a dream. He disentangled himself and sunk back down against his pillows. He was both embarrassed and excited by the dream. He found he was torn between wanting it to continue, and wanting to push it totally out of his mind. He shook his head vigorously. Whatever was he thinking?

Drowsily he shut his eyes and tried to picture some other scene to carry him back into sleep. He saw himself walking by the lake accompanied by Snuffles, who was scampering around in front of him. Snuffles suddenly perked up his ears at a distant noise and darted off toward the sound, tail wagging. Harry ran after him. Snuffles was bounding around a person, who was bending to pat him. As Harry approached, through the clutter of bright autumn leaves, the figure straightened. It was Ginny. She smiled, holding out her arms, and somehow they were standing pressed together again. She had a wreath of leaves in her hair and her cheeks were glowing. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and his lips pressed against hers.

In the morning, Harry was almost afraid to look at Ron for fear he'd see what Harry had been dreaming about his sister the previous night. Although Ron had shown an inclination to suggest that he and Ginny get together, Harry wasn't sure that Ron had envisioned this. No amount of Occlumency was likely to help him with these dreams, he thought, flushing slightly.

He was definitely feeling drawn to Ginny. She seemed to Harry completely unlike most girls, and that was quite a recommendation. She was clever and gutsy, like her brothers. She didn't giggle very much anymore, which was fine with Harry, and she was an excellent Quidditch player. Plus, when the firelight hit her hair just right…. Harry swallowed hard as the images of the dream rushed back.

He was rather glad he didn't run into Ginny during breakfast that morning. He was sure he would have a difficult time talking to her. As luck would have it, he did not spot her at all.

In Care of Magical Creatures class, Hagrid had decided to give a lesson regarding dragons. He had all the students crowd into his cabin where the fire was roaring, as he explained the twelve properties of dragon's blood which had been discovered by Professor Dumbledore, many years ago. It was an interesting lesson. Hermione and Ron chatted enthusiastically about it as they trudged back toward the castle and their next classes. They parted inside the entrance hall and Harry climbed the stairs toward the Room of Requirement.

Conner MacNessa was proving to be a brilliant potions instructor, in Harry's estimation. So far, he had learned why certain arcane ingredients were chosen for concocting potions, and what the ingredients would do. Mac had given him tips to help him with his potions making, and above all else, Harry found that the absence of Professor Snape made a great difference in the outcome of whatever he was asked to brew.

Mac had promised to show Harry something interesting today, so he was eager to get to class. Mac had been mysterious about this lesson.

"Today, young Harry, I am going to teach you something which every auror should know," he said brightly. He listened with interest. "Over the next two weeks I am going to teach you how to use two spells that are very helpful in potions brewing. The first is the Rememorari Spell and the second is the Full Moon Spell. For some reason they are not often taught in school but they are extremely useful. We'll do the Rememorari Spell first."

Mac spent the next hour explaining the spell and how it could be used. This was a spell that Harry definitely liked. If performed properly, upon an empty cauldron, the cauldron would refuse to accept the wrong ingredients or the wrong quantity of an ingredient. It would also let out a whistle if the wrong stirring or heating were tried. All one had to do was to read the recipe to it. Unfortunately, according to Mac, you couldn't permanently charm a cauldron. It had to be charmed with each potion brewed.

"Approach your cauldron and say _Rememorari misceo sectae_. Then make a stirring motion around the top of it, like this." Mac demonstrated the process. "Give that a try, boy."

Harry followed Mac's instructions.

"Now, read this recipe for shrinking solution. And mind, speak clearly." Harry read the potion recipe slowly into the cauldron. "That's fine," said Mac. "Begin adding the ingredients, but when you get to the sliced caterpillar, try adding this yew bark instead." Harry began adding each item as the recipe specified but when he tried to add the bark, it spilled off on to the table as though an invisible dome was shielding the opening. Harry tried again with the same results.

"Cool," he said eagerly. "Why didn't Snape show us this spell?" asked Harry.

"He'd be out of a job, wouldn't he?" said Mac, with a wink.

By Thursday, Professor MacNessa was ready to move on to the second spell he had mentioned. He had asked Harry to make up a strengthening solution. The potion had reached the point where it required three days of simmering to complete. "The Full Moon Spell," Mac began, "can be used in certain circumstances to 'age' a potion that normally needs to brew or simmer for a long time. Sometimes, young Harry, one does not have a month, when a potion is desired; Veritaserum, for example. In the back page of your textbook, I have jotted down a list of potions that can be accelerated using this spell. Be mindful that the potion in question is not going to have the potency of a potion that has had the proper brewing time. It will still work, but generally the effect will wear off sooner."

"Always be mindful that the key to good potion making is patience and concentration. Even using this spell, make sure to pay attention," said Mac. "These short cuts that I am showing you are very useful when you are in an emergency situation, which is why they are very valuable to aurors. Now for the spell." Mac removed his wand from his robe and stood over the cauldron of strengthening solution. "Correptius" said Mac. The potion bubbled and hissed as though it was being reluctantly forced to mutate. Mac stood with his wand raised and his face fixed in concentration. After about a minute, the potion changed colors, to the clear green, described in the text. Mac relaxed. "Now," he said, "that would normally take four days in the cauldron, but it's finished in a few minutes using this spell."

"Do many wizards use the spell, then," asked Harry?

"Actually, no." said Mac, with a mysterious grin. "Pity, too."

To Harry's recollection, Snape had never mentioned these obvious improvements in any of his lessons. He wondered if Snape normally saved this information for NEWT level or if he simply did not share it with Hogwarts students.

As though Mac could tell what Harry was thinking, he said, "The purists reject such methods as a cheat. To me, it's simply practical application." Harry thought the spells were brilliant. Perhaps he could even make up Remus' potion, so he would not have to rely on Snape. Harry knew that the last thing he would ever want to do would be to take a potion concocted by Professor Snape. He would have to remember to talk to Remus about it.

Mac was humming to himself as Harry cleaned up. There was time left until the finish of the class period and Harry had something on his mind. Christmas night had confirmed to him that he needed to take care of himself, and not rely solely on the Order. Harry thought he would chance a question that he already knew the answer to, but he wanted to hear Mac's opinion, which was always enlightening. "Mac, the stone, where Professor Dumbledore has Grindelwald… what kind of spell could do that?"

"That's an interesting question young Harry," said Mac, getting up and coming over to where Harry sat. "It's not likely that you've been shown that type of magic here at school. They call it _Elementum_. You summon a force, such as wind, and you use it to your advantage. Dumbledore summoned earth, and created the stone to entomb the necromancer, Grindelwald." Mac turned to the supplies cabinet and began looking for something. "But, alas, very few wizards… and I do mean _very few_… can work these spells. That's why there is no attempt made to teach it." Harry nodded.

"You can't tell if a wizard will be able to perform the spells until they have reached the age of fifteen or so. There is an old test, but I don't know what it is. Never saw another wizard use this magic, except for Dumbledore. It's wandless magic, you know. That's why it's so special. You just have to have it in you. Only a select few possess the gift."

"Umm...sir, do you know if Grindelwald could do it too?"

"No, boy, at least I'd guess not. Dark wizards don't operate that way. They are averse to becoming one with the forces of water, fire and the rest, because they don't allow positive feelings into their magic." Mac returned to the supplies cabinet.

Harry felt he had confirmed the information about the Elementum spells. Without Hermione to confide in, he felt there was a definite lack of background information to draw upon. He now began to wonder if he would be able to work the spell well enough to manage anything useful. If only to re-affirm that that he could actually do it. Harry focused on the candle burning upon the table near him and he raised the flame slightly above the wick and then let it back down.

Harry turned and saw Mac watching him from across the room, but his face was unreadable, and Harry hoped he hadn't noticed the flame. "Better scoot along there, Harry," said Mac. "Read chapter 15 for the next session and be sure to review that list I printed in your book."

That night, Harry decided to forsake his potions homework in favor of reading some more from the book he had gotten from the Library in London. Ron was sitting lost in thought, over some tricky divination homework Firenze had assigned. Hermione was working through Arithmancy problems and Ginny, who was also sitting at their table tonight, was working on a list of uses for asphodel. After about an hour, Hermione shoved her books into her bag and looked across the table at what Harry was doing. "What book is that?" she asked.

"It's a book that Remus got for me." said Harry.

"Is it that old spell book you showed me?" asked Ron without looking up.

"Ya…it's sort of interesting," replied Harry

"Can I see it?" asked Hermione reaching over toward Harry. Harry handed her the book and waited for her reaction. She flipped through it for a few minutes and then said, "I've never heard of this kind of magic before. It sounds really interesting though."

Ginny tugged the book toward her and examined it for a moment. "Pity no one can do any of it," she said.

"What do you mean," asked Hermione.

"I always heard these spells weren't really real….just used in children's stories," said Ginny.

"Harry I thought you were trying them?" said Ron.

"Oh, just playing around really."

Ginny looked over at Harry and for a moment he felt she might say something, but she simply went back to her homework.

Very late that night, Harry woke with a start. He realized, as he tried to un-fog his brain, that Ron had screamed and was now gasping in the next bed. Harry could just make out a dark shape leaning over Ron. Harry grabbed for his wand and his glasses. He froze. His wand was missing. But now, with his glasses in place, he could see the outline of a wand in the hands of the intruder.

Harry leapt from his bed. "Ron!" he called out into the darkness. Harry heard muttering and suddenly the tip of his wand ignited. The light of the wand revealed an eerie sight. Percy Weasley was bent over his brother, his eyes wild and maniacal. Ron had backed quickly away from Percy and now slid to the floor at Harry's feet. Ron was trying to stand up. "What's he doing here…Percy, what are you doing?" Ron was saying to the dark room.

Harry tried to understand what was happening. At a loss as to what to do, he decided to talk to Percy. "Umm…Percy," Harry tried, in as soothing a voice as he could muster, "Let us take you back to bed…how's that sound." Percy seemed not to hear and certainly did not acknowledge Harry in any way. He continued to mutter something that Harry couldn't make out. "Percy, give me my wand," said Harry steadily. Percy danced around strangely, waving Harry's wand and talking to himself. A jet of sparks shot from the end of it and made Harry jump. "Ron, get your wand," whispered Harry, just as Percy began to crawl over Ron's bed toward them. The shadows from the light of the wand gave his face a truly insane quality.

Ron and Harry backed toward the dormitory door, stumbling into each other, but still speechless. The scene was surreal. "Harry," breathed Ron, "my wand is on the night stand." So, thought Harry, they were defenseless. Soon they were on the stone landing. Here there was a bit more light reflected up from the dying fire in the common room grate. Dean and Neville were waking up. This was bad because Percy was now firing off random spells and curses. "Neville, Dean, get a wand and stun him, can you?" asked Harry. Just then Percy had shouted, among other things, "Expelliarmus" and there was the sound of wands clattering to the floor some where in the room.

"Imperio, curio, deareo...," said Percy in an odd, insane voice.

"Completely gone round the twist" breathed Ron. "Listen, emm…Percy, that's nice and all but it's late. Let's go find Madam Pomfrey and see if she has something for you, shall we?" tried Ron.

Percy capered about the room madly, muttering in Latin. Harry shouted for Neville and

Dean to hide, then saw their shapes in the darkness, roll on to the floor and under their beds.

"Diffindo, dissendium, diffindo ……" sung Percy as purple slashes gashed the air. Then suddenly he turned his mad eyes upon Ron and babbled some more words of incantation peppered with nonsense. It was as though Percy was having a conversation with himself, as his voice rose and fell. At least he was no longer waving the wand.

"Maybe we can lead him back to the hospital wing," whispered Ron.

"Ok, let's try that," said Harry.

They backed further out into the stairway. Ron began talking to Percy, trying to coax him along. Ron was standing with his back to the stairs, and Harry had just about decided that he'd have to jump Percy from the side, if Ron could hold his attention. Without warning, Percy launched himself onto Ron. He was screaming a string of curses and spells and gibberish. "Waddiwassi! Exossoare! Exossoare!"

Ron and Percy tumbled backwards down the spiral stairs, bouncing off the cold stone walls as they fell. Ron shouted and Harry heard him make a sound as thought the air was driven from his lungs. Wand sparks continued to flare as Harry lurched after them. He could hear Neville and Dean scrabbling out from under their beds, and soon their footfalls were following him down the stairs.

Harry was vaguely aware of the sound of other students coming out to investigate the noise. When he reached the bottom stair, he found a twisted mass of legs and arms. Harry quickly rolled Percy off of Ron. Neither one was moving. Ron's leg was sticking out in a very unnatural direction. He had huge gash on this head and blood was soaking through the arm of his pajamas. Percy looked just as damaged, but his face was pale white and still. Blood was soaking the carpet under his head.

Dean was the first down the stairs and gasped in horror at the sight. "Get Pomfrey now!" ordered Harry, trying to hold back the bleeding in Ron's arm. He could feel the bone poking through the skin underneath. Dean sprinted off. Hermione, who had come running down the stairs from the girl's dormitory, gazed in shock at the mangled bodies. Lavender Brown, beside her, fainted at the sight of the blood. Harry heard Ginny gasp and he saw her looking down upon her brothers.

She pushed through the crowd of dumbfounded Gryffindors and began to apply pressure to the cut on Ron's head. Ron lay motionless as Hermione knelt and felt for a pulse while Harry and Ginny tried to stop the bleeding.

A half hour later, Harry was standing with Hermione and Ginny in the hallway outside the hospital wing, waiting. Harry had pried his wand from Percy's fingers before he was taken away. He shuddered as he thought of Percy's dead, staring eyes.

Only a few months ago, they had waited like this for news of Ron, after the accident in Herbology. This time felt much worse. Madam Pomfrey had pronounced Percy dead when she reached the common room. A sickening hush had followed her words. Lavender, who had been revived, fainted again, before Percy's lifeless body was covered up.

Ron had been whisked away, leaving a dark red pool upon the thread bare carpet. Pomfrey was muttering that she'd be lucky to save him. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were now waiting, cold and worried in the drafty hall, unable to speak or even look at each other. Hermione paced and Harry slumped to the floor against the wall, head bowed. Ginny stood next to the door, anxiously trying to listen to what was happening inside, and covered in her brother's blood.

Foot steps echoed up the stairs and soon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came hurrying toward them. "What happened!" asked the flushed Mrs. Weasley. "Where are they?"

Harry's mouth had gone completely dry. He was unable to tell them they had lost a son and that another was near death. He pointed toward the door, and the Weasley's went in. It wasn't long before a pitiful cry was heard followed by sobbing. Harry hung his head. Hermione sat down next to Harry; her eyes welled up with tears, and grabbed his hand tightly. Ginny stood staring at the door, as though it would divulge some information about Ron, if only she kept watching it.

The noise from the hospital turned from crying to the sound of raised voices. Dumbledore emerged followed by Arthur Weasley, supporting Molly's arm as she sobbed and screamed at Dumbledore. "You said Percy would be safe HERE. How did he get out? He could have killed RON! How could this happen…." Her voice trailed off as she dissolved into sobs again. Arthur looked pale and lost as he led his wife along. Dumbledore took her other arm and they moved off toward his office.

Madam Pomfrey stood in the doorway, shaking her head sadly. Then she noticed Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. She looked for a moment as though she'd send them off back to their dormitory, then she beckoned them in, silently.

Ron was lying in a bed, bruised and bandaged. He appeared to be sleeping. His leg was lying exposed and it appeared very rubbery. It had the sickening look that Harry's arm had displayed in their second year, when Gilderoy Lockhardt had tried to repair his broken wrist with a spell that had gone wrong. Ginny asked quietly, how Ron was doing.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "He's a strong boy, but he has quite lot of damage to be going on with. He hit his head especially hard so I'm going to keep him sleeping for the time being, because of the work that needs to be done to him. His broken arm has been mended, but he lost a good bit of blood and it will require several potions to get him over that."

"The two of you," she said looking from Harry to Ginny, "did a good job in slowing the bleeding. Still, it may be touch and go for the next day. The other problem is that leg of his. His brother hit him with the Exosso curse, bone removal, didn't he?"

"Ahhh….yes, I think so," said Harry, remembering Percy's hysterical screams as he attacked Ron. "It was all happening sort of fast. But you can fix that, can't you, I mean, you can grow back his bones, can't you?"

"Not using the normal method, I'm afraid. He's allergic to Skelegrow. I have to use a particularly difficult bone-lengthening spell… Try to grow the bone that way… Not the best way to do it. Not only is it painful, but it takes several days for a leg like this, and in the end, he may have trouble with it. I can't promise anything."

Harry asked, "How did Percy get out of his room? Wasn't he locked in?"

"Good question Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, "We have no idea. The door was locked from the outside." Pomfrey walked away.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny who both were on the verge of tears again. "No," said Harry flatly. "Ron would want us to be optimistic and that's what we should be. Now let's just sit here until we get kicked out." They all took seats next to the bed, holding hands in the quiet darkness.

Mrs. Weasley returned, a bit more composed, after what seemed an hour. When Madam Pomfrey attempted to herd everyone out of the room, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione absolutely refused to leave Ron's side. Ginny looked wrung out but said she'd send word to Fred and George and also Charlie. Bill had been notified already and was on his way to Hogwarts. Harry admired the determined way she handled the situation. He walked with her back to Gryffindor tower, and offered to help her with the letters for which she looked grateful.

The Gryffindors were a miserable lot sitting around the common room. When Harry and Ginny arrived many leapt to their feet and a hundred questions were shot in their direction. He had not counted on this, but should have. Harry explained the main points but glossed over the details, which he knew the Order would not want divulged. Still there would be no way to keep all the details quiet. Colin Creevey raised his hand and asked, "How would Percy Weasley know how to get into Gryffindor tower?" It was a fair question, and Harry had not considered this in all the turmoil. Ginny, who had thus far remained silent, spoke in a soft voice, "Percy was Head Boy. Head Boy and Girl are given special passwords that can be used on a lot of the doors to the castle. They can get anywhere they need to, even if the regular passwords are changed."

Once everyone knew the gist of what had happened, they trailed back to bed. Ginny got parchment and quill and began writing to her brothers. Harry told her he'd take them to the owlry when she'd finished, but she insisted on going along.

The owlry was cold and it took some time to coax Hedwig and one of the school owls down and attach the messages. Hedwig, being the more reliable, was sent to Romania with Charlie's message. Once the owls had flown, Ginny rested her elbows on a window ledge and buried her face in her hands. Harry approached Ginny and put a tentative hand on her back. "I'm so sorry, Ginny," was all he could think to say.

Ginny straightened and faced him. "Harry, did you hate Percy?"

"No, I don't think Percy would ever have done those things if it hadn't have been for the Death Eaters, so it wasn't his fault. I don't think he knew what he was doing tonight. He was just out of his head." Ginny looked a bit relieved. Harry knew how much her older brothers meant to her. In truth, Harry thought Percy had brought a good deal of this on himself by not listening to his father and ignoring his family's warnings. Still, he couldn't bring himself to say such a thing to Ginny who was putting up the best front she could.

Ginny wanted to check on Ron again and so they walked back to the hospital wing. They pushed open the door quietly and walked softly over to the bed Ron lay in, where a single candle was burning.

Mrs. Weasley looked up with red eyes. "Ginny dear, you should go off to bed. No sense in you staying up all night." Ginny nodded but did not move.

"How's he doing," asked Harry.

"No change," muttered Hermione, dully.

Four days later, Ron was doing much better. He was eating again and Madam Pomfrey was working on restoring his rubbery leg to normal. He was complaining bitterly about the potions she was pushing on him, but Harry noted that he took them. The hushed voices when Ron was asleep told a story not so optimistic. It looked as though Ron would have a permanent limp.

Harry was surprised when Ron limped into the common room a few days later. He was leaning heavily on a crutch, and looked very pale. Hermione looked up with a start, and let her book fall to the floor as she rushed over to him. "Why didn't you tell us you were getting released, we could have come and helped you," she scolded.

Harry came over and patted Ron's back, "Alright Ron?"

"Alright," he said. "Leg's a bit off yet."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione's face looked stricken. Without looking at either of them Ron said, "I know what you're thinking, but just don't. I'm not going to put up with being treated like some pathetic cripple. Madam Pomfrey says my leg will get better as I use it, and it shouldn't stop me playing Quidditch at all. So that's the bright side." Ron did not sound bright, but stoic. Harry knew better than to try to coddle him or cheer him up with false optimism.

"Cmon' then and let's have a game of chess," said Harry. Ron smiled at him and limped over to the table.


	15. Something To Live For

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Something To Live For**

Harry sat in his bed, with his Charms textbook propped open on his lap and his lit wand illuminating the pages. He glanced through the darkness toward Ron's sleeping form. It was good to have him back in Gryffindor Tower. His absence at meals and his empty bed made the already bleak situation in the castle seem even bleaker. Hermione and Ginny had now estimated that nearly a third of all the students had been kept back at home by their parents over fears of attacks by Voldemort's forces. Harry knew there were Slytherins who were not at school but it was suspected that they were being kept at home to confirm the families dislike of Dumbledore, or loyalty to the dark lord. Unfortunately, that had not stopped Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle from returning to school.

In the darkness, Harry could make out, near the window, the outline of the cane Madam Pomfrey had given to Ron. Ron's leg was obviously causing him considerable pain. Harry thought back to dinner. Even though it was Ron's first night back from the hospital wing, he had insisted on stumping down to dinner with them, even though Hermione had offered to bring him a plate of food. Ron's face had been pale with pain by the time they had reached the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore had come over to have a word with Ron. Harry had gone with Hermione, and Ginny to find seats. After a minute, Ron limped over to the table and sat down.

"What did Dumbledore say?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, he said I could skive off lessons for a few days if I wanted, owing to my leg," said Ron, dishing mashed potatoes on to his plate. "I told him, no. Told him I could handle it."

Hermione had opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and simply watched Ron. Ginny had raised her eyebrows, "Fred and George would be horrified if they could hear you now. A perfectly good reason to skive off and you're not using it?" she said, obviously hoping to get a rise out of Ron. Harry had watched his friend's face, but Ron ignored the comment and set about eating.

Harry sighed. Ron could be very stubborn on occasion, but Harry wished he'd just get angry and yell about what was bothering him, rather than keep it in. Harry could understand his feelings at finding himself with a limp that might never go away, and having suffered it at the hands of Percy, his own brother. Now that brother was dead. Dumbledore had made a brief announcement the morning following the accident, in which he told the students that an unfortunate event had caused the death of Percy Weasley, who was a guest in the castle. It had seemed to Harry as though the students were becoming used to bad news, since there was very little talk about the accident. Dumbledore did not mention Ron's injury or that, in this case, Madam Pomfrey was not going to be able to clear up the damage as well as she usually did.

Harry extinguished his wand, put his book aside and sank down onto his pillow. He did not feel sleepy as he stared up toward the ceiling. What he'd like to know, was what had been done with Percy's body. He guessed that it had been taken away soon after Percy was pronounced dead, but he did not want to ask, as it seemed in bad form. Still he was curious. He wondered who took charge of the body and where it would be buried.

The Daily Prophet mentioned Percy's death, but in a very small article on page twelve. It said his death was the result of an accidental fall, but did not give out any other details. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the same night there were a rash of new attacks. This time, a small muggle village in the north was nearly flattened in the middle of the night. The details were sketchy as no survivors were found, but also no bodies. The muggles seemed to have disappeared. After that incident, Harry noticed the teachers huddled together, talking in whispers between classes.

Harry had a lot of things spinning through his head and he passed the night in a fitful sleep, disturbed by little snatches of dreams he could never remember as he tossed and turned. As a result, he was bleary-eyed and tired the next day. He was glad when classes were done for the day and he was headed toward dinner. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were already seated when he arrived in the Great Hall. He took a seat next to Ron. As they ate their fill of roasted chicken, Professor McGonagall came to the table and bent to talk to Ginny, before making her way to the teachers table.

"Ron," began Ginny, once McGonagall had left, "We have to go see Professor Dumbledore as soon as we're done with dinner."

"What about?" asked Ron, sounding tired. Harry could tell Ron was still not recovered, and the day's activities had worn him down.

"It's about Percy's memorial service," said Ginny, avoiding her brother's eyes.

Ginny and Ron left the Great Hall together after dinner, and returned to the common room soon after Harry had spread out his books to study alongside Hermione, near the fire. Ginny went straight up to the dormitory, but Ron collapsed into an empty chair at the table. "There's going to be private memorial service for Percy. Mum wanted to keep it just to our family. Dumbledore said she's still taking it very hard. I guess The Order also has its reasons for wanting to keep Percy's death quiet. Dad told Dumbledore that as far as anyone at the Ministry knew, Percy had just stopped coming to work and had gone off somewhere. No one really bothered to look for him. Then they reported he'd had an accident."

"So he's not been missed at the Ministry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm guessing he wasn't very popular," said Ron. Harry recalled Percy's behavior on the last few occasions when he had seen him. Percy had become quite over-eager and pompous; not endearing qualities, in Harry's estimation.

Fred and George Weasley were waiting in the common room the next morning before Harry and Ron set off for breakfast. When they saw Ron they sprung to their feet and came over to him at once. "Looking marvelous," said George appraisingly, "isn't he, Fred?"

"Spiffing," said Fred, slapping Ron on the back.

Ron couldn't help but smile at his twin brothers. "We've come to take you and Ginny home for the family service for Percy," said George.

"Mum wants all of us home, and wants us to all sit around remembering him," said Fred.

"Seems quite important to her. Still, he had become quite a little git the last few years, and we..."

"Can't bring ourselves to feel very sorry," finished George. "He brought a load of it on himself when he turned away from dad and mum."

"Don't let Ginny hear you talking about Percy that way. I don't reckon she liked him that much, but she's absolutely against anyone saying something bad about him," warned Ron.

"Don't we know it" said Fred and George in unison.

"Not to worry. We'll be properly sorrowful," Fred said hanging his head. Then he continued more seriously, "Mostly, we were worried about you, little bro."

"Right," said Ron skeptically.

"Seriously, Ron, how is your leg?" asked George.

"It's fine," Ron said flatly. Fred and George looked at each other, and then went off in search of Ginny. Harry could tell Ron was grateful that his brothers were not going to interrogate him about his condition. He had become surlier with each person who enquired about the condition of his leg.

"Fred and George are being kind of hard on Percy, I mean, he's dead, and he was cursed by the death eaters," said Hermione, coming up behind them.

"Oh, they don't really mean it," said Ron absently. "Besides, they're right about Percy bringing it on himself."

Hermione's jaw clenched, but she held her tongue.

Harry and Hermione sat across the table from each other in the Great Hall at lunch. Ron and Ginny had gone by floo powder with Fred and George back to the Burrow, and were not expected to return until Saturday. As Harry was polishing off a lamb chop, he thought about the Weasley's, wondering how they all were doing. Hermione must have been having the same thoughts for she looked over at Harry and asked him if he'd ever been to a funeral. Harry had not.

He remembered Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia going to the funeral of someone that Uncle Vernon worked with. He and Dudley had been about seven years old, and had been left with Mrs. Figg for the afternoon. Since the Dursley's had always strongly discouraged Harry from asking any questions, he had stifled his natural curiosity once again and never got much information about the process. Dudley, who could have asked questions and received answers, of course, did not.

Hermione had been to the funeral of her grandmother, and an elderly aunt. She wondered aloud what a wizard funeral was like, and predictably, suggested the library as a place to find answers. Neville was sitting next to Hermione and had overheard her. "I've been to a wizard memorial service," Neville said. "Wizards don't usually call them funerals; they have separate wizard graveyards too. Muggles don't go there, because they have those muggle repelling charms on them."

"Why is that, do you reckon," asked Harry.

Natalie MacDonald leaned over Dean Thomas "It's because wizards live a lot longer than muggles. The muggles would be shocked if they saw the grave of someone who lived about 200 years, wouldn't they?"

Harry considered this. It certainly wouldn't apply in Percy's case, because he was only about nineteen, or so.

As the days passed, Ron's leg seemed to improve. By the middle of the next week he didn't need the cane any longer. Hermione thought he was pushing much too hard, and should be taking things easier, but Ron seemed to take it as a challenge to show that he was as good as ever, if not better. He was even studying harder, which was definitely not like Ron.

As they were preparing for bed on Wednesday night, Harry saw Ron massaging his leg, near the ankle. "Does it bother you a lot?" asked Harry.

"Oh, not so much," replied Ron distractedly. "Harry, do you think Hermione will still like me if I'm …if I'm like this, for life?"

"Get serious Ron," said Harry. "Hermione isn't like that. You know that. I mean, she likes _you_, she likes your personality, doesn't she."

"Maybe," said Ron sulkily. "She could be going out with Krum or somebody really good like that. She's really smart and she's pretty, don't you think?"

"Ron, she likes you." Harry said. Looking at his friend, he knew Ron was not convinced.

The next day, Harry made a point of holding Hermione back as Ron left them for Divination class. "Come over here for a minute," whispered Harry. They walked over to a stone bench in the courtyard, out of the wind, and sat down.

"Harry, I have to get to my next class," said Hermione, "What did you want?"

"Listen, Hermione, take care of your boyfriend, will you?" said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Ron thinks you won't like him now that he's got that limp. I think he's worried you'll go off with someone else."

"Oh…really!" Hermione exclaimed disbelievingly. Then she paused, looking both angry and sad, as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Harry, how can he even think that," she sniffed.

"You know Ron. I'll bet he's thinking he's not good enough for you."

Hermione sat up straight and dabbed her eyes with the edge of her cloak. "I'll talk to him, and make him see how I feel," she said resolutely. "Thanks Harry."

Harry arrived a bit late to Potions but Mac just smiled and waved him in, handing him a parchment list. "These are the potions we have done thus far. I have marked the three that you had problems with, and I want you to do those three over again. Next, I would like you to choose a potion to learn by heart, something you might use in the future. After that, I think we will move on to some of the potions that aurors need to be able to recognize." As Harry scanned the list he realized just how many different potions they had made. He guessed that with the double class period almost every day, there had been a lot of time in which to do it. It seemed a pretty impressive list.

"What kind of potions do aurors need to recognize?" asked Harry as he set to work in front of his cauldron.

Mac brought him some ingredients from the cabinet. "Mostly poisons of various kinds," said Mac. "You need to know the poisons and the antidotes."

Harry nodded, then took out his book and looked up the first of the three potions he had done rather badly on. Gripping Solution. It was supposed to be used to hold things together until a releasing solution was applied. He hadn't been able to manage a solution that would hold longer than five minutes, and the coat hook he had stuck to the wall with it had clattered to the ground almost immediately.

That night, Harry was to have his weekly meeting with Professor Dumbledore to review his progress with Elemental spells. This would be his fourth meeting and they would be trying the spell for air tonight. As Harry walked toward the headmaster's office he thought back over his last two meetings with Dumbledore. Each had been short and to the point. At the second meeting Harry demonstrated how he could will water to swirl up and out of the glass and then sink back again, without spilling too badly. Harry knew he was a bit sloppy. Still Dumbledore did not seem to mind the puddle he had created on the desktop.

At the next lesson Dumbledore had shown him how to use the spell for earth by making a large smooth stone split into about ten small stones and whirl around in a circle before joining back into a single stone. Harry had been able, after a half dozen tries, to make the stone split into three very uneven pieces which quickly rejoined. He was rather embarrassed about his rock, but Dumbledore seemed entirely pleased with his progress.

"You are only just sampling the power of the elements, Harry. You must realize that what I am showing you is only an example of how an element may be used. Its power and its use are for the spell castor to determine. The greater the positive energy of the wizard, and the understanding of the potential within the element, the more effective the spell. Many things can be done with such spells. Their power is not limited to the simple tricks we are doing today."

Harry continued to practice in the moments when he was alone, but knew he should be spending more time on them than he was. As he approached the gargoyle, he wondered what tonight's lesson would be like.

"Come in and sit down Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry settled himself in his chair. He had been wondering all week what the point of putting a spell on air might be. He couldn't see how something like that could be very powerful or useful. "We have now reached the enchantment of air," said Dumbledore. As though the headmaster had read his thoughts, he said, "Air encompasses the wind and the forces of weather. These are extremely powerful forces. The effects can be subtle or overwhelming. A very useful spell is the creation of a fog or a mist. It could be used to help you from an enemy…."

Just then Snape burst into the room. "Headmaster, I have some information. The situation…," Snape said before noticing Dumbledore was not alone. Snape glared down his nose at Harry, and folded his arms, tossing his greasy hair back from his face. Harry instinctively blocked his mind against intrusion. Snape snapped his gaze back toward Dumbledore who seemed to be waiting for Snape to continue. Snape simply said, "Order business," and then stood narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Oh, quite," said Dumbledore. "Harry may hear whatever you have to tell me Severus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Remus, Arthur and I are agreed on this point."

Snape did not appear to agree, but looked at Dumbledore and said sharply, "As you wish." He strode to the side of Dumbledore's desk and said, "I have learned that Voldemort has indeed brought giants to Britain. He has them secluded somewhere in the north. The attack on the village reported in the Daily Prophet was a giant attack. I have not been able to find out yet what happened to the muggles who lived there, but the likelihood is that they are being used to feed the dementors."

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore, looking suddenly very tired. "I'll be contacting Order headquarters later and we can send someone to reconnoiter the situation."

Snape nodded with a scowl, then turned and stalked out of the room. Dumbledore looked after him "Harry, you must, of course, keep this information to yourself. It will do no good to start a rumor of this kind until it can be verified."

"Yes sir," said Harry.

"Now where were we?" said Dumbledore, more brightly. "Ahh…the spell for air. I am going to conjure a mist, Harry." He rose and moved into the middle of the room. "Please observe." Dumbledore whirled around, with his hands outstretched. A heavy fog appeared that completed covered the headmaster in a column that rose from floor to ceiling. It was so thick that Harry reached out to touch it. Dumbledore stepped out of the mist and waved it away. "Now you try, Harry."

"Should I spin around like that?" Harry asked.

"You may do as you like, but, with air, I find it helps."

Harry made a practice spin, feeling rather foolish. By now he had a good idea how to call up the right emotion to do these spells. He had found that thinking about how much his mother had loved him, and her willingness to die to protect him was the strongest loving moment in his life. He recalled it as he prepared to attempt the spell.

Harry took a deep breath and then closed his eyes, willing the mist to appear. He felt the sensation of electricity sliding down his arms and out his fingertips as he began to spin around. There was a loud CRACK that rent the air. Harry opened his eyes as Dumbledore shouted, "Excellent!"

The room was filled with a swirling mist, but looking up, Harry saw huge grey-black clouds from which tiny veins of lightening were flashing and thunder rumbling. "I believe we have found your element, Harry," said Dumbledore happily as Harry stood, mouth open, looking at the storm he had created.

Dumbledore waved Harry's miniature storm away and clapped Harry on the back, very satisfied. "You must be very careful with this power as you might be able to do some real damage. Please continue your practice on the other three elements, but do not try attempt to practice with air until our next meeting. I will need to devise a plan so I can help you gain control over it."

"Yes, sir," Harry said as he turned and left the office. He was still a bit dazed as he wandered back through the hallways. It was nearly nine, and Harry knew he should get back to Gryffindor Tower. He thought he'd duck behind the tapestry of The Mad Duke of Yorkshire in the third floor hall, and try contacting Remus with his mirror. He really wanted to tell someone about what he had just done.

The passage way behind this particular tapestry was not often used as it was rather dark and sometimes came out on the fifth floor and at other times, on the second. Harry reached the tapestry, a picture of a nobleman attempting to ride side saddle on the back of a pig, and pulled the hanging back.

To his surprise Ron and Hermione were just inside the passage, and jumped apart when he disturbed them. They both looked slightly disheveled and Hermione cleared her throat as she smoothed down her hair. Ron flushed but smiled broadly at Harry. "What are you two doing here," asked Harry in mock surprise.

"Oh, get off it," said Ron, laughing. Hermione tried to suppress a grin and looked away.

"What are you up to Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing…you two can resume….whatever you were doing," Harry said trying to keep a straight face. He could contact Remus later.

That night, Ron came into the dormitory humming softly. He began to change into his pajamas as Harry eyed him. "Still think Hermione wants to chuck you out?" asked Harry.

"No, I reckon she doesn't." said Ron with a twinge of pride. "First she told me I was a great git for thinking that my limp mattered to her. Then she said she thought I was brave. You know, girls are hard to understand." Ron climbed into bed and was soon asleep, a smile lingering on his face.

The next week brought unusually warm weather for February. Students stood outside in the sunshine between classes. On Wednesday morning, a school owl arrived at the table for Harry, during breakfast. It was carrying a message from Dumbledore saying that their weekly meeting would be held on Saturday afternoon, instead of that evening, and that he should come to Mac's classroom for his lesson. Harry tucked the note away in his bag. As he helped himself to eggs, he saw Ginny was going over a star chart for Astronomy class. Harry suddenly realized that tonight was the second full moon since they had arrived back from the holiday break. The first had come and gone before Harry realized it. Harry had wanted to sneak out of school and find the stone that Mac had told him about; the one where Grindelwald was encased. It was supposed to vibrate in the light of a full moon, and Harry knew that once the dragons finally arrived, there would be no way he could be outside and away from the castle after dark.

That night, Harry completed his homework in record time, and shoved his books into his bag. Hermione was studying madly for a potions test Snape was giving the next day. Ron was moody, probably due to Hermione paying more attention to stink sap, than to him, and had limped off to bed much earlier than normal. Harry climbed to the dormitory to see if Ron would go along, but he was lying on his bed with an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron looked up at him. "By the end of the day, I can barely walk on it!" he exclaimed, cuffing the side of his leg. "I guess I thought it would be better by now," said Ron dejectedly.

"Didn't Madam Pomfrey say it would take awhile?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded, "Want to do some flying on Saturday?" he asked.

"Ok!" said Harry. Then he remembered he had to see Dumbledore on Saturday afternoon. "Let's do it early." Ron agreed. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me tonight?"

"I'd just slow you way down, mate. Maybe next time" said Ron, with a sigh.

Harry retrieved his invisibility cloak from his trunk and stuffed it under an extra sweater he had pulled on, and left the dormitory. The common room was emptying. He made one more try to get Hermione to come along. "The moon won't be full again for a month," he pleaded with Hermione, in a whisper. "I keep missing it."

"Sorry Harry I just can't," said Hermione apologetically. "I'd really love to come with you tonight, but maybe we can all go next full moon," she paused. "Why not ask Ginny to go?" Hermione nodded toward the far corner of the room where Ginny sat, curled in a chair, reading. Harry looked over at her, and felt a little twinge of embarrassment. Well, she didn't need to know about the dreams he was having. They were, after all, just going for a walk. _Why not ask,_ he reasoned.

"Sure, I'll go," said Ginny, after Harry explained his plan to her.

"Better get an extra sweater or jacket, or something. It'll be cold," warned Harry. "I'll meet you in the hallway in five minutes…. And, Ginny, just so you know, we'll be breaking a load of school rules."

"I guessed that," she said with a grin. "Have you forgotten who my brothers are?"

He went out through the portrait hole with a wink to Hermione. In a few minutes the Fat Lady swung open and Ginny climbed out into the hall. Harry checked in both directions and then threw the invisibility cloak over them both, and they moved off quietly toward the entrance hall. For the second time Harry noted how easily, and silently they moved together.

Outside the lawn was frozen and crunchy in the cold, still air. Harry waited until they reached the far side of the castle, before throwing off the cloak. "We should be safe from here on," he explained. "I never see anyone going round this way, since it gets so steep." They began to climb the stony hill to the north, which Mac had pointed out to him.

As the initial exhilaration of sneaking out of the castle ebbed away, Harry began to realize that it was rather nice to be out under the stars with Ginny. They talked easily as they picked their way among the rocks. Ginny's face was animated when she talked, and her eyes shone in the moon light. It took about fifteen minutes to climb up to the shelf of rock where the tall briars stood. Harry had been laughing at a story Ginny was telling about Andrew Kirke and Professor Binns' class as they reached the rock ledge. Suddenly his laughter rang hollow, and he felt uneasy. The briar bushes seemed much taller close up. Harry circled around the outside of them with Ginny following behind. "I don't think we'll get through that," she said, skeptically.

Harry pulled out his wand and said "Lumos". In the deep shadows, where the moon shine didn't reach, he finally located a low entry point through the hedge. "I think I found the way in," he said, "the entrance." He reached behind him to take Ginny's hand, ducked low, and pull her through the opening behind him. Harry emerged inside the ring of thorns and his breath caught in his throat. Ginny stopped talking in mid-sentence as she came face-to-face with the stone.

The moon was shining hard and cold upon a large granite monolith. It stood as tall as Hagrid and about as broad. The ground within the ring of thorny bushes was covered in a dark springy moss, which felt strange and unnatural on the otherwise rocky ground. The stone itself made Harry feel very tense. It seemed, somehow, to radiate malevolence. Harry took a steadying breath, glancing over at Ginny. She was standing with her hands on her hips, looking up at the stone suspiciously. He wondered if she felt as strange as he did, still, he had come here to feel the vibration of the stone and he was determined to do it.

Harry edged forward and reached out a hand to touch it. Ginny placed her hand on the stone next to his. As Harry's hand made contact, he felt strong vibrations, but he also felt blackness fill his head and a terrible sense of vertigo, even though he was standing on firm, solid ground. Voices filled his head, shrieking and screaming. He staggered backward, his head spinning. He stumbled and fell, then crawled back through the briar entrance. Outside, he sunk down on a large rock, head in his hands, trying to stop the sickening, dizzy feeling.

He heard Ginny's voice calling after him through the pounding in his head. She was soon at his side. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"What did you feel?" he asked quietly, as he tried to regain his equilibrium. "…when you touched it?"

"The stone felt as though it was sort of shivering, it felt very odd, as though it was alive." Then, with a worried expression on her face, she said, "You look terrible." She knelt on the ground in front of him and looked intently into his eyes. The wave of dizziness was passing, and Harry felt rather foolish that he couldn't even touch a magical stone, without nearly collapsing. Ginny put a cool hand on his forehead, and he suddenly became aware of how close she was to him. His dream came back to him, and he fought it down.

"It's all to do with Voldemort, isn't it?" asked Ginny in a whisper.

"I don't know…probably…everything I do seems to have something to do with Voldemort," said Harry bitterly.

"Harry, you've been through a lot. I think you're more sensitive to evil like this, than the average person." Ginny said. Harry rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"I have a confession," Ginny said gravely. She sunk back on her heels with her hands resting on his knees. "I overheard something late one night this last summer, at home, when my dad thought everyone was asleep. I should have said I was there, or left and not listened, but I didn't. I'm ashamed, really….Anyway, I heard Professor Dumbledore tell dad that because of the prophecy, from the Department of Mysteries, you would need help and protection. I didn't hear any more than that, but it was enough. Dumbledore knew the prophecy, didn't he? It wasn't just important to Voldemort, was it….." Ginny's voice fell away. Harry looked into Ginny's face. It showed the foreboding that he himself felt every time he thought about the fate the prophecy disclosed.

At that moment, Harry so wanted someone to understand, someone who didn't simply want to keep him safe long enough to be pushed, yet again, into the path of Voldemort. The words poured out in a torrent. He told her all the things he had kept from Hermione and Ron. Somehow he didn't fear telling her about the prophecy because he didn't think she would make him feel pitiable over his predicament. Ginny wasn't like that. She was practical and logical in a way that Ron and Hermione were not. Ron would always support him and Hermione would always come to his aid, but they would be horrified by this information and they wouldn't understand the way Ginny, who had felt the true power of Voldemort, would.

Ginny did not say a word as he poured out the terrible truth of the prophecy, of how he had to kill Voldemort some way; how it was his duty. When he finished, he felt wrung out as he watched Ginny's face, wearily. She was starring into his eyes and a single tear was rolling slowly down her cheek. She moved closer to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, her cheek pressed against his chest. He enfolded her in his arms and they stayed that way for, what seemed forever.

Harry had never felt so close to any other human being in his life. No one, in his memory, had ever held him, and comforted him in this way. Without her having said a word, or asked a question, he felt that she had understood how he felt. That was a marvelous sensation. Even though he was still faced with the inevitability of Voldemort, right here and now there was a human being who understood him. A flood of warmth filled him up, as he considered the girl who was holding him. Then Harry had an awkward thought. Was she doing this as his friend, or as something more than that? He knew he had fair little experience in this area.

Harry gently took her arms and pushed her back so he could look into her face. He looked into her sad, deep eyes, and without another thought, he kissed her. He could feel Ginny respond, pulling him closer. A tingle of electricity surged through him and he vaguely thought how much better the reality was than the dream.

Ginny gazed up at him, inclined her head, smiling at him, as their lips met again. Harry was feeling a bit light-headed. He was holding Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley was kissing him. It seemed wildly exhilarating, and yet the most natural, most normal thing. It was like flying on his broom; effortless and thrilling all at once.

They simply sat holding each other, staring into each other eyes for a very long time. Faces very close. It didn't seem forced or strange, but as though they were telling each other how they felt without words.

Finally Ginny asked, "Have you told all this, about the prophecy, to Ron and Hermione?"

"No," said Harry. "I didn't want them worrying," said Harry stoically.

"Why did you tell me?" she asked.

"Voldemort possessed you, didn't he," Harry said. "It just felt like you'd understand what it means. People are so afraid of him but they really don't know what its like to have to fight against him, do they?"

Ginny shivered, and Harry hugged her tighter, "When Tom Riddle had me down in the Chamber of Secrets, I was lying there, and I knew I was going to die. I couldn't move or fight him any more. Then, you came and fought him, and rescued me. I never felt like I thanked you for that. Once it was over, my parents took me off to the hospital wing. Then afterwards, I was so embarrassed that you had to risk your life to save me from my own stupidity."

Harry was surprised by this confession. "I never thought you were stupid. Voldemort has tricked loads of people, me included. Look what happened last year. It's because of my stupidity that Sirius is dead."

"Harry, no! That was not your fault. You couldn't know it was trap. Dumbledore should have told you what was going on…it's not your fault!" she said vehemently.

"The Chamber of Secrets wasn't your fault….and as for rescuing you, I just got really lucky. I didn't know what I'd find in the Chamber of Secrets; we both could have been dead."

"Harry, it's not luck with you, it's instinct and talent, but you're so modest, you don't realize it," said Ginny. "You should hear Fred and George on the subject. They think you're going to be the next Dumbledore."

Harry wanted to change the subject. It always bothered him when people told him he was a great wizard. He didn't feel he deserved it. He stood, pulling Ginny up to her feet, and held her hands. In the distance, the lights of Hogwarts castle were gleaming through the darkness.

"I've liked you since the day we all met on the train platform, your first year. I began to think we'd never… be together," said Ginny, looking into his eyes.

Harry felt warmth spread through him. He felt his throat constrict. "Are you sure you want to be with someone like me?" he asked shakily. "Someone who has to commit murder… " He looked briefly toward the briar ring. "…or die in the attempt?"

"Harry, getting rid of Tom Riddle would be the bravest and most noble thing anyone could ever do, and I _want _to be with you, no matter what happens," said Ginny, fiercely. "I've known that for a long time now." Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

Harry felt that he could have flown back to the castle without a broomstick, he was that happy. As they picked their way back down through the rocks, Harry told Ginny about learning the Avada Kedavra curse and how it had resulted in the fight on Christmas night, when he had left Grimmauld Place. Mostly she listened, and asked a few questions, but did not chide Harry for what he had done. "You need to be able to defend yourself, don't you," she said matter-of-factly. "I think I would have done the same thing."

Outside the castle they threw the invisibility cloak over themselves and made their way silently to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny's arms around his waist. Harry wished they'd never reach the portrait hole, he was feeling as happy as he could ever remember feeling. Before giving the password, Harry turned and kissed Ginny one more time.

Harry waited in the common room the next morning to walk with Ginny to breakfast. By the time she came down, Ron and Hermione were coming down stairs as well. The four of them walked down to the Great Hall together. Harry kept looking over at Ginny and she kept glancing at him. He really wanted to take her hand, but thought better of it. Ron and Hermione would be unrelenting in wanting information, and he rather wanted to enjoy this new sensation without discussing it with them yet.

In Herbology, Harry cut his finger while trimming a plant that Professor Sprout had put down in front of him. He didn't even remember what kind of plant it was, as he day-dreamed about Ginny. In Care of Magical Creatures, he was almost bitten by a Crup. He was thinking back over last night, and was not paying attention when Hagrid told them never to pat Crup's on their heads.

By the time he reached the hall on the seventh floor where he had his potions lesson, he realized something was bothering him and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. His thoughts were disturbed as he was about to turn the corner, by the distinctive voices of Professor McGonagall and Professor MacNessa. "So how are Potter's lessons proceeding, Conner?" Harry heard McGonagall ask. He decided to hang back for a moment to hear the answer.

"He's a wonder, Minerva," replied Mac. "I can't make out why he had a problem getting decent marks from Snape. Oh, mind, he's not big on essays and such, but when he concentrates on the problem, he can do as well as any auror trainee, if not better. As we discussed, I think I can bring him along to the point of the test in a month or so. No real use in prolonging the process, do you think?"

"I'm pleased, to be sure," said McGonagall. "It solves the entire problem. Keep me posted." Harry heard the clicking of McGonagall's heels as she strode off down the hall.

Harry wondered exactly what they meant, but was pleased that Mac thought he was doing well. As Harry approached the door to the Room of Requirement, he noticed Mac staring after Professor McGonagall. "Quite a woman, Minerva," said Mac, almost to himself. "If I was about 30 years younger…" Harry looked around at him and Mac winked as he opened the door.

Harry was making Veritaserum today. It was one of the potions that had been difficult for him to brew. Mac was allowing him to use the Full Moon spell but would not allow him to charm the cauldron to remember the ingredients. Harry's mind was not on his work and twice he almost added the wrong ingredient. As his mind buzzed around the subject of Ginny Weasley, a thing that had been tickling the back of his brain finally came to him. The thought drained the color from his face and made him feel as though he had been punched hard in the stomach. He sank down on to his stool and totally ignored the smoking cauldron next to him.

"Harry!" said Mac sharply. "Veritaserum may not be all that interesting to make, but, boy, at least attend to the cauldron."

Harry jumped and checked the sludgy mess caked to the inside of his cauldron, then said, "Evanesco," vanishing the failed potion. He apologized to Mac who chuckled. "I praised you an hour ago and you go completely to pieces." Harry did not tell Mac the real reason he ruined his potion. He couldn't tell anyone why he ruined the potion. All he knew was he had to find Ginny, and quickly.

As soon as he was done with class, Harry went looking for her, but she was not in the common room so he ended up accompanying Ron to dinner. At last she came into the Great Hall looking so fresh and bright that Harry felt as though his heart had skipped a beat. She smiled and took a seat just across from Harry. He was apprehensive all through dinner and was not able to carry on any type of conversation. After dinner, he grabbed Ginny's arm as they were all climbing the stairs back to the common room. "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower, will you?" he said in a whisper, "There are no lessons there tonight." Ginny smiled slyly at him, and nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was pacing at the top of the Astronomy Tower his insides feeling as though he were full of snakes. The wind whipped at his robes as he waited. Soon the old wooden door creaked open and Ginny appeared. Harry watched her walk over to him, her red hair swirling around her face. She wrapped her arms around herself against the cold wind. Before he could stop himself, he put his arms around her and they kissed. Harry felt the same electricity that he had felt the night before and found it hard to break away. Words failed him, and he nearly forgot his original purpose.

Soon though, words did become necessary. Harry had something to say, and he hoped she would understand. His previous experience with girls did not give him hope of it, but somehow, the way she looked at him gave him courage. "Ginny," he began, but the wind drown out his words. He pulled her over to the stairway where there was a small sheltered space with a stone bench. They sat down.

"Ginny, I've told you what I have to do….trying to kill Voldemort, that is. There's a good chance he'll get me first. I can live with that. I've decided it's the right thing to do. It's the only way for me to get free of him, and have a chance at a normal life. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think I do," said Ginny seriously.

"If Voldemort or his death-eaters think they can get to me through you, well…I couldn't bear it if they hurt you. I don't want to put you in danger."

He saw the faintest look of disappointment cross her face, then comprehension. "Harry, I understand what's worrying you, you're thinking of Sirius, and how Voldemort used your feelings for him to get to you." Harry nodded. "First, I'm not afraid, and I'll not have Voldemort control my life." Ginny's face was set and defiant. "After waiting all this time, I won't give you up, because of him… But you can't be worrying over this; you have enough to worry about." There was a pause as she looked out across the grounds. Then Ginny looked him squarely in the eye. "I propose we lie."

"What?"

"We'll just hide that we're together. We'll work it out somehow. No one but us needs to know, if you like."

"It's not what I'd like," said Harry softly, lacing his fingers into hers. "I want to scream it out… here at the top of the Astronomy Tower." But reason settled over him. He had to agree she had a point. Turning his back on her completely, until he finished his quest, or it finished him, did not seem a viable option, as she sat close to him, holding his hand.

"Harry," whispered Ginny, fiercely, "Let's promise each other not to let that filth decide how we go about our lives, no matter how long or short they may be."

Harry nodded, but couldn't think what to say. He pulled her close. This was so very different than how he had felt with Cho. This seemed so right, so perfect. If only Voldemort and the prophecy had never existed. He couldn't see himself wanting any other girl, still the realization seemed so sudden. When had this happened? Had it been like this for his parents?

Harry and Ginny made their way back to the common room together. Harry told her to go in and he would follow in five minutes so as not to give away their new secret. Harry now had a lot of secrets, and he was getting tired from the effort of keeping them all straight. Still, Ginny knew everything, and he would be able to talk to her. That was a great comfort.

On Friday night Dumbledore rose before dinner began and cleared his throat. There was almost immediate silence in the Great Hall. "I have an announcement to make of an interesting nature. The Ministry of Magic has determined that in order to provide for the protection of Hogwarts and also Hogsmeade, dragons will be posted at strategic locations surrounding the grounds. Sometime tomorrow, keepers from the Romanian dragon preserve will begin arriving here to set up appropriate locations to station six dragons." Dumbledore paused. "Extra muggle repelling charms are being set all around the areas where the dragons will be kept so as to avoid any tragic confrontations. The dragons are to be given a wide berth. Make sure that you respect the signs that will be posted. Dragons are extremely magical and clever, still they are known to breathe fire first, and ask questions later." He peered at the students over his half moon spectacles, with a faint smile.

"The Ministry feels that trips by students into Hogsmeade village can be re-instated once the dragons are on-site. I will be taking this idea under advisement. We can also expect a greater number of Ministry personnel in the area, and this will contribute to the increased security."

"Professor Hagrid has kindly volunteered to escort groups of students who would like to view the dragons at close range. If you wish to see a dragon, but are not enrolled in Care of Magical Creatures class, please sign up in the corridor for a special field trip. Do not, under any circumstances, attempt to get close to the dragons unsupervised, for there is no guarantee you will survive the encounter." Harry looked over at Hagrid who was beaming from the front table.

Saturday morning was sunny and cold. Harry and Ron got up early, dressed warmly, and then grabbed their brooms before heading down to breakfast. Hagrid was fairly bouncing with excitement in the entrance hall. "Ron, Harry," he said when he spotted them. "Going for a little fly?" he asked.

"Thought we would," said Ron. "It won't bother the dragons, will it?"

"Oh, no!" said Hagrid. "Well…if it does, we'll come tell ya."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry had tangled with a dragon, and had no desire to do so again. Just then Charlie Weasley came in through the front doors. "Hello, Hagrid," he said warmly, "Ready to go to work?"

"You bet, Charlie," said Hagrid. "Could hardly sleep last night. I'm that excited."

Charlie greeted Harry and patted Ron on the back. "How are you doing," he asked Ron quietly, 'How's that leg?" Ron immediately looked away. Harry thought he should change the subject to help Ron out.

How are those dragons, Charlie?" he asked.

"Oh, fine…They don't take being moved very well. Actually, I need to find Professor Dumbledore. I need to check a few things with him," said Charlie.

"He should be in the Great Hall," said Ron.

They all entered the hall and Harry and Ron took seats at the Gryffindor table. Charlie proceeded up to the teachers table where Harry saw the headmaster shake Charlie's hand, and offer him a seat.

"I got an owl from mum," said Ron as he poured pumpkin juice into their glasses. "She said Charlie will be staying for about a month to get the dragons settled."

"Where will he stay?" asked Harry, curiously.

"I guess they're staying in some kind of tents near where they have the dragons. Mum says someone needs to attend to the dragons at all times," Ron explained. Having seen the inside of a wizard 'tent' at the World Cup, Harry thought the dragon keepers would not be roughing it too much.

The day of flying did them good. Soaring over the Quidditch pitch cleared Harry's mind of the problems he had been fretting over. Seeing Ron flying instead of hobbling around the castle, made everything seem like old times. They stayed over the field, but rose up to height where they could see the dragon handlers putting a large Welsh Green into position near the front gates. Every now and then, a burst of flame would tell them that the dragon was not yet satisfied with its surroundings.

Harry got a Quaffle from the equipment room and they took turns playing Keeper and Chaser. By the time they came back to the castle for lunch, they were both rather wind burned but feeling very exhilarated. Harry was starving when they sat down, and immediately loaded up his plate. He and Ron attacked their lunch, laughing and talking. Ginny and Hermione came in as they were finishing up and sat down. "Looks as though you two had a good time," said Hermione, smiling at them.

"Great," said Ron, through a mouthful of stew.

"Next time, ask me too," said Ginny in mock disappointment. "I'd love to get up in the air for a bit. OWL's are getting really close and my brain is about ready to burst."

As they talked, Harry glanced up at Ginny, who was looking at him. They smiled at each other and looked quickly elsewhere. Then Harry remembered the time. He had to meet with Professor Dumbledore in a few minutes. He jumped up and concocted a quick excuse, "I have some work to do...on potions. Mac was going to help me. I'll see you later." Harry left the hall for Mac's classroom.

When he pushed open the classroom door, he saw Dumbledore and Mac standing near the door to Mac's office talking. "Come in Harry," said Dumbledore. "I noticed you and Ron out flying this morning. I sense that Ron needs to be able to put the events of the past few weeks behind him. I dare say flying is therapeutic."

"Yes sir," said Harry.

"And I'm hoping Charlie Weasley's presence will help Ron deal with this tragedy. I've given Charlie the password to Gryffindor Tower so he can visit from time to time." Then Dumbledore gestured toward Mac's office, "Shall we?"

Harry walked through into Mac's office. Dumbledore paused at the door and turned to Mac, "Conner, you know what to do. Please do not tell anyone who inquires, where we have gone," Mac nodded.

"Harry, floo powder," said Dumbledore. "Please go through to the workroom."

Harry took up some of the glittering powder, stepped into the fire and said "workroom". He was immediately spinning past grates and arrived in the room where he had been taught Apparition by MacNessa. Dumbledore arrived right behind him.

The headmaster led the way to a corner of the room that contained two chairs. He motioned Harry to sit and he settled himself in the other. "Harry," he said, "before we continue working on the Elemental spells. I need to talk to you about control. These spells require a positive union between yourself and the elemental power you are calling upon. Then, you must be careful not to become lost in the power, but to be in command of it." Dumbledore explained over the next half an hour, the many possibilities that these spells opened up. He also emphasized how important it was to be in the right frame of mind before trying them.

"After observing the storm you managed to conjure at our last meeting, I would like you to try something for me," Dumbledore said, rising from his seat. "Please stand and go to the center of the room, Harry." Harry obeyed, and stood in the center of the room. Dumbledore waved his wand and everything in the room disappeared right down to the paneling on the wall. The room's walls, floor and ceiling were now a grey-blue color. It gave Harry a momentary sensation of being suspended in space, and he fought the feeling that he was falling. Dumbledore came and stood behind him. With a voice only a bit above a whisper he told Harry to conjure his air spell, but once he had achieved the storm, to direct the lightening toward a corner of the room.

Harry was not at all sure how he would do this. He still wasn't sure how he had produced the storm in the first place, since he had not been allowed to try it a second time. Harry sighed, pocketed his wand, and prepared as he had done last time. He closed his eyes, concentrated, and spun around. He heard the CRACK of thunder again and opened his eyes. Lightening was crawling across the ceiling in intricate tendrils. Black stormy clouds were swirling over his head. Harry felt a great sense of exhilaration as he raised his hands toward it. He felt the electricity flowing through his arms and out his fingertips. He quickly threw his arms toward the corner of the room and a web of thin lightening struck the wall where he had pointed. It snapped like static from a rug.

Harry immediately sunk to the floor. He felt as though he had suddenly lost all his muscles. It was a completely strange feeling. He felt fine, but he couldn't make his arms or legs respond. Dumbledore leaned down and touched his shoulder, "Don't attempt to move…you'll recover in a moment."

Harry hoped the headmaster was right. He could see Dumbledore, waving his wand to extinguish the smoldering sparks that the lightening had caused. Then he came over and helped Harry to his feet. Harry realized he could stand. Dumbledore didn't speak, but waved his wand yet again and the room returned to normal. Then he helped Harry back to the chairs. Harry sank down in his trying to understand why he had collapsed.

"You will recover your ability to walk, and to use your arms in a few moments. This type of magic can temporarily short-circuit your system… to borrow a muggle term," he said, his eyes sparkling. "Harry, I feel we are on the right track, now."

"Do you think I can kill Voldemort with this spell?" asked Harry, still feeling limp.

"I am not sure if such a spell, alone, will do it Harry. If you were to meet Voldemort this minute, what you have just done would not be enough, and it would weaken you, making you a perfect target." Harry frowned in disappointment. "Still, I am impressed," said Dumbledore, winking at him. "We will pursue this further….but not today as this magic is very draining to the novice. Madam Pomfrey will not be happy if I put you in the hospital wing over too much practicing."

Harry's legs were wobbly, but he was rather pleased with himself for conjuring the storm. Still, he didn't know how he'd ever get good at it if he had to rest after every attempt. "Sir," he asked, "Will I be able to do that spell without getting so weak?"

Yes, I dare say you will, with practice. Do not be discouraged Harry, this magic is different from other types of spells you have learned. It will come in its own time."

"Does Professor MacNessa know what we're doing?" Harry asked.

"No," said Dumbledore, "I told him I wanted to work with you independently, and asked that he stand guard over the fireplace. Conner will not ask questions."

Harry fell silent. In a few minutes Harry could walk again and they used the floo to return to Mac's office.

"Conner," said Dumbledore as they passed into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, "Did anyone ask after us?"

"Snape demanded to know where you were, but I sent him away," smiled Mac.

"Harry, I trust you remember my instructions from our last lesson. They still apply."

"Yes sir," said Harry nodding. Mac glanced at him with a twinge of concern, but then went back to his work.

"Then I'll let you know when we will practice again," said Dumbledore.

As Harry left the classroom, he heard Dumbledore say, "Conner, would you be available to join me for dinner tonight? I fancy some kidney pie and I know how you love it…"

Sunday was spent lying around the common room playing wizard chess and exploding snap. Harry tried hard to avoid the broad smile that crept on to his face anytime his eyes met Ginny's, but otherwise Harry felt they had done a good job hiding their new relationship.

During dinner, Harry slipped Ginny a note that he had hidden in his pocket. Luckily, Hogwarts castle provided any number of places where two people could be alone. Ginny met Harry after dinner in the Room of Requirement. They sat and simply talked for an hour. Harry told Ginny all about the Elemental spell practice, and the things Dumbledore had said. "But it made you really weak?" Ginny asked.

"He says it will get better, with practice, but I can't practice too much, or on my own. He'll let me work on fire, water and earth, because I'm not good enough with those to hurt anything, I guess." Harry demonstrated what he could do with fire from a candle in the room. They debated how this magic worked for some time. Finally, Harry glanced at his watch. It was nearly nine. The time had really flown by.

"You go back, and I'll come in a few minutes."

Ginny laughed, "Ron and Hermione are bound to catch on if we don't get a bit more clever with our planning." Harry laughed as they got up, and both headed for the door. Ginny paused and turned to Harry. Pushing up the hair from his forehead, she kissed his scar. Then she left.

Harry's Transfiguration class the next day was a nightmare. Or at least it was like a scene from a very bad dream if you looked around the class. They were working on human transfiguration this year. McGonagall was having them turn themselves into ravens. The room was filled with students who had sprouted wings or beaks but hadn't managed to transfigure the rest of themselves. Neville, with his new wand was no longer the very worst in the class. In fact he was doing quite well, having managed wings, and a beak, plus a very feathery tail.

Malfoy had refused to turn himself into a bird. He seemed to think it was a stupid thing to try. Professor McGonagall completely lost her temper with him and took fifty points from Slytherin. Then she told him he was to demonstrate to the entire class how to transfigure himself into an animal of his choice at the next class. She told him if he failed, she would turn him into a large yellow canary and leave him that way. Malfoy left the room so furious, his face was purple. Ron could hardly contain his laughter.

At the end of class, McGonagall motioned for Harry to stay behind. Ron and Hermione said they would meet him in Herbology and Harry stood waiting as the class room emptied. "Have a seat Potter" she said, not looking up. Harry sat down in a front row desk. "How are your potions lessons coming?"

"Really good I think, Professor."

"Fine," she said. "Are you aware that Professor MacNessa feels you doing well enough so as to be nearly ready for a NEWT certification exam?"

"Ummm…no," said Harry slowly. "Mac, I mean Professor MacNessa didn't tell me about an exam."

"Well, of course there has to be a Ministry exam, Potter. It's up to me, as Deputy Headmistress, to organize tests that are given outside the normal schedule. I believe we will try to do it on March the twenty-third. I'll make sure you are excused from your other classes that day," she said while making a note in a large leather-bound notebook. She stacked some book neatly on her desk. "You have apparently impressed Professor MacNessa quite a bit," she said, looking up at him.

Mac had told him he was doing well, and he did feel much more relaxed without Snape hovering around. "Ok," said Harry. "What happens after the exam?"

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him over her square spectacles.

"Well, I heard Professor Snape say he'd never allow me…" but Harry was interrupted by the sound of loud screams in the hall.

McGonagall jumped up and hurried out of the room drawing her wand. Harry gathered up his bag and followed her.

It was Peeves. He was sailing back and forth along the corridor and pelting the students with snowballs, and hurling icicles at the torches.

"Peeves!" yelled McGonagall over the melee of fleeing students. Peeves had just let loose of a large snowball and it hit McGonagall directly in the face. The poltergeist must have realized he was in real trouble and popped through the ceiling. He could be heard laughing wickedly on the floor above. McGonagall stormed off in the direction of the stairs, leaving Harry behind. He turned in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, but did not move.

Harry had not had a chance to finish his question. He guessed that if he passed this test, it meant he would be allowed back in Snape's NEWT class. He wondered if they'd let him stay with Mac if he deliberately failed. It might be worth doing poorly if that was to be the outcome. Harry would much rather work with Mac than with Snape, but he knew McGonagall had gone to a lot of trouble to have him tutored. He did not want to seem ungrateful, even if it meant he'd have to suffer under Snape's tutelage for the remainder of his time at Hogwarts.

Harry starred off in the direction McGonagall had gone. He did not hear her footsteps returning. Harry decided not to worry about it now. After all, March twenty-third was nearly a month away.


	16. The Test

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Test**

Owls swarmed into the Great Hall the next morning at breakfast. Neville's family owl settled down next to Neville with a large, thick envelope. It nipped at Neville's corn flakes before taking flight again. Harry noticed Neville sorting several envelopes from within his packet. Hermione was scanning the Daily Prophet. Harry glanced across the table and tried to read the headlines, when Neville nudged him. "Harry, my mum sent this for you." Neville held out a thick parchment envelope which had Harry's name penned on the outside.

"How is your mum?" asked Harry in a low voice.

"Getting her strength back," whispered Neville with a smile. Harry turned the letter over in his hands. It had something lumpy and hard inside.

"Listen to this," said Hermione. "The Gringotts goblins have formally expressed their anger at the Ministry of Magic for installing Ludo Bagman as its head. They have launched several formal complaints alleging unfair treatment by the Ministry for the past fifty years and they see the appointment of Bagman as a step backwards in securing the rights they have been fighting to re-instate since the last Goblin rebellion of 1876." Hermione paused. "What do you think this means?"

"If the goblins hate wizards, it means Bill will be looking for work," said Ron.

There was silence for a few minutes. Harry recalled the conversation at Christmas when Bill had come for Buckbeak. He wondered if the goblins were simply trying to gain concessions or if they would really be willing to back Voldemort.

"Hey, Harry, we're going to be late for class," said Ron, rising and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Harry glanced at Ginny as he jammed the letter into his own bag and followed Ron and Hermione out of the Hall and toward Charms class.

Ginny, like the rest of the fifth years, was struggling under the burden of their up coming O.W.L. exams. Because of her extra studying and their pact to keep their relationship a secret, Harry barely saw her alone. Still her smile was enough to give him heart.

It was Thursday which meant only two days until the weekend. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Charlie were going to play Quidditch together on Saturday morning. Ron lived for flying on Saturdays. He looked and acted like his old self after a few hours in the air. As Dumbledore predicted, Charlie was helping Ron's mood as well. Ron would go down to the gate to visit Charlie on Wednesday evenings. They would play wizard chess and talk. It seemed to Harry that Ron's overall outlook on life was improving rapidly. Harry was looking forward to this Saturday for reasons of his own. He was eager to spend some time with Ginny, even if it was in the company of her brothers. The news about the goblins did not squash Harry's mood as he thought about a few hours with Ginny.

In Charms class they found themselves with a bit of time to talk as Neville accidentally sent a flock of paper airplanes they had been charming to fly around the room, zooming out into the hall where they started dive-bombing students. Flitwick took off down the hall to subdue them. Hermione looked around. "There's been loads of stuff in the papers about the Death-Eaters attacking people but not much of a mention of Voldemort, himself. I wonder what he's up to?"

"I don't care," said Ron, "Long as he stays away from us. We've had too many close calls with him. Really, mostly you have Harry."

"I could never understand that business in the Department of Mysteries concerning that old prophesy. I read up on prophesies and famous seers over the summer, but so much of it seems questionable. Trelawney was a total fraud. I mean, Voldemort must think that she's got something if he captured her, and I'm glad she escaped, but she never did anything truly psychic in class," Hermione said.

"No, she wasn't very convincing in class," said Harry without looking at his friends. He was beginning to think we should just tell Ron and Hermione everything. He had felt so very much better after he had blurted it all out to Ginny. Harry knew they would want to know but he still dreaded their reactions, and he wanted more than anything to just be a normal wizard boy without a terrible fate hanging over him.

"I really like class with Firenze better. He goes on quite a lot about Mars but he doesn't really expect us to see any omens or anything," said Ron.

Late that evening as he, Ron and Hermione were doing their Herbology homework in the common room; Harry discovered the letter from Mrs. Longbottom, as he rummaged in his bag for a quill. He pulled it out and ripped it open. Inside was a small black velvet bag with a draw string, and a note from Alice Longbottom, written in a beautiful flowing script. Harry began reading the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_I did not get to spend any time with you before leaving Hogwarts for a bit of seclusion in the country. I have had some long chats with Neville and you figure prominently in what he says about school. _

_Enclosed are some items that belong to you. It was always my intention to return them one day. Due to my long 'illness', I was unable to do so until now. I counted myself lucky when I discovered that these things had not been lost or sold, all those years I was locked up at St. Mungos. _

Harry stopped reading and pulled the velvet bag open. Inside, wrapped in crackly tissue paper was a gold pocket watch. Harry flipped the top open, to reveal a watch face with about a half a dozen hands. The face had small golden planets and a dial with golden numbers. It was a wonderful watch. Harry turned it over in his hand. On the back was engraving: _Harold James Potter – for Outstanding Service to the Ministry of Magic_. Harry thought it must have been his grandfather's. There was something else in the little bag, something smaller, also wrapped in tissue.

Harry fumbled to unwrap it. It was a fine gold chain. Hanging from it was a golden rune. It was shaped like the letter "Y" but with an extra stem in the middle like a tree. Its gold surface glinted in the light of the fire.

"What is that Harry?" asked Hermione, looking across the table at him.

"This looks like it could be my grandfather's watch," said Harry passing it to her. He laid the necklace carefully on the table, and returned to the letter.

_When your parents were killed, these effects were recovered by the Order and passed to me for safe- keeping, with the idea that they could be returned to you at some point in the future. Dumbledore refused to disclose your whereabouts at the time. It was chaos in those days. I put these things away, hoping I would be able to give them to you some day, when you were old enough._

_The watch was found in your father's pocket. The necklace was found on the floor near your mother. The clasp was broken but Frank, my husband, repaired it. Lily must have been wearing it when the two of you were attached. I am sorry I can not tell you more. I believe you deserve to know as much as possible about those painful last moments. _

_I am so sad that all I can give you from your parents are these small treasures and no stories of what made each valuable to their owner. Still I hope they may give you comfort. _

_Alice Longbottom_

Harry set the letter down, and picked up the necklace. He sighed as he studied it in his palm. "The watch belonged to…" he began, but a large lump in his throat prevented Harry from finishing the sentence. He simply handed the letter across the table to Hermione who was now looking very anxious. She handed the watch on to Ron and began reading. Harry turned the pendant over in his fingers for a few moments and then looked across the table. There were tears welling up in Hermione's eyes. One plopped on to the parchment note as she read. Ron was watching her too. She passed the note on to Ron.

"It's nice she's kept them for you, isn't it," said Ron, as he finished reading.

"Ya, it is," said Harry.

"That rune is called Algiz and it symbolizes protection or defense against evilIt may have some other meanings as well. I'll look it up for you," said Hermione.

"What are you going to do with them?" Ron asked.

"Dunno" said Harry, picking up the chain again and running his fingers over the surface of the gold. He gathered the watch and the necklace up and put them back in the little bag.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said, and he collected his books and went up to the dormitory, not turning to see the looks on his friends' faces.

In the quiet of the dormitory room, Harry put the watch on his bedside table, then picked it up and wound it, setting it to the correct time. He wrapped the chain around his hand and for a moment his mother's pleas to Voldemort returned to him. Then he saw in his head the blinding flash of green light. Harry replaced the necklace in the bag, then extinguished his candle with a wave of his hand.

Saturday was cold but the unusually dry March air would make for good flying. Ron, Ginny and Harry left the castle early with their broomsticks over their shoulders and headed for the Quidditch pitch. Charlie was waiting for them at the team entrance, and Harry got him a school broom and also a Quaffle they could play with.

"Pretty dismal broom, this," said Charlie, inspecting the old Comet Harry handed him.

"You're supposed to be one of the best players this school every graduated," said Ginny sarcastically, "You need a handicap."

Charlie laughed and mounted the broom and they were off. Harry and Ginny played Ron and Charlie for awhile, and then they switched up. Charlie was a bit rusty at the start, but soon was in fine form. He showed them some moves they hadn't tried before and Harry fervently wished the house Quidditch season had not been cancelled. After two hours of hard flying, they were tired and chilled. Charlie invited them for hot chocolate at his tent, and they gladly accepted.

Charlie's tent had all the comforts of home, including a fireplace. After two cups of hot steaming cocoa each, and lots of Quidditch stories, Ginny nodded off against Harry's shoulder, as they sat on a cushy sofa.

"How cute," said Charlie, with a grin at Harry. He blushed but hoped it was covered up by the redness in his cheeks from flying.

"Just push her over if she's bothering you," said Ron. That, of course, was the last thing Harry wanted to do.

The three walked back to the castle around two and with nothing else to do, spent a lazy afternoon with Hermione, playing exploding snap. Harry did not have a lesson with Professor Dumbledore today. He had received a note to meet Dumbledore the following Wednesday evening, after dinner, in his office. Harry knew that meant they would not be working on the air spell, because he needed more space to do that one.

Harry made an excuse to leave the table early on Wednesday night so he could avoid being seen by the other students as he made his way to Dumbledore's office. Ginny gave him a small wink as he stood to go.

Harry had been working hard on his Elemental spells. Dumbledore had explained on several occasions the danger of letting the element control you, rather than visa versa. "The element itself can drain all the strength and power you have leaving you an empty lifeless shell. When you are using these spells, you are becoming one with the element and the element is becoming an extension of you. When you break the link, you will find it has robbed you of something, and if you are not careful, you will be left weakened. When I fought Grindelwald, I barely survived the encounter, not due to Grindelwald's powers, but from the spell that I used to defeat him. His powers were impressive, but the power of the elements was greater still. I was never left so weakened in my life. You must learn to control the amount of yourself you give over to your element."

Harry was very cautious from that moment on. He found that his water, earth and fire spells were not yet strong enough to leave him weakened. However, the air spell was a different story. Each time he preformed the spell, it affected him a little less, but he was still dropping to his knees and was unable to stand for a few minutes after he conjured a storm.

Harry practiced each night and was beginning to see some improvement. He could now light and extinguish candles without a wand. His fellow Gryffindors thought it was simply a clever trick and didn't pay much attention when Harry occasionally snuffed a candle with a wave of his hand.

Dumbledore sat at his desk with a frown upon his face. He was reading a letter as Harry entered the office. "Ahh, Harry," he said somewhat tiredly. "The news is worse each day."

Harry wondered what was being reported now, but was not sure he really wanted to know. Each new attack was like an accusation that he had not yet ridded the wizard world of Voldemort. He gave voice to his concerns. "Sir, how long is this going to go on? When will I face Voldemort? I can't take this much longer."

"Harry, if you think I would have tried to encourage a boy of fifteen years or less to attempt the murder of the most powerful wizard in a century then you must have a rather low opinion of me. You are not and have not been ready. There is nothing that we could have done to make you ready, other than what you have done and learned yourself. The truth is, as I have told you before, I do not know how to stop Voldemort. Not yet." Harry slumped in his chair as Dumbledore continued, "But look at yourself. You are growing into a man. You are clever, capable and resourceful. You have received training which you have used to great advantage. You have helped others learn to protect themselves. You have shown me that such training could be used to great advantage. The fight you and your friends mounted in the Department of Mysteries was nothing less than spectacular. I know you dwell on the death of Sirius but putting that aside for a moment, do you realize that five underage wizards that you taught, along with yourself, went into a situation where you were ambushed by twelve of Voldemort's best and you held them off, held your own, for over half an hour. There are few, save the Ministry Aurors and the members of the Order who could have done as well."

"But how can you let this go on? The killings and the attacks I mean?" asked Harry. "That night in the Ministry, I think Voldemort was afraid of you, and you seemed to be so much better than him."

"I can control him to a point. Voldemort fears what I know, or what he supposes I know. His overwhelming fear of death causes him to misjudge at times. But do not be fooled. He is an immensely powerful wizard. He has attempted things most wizards never dream of in their worst nightmares. He has done horrible things to himself to bring about immortality and he has done ghastly things to others in the pursuit of it."

"It's just…" began Harry.

"It's just that you are chafing for this thing to get over and done with so you can have a life. Remus, Arthur and I have the same wish. I have watched over you for sixteen years, and another year or two seems too brief a time to me. However, for you who have just learned the truth of the prophecy the weight of it is very great. You however are not yet ready for that confrontation. Keep in mind that if you face him too soon the results would be disastrous for the entire wizarding world and beyond. Soon though, Harry, sooner than we would like, I fear."

Studying that night soon became tiresome. Neither Ron nor he was in the mood. Harry kept replaying bits of Dumbledore's talk with him in his head. _…another year or two seems too brief a time to me. However, for you who have just learned the truth of the prophecy the weight of it is very great… _Harry needed a diversion. "Ron, want to go nick some food from the kitchens?" Ron agreed almost at once, and Harry was off to get the invisibility cloak.

They were leaving the kitchens, and were just nearing the entrance hall loaded down with mince pies, chicken and pumpkin juice, when footsteps made them stop and listen. The entrance hall was dark, only a few candles were burning in their holders. To their surprise, Bill Weasley came up from the direction of the Hufflepuff common room. At the same time Dumbledore came from the Great Hall. "Bill, is everything secure?" he asked. Then he looked directly at Harry and Ron, and chuckled. Harry remembered that Dumbledore could see through invisibility cloaks. "Making off with some snacks from the kitchens I see."

Bill looked confused "What?"

Harry threw the cloak off them and Bill laughed. "What is the current punishment for being out of bounds," Bill asked Dumbledore with a grin.

"I think one of those excellent pies, for each of us," said Dumbledore.

"Why are you here?" Ron asked Bill in amazement, handing him a pie.

"Order business, Ron," said Bill.

"Off to bed with you now," said Dumbledore.

As Harry and Ron reached the second floor and they were out of ear shot, Harry whispered, "I think your brother is hiding money in the castle. They are all worried about Gringotts. They don't think it's safe."

"What do you mean, Gringotts is supposed to be the safest place outside of Hogwarts."

"I heard them all talking at Christmas. Bill was going move the gold of the Order members if it looked like the goblins might go over to Voldemort. Remember that article in the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago?"

Ron nodded dully, "This is getting way out of hand."

Back in the common room, with food piled up in the center of the study table, Ron told Hermione about seeing Bill and what Harry had told him. "Harry, I get the feeling that you know more than what you're saying," said Hermione. "Are you holding out on us?"

"Just because I didn't remember to tell you what happened in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place three months ago," said Harry defensively.

"Calm down mate," said Ron. "She didn't mean anything by it."

"Sorry," Harry said, "Just a bit stressed out I guess." Harry went back to his Herbology essay. He knew the other two where throwing each other looks.

On Sunday night, Harry and Ginny had arranged to meet. They hadn't had much time together and thought they might spend an undisturbed hour or so in the Astronomy Tower. They had to wait out a lot of students who had chosen this evening to stay up late. It was past eleven when they finally found themselves alone in the common room. They had been very cautious so far, passing slips of parchment, sitting near each other, at meals, but not too near as to attract attention. Harry thought it quite unsatisfactory but in the back of his head he knew that all he would bring Ginny by disclosure, was danger. It made him protective of their secret. Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak and quickly and silently, they slipped out through the portrait hole. They made their way to the Astronomy Tower which was not in use this evening. The floor directly below the top of the tower, was a round classroom with a spectacular view of the grounds. The night, however was foggy and cold. Harry and Ginny sat down on a stone bench near the door. It was as though they had not talked in an age. They talked non-stop, for nearly an hour.

The room was cold and made them huddle together. It felt so good to be holding Ginny in his arms, breathing in the smell of her hair and feeling her arms around him. He wanted to protect her and make the world right for her.

The sound of footfalls on stone steps announced that they were not the only ones out late tonight. Harry quickly covered them with the invisibility cloak, and then they crept over towards the door flattening themselves against the wall. The door swung open and Crabbe and Goyle appeared dragging Theodore Nott between them. Harry drew his wand, and waited.

"So, Nott," said Crabbe, thickly, "Draco thinks you're the traitor in Slytherin, and we want to see if traitors bounce," Goyle chuckled witlessly. Crabbe and Goyle started dragging Nott who was struggling between them, up the final stair case.

"What are you two on about," Nott was saying. "I'm no traitor. Get off me!"

Harry had had enough. He whispered quickly to Ginny that he had to save Nott. Ginny looked at him and nodded. Motioning her to remain there, Harry got out from under the cloak, drew his wand, and ran up the last flight of steps.

"What are you lot up to," demanded Harry as he burst out on the top of the tower. Crabbe and Goyle were lifting Nott toward the edge of the wall. It was a long way down. They set Nott down and turned toward Harry. He could see them each trying to form some sort of story. They looked open mouthed at Harry and slowly they released Theodore, who rubbed his bruised arms.

Theodore spoke up, "We were having a bit of a game, Potter. What's it to you anyway?" Looking into Nott's eyes, he could see the residual fear and he could read the falsehood in Nott's statement. Harry cottoned to the situation immediately. Nott had to appear loyal to Slytherin even now, or he'd be dead for sure. Harry didn't know what to do next. He couldn't stand here all night to prevent Crabbe and Goyle from carrying out their plan, and he had no authority to send them back to their dormitory. He needed a ruse.

"Fine then, just a game," he said casually. "Only watch yourselves, because Peeves was down on second floor shouting your name Crabbe, saying you were out of bounds or something. Filch is bound to be combing the castle trying to catch you right now."

A look of panic filled Crabbe's face. Goyle laughed again, but Crabbe gave him a menacing look. "Let's get out of here," he said and he banged deliberately into Nott as he clambered down the stairs followed by Goyle who was still laughing.

There were some heavy footfalls on the stairs and then several loud thuds mixed with some grunts and then silence.

Harry hurried to the stairs followed by Nott. In a heap at the bottom of the stairs lay Crabbe and Goyle, out cold. No one was in sight, but Harry had a good idea how they had fallen. He smiled to himself.

"Lucky, that," said Harry, thinking that at least they now had time for some kind of plan.

"Yeah, well I don't see the luck in it," said Nott distractedly. "This is Malfoy's doing, but he'd never admit it. If I go back tonight, I think I'll be killed. I'm going to have to run away. There's no other solution."

You could tell Dumbledore, he'd sort it out," said Harry.

"He'd just turn me over to Snape and I'd be right back where I am now."

Harry had more faith in Dumbledore than that, but Nott was unconvinced. Harry glanced at the two thugs who were still out cold, and an idea came to him.

"You need for them to think you are a loyal Slytherin," began Harry. "What if we could make it seem that you and I had a fight, after I jinxed those two, and you got me with some sort of curse and then brought Crabbe and Goyle back to your common room?"

"If you played it up, they'd all think you were a hero. I could come over to the Slytherin table tomorrow morning and yell at you or something, for cursing me."

Nott looked thoughtful. "If I'm to stay at school, I have to stay in Slytherin. These two will never remember what happened, they're that thick. I think it might work."

"We'll have to levitate them all the way to your common room door without being caught," said Harry.

"All right then," said Nott, rolling up his sleeves and retrieving his wand from Crabbe's belt.

It took them nearly half an hour to get the two lifeless hulks down to the dungeon. Peeves was bouncing around on the third floor, and they heard footsteps in the main hall which made them duck into an empty classroom for a few minutes. Finally they dropped their load in the corridor near the Slytherin common room.

"Let's at least jinx them," said Nott, looking much relieved.

"Be my guest," said Harry. "See you in the morning, then."

"Thanks," Nott said, and held out his hand to shake Harry's.

Harry hurried back to the common room to find Ginny curled up with a book. He thanked her for tripping Crabbe and Goyle, and she grinned. Then he told her about Nott. "Good thinking, Harry," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek, before going off to her dormitory.

The next morning, as planned, Harry stormed over to the Slytherin table and in a hushed voice, which all the Slytherins could hear, he told Nott to never cross him again. Then he stomped off to his own table. Ginny, was grinning broadly at him. Glancing over at Nott, he could see that his table mates were looking at him with respect. That included Malfoy, who was now sitting next to him. Crabbe and Goyle had looks of confusion on their faces, but Harry thought that was rather normal.

The Slytherins who thought Nott had got the best of Harry, sniggered at him as they passed in the halls. Harry found it didn't bother him much. Ron and Hermione were shocked, until Harry had a chance to explain the story, leaving out any mention of Ginny's presence.

As Harry rose to leave the table following dinner, he realized that Mac was beckoning to him from the head table. Harry walked up to him. "Yes sir?" he said. Mac leaned toward Harry.

"The Ministry examiner has been in contact with me and the time for your potions test is set for nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Report to Professor Dumbledore's office. As your instructor, I can not be present. Good Luck, Harry," and he gave a wink. Harry noticed Snape out of the corner of his eye. With an angry look, Snape rose and approached MacNessa.

'What did I just hear? Potter is having the NEWT potion exam?" Snape snarled dangerously.

"Why yes, Severus, he is," remarked Mac, taking a bite of treacle tart. "I believe that the headmaster will be asking you to witness the test."

"This is…. unheard of," barked Snape and he whirled around and stalked out of the room.

Harry could only imagine how angry Snape would be having him back in potions class again. Harry sighed as he watched the black clad figure storm out of the room. Again, he considered throwing the test. Harry really dreaded being subjected to another year of potions with Snape. Mac looked very seriously into Harry's eyes. "Do well tomorrow young Harry, make me proud" said Mac. Harry nodded at Mac and turned to catch up with Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Perhaps he would do his best and still fail. At least that would be the honest way out.

Old, bald, Professor Tofty arrived at Hogwarts during breakfast. Harry remembered the old wizard from his O.W.L. exams the year before. Professor Tofty had tested him in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and had asked to see Harry's Patronus. Dumbledore was in the entrance hall, greeting the ancient wizard warmly when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were coming down the stairs for breakfast. The trio walked into the Great Hall and found seats. Harry was feeling a bit nervous about the testing. He didn't really understand why he needed to be tested by someone special from the Ministry. Potions was after all, just a class like any other. He could hear Mac's booming voice in the hallway, mingling with Dumbledore's. Harry tried to concentrate on his porridge.

Hermione had The Daily Prophet opened over a plate of eggs and toast. "Any good news?" asked Harry, hoping for a distraction. Hermione looked up and shook her head, no. Harry did not ask for details.

A few minutes later, Mac clapped Harry on the back as he passed by on his way to the teachers table. Next McGonagall passed by and whispered, "Good luck, Potter."

After breakfast, Harry decided to just go along to Dumbledore's office. He might be a bit early but he couldn't sit there, waiting, any longer. He arrived at the headmaster's office and knocked on the door. The door swung open and he was face to face with Snape. "Potter," he snapped. "Never satisfied to follow the rules that others must follow, are you. But I'll wager you're in over your head this time," he hissed so that only Harry could hear. He stepped out of the way, and Harry entered the room, glaring at the Potions Master. Professor Tofty and Dumbledore were in the opposite corner of the room talking in an animated way. A large table had been placed in the center of the room and potions equipment had been set neatly upon it. For a second, Harry knew he had forgotten everything he had been taught. He tried desperately to remember what a bezoar was used for.

Soon Dumbledore turned, "Harry, ready to begin?"

"Yes, sir" answered Harry.

Professor Tofty came forward. "You may not remember me young man. I tested you last year during your O.W.L. exams. You showed me your very excellent Patronus."

"I remember sir," said Harry, trying to smile.

"And now we are here to test you again!" said Tofty, enthusiastically. "Conner MacNessa was very complimentary about your Potions skills. It is highly unusual for the Ministry to grant a test of this kind, but Professor MacNessa was very persuasive, and of course, Professor Dumbledore concurred," said Professor Tofty nodding towards the headmaster.

"Eh…Thank you sir," said Harry. He glanced over at Snape who was clearly perturbed. Snape was standing at the other side of the room with his arms crossed over his chest and his jaw set. Harry thought he could detect the sound of teeth grinding.

Professor Tofty began explaining the way the test would be conducted. "Mr. Potter, you will be challenged to produce three potions. You will have a certain amount of latitude in the process. In this way, we will be testing your knowledge and creativity. Please don't be worried, as everyone here wants you to succeed," said Tofty emphatically and with a smile. Harry knew this statement was untrue. "You will have a limited amount of time to brew each potion. The potion will be tested when you have finished." Professor Tofty said he would ask questions during the process, and Harry's answers would count in the final grading. "I will be giving you your results before you leave today, so nothing to worry about there," said Professor Tofty, patting him on his shoulder. Here are some reference books which you may use to look up a recipe.

Harry could almost feel Snape's eyes drilling into the back of his skull. He wished firmly that Mac was there.

"For your first potion you will make a draught that must be odorless and colorless, and will put a living creature to sleep. You will have one hour," said Tofty. Let's begin."

Professor Tofty turned over a large hour glass. Harry looked over the equipment and the ingredients and began. He had learned a sleeping potion by heart, and began making it. He felt less nervous as he began the potion because Professor Tofty and Professor Dumbledore were talking together behind him, and not looking over his shoulder. He relaxed a little. This potion was a bit difficult because the ingredients needed to be cut very fine and added very slowly with careful stirring. Harry could hear Mac's voice in his head saying 'careful, now, don't bruise it, blend it'. Soon Harry was done. This potion didn't require a long cooking period. He was happy with the consistency and hoped it would react correctly.

Harry cleared his throat, noticing that there was still plenty of sand remaining in the hour glass, "Professor, I'm finished."

"Very good," said Professor Tofty. He leaned over the cauldron and nodded. Then he removed a small ladle full and poured it slowly into a shallow dish. Dumbledore produced a rabbit from thin air and placed it near the dish. The rabbit lapped up some of the potion and immediately fell asleep. When Tofty picked up the rabbit, its chest was rising and falling gently and it legs hung limply off his hands as it continued to sleep. "Fine work, Mr. Potter," said Professor Tofty.

"I think you can carry on with the next," said Tofty. Dumbledore smiled, but Snape only looked more furious. "Now, Mr. Potter, you will make a blasting solution. It is quite dangerous. I doubt that you have ever made anything so volatile. Here is the recipe that I wish you to use. Please exercise caution. If made incorrectly, it will be either too strong and cause far too much destruction or too weak and not produce a blast. If you are successful, a small amount will open a locked chest." Tofty swept his wand through the air and produced a large, heavy wooden chest with a huge rusty metal padlock.

Harry saw Snape smirk when the potion was named. Snape didn't know that Harry had actually made this potion with Mac, and he knew he would have to be very careful. It was a fiddly sort of potion and the timing was rather touchy. Everything was progressing along just fine until he added the Asphodel. Then it began to smoke a bit. Harry quickly re-read the directions and discovered he should have removed the cauldron from the heat before adding the Asphodel. Harry removed the cauldron immediately and fanned the outside for a minute then resumed stirring. He was sweating from the heat and from nervousness. Professor Tofty had asked him various questions during the preparation and he felt he had done passably well. Once he was finished, Professor Tofty moved toward the table to test the potion.

"Please be careful, Professor," said Snape silkily, "Potter was generally erratic and dangerous in class. I would recommend caution. I have been teaching this subject for many years and some students have an affinity for potions making while others think it is nothing more than following a series of directions to an end. I prefer to promote students who appreciate the aesthetics…the art if you will, of producing a finely brewed potion."

Professor Tofty tutted and glanced up at Snape with a raised eyebrow. "We all have our own level of appreciation for a potion. Some revel in the art, some in the science and some in the outcome." He took a small, long handled spoon from within his robes and scooped up a small amount. With surprising speed, he flicked the liquid at the rusty lock on the trunk. A loud bang shocked Harry, and a six foot tall spiral of black smoke swirled up toward the ceiling. The trunk had popped open. Snape flinched at the sound of the blast and leapt back against the wall. Tofty and Dumbledore nodded in appreciation and complimented Harry on his efforts.

"Now for the final test, Mr. Potter," said Professor Tofty. "You must make a potion that will change your appearance in some way. This, by the way, is a test that is given to future Aurors. You may have any ingredients that you wish, and may use any potion that you choose. You may consult any of these books. Tofty indicated the stack of five potions books. You may have fifteen minutes to choose, and then one hour to make your potion."

Harry knew what he'd like to make, but he needed to find the recipe for it. He plunged into the books and after leafing through three, discovered what he needed. He stepped up to the table and began gathering the ingredients for Polyjuice potion.

"Mr. Potter, I am impressed by your choice, because I can see quite clearly what you are attempting to make, however, you have only one hour total to complete it," offered Tofty. "You may want to reconsider your choice." Snape was sneering at Harry. He also knew what Harry was making. The look of triumph on Snape's face said it all.

"Thank you sir, but I think I can finish it," said Harry politely. He was, however, not so sure now. He had been counting on using Mac's potion aging charm. What if he wasn't allowed to use it? Harry decided he couldn't worry about that now, and he charged ahead.

He began to sweat, from the steam of the cauldron as he arrived at the moment when he had to age the potion. He pulled out his wand, cleared his throat, which felt quite dry, and said "Correptius."

Tofty gasped, "My, My! I haven't seen a student use that technique in about a hundred years." He quickly moved so as to be able to watch the cauldron as it bubbled and sparked. Harry held the spell in place as Mac had taught him, driving out all distractions and concentrating on the potion only. After a few minutes, the proper color seemed to have been achieved. Harry released the spell, and breathed heavily. After a brief cooling period he added all but the final ingredient.

"I'll need a hair from someone to complete the potion," said Harry. This was sort of awkward. He guessed that none of the three wizards would want to donate a hair and have Harry impersonate them. He had devised an alternative, but before he could offer to run and find a student volunteer, Dumbledore laughingly handed Harry a hair plucked from his own beard.

"I am enjoying this very much!" he beamed. Tofty seemed equally eager. So, Harry ladled out a cup of the thick green fluid and added Dumbledore's hair. He held his breath and swallowed the potion. Immediately he felt the transformation that he had experienced once before. Soon he looked down and realized that he must now look exactly like Dumbledore accept for his robes, which were now a bit too short for him.

The real Dumbledore and Professor Tofty were very amused by the transformation and began making 'twin' jokes. Harry was somewhat embarrassed and decided to just stand off to the side, until the potion wore off. He glanced at Snape whose face was dark and murderous. "If you no longer require my presence, I'll be going back to my classroom," he said.

"Ah! Thank you Severus for attending as witness," squeaked Professor Tofty appreciatively. "I'm sure you are very proud of this boy, since you were the one to put him on the road to potions making. Excellent, simply excellent."

Without further comment or indeed without another look in Harry's direction, Snape swept out of the office, slamming the door.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor Tofty, once Harry was again himself. "You received highest marks on this test. I marked you down a bit for the smoking cauldron when you made the blasting solution, but I am giving you extra credit for the Polyjuice potion. The use of the Full Moon spell was very impressive. It is one of those things that the old aurors used to be quite good at. I should have expected it though, with Conner as your instructor, shouldn't I," he asked, chuckling and looking over the rim of his glasses at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled in a conspiratorial way.

"Well, well. I'll be off then," said Professor Tofty. He shook Dumbledore's hand. Then he turned to Harry and shook his hand as well. "The Ministry will forward your NEWT Potions License by owl in a day or two. I'm sure that you will make a fine Auror someday. There aren't many students who have the talent or disposition to achieve this certification as a sixth year. You will of, course be subject to the reasonable restrictions on the use of underage magic until you are of age, regardless of what the license states."

"Harry has a waiver from the Minister," responded Dumbledore.

"Excellent; special case then. Good day to you both. It has been a rare pleasure." He shook their hands again in turn and left the office.

"You have acquitted yourself admirably, Harry. I'm sure even Professor MacNessa will be surprised. I must admit that I thought him rather overly optimistic, insisting on this examination so soon. Few if any, young wizards possess this particular license."

Harry felt relieved that the test was finished and grateful for his good score, but confused by the talk of a license. "Sir," asked Harry, "I don't really know what the license is all about."

"So, Conner didn't tell you, then?" asked Dumbledore. "Probably a wise idea. You weren't nervous, and you did a marvelous job." Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk. "You have just received the highest potions endorsement given by the Ministry. You do not need to take any more potions classes." Harry's mouth hung open.

"I thought the test was so that I could re-join Snape's class," said Harry.

"You might substitute teach Professor Snape's class, but you certainly won't need to take any more classes from him," laughed Dumbledore.

Harry could not believe his luck. He began straightening up the table, and vanishing the left over potions. "I guess that most wizards don't use spells with potions," Harry commented. "At least Professor Tofty seemed to think it was unusual."

"Conner has an unusual background. It was Professor McGonagall who thought of him and we decided he would bring a new element to your training. You are very good with your wand, Harry, and we felt that Conner could help you make the most of potions by using it."

"During your regular class period with Professor MacNessa tomorrow, you will meet with me, Arthur Weasley and Remus. I wish for them to see your progress with the Elemental spells and we will discuss the state of your training at that time." Harry nodded and made for the door. "Harry, Congratulations!"

Harry headed back toward Gryffindor Tower feeling a bit dazed and definitely happy. "Dunderheads!" echoed down the stone corridor ahead of him, and Harry knew that Snape was nearby. He really did not want to run into Professor Snape right now as Snape was obviously angry at the outcome of the test. Harry hadn't realized the importance of it or what it had meant. It was probably just as well for him, since he was not nearly as nervous as he would otherwise have been.

He rounded the next corner and almost ran straight into Snape. He had been reprimanding two first years who were cowering near the wall. "Now get out of my sight!" finished Snape in a huff. Then he rounded on Harry. "So, Potter, somehow you have managed to receive special treatment yet again," said Snape, in a dangerous voice. He stared into Harry's eyes. Harry immediately raised his defenses to block his mind. Long past were the days when Snape could terrorize him. "A day may come when you won't have others about to save you when you fail," said Snape with a sharp look at Harry. Then he disappeared around the corner.

Harry sighed and tried to shake off the feeling of unease he always got when Snape was near. He didn't want to worry about Snape. He wanted to tell someone about his Potions exam.

"And I thought you were taking remedial potions," said Hermione with a smile.

"Brilliant!" Ron said. "How do you always end up on top in these things?" His friends were very happy to hear what had happened. Harry caught Ginny as she came through the common room and told her too.

"That's wonderful," she said and she almost took his hand. Instead she patted his arm and gave him the smallest wink as she walked on.

The next afternoon, Harry hurried to Mac's classroom. He found Mac sitting at his desk, writing. He rose when he saw Harry enter. "Young Harry, I heard the results from Tofty by owl last night. I'm very proud of you boy!" To Harry's surprise, Mac gave him a great bear hug and then released him. "We'll talk later, alright?" he said warmly. "Your handlers are assembled in the next room," he said, indicating the closed door of his office. Harry looked quizzically at him over the use of the term 'handlers'. "You know what I mean boy." Harry was not sure how to take this comment, and was about to question him when Mac waved a hand toward the door. "Best not keep them waiting."

Harry entered the office to find Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley and Remus standing in the middle of the room. They greeted him as he entered. "Harry, I have asked Remus and Arthur to join us today to see what you've been able to accomplish with your Elemental spell work, and to talk a bit about your progress this year. Let's adjourn to the workroom."

Soon they were all in the familiar room. "Let's sit down, shall we?" said Dumbledore as he spun a round table out of the air followed by four green leather arm chairs that arranged themselves around the outside. They all took seats. Harry felt somewhat uncomfortable being the center of the pending discussion. The last time they had met thus, the results had been none too good.

As if reading his mind, Dumbledore leaned his elbows on the armrests of his chair and steepled his long fingers under his chin. "Harry, you have made remarkable progress this year in gaining control over the mental intrusions of Voldemort and in learning techniques that will help you in what is most surely and inevitably ahead. I would like to have you hear from Arthur and Remus what is going on with Voldemort, or as much as we know. Arthur, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Certainly," said Mr.Weasley. "Harry we have learned through our spies..."

"You mean through Snape," filled in Harry.

"Professor Snape," said Dumbledore.

Arthur continued, "We have other ways of spying on the Death Eaters, Harry, but to answer your question, yes, primarily from Professor Snape. Voldemort has been preoccupied by his efforts to free Azkaban prisoners, to control the dementors and the giants, and from planning raids on muggle and wizard locations, and has put your murder aside for now. We believe he is almost afraid to face you again, as the results, so far, have not been good for him. We believe he is worried that if he fails again, his Death Eaters may begin to doubt. Because you have been able to block him out over the past months, he is thwarted in any attempts to covertly manipulate you. Although he will face you again, at some point, we do not expect him to attempt to attack you in the near future."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "While I know the hard work that has gone into this analysis of the situation, and I have heard for myself the reports, I caution that it is unwise to lower our guard."

"Professor Dumbledore is right, Harry, but we hope we'll get some type of warning to help us prepare if Voldemort should decide to move against you again," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry kept his eyes on the table and nodded his head. "Does that mean that Professor Trelawney didn't give him the entire prophecy? If she did, wouldn't he be trying hard to get to me now?"

"That's an excellent question, Harry," said Dumbledore. "If he retrieved it, we do not know about it. We only know that Voldemort was in a rage when she escaped."

"Again from Snape?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Arthur Weasley.

Remus spoke up, "The Order are watching the Death Eaters activity and doing what we can to foil their plans. The Ministry has now declared all dementors as hostile and is seeking them as criminals. They have established a containment area to hold them, when captured. We have been able to round up about fifteen so far. The charms needed to keep their jailers from succumbing to them are difficult but so far, successful."

"Good, good," said Dumbledore. "Now Harry, I would like to go over your situation in detail. You have been successful with Occlumency. Professor MacNessa says he has been drilling you in Legilimency for about a half hour a week and that you are passably good at it. He says that he has forbidden you to use this skill out of class time, but he feels that you are receiving information, unbidden at times."

Harry knew this to be true. He tried to remain passive but at times he felt he could predict what someone would say next, and there was that time that he'd actually read Snape's thoughts.

"You can of course, apparate, and you have been granted a NEWT certification and license in Potions."

Remus smiled at him and Arthur Weasley said "Well done, Harry!"

"We are very fortunate that you possess the ability to use Elemental magic. It is a great and powerful gift. I'd like for you to demonstrate it now, if you don't mind." said Dumbledore.

Harry rose to his feet as Dumbledore conjured a candle, a beaker of water, and a large stone on the table. Harry relaxed and brought his mind into focus. Practice had improved his skills a bit. With a jab of his finger in the air, fire sprang to life in the candle wick. Harry raised up the flame with his hand, and then blew on the flame and three candles in holders along the wall burst into flame.

"Very good!" said Arthur excitedly. "Very handy to be able to do something like that."

Remus looked at Harry. "Yes, you've been practicing! Well done Harry."

Then Harry urged the water in the glass beaker up and over the sides. He did not allow the water to touch the table surface, but just to stick to the sides of the glass in midair. Something went slightly wrong as Harry tried to coax the water back into the beaker and some of it spilled down on the table. "Not to worry, Harry," said Remus, kindly, "That was still brilliant."

"I agree," said Mr. Weasley, beaming.

Next Harry moved the rock toward him. He had been practicing something that Dumbledore had not seen yet. Harry put his hands just above the rock and with a crunching sound, the rock turned into fine sand. Then Harry coaxed the sand to form a perfect cube on the table. Moving away, the cube remained standing. Remus reached over to touch it, and found it solid. He picked it up and tossed it heavily into the air and it retained its new form.

"Most impressive Harry, most impressive. Let me remind you gentlemen that he's learned all this since Christmas," said Dumbledore. "Now Harry, please show us your air spell." Harry moved to the center of the room. "Everyone will have to stand next to Harry, as this spell still needs some taming." Once centered in the room, Dumbledore eliminated all the objects in the room and the familiar and disorienting blue-grey retuned.

Harry made sure he'd have room and then spun around throwing off a great black cloud which filled the space over their heads. The cloud began to spin, and soon they were surrounded by a whirling wind that was shot through with crackly lightening. Harry released it after a minute and immediately sunk to the floor, limply. Remus and Arthur rushed to him.

"He'll be alright," said Dumbledore, as they lifted Harry up and helped him back in to one of the high backed chairs. "This spell alone is quite draining and I've asked him to show you spells for all four elements." Dumbledore took a seat, patting Harry on the arm. "I find a cup of tea to be a real pick-me-up."

Dumbledore produced a steaming teapot and he poured a cup for everyone. In the respite, Harry regained control over his muscles again, and felt really fine. They talked about what Harry had shown them for a few minutes and then Harry posed the question that kept bothering him. "How can I use this stuff against Voldemort?"

"I know you are tired of hearing me say, _we shall see_, but really Harry, that is the only answer I can give at this moment. You need time to build up your resistance to the draining power of these spells. You do better with each practice and you are incapacitated for a briefer time, but I can not let you overdo. It would only set you back. Until you build up your tolerance, I can not tell what is possible," said Dumbledore.

"If Voldemort attacked me tomorrow, what would I do?" asked Harry bluntly.

"You would have to use all the instinct and experience that you possess and hope that luck was with you."

"So I'd have to try to curse him and hope it worked, then."

"I am afraid that is so. Let's hope we have time for a better defense than the Avada curse, for I can not guarantee that it would not rebound upon you."

Harry was feeling frustrated because he had hoped that a more concrete solution would have presented itself by now. He starred glumly off into space.

"I have some news which I think will cheer you up, Harry. Professor MacNessa has agreed to begin providing you with auror training. Normally, a person who aspires to become an auror goes through a three year training course following their seventh year at school. Auror training incorporates the use of stealth and dueling techniques that would also serve you well in a fight with Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Since you have your Potions completed, there is no reason not have Professor MacNessa provide you with this instruction." Harry's eyes lit up.

"I can not promise you that the Ministry will accept this training in lieu of their own training program, or even if they will accept you as an auror candidate, however Conner used to teach young aurors from time to time, and was considered excellent."

Harry could hardly contain himself, "That's great!" he said.

"I am hoping to convince him to remain at Hogwarts next year and keep up his excellent Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and to continue your training. I sense you two have a special connection."

"That's excellent news, Albus," said Arthur.

"Yes, it is," said Remus. "I'd hoped he'd agree."

Then Harry remembered something. "There is something that I should tell you that keeps getting pushed out of my head. The day that Professor Trelawney was found, I went to see how she was… in the hospital wing. She started giving another prophecy, but she didn't finish it. I tried to tell you, sir," Harry said looking at Dumbledore, "but I couldn't find you. Then with Ron's fall and Percy and all….well I never mentioned it."

"Harry, you should use the mirror we gave you if anything happens that you need to report. You can call on any of us at any time," Remus said.

"What did she say, Harry?" asked Arthur, in a worried voice.

"It wasn't much, really," explained Harry, feeling very embarrassed that he'd not told someone before, even though it had shed no new light on the subject that Harry could see. "She said Voldemort and I would be summoning our powers and there would be a mistake. She said something like _a deadly mistake_. She didn't finish the sentence."

Dumbledore rose, "Let's all adjourn to my office and hear this new prophecy, shall we?"

Remus and Arthur Weasley looked ashen, which made Harry feel even worse. Dumbledore was already striding toward the fireplace and extending a pot of floo powder toward them. Soon they were all standing in front of the griffin guarding Dumbledore's office. As it sprung aside, they were transported up the winding stairs. Inside the office, they all took seats facing the headmaster's desk while Dumbledore retrieved his Pensieve from the cabinet against the wall where Harry knew it to be stored. Harry had several experiences with the Pensieve, but he had never deposited his own thoughts into it. He was sure that was what the headmaster now intended. He knew that all of them would be able to view what he had seen that day, the way Dumbledore had showed him the original prophecy last year. Harry felt a bit anxious as Dumbledore set the shallow stone basin on his desk.

"Harry, please come over here." Harry got up and stood at the side of the desk. "Take your wand out and concentrate on the image of Professor Trelawney. Try to focus on that single memory alone," said Dumbledore looking at him directly. "Raise your wand tip to your temple and try to push the memory into the wand, using your mind. Then draw the wand away from your head slowly."

Harry tried to envision the scene in the hospital wing when Trelawney had grabbed his arm. He got a picture in his head of her framed against the white bed sheets. He tried to do as Dumbledore described and push the thought into his wand. He should have just told them right away; instead he had told everything to Ginny. He didn't regret telling her; in fact the thought of her filled him with warmth. Harry drew his wand from his temple and just as he'd seen with both Dumbledore and Snape, a thick, silvery thread pulled away, and floated down into the waiting Pensieve.

"Allow me, Harry," said Dumbledore, taking Harry's wand from him. Harry stood aside so that Remus and Mr. Weasley would be able to see. Dumbledore prodded the silvery stuff and it swirled for a few seconds before an image swirled up before them. Revolving slowly over the Pensieve was Professor Trelawney, lying in the hospital bed, hand extended into the air. Harry could almost feel her hand gripping his arm, and he rubbed it absently as he watched. _"The marked one's power increases, strengthened by fire, air, water, and earth. The dark lord's power increases, strengthened by blood and venom. Spirits of the elements will vie with spirits of the darkness in the final battle. The wrong choice will prove fatal…."_

The figure faded back into the basin. The men were all silent, lost in thought. Dumbledore spoke first. "I agree Harry, that this last prophecy, for prophecy I believe it was, gives us very little information. I will have to give it some thought."

"Do you think it means the Elemental spells are the wrong choice?" asked Remus.

"It could mean many things. It sounds more as though it is a choice made during the battle," said Dumbledore.

"Could we see it again? I'd like to hear that final bit one more time," said Mr.Weasley. "Are you sure there wasn't any more?"

Dumbledore prodded the silver substance once again, and again, an image began to form above the Pensieve.

It was Ginny and Harry when they sat on the rock shelf near the briar grove. They were looking at each other, holding each other, and now kissing each other. Ginny was asking,_ "Have you told all this, about the prophecy, to Ron and Hermione?" _

_"No, I didn't want them worrying,"_ he was saying.

_"Why did you tell me?" _she asked.

_"Voldemort possessed you, didn't he. It just felt like you'd understand what it means," _he was saying. The scene began to fade as he and Ginny kissed again.

Harry stood in shock and total embarrassment as he watched the memory play out. He wished he could disapparate this very moment. He wished he could transform into the tiniest of mice and scurry away, before he had to look into the faces of the men in this room. He swallowed hard, glanced up, and met Mr. Weasley's eyes. Mr. Weasley looked as surprised as he felt. Just then the Trelawney image appeared again and they all turned to watch it, leaving Harry with a bit of temporary relief.

Nothing new presented itself in the image and Dumbledore moved the Pensieve aside. "I think we have all seen and heard enough today to keep our brains buzzing for sometime. Harry, if you would remain behind, we can restore your… thoughts."

Remus rose, turned to Harry and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Bravo!" he whispered, a huge grin on his face, as he turned away.

Mr. Weasley was rubbing his chin and looking at the floor. Dumbledore had retreated to the back of his office and Remus was waiting by the door, pretending to admire an old portrait. "Harry," said Arthur Weasley, slowly, "bit of a shock, for a father, that. Still Ginny is a girl who knows her own mind, and after all, she's fifteen."

"Sir," said Harry, looking straight at Mr. Weasley, "I really care about Ginny and I'd never do anything to hurt her. We were going to keep this secret, just in case Voldemort might try to use…to use Ginny…to get to me. No one knows about us, but of course, you." Harry's voice trailed off and he looked down at the floor.

Mr. Weasley put a fatherly hand on Harry's shoulder. "I like you very much, Harry, and so does Molly. Let's leave it at that, shall we?" Harry nodded but could not manage to look at Ginny's father.

Remus held the door for Mr. Weasley and they left. Harry slumped down in one of the chairs feeling quite miserable. How had he let that thought get into the Pensieve?

"Ready to restore your memories?" asked Dumbledore. "You can see Harry that removing a specific memory can be difficult when memories are interconnected."

"Sir, I…" Harry began, but he couldn't put his thoughts properly into words.

"Harry, you are a normal young man and Miss Weasley is an attractive young woman and a good match for you. It is not so easy to keep the secrets we have, as you can see. Are you putting Ginny Weasley in danger by your special relationship? Possibly. However, I think it's been clear to me, and to everyone who knows you that you would do anything you could to protect and save your friends if they were in danger. Voldemort used this very strategy last year. It is who you are, Harry. This is something you can not change. Your best defense is a strong offense, and we will do what we can to help you in this regard. Keep your secret if you can, but do not allow Voldemort to control who you decide to care about. Cutting yourself off from those who love you will hurt you in the end more than it will help you."

Dumbledore showed Harry how to replace his thoughts, and then walked him to the door. "Harry, I am sure that was embarrassing for you, but we can hardly expect a boy of your age to go about without a little romance in his life." Dumbledore winked at him, eyes twinkling, and Harry left the office.

Back in the common room, Harry fell into a chair next to Ginny. He jotted a quick note which he dropped in her lap when no one was looking, before going back out into the hallway. Ginny found him a few moments later behind the tapestry of the Mad Duke of York. To avoid having someone catch them unawares, as he had done with Hermione and Ron, he pulled her farther along the dim passage before telling her what had happened. Ginny looked momentarily speechless when Harry told her what her father had seen in the Pensieve. Finally she said "I'll be getting an owl from mum, mark my words."

"Will she be angry?" asked Harry. He liked the Weasley family very much and he found he didn't want them thinking badly of him.

"No, Harry, mum thinks very highly of you. I expect she'll be alright about it. She'll just be upset with me that she found out this way." Ginny started to laugh. "It's quite funny, actually. I wish I could have been there to see your face." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I'll bet you turned as red as that sweater you're wearing."


	17. Revelations

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Revelations**

The next morning at breakfast, Harry's head was full of the thought of his auror lessons with Mac. He had not told anyone this news yet, including Ginny. The little incident with the Pensieve had driven everything else from his mind, temporarily. Last night he had considered telling Ron and Hermione as they worked their way through an essay on the safe types of human transfiguration, but then he had stopped himself. Harry realized that his friends would surely question why he was being given auror training. The reason would lead right back to the prophecy. He frowned and glanced over at Ginny. She had told him several times that he should confide in Ron and Hermione; that they could help him. Still he could not bring himself to do it.

As Harry ate his toast, the usual bevy of owls swooped into the Great Hall. A large black and white hawk owl fluttered down and landed in front of Ginny with a letter. "Who are you?" she asked inclining her head toward the owl and removing the letter. The owl hooted softly and took a piece of bacon she offered it, before it took off. Ginny opened the letter and began to read.

"Who is that from?" asked Ron watching the owl take flight.

"Mum," said Ginny with a bit of nervousness in her voice. Harry could guess the content of the letter and swallowed hard. "Apparently, that was our new owl," said Ginny as she read. "His name is Merlin. It seems that mum sent Errol off with this letter the other day and he just circled the house and came back in. Won't go out on anymore deliveries; so they let him rest on his perch and bought that new one."

"Good," pronounced Ron. "Errol was getting totally too unreliable, and the old thing deserves a rest." Ron got up from his seat, "C'mon Harry. Let's get to class."

Harry would have loved to stay and read the letter, but he guessed Ginny would fill him in later. At least it wasn't a howler Harry thought gratefully. So he slung his bag on his back and went off with Ron.

After lunch and Care of Magical Creatures, where Harry and Theodore Nott pretended to be irritated with each other, to the amusement of the Slytherins, Harry hurried off to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. MacNessa was waiting for him and motioned him into the office, where he closed the door before leading Harry to a table covered in books and papers. "Sit down boy!" he said.

Mac took a seat and shifted a stack of parchment. "Harry, I have been asked to instruct you in the techniques and skills used by the Ministry aurors," said Mac. "I used to train aurors, although it was many, many years ago. Still, I believe that I can do a passable job of providing you with the basics. Now boy, we have the two class periods a day at our disposal for this training. If you were in regular auror training, you would have lessons for three days per week, and then you would have a day for research and a day in which you worked along side an auror on the job. So, we are going to be hampered, somewhat by the lack of time. On the positive side we have this: first, the training will be one on one, which always proceeds faster, and second, you are already more skilled than the average new recruit." Mac was keeping a stern, all business look upon his face, but Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I don't want you getting a big head, young Harry, for that will not serve us well at all, but when I show you the standard auror training schedule, you will see that you are already fairly accomplished in several key areas. I will be preparing your specialized training schedule over the course of the next week and we will see from that where to concentrate our efforts." Harry nodded trying to suppress his excitement. "You may come here during our normal class period and do whatever studying you have for other classes, while I map out the course outline."

Harry nodded and then retreated to a chair by the fire where he spent the rest of the class time reading his Charms textbook and glancing up occasionally at Mac who seemed very focused on a large book and a stack of parchment. Every few minutes Mac would mutter something like "Nonsense," or "Good point," or "Rubbish," which Harry found amusing.

After about an hour, Professor Dumbledore strode into the room. "Hello, Harry, Conner. Might I have a word?" he said looking at Mac. Harry thought Mac looked unhappy about Dumbledore's intrusion. "Harry, would you mind taking your books into the classroom?" he asked.

Harry gathered up his things and went to take a seat in the other room. Mac and Dumbledore stayed in the office and Mac closed the door. Harry returned to his reading until he heard Mac's raised voice coming from the office. "No! I said No, and I meant it..." Harry looked behind him. The door out to the corridor was closed. He got up and walked quietly over to the office door, ready to sprint back to his chair at the slightest movement of the doorknob.

"Conner, Conner, it's just that you would be so very valuable to our cause." Dumbledore was saying.

"It's my final answer Albus and it's no good trying to change my mind. I don't care about your Order's secrets, and I don't need to know them. I'll not join your group and that's flat…. But…I will teach the boy. I'll teach him whatever I can to keep him a step ahead of the enemy, and, frankly so he's a step ahead of you lot. I don't wish to know what you're planning for him but I'll try to make sure he can defend himself." Mac said, sounding very angry.

Then he continued a bit more calmly, "You know I am not interested in being the one to send young men to their deaths. I can't do that again. Still have the nightmares sometimes. I won't put others lives in danger. I'll only try to save the ones we have."

"I thank you for training Harry. I wish we could take you into our counsel but I understand that you don't wish this, and I respect your decision," said Dumbledore.

Mac spoke again. "I rather like young Potter, and I feel I owe his grandfather whatever help I can give."

"Will you agree to stay on at Hogwarts next year?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, I will come back if you want me." said Mac.

Harry crept back to his seat. The two men emerged a few moments later and Dumbledore left immediately, with a parting smile to Harry.

That evening, Ginny passed Harry a small scrap of paper telling him to meet her in the passage behind the tapestry. Harry got a few books so he would appear to be going to the library, and headed out through the portrait hole while Ron and Hermione were pre-occupied arguing about house-elf rights, still a favorite subject with her.

When he was face-to-face with the tapestry, he looked up and down the corridor before stepping behind it. This passageway had become their regular meeting spot. Ginny was waiting with the letter from her mother in her hand. Harry smiled at her. "What did your mum say?" he asked cautiously.

"Surprisingly little," remarked Ginny, handing the letter to Harry. He took it and unfolded the parchment, then read the brief note. Mrs. Weasley had just said she hoped Ginny and Harry were fine and that she would be glad to talk to Ginny about anything she wanted, at anytime. Then she pointed out that it might be unwise to make their affections public. "Sort of vague," said Harry re-reading the note.

"I suspect they don't quite know what to say," said Ginny. "Not at all like mum to be without an opinion."

"Do you think your parents are upset?" asked Harry.

"How could they be?" asked Ginny. "I've got the best boyfriend at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled at her and took her in his arms, hugging her tight. Then she tipped her head back and he kissed her obligingly. "We need a better meeting place," he whispered.

Ginny breathed, "What do you have in mind?" softly in his ear.

"I'll think about it," he whispered back. Just then Harry jumped as he heard his name spoken, but not by Ginny. The sound was coming from his pocket. He reached in to it and pulled out the communication mirror. Remus' face was smiling at him.

"How are you, Harry?" he asked.

"Fine, Remus," said Harry cheerfully.

"Just thought I'd check on you. I think you got quite a shock when you used Dumbledore's Pensieve the other day."

"Ummm…well, I didn't know the memory with Ginny in it would be able to get in there too," said Harry, his face coloring slightly.

Remus laughed again, "I think Ginny is lovely and I'm actually glad you confided in someone. We don't want lots of people being privy to the prophecy, but it seems foolish to try to make you deceive your very close friends, especially, those who have helped you and whom you trust. You'll need them before the end. Oh, and in case you were wondering, Arthur seemed quite all right after the initial shock of seeing his baby girl snogging in front of his eyes," laughed Remus.

Ginny winked at Harry over the mirror. "Thanks Remus," he said. As the mirror went blank, Harry shoved it back in his pocket and kissed the lovely Ginny again.

After a week of preparation, Mac said he was ready to begin Harry's auror training. Harry's excitement was renewed. He didn't know exactly what to expect but he was convinced it would be interesting. When he entered MacNessa's office, Mac was sitting at the table with several neatly printed pieces of parchment in front of him. As Harry set down his bag, Mac beckoned him to an empty chair next to him at the table.

"Boy, there is a lot to do, and today, we'll try to make a start," said Mac with a stern look. Mac began to explain, "This is the list of skills that an auror trainee must be able to demonstrate before being accepted for employment with the Ministry. This is the beginning of a list of skills that I know you currently possess. It will need updating, but not until you have demonstrated the skill to me. This is a list of books you must become familiar with."

"Yes sir."

"You will need to exercise a lot of discipline to work your way through these requirements," Mac said, indicating another sheaf of papers. "We will have to remain focused. Are you sure you are up to the challenge?"

"I think being an auror would be the best job I could get, and I also need to learn this stuff to help me….emmm….defend myself."

"Yes, young Harry, I know that Dumbledore wants you trained. Unlike Defense Against the Dark Arts, auror training is more in the nature of offense rather than defense. I'll train you the best I can so you can save your skin. Again I must warn you…keep you mindful that you alone know what's best for you. You always have a choice."

This conversation was definitely taking the excitement of auror training and turning it around to the fear and uncertainty of his inevitable fight with Voldemort. Harry hung his head. "I know. I know I have choices, but there is only one that gives me a future, isn't there." He looked sharply up at Mac. Mac returned his gaze but didn't say anything for a long moment.

"All right then, let's begin," he said. "Do you know where the term 'auror' comes from?"

"No," Harry replied.

"The term comes from the word 'aura' which, in the muggle world refers to a radiation of light around the head of a person which indicates their nature…their essence. The auror is a person who is to seek out those who practice the dark arts, those who have a dark soul or dark essence."

By the end of the class, Harry found that he had quite a lot of assignments to keep him busy. In addition to studying, Mac wanted him to improve his physical condition. He was told to run up and down the stairs from the entrance hall to the top of West tower where the owlry was, three times in a row, every morning before breakfast. He was to do this to build up his strength and endurance. Mac said that even a wizard needed to be in good physical condition if he planned to fight. Harry was to see Madam Pince in the library for several books that he needed to begin reading, including one on poisons and one on magical objects.

That evening Harry went to the library with Ron and Hermione. "Potter, come here please," said Madam Pince, in her high squeaky voice as they walked in. Harry went to stand in front of her desk while Ron and Hermione chose a table. "Professor MacNessa asked especially that I find these books for you." She stacked four books on the desk in front of him, and picked up the top one. She brandished it at him, "This book in particular is not normally allowed to be checked out of the restricted section, much less out of the library, but as he indicated there is a special circumstance, you will be allowed to use it, along with the rest of these for the remainder of the term." Harry was sure she was not at all happy at all about this situation. She dumped the stack into his arms. The top book had an old worn leather cover and Harry could not make out the title.

"Thanks," he said over his shoulder as he carried the books back to his table and set them down. "Mac got Pince to lend me these books for the rest of the year," he explained. As Hermione had never met a book she didn't like, she could not resist opening the cover of the top one and inspecting the contents. Harry didn't think a potions book or a spell book would seem unusual reading assignments, but he stopped short when he saw Hermione's face redden and her mouth dropped open.

"Harry, the title of this book is _Killing Thy Enemy: The Aurors Guide to Spells and Potions_ by Conner Fergus MacNessa. He wrote a book, and it's all about how to kill!" said Hermione in disbelief. "What kind of…"

"Lower your voice," said Harry. "Let me see that." Madam Pince glared in their direction. Harry took the book and began to leaf through it. In disturbing detail it talked about combinations of ways to kill, disable and otherwise incapacitate a foe.

Ron got up and looked over his shoulder. "Brilliant," he whispered. "Great bedtime reading, that." Hermione pursed her lips and returned to her own book.

Easter break arrived with a dreary, gray sky. The weather was damp and cold, making it difficult to stray too far from the warmth and dryness of the fires. Harry too found it hard to drag himself from his warm four-poster early in the morning to run up and down the castle steps as Mac had instructed him to do. He was always bleary-eyed as he pulled on pants, sweatshirt and trainers. The workout took him about forty-five minutes given the layout of Hogwarts. He was winded and his legs were aching by the time he was finished. As the days had gone on, the running became easier and he could actually go the entire distance without stopping.

The Easter break gave Harry an opportunity to search out a better meeting place for him and Ginny. The Room of Requirement seemed the prefect answer, so he had gone there and wished a cozy room with a comfortable sofa in front of a large fireplace. Ginny approved when he showed her, and they spent their stolen moments together there curled up in front of the fire.

On their way back from their secret meeting place the last night of their break, they ran into Hermione who was returning from the library. "Oh," she said, "Where have you two been?"

Harry stuttered, "We just happened into each other on the stairs. I was coming from seeing Mac and…"

"…I was talking to some Ravenclaws I know," interjected Ginny. Harry thought it sounded suspicious and he was sure his face had given him away. Lying was not his strong suit.

Just then they heard other voices in the next corridor that made them stop and listen. It sounded as though it was McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and Sprout. They were discussing the fact that Hogsmeade was being turned into a veritable wizard refuge camp. Tents of all kinds had sprung up in the fields surrounding the tiny hamlet. The streets were packed with wizard families who had decided that the dragon protection and the Ministry security forces made them feel safe from Voldemort's random assaults. The Daily Prophet had run some pictures showing the crowds of wizards filling the narrow streets and camped in the fields next to the village. Wizards were quoted in the Prophet as saying that they felt safer being in the all wizard community at this time, and also nearer a wizard such as Albus Dumbledore.

"They think with Dumbledore close by, that there is extra protection in Hogsmeade. They'd camp right on the school grounds if allowed to," said Professor Sprout.

"Well, a course they would," boomed Hagrid, "Only one You-Know-Who ever feared was Dumbledore."

"Well, they should be looking to their own defenses," said McGonagall. "They should be doing what they can to protect themselves. What if the Ministry sent the dragons home? Then what would all those people do?"

Harry agreed with McGonagall and thought it might actually make it easier to mount an all out attack, with loads of people crowded in one spot. Clearly the wizard families who had moved to Hogsmeade were mixed blood families or those who openly opposed Voldemort. It was almost too easy. Dragons, what ever their powers, seemed more for show than for practical defense. Harry recalled that with a broomstick, he had been able to get past one when he was only thirteen.

That night, by the fire, he voiced his concerns to Ron, Hermione and Ginny "What can the ministry be thinking?" he asked. "It seems dangerous grouping everyone together."

"Harry, I'm sure is not as bad as you are imagining," said Hermione. "Those people want protection and now they have it. When this is all over with, they can go back to their homes."

Harry was hit hard by that comment. He was one of a very few people in the world who knew the prophecy and there was no plan for it to be _all over_. No one was going home until he and Voldemort faced each other. "I just think people would be better off scattered around not grouped together. Voldemort could easily have spies in the village."

Ron spoke up, "Dad said he's not keen on the idea either, but as soon as the dragons were brought to Hogwarts the Ministry was flooded with demands to have the dragons guard Hogsmeade as well. Then the tent city just sort of started. He'd like to get everyone back in their homes, but they feel safe here. So, he says the Ministry is putting warning posters up everywhere."

"I wonder what can kill dragons?" Hermione speculated. "I mean, what if Voldemort knows a way to neutralize dragons?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "I'm sure there is a way though." Now he had another thing to worry over.

On the Monday that classes resumed, Harry and Ron were late for Charms and as they came around a corner on the second floor. Harry stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Down the hall he saw Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, talking to Ginny. Ginny had her wand out behind her back and Malfoy was nearly toe-to-toe with her. She was standing very stiffly and Harry heard Malfoy saying, "So, Weasley, you think you can ignore me like that and get away with it? You've got another thing coming, if you do. You need to be taught some respect. You're just a girl and you'd better learn your place."

Harry's temper flashed white-hot in an instant. He shot forward. He hadn't even thought to raise his wand. He grabbed hold of Malfoy's robes and flung him across the hall before Crabbe and Goyle could begin to react. Harry registered their dull, open-mouthed looks as he approached Malfoy, who was now crumpled against the wall.

"Stand up and come at me, why don't you," snarled Harry. "Or don't you have the stomach to take on someone your size, you !" No taunt seemed enough. Harry _wanted_ Malfoy to come at him; he wanted nothing more than to hear the crunch of Malfoy's jaw, as he hit him.

Harry was vaguely aware of Ron nearby with his wand trained on Crabbe and Goyle. "Don't even think it," Ron was sayings in a slow and dangerous voice.

Malfoy looked around, assessing the scene, then he rolled over on hands and knees, and began to climb to his feet. Harry was not fooled by Malfoy's action and so when Draco jumped up, wand in hand, he came face to face with Harry's wand. Harry was standing sideways, so as to present a smaller target; a trick that Mac had mentioned in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "I swear, Malfoy, if you bother her again, I'll kill you," Harry said, almost in a whisper. Malfoy lowered his wand and said, "Crabbe, Goyle, let's get out of here and leave these maniacs to each other." He retreated rather quickly with Crabbe and Goyle jogging to keep up with him.

Harry let out a breath and turned to Ginny. "Did they hurt you?" he asked with concern.

"Ya," said Ron. "If that scum, Malfoy touched you, he's done."

Instead of looking relieved, or scared, or displaying any of the possible emotions that Harry expected at that moment, she rounded on him and Ron angrily. "What do you two think you were doing?" she demanded. "I can handle Draco Malfoy. He's nothing but hot air. You two act as though if you hadn't ridden in on your white horses, I'd be in real trouble. I can defend myself against the likes of that little Slytherin git just fine, thank you very much!" Then she turned and stalked off leaving Harry and Ron quite dumb struck.

"What was that about?" asked Ron. "She should've thanked us. She's such a brat sometimes." He slapped Harry on the back and started walking down the hall. Harry just stood there, not moving. Was she really angry that he had stepped in? That was crazy! Draco and his goons could well have hurt her, and even if they didn't touch her, they were not going to get away with insulting her, that was for damned sure.

Ron was shouting at him now, "Harry! Snap out of it, mate! She'll thank us later. You know girls, she's just moody."

Ginny did not thank him later. She totally ignored Harry at dinner, refusing to meet his gaze. Back in Gryffindor Tower, she went directly to her dormitory, completely forsaking the common room for the evening. Harry waited up until one in the morning on the chance she would come down. At last he went off to bed, very confused and now just a little angry. After all, he had driven Malfoy off when Malfoy was bothering her. Why would she be upset with him over that?

Harry did not sleep well. He really hated the thought that Ginny was angry with him. He felt guilty, but he didn't know for what. He also felt put out that she was upset, when he had tried to defend her. After he tossed and turned till nearly daybreak, he got up and dressed in the dark, then made his way down to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was not being served yet, and the room was empty, and silent. Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table and rested his head in his hands. He tried to put the problem out of his mind, but he found it bothered him greatly. He was so absorbed that he did not hear the approaching footsteps

"Young Harry," said the familiar voice, "What brings you here so early?" Harry turned and saw Mac, holding a large mug of coffee and several parchment rolls.

"Morning," said Harry half-heartedly.

"What's the problem boy?' asked Mac.

"Nothing," said Harry automatically.

"Don't be foolish," said Mac, taking a seat next to him. "I can clearly see there IS something wrong. Now, I'm not your mother, or your best friend, but I do have some talent in listening to problems. So spill it Harry, and let's see what can be done." He leaned back, resting his arm on the table and took a swig of his coffee.

Harry did not really want to tell anyone about Ginny, but that was what he found himself doing. "…and then I pulled my wand and Malfoy ran off," Harry concluded, having told the story as best he remembered it.

"Harry, Harry," grinned Mac, "Woman don't generally want to be saved every time a small altercation comes along, at least not strong women. This Ginny Weasley is a formidable young lady. No one is going to be pushing that lassie around, I can tell you. She'd do just fine up against that spineless, Malfoy any day. I've watched her duel in class. I think you'd better say you're sorry, boy, even if you're not. Don't ever take a woman like that for a fool or a damsel in distress. You'll be sorry for that."

Harry had just about convinced himself to take Mac's advice, although he was still not convinced that he had acted improperly. Ginny, however, managed to steer clear of him until Friday. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts together today, so she wouldn't be able to avoid him.

Mac was giving a lesson involving shield charms. Harry was only half paying attention. He was mostly trying to catch Ginny's eye. After Mac had talked for awhile, he asked for volunteers for a dueling exercise. Harry was surprised when his name was called. As he got up and walked up to the dais, Mac chose Ginny to face him. Ginny's face went red, but she stepped up on the platform, wand drawn.

Mac explained the defensive skills for using Shield Charms and then he squared them off to fight and signaled them to begin. "Why are you mad at me?" asked Harry through clenched teeth as they bowed to each other. Ginny threw a Leg-Locker curse that Harry dodged as he produced a shield to block it.

"You thought I couldn't handle myself," hissed Ginny as she spun past him, aiming a Bat Bogey hex at him.

"Impedimenta," he said, sort of half-heartedly. "I was just trying to help you."

"Stupefy!" she shouted, shooting a spell under his defenses. He found himself lying on the mat while various girls twittered in the audience. "I don't need all that much helping, Harry," she whispered, as Harry climbed to his feet slowly.

Mac was chuckling as he complimented Ginny on her speed. "So, the lesson young pupils, is never underestimate the person next to you…"

Harry walked behind Ginny back toward his seat. Just then, Mac called for a break and in the confusion of sliding chairs and people standing and talking, Ginny turned to face Harry. "You have to trust that I can handle myself. If you think I need constant protection then you'll be susceptible to being tricked by Voldemort again. You'll have to have more faith in my abilities, or this will never work," she whispered.

Harry caught up with Ginny once class was over and beckoned her to follow him to an empty classroom. Once she had followed him in, he closed the door and faced her. "Ginny, I…." Harry found his tongue didn't seem to want to move and he didn't know what to say.

Ginny looked down at the floor, "Harry, I suppose I should have thanked you that day, but honestly, I've fought with six boys all my life. Truly, I can handle myself." Ginny looked at him earnestly, "Harry, this could get hard before it's over. You know that. You have to let me try to defend myself." She was quite pretty standing there looking at him sternly. He wanted to be able to keep all the evil in the world away from her but he knew he couldn't. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel.

"If you were Ron, I'd have done the same thing," said Harry miserably. "Ginny, don't ask me not to help you when someone attacks you."

Ginny's face broke slowly into a smile and then into laughter making Harry looked at her quizzically. "Oh, Harry," she said, wrapping her arms around him, "All right, you can save me, but at least let me have the first shot, agreed?"

It took Harry a moment to catch on to what she was saying. "Sure, you can have the first shot," he said grinning. He felt warm relief spread through him, although in a tiny corner of his brain he still felt rather confused about the entire situation.

It was Sunday afternoon and the common room was very quite. Most of the Gryffindors had gone off for a dragon visit that Hagrid had arranged. Since Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen quite enough dragons close up; they passed on the field trip. They had been sitting quietly in a corner, Hermione knitting and Ron and Harry playing chess. Harry knew that Ginny was in the library studying with her fellow fifth years for their O.W.L's.

Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione kept throwing each other side-ways glances. After several of these, Hermione said, "You know there have been a lot of odd things happening this year. Trelawney getting kidnapped for instance and Percy escaping from a locked ward and attacking your dormitory room."

"You mean you think something bigger is going on, Hermione?" asked Ron in a tone that sounded a bit rehearsed.

"Lots of bad stuff has been happening this year," replied Harry as calmly as he could. "Look at the attack on the Quidditch match and on all those muggle and wizard families. I guess it's been pretty dangerous everywhere." Harry tried not to look up from the board. He knew now that Hermione, at least, had guessed something. He wondered if, regardless of their reactions and the danger it might subject them to, if he shouldn't simply tell them everything. It was a lot like the fight with Ginny. He had assumed she couldn't handle it by herself and therefore had taken away her chance to test herself against Malfoy. Hermione and Ron were his closest friends. Ron was back to his usual self after the accident, so there was no longer that excuse. Still he didn't like telling them that his fate was to kill or be killed. By not telling them he could still act as if it wasn't so. If he didn't see it in their eyes every time he looked at them he could pretend for awhile it wasn't true.

On Friday night, Harry had arranged to meet Ginny in the Room of Requirement at seven. It would give them almost two hours together before curfew, and Ginny said she could stand a study break. Harry and Ginny thought themselves quite clever. They had managed to fool everyone about their relationship for several months. There had been several close calls, but on the whole they felt they had been quite careful. Harry easily lit the candles in the two candleholders when he entered the room, using his elemental spell for fire. He was becoming quite good with the small spells and was trying to remember to not use his wand if he could do what he wanted without it. The storm spell he could produce was getting more violent but he was also becoming more able to control it. He knew Dumbledore was pleased by this.

Many nights he and Ginny just sat and talked in their secret room. There was a fair amount if kissing too, thought Harry with a grin. He watched the door for Ginny's arrival. As soon as she came in, they curled up together on the sofa together in each other's arms.

They had barely gotten settled when Harry heard the click of the door lock, and jumped to his feet, putting Ginny behind him, and grabbing for his wand. The door opened wide and two figures were silhouetted in the doorway. He recognized them immediately, and slumped a bit with a sigh.

"I told you so, didn't I" said Hermione's voice.

"Well, we should just leave them alone, as they obviously don't want anyone knowing," said Ron with a sarcastic edge.

Harry couldn't discern how angry they were, however, he knew that now he'd have to explain. "Why don't you come in and shut the door, before someone else comes along," he said quietly.

Ginny got up and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "This will be easier for you to do if I'm not here," Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry turned toward her. He realized that she was right and he was grateful that she understood. Ginny gave him a light kiss on the cheek and then said goodnight to a confused Ron and Hermione as she left.

Ginny had encouraged him on a number of occasions to tell them about the prophecy. She knew, as he did, that explaining their relationship and why they were keeping it quiet would mean telling the entire story. If he didn't, Hermione would pick away at him until it all came out anyway. It was like a house of cards.

Ginny reasoned that Harry needed people on his side and that Ron and Hermione would be angry being kept out of it. Harry, on the other hand felt he couldn't face his friend's reaction because it would make the thing so much more real. Somehow, telling Ginny had not been like that. She hadn't tried to over analyze the situation and just let him talk himself out. Now he would have to tell everything, since it was all connected. Harry took a deep breath and looked at his two friends. Right now, however, Ron and Hermione looked more like the enemy than friends. He couldn't blame them. "Will you sit down?' he asked apprehensively.

"Will you tell us the truth?" asked Hermione piercingly.

"I'll tell you everything, although you'll wish you hadn't asked," Harry said. Ron and Hermione sunk on to the sofa and Harry sat down on the rug with his back to the fire.

"Harry, you could have told me you were with my sister," said Ron crossly. "How long has this been going on? And, why would you want to sneak around like this?" That was the question, wasn't it, thought Harry. That was the question that he couldn't answer without lying or without explaining the prophecy. "Did you think I'd be angry or something? I mean, we're friends. Actually, I'm glad you two are together. Why wouldn't you tell us?" Ron asked irritably.

Harry stared at the rug thinking how to begin.

"That's not the only thing you haven't been telling us, is it Harry?" asked Hermione, in an annoyed tone of voice. "I told Ron there was a lot more to this… and there is… isn't there."

"Yes," said Harry. "There's a bit more to it."

Hermione seemed to be holding her anger at him just under the surface. When she spoke, her voice sounded logical and controlled, "Since Christmas I've thought something was wrong, but now I think it goes back even farther than that. The private lessons this year, the way you can light candles without your wand when you think no one is watching, this thing with Ginny, and that book that MacNessa got you. I don't know what it all means but you ought to tell us, unless you really think we can't be trusted."

The last sentence stung Harry. "I would trust you two with my life," he said sincerely. He had rehearsed this speech in his mind before, but it never went well. "Whether you believe this or not, I haven't told you everything because at first I thought it would put you in danger, and it still might, but also because I knew you'd want to help me and I don't think you can help me, not with this." His voice trailed off.

Harry steeled himself for what was to come and then plunged in. He started back on the night of their battle in the Department of Mysteries with the death eaters. He filled in all the gaps that they had not witnessed. Then he told them about being sent by portkey to Dumbledore's office where he heard the dreaded prophecy. Hermione gasped and Ron slumped back in his seat, just shaking his head in disbelief as Harry recounted the words that had become his fate. He told them everything that Dumbledore had told him. He explained how Remus and Ron's dad had been assigned by Dumbledore to help him if he needed them. Explaining that Dumbledore had decided that he would need extra training, he told them why Mac had been brought in and what he was now being taught. He went on to tell about Professor Trelawney's kidnapping and that it could mean that Voldemort was in possession of the entire prophecy. When he thought he had covered everything, he explained how he had run out on all of them on Christmas night and how Ginny had seen him go and then return. Then he told how he and Ginny had sat by the Grindelwald stone where she had confessed to him what she had overheard. He told them how he had broken down and told her everything.

Harry was hoarse from talking, and he felt as though his soul had been wrung out on the rug. Ron and Hermione sat there in front of him speechless. Dully, he checked his watch and saw that it was now fifteen minutes until curfew.

Hermione seemed to want to ask a question. At least the look of anger was gone, but the look that had replaced it was not much better. "So, you have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him, he can't be gotten rid of in any other way, and a bunch of grown wizards are pushing you to do this, but they don't know _how_ you're to do it." It didn't sound good when put like that.

"That's about it," said Harry tiredly. "Look, we should get back to the common room. Maybe we can talk about it more once everyone goes off to bed." Harry rose stiffly. Ron and Hermione climbed to their feet like zombies. "I hope that you won't be angry at me for holding out on you like this. It's just…I just couldn't….It felt good to be with people who wouldn't look at me like I was a marked man," he finally managed, the words catching in his throat.

Hermione looked up into Harry's face and as her tears began to flow, she hugged him tightly. Ron hugged him too, but quickly broke away. "What are we going to do?" Ron asked. "We've got to find a way for you to beat him, we just have to," he said looking desperate.

Harry pried Hermione away from him gently and looked from one to the other. "Thanks," he said.

That night they sat by the fire, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. How many times had the three of them sat up until late into the night talking, planning, sometimes plotting, he couldn't say. The discussion was continuing. "We were just surprised that you didn't say anything to us," said Ron. "Hermione figured out that you and Ginny were both missing at the same times, so she said we should trail you."

Just then Ginny came down stairs and took a seat next to Harry, taking hold of his hand. "So you've told them everything?" she asked. He nodded. Ginny looked Harry in the eyes. She was perfect, he thought warmly. "Do you think anyone else has guessed?" Ginny asked Hermione, "Because we thought we were being very careful?"

"No," said Hermione, "I think it's just us."

"Harry, how can they expect you to just go and fight Voldemort, I mean you're a sixteen year old wizard. You're great at everything, of course, but ….." Ron trailed off.

Hermione's face was still ashen, and before Harry could answer Ron, she said, wretchedly, "I'm hurt that you didn't think you could tell us this right away, but I'm more surprised by Dumbledore. Harry, how can Dumbledore expect you to deal with this? It's outrageous! You'll simply have to hide out. You'll have to stay away from Voldemort as long as possible. The Order should find a way to get you as far away from Voldemort as possible."

Harry looked at his two friends. "I've already decided not to hide. I don't know how to defeat Voldemort, but I don't think hiding is the answer. People are dying because I haven't defeated him yet." Then he told them about the Elemental magic test, and what Dumbledore was trying to teach him but that no one was sure that it would work against Voldemort.

"Brilliant!" said Ron with rising anger. "The worst of all possible situations, and they don't seem to know what to do?"

"We've known you were depressed and we thought it was because of Sirius," said Hermione. "We never guessed in all the times we've talked, that it was something like this."

Harry didn't know what to say. He mostly kept quiet while they ranted at all the people who knew about the prophecy but couldn't tell him how to defeat Voldemort. They said aloud all the things that he had rolled around in his head for months, coming to no better conclusions than he. At least he was sitting in a warm room with his friends. Ginny was snuggled next to him, holding his hand and the threat of Voldemort didn't seem as bad as normal tonight. He let them talk themselves out before suggesting they go off to bed.

It was Thursday morning when Dumbledore announced a Hogsmeade visit for the older students for the coming Saturday. "What!" said Ron as the Great Hall erupted in excited conversations. "Why'd he wait until the last minute to tell us? I told Charlie I'd come down and see him on Saturday."

"Just send him an owl then," said Ginny, buttering some toast.

Harry knew that Ron enjoyed being with Charlie. As far as Harry could tell, they just sat around and talked, and drank butter beer, which Charlie brought up from the village, but Ron always returned in a better mood after these visits.

Harry glanced quickly over at Ginny. He'd love to spend a carefree afternoon in Hogsmeade, strolling around and holding her hand. Unfortunately, that would not be possible. Still, they could go with Ron and Hermione and at least be together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore waited so that there would be less chance of an organized attack by Voldemort and the Death Eaters," said Hermione. With dragons at the gates and set around the village, she felt an attack was rather unlikely; however, Harry was not as sure.

On Friday, their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was given by a guest speaker. Mad Eye Moody came and brought a load of different dark detectors to show the students. Snape and Dumbledore were standing in the back of the room, spectating. Harry had seen most of these items when Barty Couch Jr. had impersonated Moody in Harry's fourth year. Still, it was interesting to hear the real Moody describe the items and how they worked. The small silver sneak-o-scope that Moody produced immediately whirred and spun on the table, making all the students laugh nervously. "Which one of you lied about your homework assignment," asked Moody with a crooked smile. Snape sniffed loudly with a sour look on his face.

At the lunch break, Moody motioned Harry and Ron over to him. "How are you boys?" he asked in his usual gravelly voice.

"Fine, sir," said Harry. Ron nodded.

"How's that leg, Weasley?" he asked turning to Ron.

"Not bad, really," said Ron, coloring a bit.

"Well, could be worse, son," laughed Moody rapping his wand on the side of his own wooden leg.

Ron and Harry exchanged quick glanced and they laughed along with the old auror. "Harry, I understand that Conner MacNessa is here at school. I was hoping to have a word with him."

"Would you like me to go fetch him?" asked Harry.

"Would you?" asked Moody. Harry told them he'd be back shortly, and set off for Mac's office. He was sure he'd find Mac there, perhaps working out Harry's next auror lesson, since he wasn't teaching today.

In the entrance hallway, Malfoy was leaning against the wall. His little rat face twisted into a smile. There were few students about as they were all still examining the dark detectors Moody had laid out on tables for them to inspect. "Well, Potter, what kind of glory stunt are you planning today?"

"Buzz off Malfoy" said Harry. He didn't care to deal with Malfoy's taunts right now.

"Look at me when I talk to you, Potter," spat Malfoy. It was a sort of strange comment.

Harry stopped and turned toward Malfoy. "If you ever had something to say worth hearing, I might." Harry turned to walk away. Suddenly a red light shot across Harry's path. Malfoy had thrown a spell that hit the suit of armor across the hall. "What are you doing Malfoy?" yelled Harry as he pulled his wand. Suddenly, there was Snape with a sour sneering grin.

"Potter… Detention… My office tonight at seven."

"What? Malfoy did the spell, not me," shouted Harry.

"Keep it up Potter, and I'll have you in detention for the rest of the term." Snape turned on his heel and swept off down the hall in a billow of black robes.

Harry stalked off very angry. He was, if anything, even angrier by the time he reached Mac's classroom. He stepped inside the classroom and saw that Mac was talking to Professor McGonagall. Harry stood in the back of the room and waited. A moment later he heard a hiss behind him. He turned and saw Theodore Nott. Nott slipped inside the classroom and quickly whispered in Harry's ear, "I think something's up. Be really careful going to that detention tonight. If I hear more I'll try to get a message to you."

"What do you mean?" began Harry, but Nott had already turned and slipped back out the door. Harry looked blankly at Nott's retreating back feeling very confused. McGonagall hurried past him with a quick nod and Harry moved forward to give his message to Mac.

"What did that Slytherin boy want?" asked Mac, as he cleared his desk to follow Harry down to the Great Hall.

"That's Theodore Nott, and we're sort of friends. He's ok," said Harry. "Malfoy shot a spell at me in the hall and Snape came along and gave me detention. Theodore was warning me that he thought something fishy was going on."

"Really," said Mac, almost to himself.

"I think Snape's wanted an excuse all year to give me detention, but as I'm not in his class anymore…"

"Harry, what time is this detention?" interrupted Mac.

"Umm…seven," said Harry. "I've had detention with Snape before. It'll be all right."

Mac smiled at him and patted his back as they left the room.

As they ate lunch, Ron said, "Neville got detention from Snape for fighting with Crabbe in the hall. I saw it. It wasn't even Neville's fault. Crabbe started it by banging into Neville and making him drop his books."

"Snape is just vile," said Harry. "I actually got detention too, for 'bothering' Malfoy. Of course, Malfoy got no punishment at all. Then, Nott came and warned me to watch out in detention."

Hermione looked up from her shepherd's pie with a quizzical look on her face, "Maybe you should listen to him."

Harry set off for Snape's classroom in the dungeon at about a quarter to seven that evening. When he reached the entrance hall, he ran into Mac who appeared to be going in the same direction. "Hello young Harry," he said brightly.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"I found it necessary to give young Mr. Malfoy a detention this evening for loitering in the hall, and I told him to meet me in the potions classroom."

Harry realized immediately what Mac had done, and was doing. He was going to get Snape back for his unfair punishment of Harry. While Harry was touched that Mac would do this, he was also used to fighting such battles on his own and didn't want to appear weak, especially in front of Snape. He found he was reluctant to say this to his professor.

They reached the potions classroom just as Malfoy did. "Well… go inside boy," MacNessa snapped at Draco. Draco sneered and made a face, but pushed the heavy door open.

"What are _you_ doing here…?" Harry heard Snape saying before he entered the room behind Mac.

"Malfoy and Potter both are serving detention's tonight, Severus," explained Mac, "So I thought they could serve detention together and _we_ could discuss the giving of detentions in the future."

Snape went even whiter than normal, giving his sallow skin a pasty grey quality. He began to fidget. "I get your very subtle point, MacNessa," Snape said gaining control and drawing himself up. "Let's call it a draw for tonight and allow the rule breakers to go back to their common rooms."

Mac bowed slightly to Snape as if to say, _we understand each other_. Mac put a hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him back out into the corridor and they began to climb the steps back to the entrance hall.

Harry heard Draco's footsteps going down toward his common room.

Suddenly, Mac halted. "Oh, I forgot something I need to take up with Professor Snape. A book I need. Go on then Harry, I'll see you later." Mac turned and Harry continued back to Gryffindor tower, hoping that Mac had not made matters worse by his little stunt.

The students queued up early the next morning near the front doors waiting to be released to walk down to the village. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood waiting while Filch checked them off his list. Harry noticed Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall talking down the hall. Madam Pomfrey was pointing and seemed quite upset. "Wonder what she's on about," whispered Ron, who had noticed too. Just then the line began to move and they were soon out in the fresh air with Hagrid calling them all down the lawn toward the gate. Hagrid was charged with escorting them past the dragon at the gate and into Hogsmeade, which meant passing a second dragon. He was positively bouncing as they set off. The day was fresh and damp. Smells of springtime were wafting through the air. The sky was light grey but the sun was attempting to pierce the high misty clouds.

The walk to the village was leisurely, which worked out fine for Ron, with his limp. Although his strength had returned, and he was able to keep up with the group, a slower pace was easier for him to manage. Ron and Hermione held hands as they walked. Harry looked over at Ginny, who gave him an affectionate smile, as they strolled along next to each other.

Once in Hogsmeade, Hermione wanted to pick up some parchment in Scrivenshaft's, so she and Ron went off in that direction, leaving Harry and Ginny alone together, and that was more than Harry had expected. Hermione gave them a backward glance as she steered Ron off down the street, and Harry was sure she winked.

They strolled through several shops together, then struck out in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. Here they found clearing among some trees where they could not be seen. After some furtive glances around, Harry took Ginny's hands and pulled her close to him. You couldn't ask for a better day, in Harry's opinion. Ginny was wrapped in his arms, her cheeks pink from the cool air and her hair smelling of spring. Harry and Ginny's lips met gently, but a sudden explosion of wings caused them to startle and step apart. A huge flock of ravens had all taken flight simultaneously from the trees around them, filling the sky with their black bodies and beating wings. As the birds winged toward the north, Harry felt an instant of foreboding, but Ginny brought him quickly back to himself as she resumed their interrupted kiss. After a while, they sat down on a large rock, holding hands and talking.

Harry felt his pocket for the tenth time and his mouth went a bit dry. He had planned what to say as he lay in bed the previous night. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to do it, but he was afraid it wouldn't come out right and he wasn't at all sure how these things were supposed to be done.

When there was a pause in the conversation, Harry, put a hand inside his robes. "Ginny, you know how I feel about you. Being with you always makes me feel good, no matter what else is going on." He drew out the small velvet bag that held the necklace that Neville's mom had sent him, the one that had belonged to his mother. "I love you Ginny, and I'd really like it if you'd wear this," he said tentatively, taking the necklace from the bag and laying it in Ginny's hand. "It was my mother's and it's a rune of protection…" Harry had gone red and his tongue felt as though it had forgotten how to work.

"Oh Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, as she touched the rune with her finger. Harry saw tears brimming in her eyes, "Oh, Harry," was all she could say. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face against his neck. "I love you too," she whispered. "I'll always keep it safe."

Harry helped her clasp the chain around her neck and she held the rune up toward him before dropping it down inside her blouse. It was another secret they had between them and Harry felt warm all over, knowing the necklace was hanging close to Ginevra Weasley's heart.

They made their way back into the village; Harry feeling as though he'd burst with pleasure. He was uncommonly happy and it must have shown on his face. When they caught up to Ron and Hermione, Ron asked him what he was thinking about. Before he could come up with an answer, Ron said, "Day dreaming about his Firebolt, I reckon. It always gives him that goofy look."

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks" said Harry, ignoring Ron's comment. He wanted to just sit with his friends and drink a butterbeer for awhile.

"I need to nip over to the post office for just a minute," said Hermione.

"Harry, get us a table, I'm just going to go with Hermione and we'll be there right along," said Ron.

"Ok," said Harry. "Ginny, let's go get a table then."

Ginny let out a small gasp, "I said I'd get some new quills for Natalie. She didn't want to come today. I'll be back in a moment." She squeezed his hand so no one could see, smiled and hurried off.

Harry entered the Three Broomsticks. There was the noise of a busy Hogsmeade weekend in the air. Lively chatter and the sound of chairs scrapping across the worn wooden floor greeted Harry as he entered. He went to the bar where Madam Rosmerta was talking to some of the customers, and placed his order for four butterbeers.

"I'll bring them right over to your table, hun," said Rosmerta with a welcoming smile.

Harry found an empty table near the window and settled into one of the chairs. He was surveying the room, and had just waved at Parvati and Lavender who were two tables away, when Dean entered in a rush, looked frantically around and then hurried over to Harry.

"Harry, have you seen Neville today?"

Harry thought for a moment "No, I don't think I have. He was up and out of our room before I got up. His bed was made and all," said Harry.

"I know, I thought that too," said Dean, "but no one has seen him since last night, and I'm getting worried. I think he had detention with Snape last night. I don't recall seeing him after that."

It had not hit Harry before now, but Neville should have been in Snape's office or classroom last night when he and Mac had arrived for the detention. "Dean, why don't you go find McGonagall and tell her Neville's gone missing. I'll go start looking for him. If you see Professor Snape..." Harry began with an unusually bad premonition rising in his chest. "Well, never mind. Let's just look for him." Harry left the table and headed out the door with Dean. He figured Ginny, Ron and Hermione would catch up later. Dean jogged back toward Hogwarts and Harry started down the streets of Hogsmeade. He checked in the various shops as he went. No one he met had seen Neville all day.

Harry came across Draco Malfoy lounging against the wall of Zonko's Joke Shop. Crabbe and Goyle were standing right by as usual. "What are you up to, Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"Nothing to concern yourself about, Malfoy" said Harry with a dismissive tone.

"And here I heard you were chasing around looking for that idiot, Longbottom," said Malfoy. "He probably got lost and can't remember where he put his map." laughed Malfoy. Crabbe cackled at this. Harry ignored them and continued down the street.

"Hey, Potter," shouted Malfoy, "Aren't you going to ask me if I've seen Longbottom?"

Harry turned and starred at Malfoy, suspicion rising in him, "So, did you?"

"Thought I saw him go through there a while ago," drawled Malfoy and he pointed to a near by alleyway between Scrivenshaft's and Gladrags Wizard's Wear.

Harry did not respond but started down the alley Malfoy had indicated. Harry fully expected to find Neville jinxed and lying helpless on the ground, a victim of Draco's spite.

There was barely room for two people to walk next to each other between the buildings on each side. Harry sidestepped around some crates and wooden barrels blocking part of the alley. Just as he past them, he heard the crunch of gravel from a footfall behind him and then everything went black.


	18. An Old Debt

**Chapter 18**

**An Old Debt **

Harry felt that he was swimming up through heavy fog. He forced himself to open his eyes, though his head was pounding with pain. The light in the room where he found himself was very dim. He urged his body into a sitting position and saw Neville lying in a heap next to him. Neville appeared to have been beaten. The left side of his face was puffed and bruised and there was a trickle of dried blood from the corner of his mouth. Harry had the sickening feeling that Neville might already be dead. However, just then he gasped in air and groggily opened his eyes. Neville stared around and saw Harry but he didn't seem surprised and gave Harry a look and a nod that said _I'm ok_. He rolled over and pushed himself up next to Harry, resting his head against the wall.

They were in a stone room, like a dungeon. The walls and floor were rough and damp. A torch burned in a holder near the door. This provided most of the light in the room. Timbers were supporting the roof, like pictures of old mining tunnels Harry had seen in his muggle primary school. There was a door in the wall that was slightly ajar, and muffled voices could be heard from areas beyond Harry's view.

In the center of the room but out of reach, was a makeshift table. It was an old barrel with a board perched on top. Weakly glowing candles, standing in the center of the table had burned down to stubs sitting in pools of hardened wax. Harry saw that his wand and Neville's were lying next to the candles. He was still dazed, and he shook his head trying to focus. His scar throbbed and he felt stiff and sore, however, he was not tied up or jinxed, and that was something.

There were two figures in the room, both cloaked and masked. They were standing near the door speaking in low tones, not looking at Harry and Neville. Harry could see what looked like a bundle of sheets rolled in the corner opposite him. Then he noticed the bundle shifted and a low moan came from it. He wished he knew who else had been invited to this little party.

Harry could tell Voldemort was near. He felt it in his very soul. This was the second time he had been kidnapped by the dark lord. He knew he could disapparate right now. If he could get himself out he could use his mirror to contact the Order and find Dumbledore, but that would take far too long. _Even if I get in touch with the Order as soon as I apparate, they'll never be able to get enough Aurors here before Voldemort kills Neville. I don't even know where "here" is_. He couldn't leave Neville alone to face that horror; that was firm. Harry didn't give much for his chances of escape this time, not without help. Maybe a way would present itself. Harry felt desperation rising in him, but he quickly pushed it down. If only he could get his wand.

Harry whispered to Neville without turning his head. "Neville, are you ok?"

"Ahh…yes." After a pause, "My arm hurts a bit." Harry was sure that Neville was worse off than he was letting on and that he was just being brave. He looked terrible.

"Any ideas about where we are?" asked Harry continuing to whisper.

Neville took a moment to look around. "None at all."

"Listen Neville, our wands are on that table. We need to be ready to go for them if we get a chance. Can you do that?"

"Sure… Ok," Neville said, wincing as he moved and not sounding very confident.

Just then the larger of the two death eaters turned toward them. "You two shut up," he barked. "Just sit there quiet like, and I won't have to curse you."

A masked face appeared in the doorway, "He's coming very soon," it said in a scared and excited tone, and then it withdrew.

The second death eater walked over to the bundle of sheets and yanked hard on one corner. To Harry's shock and horror, Sibyll Trelawney rolled out into the middle of the floor like a broken doll, her hospital nightdress twisted around her. Once she stopped rolling, she slowly began to curl into a ball on the cold stone floor, whimpering occasionally. She did not have her glasses which made her eyes looked small and squinty. Her face was sunken and old looking. Not the glittery, jeweled look that Harry remembered. "Can't think what the dark lord wants with her," said the first.

The second one pushed Trelawney over with his foot. "Wake up, you." She did not respond.

Harry felt rage expanding in his chest till it was near to bursting. "Just leave her alone!" he snarled.

The second death eater crossed the room and kicked Harry hard in the leg, then grabbed hold of his hair and slammed his head into the stone wall. "I told you to be quiet, and I meant it," he hissed. Flashing lights swam before Harry's eyes and he thought he could feel something warm running down the back of his head.

As he lay there, he considered using his elemental spell for air. He could conjure a lightening storm and perhaps it would hurt these death eaters, however, it might hurt Neville and Trelawney as well. Also, if Harry hoped to use it to escape he knew it would not work. He was still weakened whenever he cast it, and would be unable to walk for a few minutes after he did it. _Still, as a last resort_, he thought.

Harry's mind started to come back up to speed. He had to figure out how to get both Neville and Trelawney out if he could. He realized why the three of them were here, although neither of the other two would have understood. He winced with pain as he moved his leg slowly to the side. Harry could see a dark stain on the leg of his jeans. It looked like blood. "Don't you move," said the voice of the first death eater.

Voices approaching in the hall echoed off the stone walls. One voice was unmistakable. Harry strained to hear what was being said. That voice could be their salvation if only he could signal in some way. The voice was that of Severus Snape. He was an agent for the Order; he could call for help. Harry swiftly racked his brain for a good signal. He had just decided to shout something at his guards, thinking that would tell Snape they were prisoners, when he heard Snape's voice again. "I'd say, kill off that brute Aberforth, if you want retribution." Harry paused to consider what was happening. Why would Snape tell other death eaters to kill someone...even to make his act seem more convincing? He vaguely remembered hearing the name _Aberforth_ before, but he could not remember where. Snape was standing just outside the door now. Harry could glimpse a bit of the potion masters black robes through the opening.

"Do what you want with all of them, but make sure they are dead. I've risked a lot to bring them here. That fool MacNessa nearly ruined it. I used a memory charm on him and knocked him out. They'll find him soon enough though."

Then there was a second voice, one that Harry also recognized. Lucius Malfoy. How could he have escaped from Azkaban again? He'd just been sent there in October for the attack on the Quidditch match. "Was my son useful to you, Severus?"

"He did his part as he was told," said Snape. "To avoid having him implicated, I gave him only pieces of information. He helped me get Longbottom and Potter into detention, although I didn't tell him why. Then I had him help send Potter down the alley in Hogsmeade."

"I appreciate your consideration," said Malfoy. "My son could still prove useful if he is not compromised, and he's eager to participate." The voices started to fade as the two men moved off. Harry held his breath and strained to listen. "I could hardly be responsible for that!" he heard Snape say. More muttering followed and then they moved on, or least, away from the door. Harry felt red-hot anger flow into every fiber of his body. The anger that was seething in Harry also focused him. He wanted to grab his wand, fight his way out of the room and kill Severus Snape.

_No_ a voice in his head said. He needed a plan to get out so he could warn the Order about the traitor in their midst.

"Harry, what are we going to do, because I'll do whatever you say. Just tell me," Neville whispered furtively, trying to sound brave. "Are they after us because of what happened last year, do you think?"

"Not now, Neville," Harry whispered, "…just be ready to run." As Harry said this he thought how completely foolish and empty that sounded. They didn't know where they were, they were being guarded by two death eaters, and they were unarmed.

The larger of the two death eaters strode over to them. "I told you two to shut up!" he shouted, drawing his wand. "Crucio!" he barked, pointing his wand at Harry. The pain was ghastly. Harry writhed on the floor fighting to escape the agony that engulfed his body. When the death eater withdrew, Harry was shaking and sick but he hoisted himself back into a sitting position, drenched in sweat. Neville was white with fear.

Again, voices moved toward the door. Different voices this time. The door swung open and the guards snapped to attention as Voldemort swept into the room. The very air of the room seemed to turn frigid as he entered. He was followed by Wormtail, and two more hooded figures. Wormtail held his silver hand up and across his chest as though it was an honor of some kind. It glinted in the flickering light. Then Harry heard a long slow intake of breath that ended in a kind of hiss. "Harry Potter," said Voldemort. "We meet yet again! And Longbottom as well," Harry could sense Neville stiffen next to him. Voldemort stood before them. Harry heard Neville gasping for breath as though the mere presence of the dark lord could kill.

"Well, Well… here we are, all assembled at last," Voldemort sneered. "It is high time we brought this charade to an end. I do not intend to leave any doubt at the end of this day as to the outcome of this annoying prophecy. We shall see it in full, or the seer will die. I will decide your fates based on what is revealed." Voldemort must have thought himself quite clever as he laughed a high-pitched, mad laugh, which made Harry's blood turn cold. "If this…this woman cannot produce the prophecy, I will destroy all three of you and have done with it." Harry concentrated on blocking his own mind. If Voldemort could see the prophecy in his head they were as good as dead this minute.

Voldemort sidled leisurely around the room; Wormtail at his heels. He skirted around the form of Trelawney on the floor, as though she was some filth one might encounter lying in the street. "Pity that innocent eyes must observe this," Voldemort said in mock concern. His death eaters chuckled appreciatively. Voldemort raised his wand and flicked it toward Trelawney. Her body seemed to rise slightly off the ground, her head lolling to one side and then she was slammed back to the floor. She opened her eyes and got groggily to her hands and knees, like a marionette, being controlled by a puppeteer. She didn't seem aware of her surroundings. "Seer!" shouted Voldemort, "Reveal your prophecy!"

He stabbed his wand in her direction and a jet of red light hit her in the forehead. She rocked back and forth and then, in the deep, gravelly voice that Harry had heard three times, she began to speak "…_Spirits of the elements will vie…"_

"Silence!" screamed Voldemort. "That is not the prophecy I wish to hear," he said, bending toward her and speaking slowly and severely. Harry kept his face even. Voldemort had not heard this particular prophecy and he had stopped her before knowing that it was also about him. "Reveal your prophecy!" he shouted again.

This time she said, "…._Before midnight…the servant will set out…to rejoin.._."

Voldemort was clearly losing patience. "Silence, woman," he hissed. "Try again," he said slowly and with malice. "Reveal your prophecy!" Trelawney's face was completely white now. She continued to rock back and forth but more feebly each time. Harry wondered what kind of curse Voldemort was using to animate her so. She began to speak again, _"…p-power to vanquish the Dark Lord…Born…born to those… who have thrice defied him…power…defied…him." _With this last word, the divination teacher crumpled to the floor, her eyes staring and empty. One of the death eaters nudged her with his boot. She did not move.

"Dead, I think My Lord," said Wormtail.

"I can see that, fool," spat Voldemort. "She should have survived longer than that! Who gave her the draught of Ennervation to prepare her for the interrogation? That was supposed to keep her alive until I was finished with her." There was a deep silence in the room. "I asked, who was charged with this task?" the cruel voice said angrily.

The death eater who had laughed at Trelawney as she lay helpless on the floor began, "Oh, master, I…." He cowered as he pulled a vial of red liquid from inside his robes. It was as though someone else was controlling his hand.

"Jugson," Voldemort said disgustedly. "So you did not make the seer drink the restorative before I questioned her?" Jugson prostrated himself, quivering at Voldemort's feet. "Do you know what this has cost me?" he shrieked. A stab of red light surged from Voldemort's wand as he shouted "Crucio!"

Jugson's screams were ringing and echoing off the chamber walls. Harry wanted to stop his ears. He gave a sideways glance at Neville who looked about to be sick. Harry's scar shot a lightening bolt of stabbing pain through his head before he could master it and force it back out. He needed to keep his defenses up he reminded himself. Jugson had collapsed, unconscious and was drug out of the room by the other guard, who returned a moment later and took up Jugson's position.

"So, it seems you two must die," said the cold high-pitched voice. "It is quite inconvenient that I had to come here and kill you today, but prophecies are a delicate matter. However this should put an end to all the foolish speculation about your futures." The cloaked figures were all nodding and mumbling their assent to this statement. "You have caused me far too much trouble," said Voldemort, raising his wand.

Just then, there was more talking in the hall outside the door. Someone's raised voice was saying, "…but it is important that the Master comes now, the attack…" Voldemort stalked out the door, with two death eaters behind him. Before the door closed, Harry heard, "Why do you disturb me when I have not summoned you…." Harry could not hear the rest; only footsteps going off toward the left.

The reprieve would be brief and then Voldemort would return to kill them, that was definite. Even if they could escape this room, where would they go? And who knew how many more of Voldemort's followers were lurking in the rooms beyond this one? This seemed like a death eater hideout of some kind. Harry decided, as he had the night in the graveyard when Cedric had died, that he would not give up without a fight, and he would not help Voldemort play his game. What to do though?

Wormtail remained in the room, standing there considering them. The two guards had moved nearer the table in the center of the room and were standing next to him. Harry saw what happened next as though it occurred in slow motion. Wormtail cleared his throat. Harry looked up at him. Wormtail glanced ever so briefly at the small table in the center of the room where his and Neville's wands were laying, then moved slightly forward toward the table. As he did this, he looked squarely at Harry as if to communicate something to him. Harry stared into the eyes of the betrayer of his parents and comprehension dawned. Was Wormtail going to save him? Give him a fighting chance? Harry nudged Neville, and hissed, "Get ready."

Just then Wormtail stepped on the hem of his own robe and fell toward the guards, grabbing for the table as if to break his fall, and in the process, dropping his own wand. It all happened very quickly, the table fell toward Harry and Neville. Harry used his elemental spell for fire and snuffed the torch as he scrabbled on the floor for his wand. The candles spluttered out. "Accio" he whispered desperately and two wands slid into his hand. By feel he knew his and jammed the second into Neville's hand.

Harry heard rather than saw the guards, so he threw a stunning spell in that direction. Neville, to Harry's amazement, did the same thing and two forms slumped to the ground. Harry and Neville were moving fast. Pettigrew was scrabbling on the floor trying to retrieve his wand or get to his feet. Holding on to Neville, Harry leapt over the fallen guards and plunged through the door. In the moment before they slammed the door shut, Harry could have sworn he heard a voice say, "We're even now, Potter."

Neville slammed the door and Harry realized they could buy some time if they could seal it so he pointed his wand and said "Colloportus," and then they ran as quietly as they could, down the hall to the right, away from the direction Voldemort had gone. The hall ended in stairs going up, and a brightly lit room to the right. The room was occupied by at least four cloaked figures.

Harry took two steps at a time, followed by a panting Neville. So far they were not being followed. On the next landing, the walls and floors were more even, not the rough-hewn stone walls of the lower level. Light was coming from a room to their left. Straight ahead was a door. Harry was about to sprint for the door when he heard the distinct cry of a baby coming from the nearby room. Harry signaled Neville and they flattened themselves against the wall in a small alcove. Harry strained to hear the conversation.

"Those two are dead aren't they?" asked one.

"Yes, but the brat cries worse if we take them away, and the dark lord wants Nagini to have her sport, so I have to keep the child quiet until tonight," said the second. "Nagini enjoys catching her own food."

"Fine," said the first man, "As long as I can watch."

Harry did not need time to think. He darted out and shot stunners at both men dropping them where they stood. He ran into the room. On the floor was a small child barely old enough to walk. She was sitting next to the bodies of two people, probably its parents who were quite dead. Harry scooped up the small girl and with Neville at his heels, ran for the next door. Harry's leg was throbbing and blood was sticking to the inside of his pants leg. Neville was holding his arm, which was probably broken. How far underground were they Harry wondered?

They pushed the door open and found they were in a large storage room. It was dark inside and Harry could just make out stacks of crates and boxes. Harry peered at some of the boxes as he passed. SMH was emblazoned on the sides. Harry had no idea what that was supposed to mean, and he had no time to consider it right now. Harry heard feet pounding up the stone stairs they had just climbed. The little girl who had apparently been in shock at being picked up and whisked off now started to cry. "Silencio," said Neville quickly, flicking his wand at her. Harry looked appreciatively at Neville. "Well, my aunts do that sometimes, to my little cousins".

Harry headed toward the door at the far end of the room. It seemed the only way out. The footsteps were coming nearer and people were shouting. Just before the door burst open, Harry and Neville dived behind a stack of crates ten feet from the exit. The door banged against the wall as several death eaters ran in. Harry was exhausted. He quickly took stock as he tried to decide what to do. His leg hurt and his head was pounding. The baby was extra weight and made running clumsy. Neville, however could not carry the child and also use a wand, with his injured arm. They would just have to hope they could sneak out, for they were unlikely to outrun healthy death eaters.

It sounded to Harry as though three people had come into the room. "They may be hiding in here," Harry heard one whisper. Harry and Neville crept further into the shadows. Then Harry had an idea. "Here, Neville, hold her," he said handing over the small girl. "I'm going to create a diversion and you sneak out the door with the baby. Get to the exit and I'll catch up." Neville did not look pleased with this plan, but nodded.

Neville took the girl and then started making his way behind the stacks of boxes to a position near the door. Harry crept forward and crouching low, concentrated on a large crate near the rear door. He summoned up his elemental spell for earth and directed it at the crate. The wood box slowly slid to the side, until it dumped on the floor. The death eaters jumped and shouted as they converged on the spot. Harry caught a glimpse of the door behind him swinging shut, Neville had gotten out. Harry backed cautiously toward the door, holding his breath, and slipped out too.

He caught up with Neville at the next stairway. He took the little girl back and she wrapped her pudgy arms around his neck. They started to climb, when the door to the storeroom banged open and the three death eaters pounded toward them. "Go!" screamed Harry. Then there was a long horrible wail followed by "After them you imbeciles!" Harry turned and threw some stunning spells at their pursuers. He was sure that one of them fell. Harry was thinking,_ if they catch us we're dead immediately, no more banter, no more baiting,_ _they would simply be killed_. Harry was not going to let that happen. He was angry and bruised but he was determined that he and Neville would escape.

Harry had turned to run when he heard Neville gasp and he spun back around. One of their pursuers was Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry grabbed Neville and dodged to the left, as a jet of red light crashed next to them. They hurtled up the stairs and were almost to the landing where the stairs turned, when Bellatrix screamed, "Don't kill Potter, he is for the Dark Lord."

Neville spun back and angrily faced Bellatrix. He shouted "CRUCIO!" pointing his wand at her. She was not expecting this, or Neville's level of fury. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. "You evil hag, I hope you rot!" screamed Neville. A spell slammed into the wall near Harry's shoulder. He saw that it had cut across Neville's wand hand and sliced it open. Neville dropped his wand. Bellatrix had regained her feet and she was rushing toward them along with the remaining standing death eater. Harry yelled "Stupefy" and dropped him in his tracks. Neville was scrambling for his wand as Bellatrix reached the landing.

Harry heard footsteps above him and he looked up in time to see a cloaked wizard flying down the stairs toward him. Harry was wheeling around to curse Bellatrix when he felt the man behind him grasp his wand arm, forcing him to the ground. Harry tried to slide the child down to the floor as he himself was wrenched to the ground. In the scuffle that ensued on the landing, Bellatrix flattened Neville against the wall with her wand pointed at his heart. Harry was sprawled on the stairs. The death eater standing over him had his boot on Harry's wrist and a wand pointed at his head. "Don't even think about moving," he barked.

Harry saw his own wand lying two feet from his right hand. He dare not move, lest the man guarding him notice Harry's wand. The man put more pressure on Harry's wrist as he shifted his weight.

"It's ickle Longbottom," said Bellatrix in a sing-song voice.

"Let go of me, you filth," screamed Neville.

Harry wished Neville would calm down. Bellatrix Lestrange was truly mad and another outburst might just push her over the brink. She looked down at Harry with her heavily lidded, malicious eyes and as he stared up at her, he found he could see her thoughts. She was toying with Neville like a cat playing with a mouse. She had decided that if she killed Neville she would claim it was an accident. Harry snapped his mind away from hers before she could detect what he had done. It had been the same as the time with Snape. He hadn't intended it, but there he was, seeing her thoughts. Neville was of less importance to Voldemort and Bellatrix could kill him without repercussions.

"You're nothing, you sniveling, cowardly…" Neville croaked.

"Little Longbottom wants to give insults, Rabastan. What do you think of that?" said Bellatrix laughing madly.

The death eater shifted his weight again to have a better look at Neville. Harry had only a split second to react, but he knew grimly what he must do if they were to survive. There was only one way, and he would have but one chance.

As he felt the pressure lessen on his wrist, Harry snapped his arm out from under the heavy boot and pushed the foot up and away from him. He rolled his body toward his wand and grasped it as the man, teetering above him, tried to regain his balance. Harry sat up training his wand on Bellatrix and with the full force of the hate he felt for her and her master he shouted "Avada Kedavra". A blast of green light flared from his wand and hit Bella square in the chest. Harry did not have time to watch her fall, but aimed at the man who had his wand pointing at Harry and was about to speak his own spell. Harry screamed "Avada Kedavra," one more time and then dodged to the side, as a jet of green light zinged past his shoulder. He looked up and watched the man topple and roll in a heap down the stairs. Harry looked at Neville who was staring at Harry open-mouthed. Harry leapt to his feet. He could hear more footsteps running toward them and they had to move. Harry grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him roughly over the body of Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville resisted and stooped to recover his wand, then charged forward up the stairs. Harry saw at a glance the staring dead eyes of the Longbottom's tormentor. The little girl was sitting where he had set her down. She appeared unharmed. The silencing charm was still working. She was crying hard, but no sound was escaping. Harry grabbed her up and she clung to him as if she knew her very life depended upon this stranger.

"Harry, you killed her," gasped Neville, behind him.

"I know," said Harry flatly.

"She deserved to die," Neville said, panting. "I hate her!"

Hate was what it took, all right, thought Harry. He realized that he felt sick, but not as sick as his first time. Mac had told him it would be easier. Harry tried to put the killings from his mind. He believed there was no other way they would have escaped and he couldn't risk one of the death eaters being able to curse them. He had been forced into it. These thoughts sped through his brain like a jet of green light. They deserved to die, but Harry realized that he wished he hadn't have been the one to do it.

At the top of the long stairway was a corridor going right and left. To the left were some doors and a dead end. To the right was a hallway with a door at the end. Harry chose the right side and sprinted toward the door. He stopped as they reached it and put out a hand to stop Neville.

"Get ready Neville," he said, taking a ragged breath as he prepared to open the door.

Harry swung the door open and saw two cloaked figures without masks and another door beyond them. "Stupefy," he and Neville both shouted at once, and the surprised men dropped to the floor. They sprinted to the next door and readied themselves again.

Harry pushed this door open and in a flash of recognition, knew where they were. He stepped into a busy corridor with Neville who gasped as realization hit him. It was St. Mungos Hospital.

Witches and wizards in white smocks hurried past. Patients strolled along slowly, testing their legs, and visitors rushed past on the way to see loved ones. _St. Mungos_. A nurse walking past shook her finger at the boys and told them to put their wands away before there was an accident. She went off shaking her head. Harry grabbed Neville and hurried toward the lobby. They tried to look as natural as possible and blend in with the crowd. Luckily, bruises and cuts were likely to be found in a hospital, so they didn't attract too much attention.

Just as Harry thought they might escape, he ran straight into a healer. When the wizard turned to face Harry, he recognized the healer as Augustus Pye, the one who had treated his aunt Petunia. Pye gave Harry a look of shock and then hatred and tried to hang on to him. Harry spun out of his grasp and pushed Neville forward. "Stop!" yelled Pye.

There were two cloaked figures moving toward them, to intersect their path across the crowded lobby. Harry yelled, "Run!" and he and Neville sprinted to the entrance and out on to the street. Once they reached the pavement Harry bolted off to the right, shouting for Neville to follow him. Sharp pains shot through his leg with every step. He did not know where he was running to, just away from the hospital. Harry knew they had to get further away and get help. He didn't know what would happen if he tried to take Neville to Grimmauld place because Dumbledore was not here to give Neville the address. The only other wizard areas he knew of in London were the Ministry of Magic and Diagon Alley.

When they reached a deserted street two blocks over, Harry stopped running and leaned against the side of a tall building, breathing hard. He tried to shift the small girl to a more comfortable position. Unbelievably, she seemed to have fallen asleep. Neville looked to be in far worse shape than he. Blood was oozing from the wound on his hand and an ugly red welt shown across the entire right side of his face. Beyond that Neville looked dead scared.

Harry scanned the area for a hiding place. The street they were on was deserted, with stark concrete buildings rising around them. There were few doors or windows, only some freight loading docks. It was a bad place to be surrounded by death eaters, Harry though, miserably. To top it off, the dark gray clouds overhead opened up, and rain poured down out of the sky.

"Neville, we have to get farther away from St. Mungos and fast."

Neville could barely catch his breath and simply nodded his head once in agreement. Then it came to Harry… the Knight Bus. He flung out his wand arm and waited. In a moment, the triple-decker purple bus careened out of nowhere, swerving down the street toward them. Neville's eyes were wide. "That's our ride," said Harry.

Then he had another thought and quickly felt in his pocket for the small, square mirror. Amazingly it had not been broken. Harry looked into it and said, "Remus Lupin." A second later, Remus's face appeared.

"Where are you?" cried Lupin in concern. "We're all out looking…."

Harry cut him off, "We were captured by Voldemort and we got away. They had us in the basement under St. Mungos." Harry paused to catch his breath.

"Harry who is we, and where are you now?" asked Lupin, the alarm rising in his voice.

"It's Neville and me and...some little girl. Anyway we're taking the Knight Bus to Diagon..." but he didn't finish the sentence.

"Bloody hell! It's loose again!" was all Harry heard before the mirror went dark. The Knight Bus slid to a stop in front of an open mouthed Neville. Harry stuffed the mirror into his pocket and shifted the small girl to his other arm.

Stan Shunpike recognized Harry immediately, a situation that Harry would rather have avoided. "Can you drop us at Diagon Alley?" asked Harry, pulling some gold from his pocket.

"Sure Harry, in fact you can be our next stop. Madam Marsh can wait a bit more," Stan whispered. In less than two minutes, the bus screeched to a halt in front of the Leaky Cauldron, having narrowly missed hitting four cars, six pedestrians and a Chinese Laundry. Harry thanked Stan and climbed down followed by a shaken Neville. "What was that?" asked Neville as they made their way to the door.

"Wizard transportation," Harry replied.

Harry was more worried about walking into the Leaky Cauldron than he had been about getting on the bus. Once inside, He stopped to wipe rain off his glasses, shifting the small girl against his chest. They were in the smoky, dingy barroom and were met by a very anxious Remus Lupin. "I'd hoped this was where you were headed, boys," he said in a hushed voice. He surveyed them quickly, and seemed to be forcing himself to hold his tongue about their condition.

"Remus," said Harry, "What were you talking about when the mirror went black? You said something was loose."

"Dragons rampaging Hogsmeade," said Remus, "but now is not the time. Stay close and keep moving," he whispered.

Tom, the proprietor was waving at Harry from behind the bar, "Glad to see you Mister Potter!" Harry did not like that they were drawing attention to themselves with no crowd to escape into. He smiled at Tom and hurried behind Remus toward the portal to Diagon Alley. He noticed two cloaked figures in the back corner of the pub get up as they left the room.

"How are we going to get back to Hogwarts?" asked Neville in a breathless voice.

"We're being followed, Neville. Keep your wand handy, and keep quiet," said Remus, ignoring Neville's question.

As soon as the portal opened, Remus hastened them through and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. He herded them into the thickest part of the crowd in the rainy street. Behind them came the cloaked wizards from the bar. "Hurry boys," Remus breathed, "Follow me, and don't look back." The street was crowded enough that they could dodge around some shoppers and be temporarily lost from the sight of the two death eaters. Remus led them into the apothecary shop. Harry remembered it had a second entrance out on to the street. The three of them crouched low behind some barrels of newt eyes and then crept to the other exit. The shop was full of people avoiding the downpour who looked at them in exasperation. At the door Harry peered out and saw the death eaters go past, having lost sight of them. "OK," said Remus, "Come on then." They shot across the street at a run and dove into the Weasley twins' joke shop. Harry ran head long into Fred.

"Whoa, mate," said Fred. "Harry! What brings you here? Skiving off lessons I hope... and Neville… Remus…" Fred's jovial mood ceased as he looked into their faces.

"Got to hide," Harry managed trying to catch his breath.

"Death eaters," said Remus.

Fred's face hardened, "Follow me…..George!"

George appeared from the back of the store. "What?" he asked, but stopped short as he saw Harry, the little girl, Neville and Remus.

They followed Fred and George to the back of the store. Fred had given George a nod and went back toward the front door. "I'll look out and see what's happening," he said. George led them down some stairs and into a small office. He faced a plain wall and said "Patefacio Feci". The wall dissolved and another room was revealed. George hastened them in and the wall re-materialized.

"What's this all about?" asked George.

"All I can tell you is that Voldemort had us in the basement under St. Mungos. We just escaped, Neville and I," said Harry.

Immediately there was the noise of an argument upstairs. George opened the wall and rushed to his brother's aid. Remus pushed Harry and Neville toward the fireplace in the corner, and shoved a pot of floo powder toward them. "We have a secure floo from here to the Hogshead, in Hogsmeade. Once you get there, the barman will get you the rest of the way. Go straight to Dumbledore's office once you reach Hogwarts," said Remus in a rush. The sounds above had now turned to scuffling, and were becoming louder.

"But ..." began Harry.

"The barman is Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, Harry. He's on our side."

"Take the floo powder and say _taffy apple_. Do it NOW," Remus ordered.

Neville did as he was told, and Harry followed, wishing he could go help Fred, George and Remus.

"Taffy apple," he said bleakly as he glimpsed Remus dashing toward the fight which was now coming down the stairs. He tucked in his elbows and experienced the usual sensation of nausea that accompanied floo travel. He closed his eyes and waited for it to pass, as he careened past many grates. He slid to a stop on a dusty wood floor, again, underground. There were barrels of ale stacked to the ceiling with marks for the dates they were brewed. Harry realized where he had heard the name _Aberforth,_ before. Mad Eye Moody had showed him a picture of the old Order members last year, and Aberforth had been in it. Harry would have to warn him.

"Now what," asked Neville in a thin shaky voice. Before Harry could answer, the barman, Aberforth Dumbledore, clunked down the stairs.

He looked them over carefully. "Got the sign you were coming. This way," he said roughly. They followed him to a corner with one large barrel in it. Aberforth slid the barrel aside. It must have been quite heavy because he had to put all his weight behind it. "Go on then," he said gruffly and motioned them down into the tunnel. "Albus said you'd know what to do."

Neville clambered in and Harry saw him light the end of his wand. Harry looked at the old barman and whispered, "Watch yourself, I think they may be setting a trap for you."

It was then that Harry heard the unmistakable roaring of dragons. The barman grinned grimly and said "More'n an ambush to worry about today, lad." Harry wasn't sure Aberforth had taken him seriously, but now he needed to get to the headmaster so he climbed down, joining Neville. Harry held up his wand and said, "Lumos." A pale light showed them the way forward. In a few feet they came to a door. Harry pushed it open and was surprised to find himself in the workroom, where he had learned to apparate. Neville followed him like a zombie. The door turned out to be a bookcase, which swung back into place at the lightest touch. Neville glanced around and said, "How do we get out of here?"

"It's no problem Neville, I know where we are." Harry approached the fireplace and held out floo powder again to Neville. In a few moments they were standing in Professor MacNessa's office.

Once they reached the corridor, Harry turned immediately toward Dumbledore's office. The hallway was empty but the hard click of boot heels rang on the stairway going down toward the Great Hall. The sound of those footsteps sent a violent chill through Harry, and although he didn't know why, he ran to the head of the stairs and looking down, saw the retreating back of Severus Snape. Swirling black robes disappeared into the Great hall as black hatred welled up in Harry. "Where are you going, Harry?" asked Neville with tension in his voice, "We have to see Professor Dumbledore," he said imploringly. Harry barely heard Neville. He was flying down the stairs, with the little girl still clutched in his arms, hurtling toward the Great Hall with the most intense hatred pounding in his veins that he had ever felt in his life.


	19. The Traitor

Chapter 19

The Traitor

Harry burst into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling reflected the black storm clouds and pounding rain of the early summer sky. He was still carrying the child, who was now asleep on his shoulder. Harry limped slightly as he walked up between the house tables toward the head table. The entire room became quiet. He heard Ron gasp, "Harry!" Hermione and Ginny hurried forward toward him, but he was looking past them. He was looking only at Snape. When Hermione reached him, he paused and laid the sleeping child in her arms.

A shriek came from across the Gryffindor table. "My sister!" a girl's voice screamed. "That's my baby sister! She's bleeding!" Harry saw Natalie MacDonald trying desperately to reach the place where Hermione stood. Harry knew the blood was his and Neville's. The child was unhurt. Hermione looked dumbstruck.

Lightening crackled across the ceiling of the Great Hall, branching out in white-hot fiery fingers with the rumble of thunder in the background. Harry was filled with rekindled rage as he looked upon Snape. Ginny, as though sensing the danger, took hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the Harry's path. Harry turned his attention back to the head table. Only three seats were taken there; Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch and Severus Snape. Harry raised his wand and continued forward, teeth clenched. "Snape!" he shouted as rage filled him up.

The potions master rose from his chair, narrowing his black eyes at Harry and slowly withdrew his own wand. "Potter, I recommend that you take a seat, or go to the hospital wing, before your abnormally large ego makes you say or do something that you will regret." There was no twinge of fear in Snape's voice but a suppressed hatred. The Slytherins, who normally laughed at any slur on the Gryffindors by their head of house, were all silent, and watchful.

"I just escaped from your master and his band of cowards. I hope I ruined their fun," Harry said, moving forward. "The most interesting thing about my stay at St. Mungo's was hearing your voice there." The lightening crackled again. Harry had not broken eye contact and now stood in the open space between the house tables and the head table. The rain beat hard against the windows, but all else was silent. In a soft voice that was barely controlled, Harry hissed, "Now it's you and me." A rumbling of voices like muffled thunder rose and died behind him.

"Potter, I was prepared to give you a chance to take your seat. It seems that I will have to give you a week's detention and take fifty points….."

Harry shouted over him, "Snape, I'm calling you out!"

Snape stepped slowly around the teacher's table, eyeing Harry. "Potter, you are not wizard enough to take me on." Harry ignored him, assumed the dueling position, and waited. Snape crossed his arms and tossed his greasy black hair off his face. His manner was careless, but Harry sensed he was nervous. "You are just like your father and his miserable friends. You don't know nearly as much as you think you do, Potter."

"I know a traitor when I see one," said Harry slowly and with fury in his voice.

Harry vaguely heard Professor Sprout gasp. Out near the Gryffindor table Ron was insistently telling the students to get back out of the way. Through scrapings and stumbling, Harry could tell they had moved toward the back of the room.

Snape made a show of dismissively turning his back on Harry but spun quickly crying, "Expelliarmus!" Harry was more than ready and blocked the spell, countering with a stunner that barely missed as Snape dove to his left. Harry could hear Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch screaming. He was not listening to them. Blood was pounding in his ears.

Snape shouted, "Stupefy!"

Harry yelled, "Protego," blocking the spell.

Snape's lip curled menacingly, "Potter, give up now before …"

Harry shoved a table out of his way and shot a stinging hex at Snape who yelped as it struck his arm. Harry had no intention to listen to the empty threats of this man that he hated so very much. Snape muttered something before Harry could strike again. Madam Hooch was shouting for Snape and Harry to put down their wands, but was hit by Snape's stunning spell as Harry dived out of the way. She slumped to the floor behind him. The plump form of Professor Sprout was running from the room calling for Dumbledore. Harry shouted "Impedimenta" as a blast of red light shot past, he arched out of the way and the spell hit a suit of armor against the far wall.

Pain and exhaustion were causing Harry's wand arm to shake and his movements to be less than agile. His anger had left him feeling fairly clear headed, and that was something. He focused completely on Snape. He was a double agent, who had betrayed the Order, and who had delivered him and Neville up to be killed. Harry was going to pay Snape back for everything that had ever passed between them. Sweat beaded his face as he shouted, "Stupefy," again. Snape blocked the curse as he ducked under a table out of the way. Harry charged forward. If he could just stun Snape then he could get close, look him in the eye and make sure the last thing Snape saw was his face.

Harry tried to dodge the curse that Snape shot back at him, but it hit him square in the chest and he fell backwards, slamming his head against a bench. He could vaguely hear the shouts and screams of students and teachers as he pulled himself back to his feet. His head was pounding. He had a brief but clear image of Ginny and Ron with their wands out. He used a blasting curse next, which knocked Snape off his feet, and sent several tables flying. As he sprang forward, Snape scrambled to a standing position, no longer looking smug, but rather worried.

"Consistostitum!" yelled Harry, using a spell that Mac had showed him to hold an opponent immobile. Snape froze for a moment and Harry scrambled over a fallen table toward him, but before Harry could curse him again, Snape stumbled backward with a deadly scowl on his face.

Snape missed entirely with his next spell, probably owing to being partially immobilized. Harry aimed another stinging hex at Snape's wand arm. The potions master snarled as he backed toward the doorway, rubbing a spot on his forearm and then he threw his next curse. Harry cried, "Impedimenta," and whatever the curse had been caused a large smoking burn mark on the stone floor at Harry's feet. Harry aimed to stun Snape again.

Snape flung himself to the side and then cried, "Crucio!" Harry fell to the floor at once in excruciating and burning pain. For the second time that day, Harry writhed on the floor, unable to escape.

There was more screaming from the students around the Great Hall. More chairs were overturned as people flattened themselves against the walls. The pain suddenly ceased and Harry pulled himself doggedly to his hands and knees. The ceiling overhead crackled with another bolt of lightening. He could see Snape trying to reach the door. With great effort, he raised his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus," and this time Snape's wand flew from his hand. Harry scrambled forward, fighting soreness and exhaustion, toward the wand of his enemy. Snape spun around and dove to reach it too, but Harry was faster and kicked it out of the way. Snape groaned as he saw his wand go skidding across the floor.

Harry leapt forward as Snape spun on to his back. Before he could sit up, Harry grabbed the neck of Snape's robes and pushed him back to the ground. He had his knee on Snape's chest and a hold on his collar with a strong desire to strangle the traitor with his bare hands. He wasn't about to let the potions master go out in one simple flash of green light. He wanted him to suffer for his treachery. Harry raised his wand and cried, "Diffin..."

"STOP!" came a booming voice from the door to the entrance hall. Harry found he could not move his wand for a moment. It was as if it were frozen in space. When his hand was released, he saw Dumbledore striding up to them between the house tables, with a look of fury on his face.

Snape was now struggling to pry off Harry's hand, but he clung on as hard as he could. Snape was not going to escape the justice that he deserved. Dumbledore looked at Harry and then at the potions master. "Kindly release Professor Snape, Harry." Finishing off the traitor was all Harry wanted, nothing more. He didn't care how many witnesses there were, and he was willing to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban for doing it. "Harry," the old wizard's voice said more softly in his ear, "you must release him."

"Do you know what he's done?" screamed Harry into the silence.

"Harry, stand down, now. I will take over," Dumbledore's voice reverberated insistently in his head.

Harry looked up at the head master who was standing next to him, putting just a bit of pressure on his shoulder. Dumbledore was going to pull him off Snape. His head was pounding and he felt very tired but he couldn't let Snape go, not now. What if he let go and Dumbledore would not believe that Snape was on the side of the death eaters? He didn't want to, but somehow he relaxed his grip and Snape twisted out of his reach.

As soon as Snape was free, he grabbed up his wand, clambered to his feet, and made to leave the room. "Severus, not so fast," said Dumbledore, "You will please come along to my office, now." Snape did not turn but continued toward the door. Dumbledore drew his own wand from inside his robes and flicked it in Snape's direction and he slumped to the floor in a heap. The students' shocked silence lasted a long moment. No one moved. Then a rush of whispers began.

The events of the day seemed to crash down on Harry in this one moment, he tried to stand but his legs buckled from exhaustion, and he dropped to his knees on the cold stone floor. Dumbledore was giving orders, which Harry could only vaguely comprehend. He noticed his leg was bleeding and tried to remember how it had happened. A fog seemed to cloud Harry's head with anger and confusion vying for control. He was sick at having killed earlier, yet he was more sickened by what the death eaters had been willing to do to innocent people, what a Hogwarts teacher was willing to do.

Dumbledore swept his wand around the room and tables, benches and chairs righted themselves and returned to their normal positions. "All students take your seats at your house tables," he ordered. There were murmurs and shuffling as the students complied. "Ms. Granger, please go to Madam Hooch and use the Ennervation spell on her, then help her to the hospital wing. Ms. MacDonald, you should take that child along to Madam Pomfrey as well. Mr. Weasley, if you would levitate Professor Snape up to my office. Don't worry; he will not wake for a while. Mr. Longbottom, you look injured. Can you manage coming with us, or do you need to go to the hospital wing directly?"

"I'm all right," said Neville in a shaky voice.

"Let me help you Neville," it was Ginny's voice.

Dumbledore helped Harry to his feet. "Sir," he began, "the Weasley twins and Remus…"

"They are fine," said Dumbledore succinctly, steering him firmly toward the door.

The stunned students were all resuming their seats and the path was now clear to the entrance hall. Once they were all in the corridor, Ginny left Neville and supported Harry as Dumbledore turned back into the Great Hall. He raised his wand and said clearly, "Obliviate!" A second later, the hall was transformed. It was as though nothing unusual had just taken place. The normal din of dinnertime, with people talking and serving themselves from platters of food replaced the shocked looks of moments before. It was as though the whole thing had been a dream. Dumbledore turned to Harry who was looking at him open-mouthed. "They will not remember any of this," he said as he steered the group toward the stairs.

"I..." began Harry.

"Not here," said Dumbledore firmly. He took hold of Harry's arm and they made their way to his office. Ginny was walking next to Neville, and keeping his bleeding hand elevated. She looked back at Harry once or twice with concern in her eyes. Harry tried to give her a reassuring nod, but he wasn't sure anything about his present condition conveyed that everything was, or would be fine. He vaguely wondered what was going to happen next. He had done two murders and then he had attacked a teacher in front of the entire school. How would Dumbledore sort this out?

The stone griffin leapt aside when Dumbledore spoke the password, "Canary Creams," and they rode the stairway in silence. Ron stepped off at the top and accidentally banged Snape's head into the door of the office before Dumbledore waved it open. Once inside, Ron lowered the body of Professor Snape to the floor and stood beside him. Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Neville to sit down. Harry who was feeling decidedly dizzy was happy to do so. Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and to Harry's surprise, turned to Neville and asked him what had happened, asking him to begin with last thing he remembered before he was kidnapped.

Neville flushed a bit red but began to explain, haltingly, how he had gone to Professor Snape's classroom for detention the previous evening and then remembered nothing until he woke up in the dungeon room of St. Mungos. "One of the death eaters beat me, and then I passed out. The next time I woke up, Harry was there," Neville paused, but Dumbledore signaled for him to continue. "Once Harry came round, he got us out of there. It helped that one of those death eaters… the one with the silver hand… was dead clumsy and spilled our wands on the floor, but if it wasn't for Harry, I'd be dead, sir. And, sir, he _had_ to kill those two death eaters, because it was them or us, and I wasn't fast enough..." Harry heard Ginny move behind him. Then he felt her hand squeeze his shoulder. Could she still like him when he had killed?

Neville was rushing through the explanation, missing many points and mixing up the order of events so that Harry was not sure Dumbledore would follow the story, but he was too exhausted and angry to care. He glanced over his shoulder at Ron, who looked anxiously back and then down at the black, motionless form of Snape. Harry turned back toward the head master and tried to pick up the thread of what Neville was saying.

"…then he found that little girl and he wouldn't leave her behind… her parents dead on the floor there and all...I mean… what kind of people would do a thing like that? When we got past the guards it turned out we were in St. Mungos. Then we ran and Harry got us on this bus thing and then..."

Harry lapsed into thought as Neville talked on. Neville understood little of what had really happened or what it meant. Hearing his version of the killing of Bellatrix and Rabaston made it seem as though it had been someone else, other than he who had done it. Harry felt frustration and soul wearying pain vying for control in his head. When would he be ready to take on Voldemort and end this endless flight from one danger to another? Why had he been destined to kill people that he didn't even know? Why were there people who hated _him_ for merely existing? How had he inherited this despicable fate?

Neville finally came to their arrival in the hallway at Hogwarts. Harry watched Dumbledore's face as Neville finished the story. He made no sign of any kind. Then as an after thought, Neville said, "Sir, we heard Professor Snape down in that dungeon and he was talking about bringing us there. That's why Harry went after him. I think Professor Snape was the one who knocked me out." Neville looked as though he had spoken terrible treason and hung his head.

"Neville," said Dumbledore quietly and calmly. "Thank you for explaining this to me. It was very helpful. Why don't you allow Ron to take you off to Madam Pomfrey? I think your hand needs some attention." Neville's handkerchief that was wrapped around the gash on his hand was soaked with blood. Harry glanced again at Ron who looked almost as white as Neville, then at Neville who looked grateful to escape. Ron escorted him from the room and it was silent again.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "Harry, I can guess much from what Neville said, and didn't say. I'll only ask that you fill in a few gaps."

Although Harry knew he must answer these questions, his rage and his guilt at what he had done this day were overpowering, so although he opened his mouth, he was unable to form a sentence worthy of giving voice. He ended up nodding and waiting.

"Tell me what happened with Professor Trelawney."

Harry recounted what the divination teacher had said before she died. "…so, he still doesn't know the entire prophecy," Harry concluded.

"And Professor Snape?"

Harry was able to describe _that_ _particular_ conversation from memory, for it was burned into his brain. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow slightly when Harry reported the part where Snape suggested to Malfoy that he kill Aberforth for retribution. Then he finished by telling how Snape had employed Draco Malfoy to help with the kidnappings.

"This is why you were dueling with him." It was a statement and not a question. Dumbledore rose and strode over to the unconscious Snape. He rolled Snape over onto his back, picked up his limp arm and examined the back of his hand. Then he let the arm fall to the floor and looked at Snape thoughtfully, "So, Severus, you chose betrayal."

The head master walked back to the desk and stood looking down at Harry. "You had to kill two death eaters to escape?" asked Dumbledore.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and someone named Rabastan. I didn't think I had any options if we were going to get away," said Harry listlessly. "Will you be reporting what I did to the Ministry?"

"Hardly!" said Dumbledore. "You did an amazing thing Harry, to escape as you did and save Neville and the child in the process. I'm sure you know you could have apparated at any time?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, narrowing his eyes, and said with stubborn determination, "No sir, I couldn't have."

"No," Dumbledore sighed, "I don't imagine you could." Ginny was standing in stunned silence at Harry's side, her hand squeezing his shoulder so tightly now that it hurt. "Ms. Weasley, please go to the owlry and send a note to your brothers, Fred and George. Tell them that Harry and Neville have arrived safely. They are waiting for word."

Harry looked up at her. She looked shaken, but she looked firmly up at Dumbledore. "I'll send them an owl, but Harry needs to rest, sir." She waited for him to nod his agreement and then she left the office.

The head master rested a gnarled hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, as Ms. Weasley suggests you need to go to the hospital wing and to get some rest. I'd like you to spend the night under Madam Pomfrey's care. We can discuss all of this at length later."

"Mostly, I'm just tired, sir," Harry said stoically. "Pettigrew…he was there at St. Mungos. He was the one who spilled our wands. He did it on purpose to give us a chance to escape."

"I guessed as much from Neville's version of events," said Dumbledore. "He had a debt to repay to you, as I have explained to you before."

"He told me that we are even now," said Harry. "What are you going to do with Snape," he asked, feeling the need to tie up the loose ends before being sent away. "And Draco Malfoy…he was involved too. And Mac…is he all right? Snape said he stunned Mac and did a memory charm on him…"

"Harry, Harry, this can wait until you are recovered. Your head is bleeding."

Harry would not be put off. He wanted some answers; he deserved them. "Snape, and Malfoy, and Mac…" Harry repeated.

"I cannot answer the first two questions yet, Harry as I need to gather some more information. Conner is, however, recovering," Dumbledore said resignedly. "Interestingly, Theodore Nott, of Slytherin came to me just prior to the attack on Hogsmeade and warned me that something was going on. He was quite worried about you. He said he owed you for saving his life."

"Theodore is my friend," Harry said. Dumbledore stared over his spectacles at Harry, but Harry did not elaborate. Then his brain clicked, "What attack on Hogsmeade?"

"I can see there will be no rest for you until you are more fully informed. Very well then," Dumbledore said. "Just after you had left the castle this morning I was informed that Sibyll Trelawney had gone missing. I would have stopped you from going to the village at that point, had I known this earlier. Sibyll's disappearance was much too similar to Percy Weasley's escape from his locked room. I now realized that there was a person within the castle who was the perpetrator."

"Mr. Nott came to my office with his warning and I contacted Aberforth. He immediately launched a discreet search and I myself set off for Hogsmeade, although Voldemort had already taken you. I was waylaid by your friends who were very upset, saying you had gone missing. Apparently, they had searched for you themselves. Miss Weasley was quite insistent that I come strait away. By then the attack on Hogsmeade had started and the dragons were running amuck. I decided to call in the Order to search the village for you."

Harry struggled to form another question; his brain seemed to be operating in slow motion. "Voldemort was called away just as he was going to kill us…something about an attack," Harry said. "Why were the dragons loose?"

"Voldemort's followers had a spell to befuddle the dragons, but it did not succeed as they had hoped. Dragons are not easily overcome, being too powerfully magical. When the spell failed to work, Voldemort apparated into the village to call off his death eaters. His arrival caused a panic. I can only assume he still believed he had you locked up in St. Mungos and wanted to get back there because he and his death eaters disapparated as soon as they could. Still many innocent by-standers were wounded and several residents of the village were killed. Luckily, no Hogwarts students were seriously hurt. The report is here in the Daily Prophet." Dumbledore handed a copy of the paper to Harry. "The Ministry is trying to clear up things in Hogsmeade right now."

Harry could not focus on the newspaper in his hand and he laid it back on the desk.

"There are few people who know that you were kidnapped, Harry. I asked your friends to keep it quiet and Mr. Nott will not tell, nor will the members of the Order. I do not want to draw any additional attention to you at this time. If we report the attack to the Ministry I am afraid someone will begin asking questions that may interfere with your training or compromise your safety."

"What _safety_ would that be?" asked Harry sarcastically.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "As I told you last year, I wish with all my heart that this burden had never come to you, but it has. Think of this, if you can. Each encounter with Voldemort, each time you thwart him, you raise his fear of you. A man who has fear, has doubt, and doubt causes a man to make errors."

Taking Harry's arm, Dumbledore began to help him to his feet. Harry felt as though every muscle in his body was sore and refusing to move. The back of his head was pounding from the beating by the death eater and the bang it took during his duel with Snape, but he rose to his feet. "Come along," Dumbledore was saying.

Perhaps it was because he had only eaten toast that morning and nothing since or having been hit with a stunner and the Cruciatus curse twice in the same period of time. Perhaps it was the emotional crash that follows a crisis, but as Harry stood, the room went slowly black and he slumped to the floor.

When he awoke in the middle of the night, he could hear the sound of rain pelting against the windows, and in the soft candlelight, he saw Ginny seated by his bedside, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. He was in a small room with one high window, a folding screen and a nightstand. He shifted his leg and noticed it felt considerably better. Madam Pomfrey must have sorted it out. He felt his head, which was bandaged. It still hurt quite a bit, and the side of his face felt puffed up.

"Harry," said Ginny softly, "how are you feeling?"

"Not bad, really," he said hoarsely. "Where am I?"

"It's a private room in the hospital wing. Dumbledore didn't want anyone bothering you just yet…I told him I'd stay with you," she said looking at him closely. "Do you want some water or anything?" she asked as she felt his forehead and cheek.

"I'm ok, really," Harry said softly. "You know, you have to trust that I can take care of myself," Harry said, repeating what she had said to him weeks ago.

Ginny managed a smile. "If this is what you look like when you're taking care of yourself, then perhaps you need some extra lessons," she said, trying to put on a brave face.

"Is Neville all right...and that little girl?

"They're fine," said Ginny, "Dumbledore is contacting the MacDonald's relatives."

Harry had almost forgotten that Natalie had claimed the small girl as her sister in the Great Hall. "You know, he made them orphans too," said Harry quietly, "Voldemort."

Harry tried to sit up but the throbbing in his head made him decide to keep it on the pillow for the time being. Instead, he slid over, and pulled Ginny to him. She climbed onto the bed and lay down on top of the covers next to him. It felt good to hold her, and to stroke her hair and to try not to think of anything else. The necklace he had given her was lying against the skin of her throat. The little golden rune glittered in the candlelight. Harry touched it… _the rune of Protection_… "Just stay here, ok?" he asked drowsily.

"Even though we might be seen?" asked Ginny.

"It was you who told me we shouldn't let Voldemort run our lives, and you were right. Who knows how long we really have?" he said. Ginny kissed his cheek and settled in next to him as he drifted back into blissfully dreamless sleep.

Harry woke while the sun was just casting the first pink light across the horizon. Ginny was still lying in his arms, breathing softly. He felt grateful that she had stayed with him. He watched her sleeping face for a while, and then he pulled away and climbed out of bed. His glasses lay on the nightstand and he put them on. Someone, probably Ginny, had left him a clean change of clothes. As he dressed behind the screen, he heard her stir.

"Harry, maybe you should stay in bed for a bit. You've been through a lot," Ginny said sleepily.

"I want to see Dumbledore," Harry said. "I want to know what's being done with Snape."

"I still think you should get back in bed. I'm sure Dumbledore has Snape under control," said Ginny.

Harry bent stiffly and tied on his shoes. "I've got to know, then I'll come find you, ok?"

"I'll go get Ron and Hermione and we'll all go to breakfast, then," said Ginny. Harry nodded and stood up. He felt light-headed and had to hold on to the wall for a moment until the dizzy sensation stopped. Ginny got up and came over to him. He could tell she was resisting the urge to support him. Instead, she struck a falsely happy attitude and said, "And Harry, I know nothing happened at all last night, but please, keep away from Dumbledore's Pensieve for a while, won't you?"

He faced her and grinned, then hugged her and planted a kiss on her mouth.

Harry made his way to the all too familiar office of the head master. He knocked on the office door and heard, "Enter," from within. Apparently, he was not the only one awake early this morning. As he entered the room, he saw Remus, Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley talking to Neville's mother.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried as she turned and recognized him. She rushed forward and engulfed him in a tight hug. "Oh, thank you…thank you for saving my son!"

Harry's face reddened, but he allowed himself to be hugged for a long moment. "It's all right, Mrs. Longbottom."

"No it's not," she said looking into his face. "I owe you so much. You saved Neville." Alice Longbottom held him at arms length, "You killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Do you realize what that means to me?" she asked quietly.

"Really, Neville did as much as I did," said Harry. "He was brilliant. We'd never have gotten out without him. He knew just what to do with that little girl."

Alice Longbottom looked appreciatively at him, and stroked his face. Then she left the room.

Remus and Arthur were next to hug him and pat him on the back. As they steered him to a seat, he asked, "Remus, what happened at Fred and George's shop…after I left?"

"Well, Harry, two of Voldemort's death eaters came in and started trying to push Fred around. Then George went to help him. About that time, three more showed up and you heard the fighting on the stairs. We three managed to stun the lot of them and hold them till the Ministry aurors could come and claim them. They are all in Azkaban, as we speak." This news was like a giant weight being lifted from Harry. He had wanted to stay and help them. After all, they were fighting the death eaters that were after him. Putting his friends in danger did not sit well with him.

"Yes, Fred created some trick stairs, using his wand, and they were all stuck in place. Then George knocked them out. They hardly needed my help at all," laughed Remus.

"Remus," said Arthur, "We should be getting on with this. We've plenty to do yet." Turning to Harry he said, "I'm very glad you're all right. You don't know how worried we were. Molly will be so very happy that you are up and about." He came over and squeezed Harry's shoulder as he headed toward the door.

When they had left the room, Harry asked the question now burning in him, "What about Snape?" For once, Dumbledore did not correct him and say _Professor Snape_.

"Very well, Harry," said Dumbledore, taking a seat heavily behind his desk. "Severus is a skilled Legilimens and a skilled liar. He has deceived Voldemort and me as he angled to improve his own lot. The Order will be holding him at a secret location for the time being. He is much too dangerous to be allowed to fall into the hands of the Ministry at this time. He is claiming, of course, to have been under the Imperious curse. He claims Malfoy was controlling him to get him to bring Trelawney, you and Neville out of Hogwarts. I believe otherwise, however. He and I had an old agreement…a contract, if you will. Very like the parchment list Ms. Granger devised for your D.A. group," Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "Yes...very like that." Dumbledore turned to Harry, "If you should ever see him again, you will notice he has a mark upon his hand. It is a sign of his treachery."

"So you won't even send him to Azkaban?" asked Harry angrily.

"Snape knows too much, Harry. Regardless of which side he is really on, we cannot have him imprisoned with the death eaters or questioned by the Ministry. He could reveal too much. We want him under our control. Arthur and Remus are handling the details."

"If you want to know what he's given up to Voldemort, why don't you use Veritaserum on him?" asked Harry.

"Snape built up a tolerance to it as part of his defenses. If someone were to try to use it on him, he would be able to fight its effects and give the answer he chose, rather than the truth."

Harry was perplexed, but he had lots of other questions and so he plunged ahead. "What about Malfoy, then?"

"I have called his mother in to meet with me. We shall see what comes of our discussion. At Hogwarts we have him under some small amount of control but out in the world, I fear he will become an active disciple of Voldemort," Dumbledore said. He must have noticed the black look on Harry's face, for he said, "Which would you chose Harry, if you were me?"

Dumbledore looked mildly at him. Harry could see Dumbledore's point. Malfoy, expelled, could be worse than Malfoy left in school. Still it seemed very wrong.

Harry left Dumbledore's office with a lot on his mind. He had escaped again, but just. He doubted that he could have gotten himself and Neville out if Pettigrew had not helped them. It was luck and chance but not skill, he told himself. At the bottom of the spiral stairs, he almost ran head long into Ron, who was waiting there with Ginny and Hermione.

"All right, Harry?" said Ron.

Harry nodded while Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "We were so worried, we were sure you were….well…that you might not come back," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

Ginny took his hand and squeezed it.

Harry was so happy to be back with his friends that he couldn't help but smile. It seemed that he could not get satisfaction from Snape, or Malfoy. Voldemort was still after him. Still he had his friends.

"I should go see Neville," he said.

"Neville was taken home this morning by his mum," said Ginny.

"Really?" asked Harry, "He's coming back, isn't he?"

"Just going home for a day or so. Madam Pomfrey said he needed more rest," said Ron.

"His mum seems really nice," said Hermione. "His family has already lost a lot to Voldemort, haven't they?"

Harry nodded. He suppressed the thought that no one was going to come and take him home to heal. No parent was going to talk him through that moment when he'd killed people. Still, what real family he had was right here with him. "I should at least see how that little girl is doing. She's Natalie MacDonald's sister?" Both girls had lost their parents. The least he could do was to see that she was all right.

Hermione nodded. "Dumbledore came down to the hospital wing with you. He had to levitate you there. Then he took Natalie aside and told her that her parents were killed. She…well she was terribly upset and crying of course. Madam Pomfrey ended up giving her a sleeping draught after that."

As they started toward the hospital wing, they met Ludo Bagman puffing up the staircase in their direction. He stopped and looked in surprise at Harry. "Well…Harry…Well. So you're here are you?" he said. "Well good to see you…and ummm… good you weren't hurt…in the village, that is." He looked around at them all, "Well...I need to see Dumbledore right away. Hogsmeade is a disaster, dragons all nervous and over excited…must come up with a good plan." Then he hurried off.

"Strange," said Ron looking after him.

Harry watched Bagman going toward the head masters office. He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Turning back, he shook off the sensation and asked, "Did you see the dragons get loose?"

Ginny began, "I told Ron and Hermione you weren't in the Three Broomsticks. We all looked, but we couldn't find you, and we got back here as quickly as we could to warn Dumbledore that something had happened to you."

"Ya," said Ron, "Malfoy was acting as though he knew something but wouldn't tell us, so Ginny hexed him. Left him twitching in the middle of the street."

Hermione continued the story, "When we got here, Dumbledore was coming out the front door and in a great hurry. He listened for a moment and then he rushed off toward Hogsmeade. We could see smoke rising from that direction, and were just about to follow, but McGonagall came out and told us we had to go right to our common room and stay there."

"As others got back from Hogsmeade, they said the dragons went mad and were stomping about and breathing fire. Colin Creevey said he saw a load of masked wizards running about cursing people; Cruciatus mainly. As far as I know, only a few Hogwarts students got hurt, and then it was mostly burns and scrapes."

"Hermione figured the attack was supposed to be a cover for taking you," said Ron. "Those masked wizards did quite a lot of damage within a few minutes. It took the Ministry quite a while to get the dragons back under control once the death eaters were gone. I sent Charlie an owl right away. He wrote back last night and told me they were still trying to calm them back down."

Upon reaching the hospital wing, Harry pulled open the door. Inside, Madam Pomfrey was holding the little girl who was screaming. "Poor dear is simply over tired," she said, as they entered.

"Is she all right?" asked Harry. "I couldn't really tell how she was doing or anything…while we were escaping."

The wet-cheeked child drew a great gasping breath and held her arms out toward Harry. He looked blankly around as the girls smiled at him. "What?" he asked.

"She wants you to take her," said Hermione, suppressing a giggle.

"All right then, I'll take her," said Harry, and he took the little girl from Madam Pomfrey's arms. She yawned and quieted. As he held her, she stuck a chubby fist into her mouth and rested her head on his shoulder. "How is Natalie doing?" he asked.

"She has had a great shock. She is still sleeping. Her relatives arrive tomorrow to collect her and her sister, here," she looked at Harry approvingly as he held Natalie's sister. "Well, Potter, you seem to have an affinity. I'm going to get the little one a bottle. Perhaps you could hold her until I return," said Madam Pomfrey who then bustled out of the room.

Harry had fair few experiences with small children and felt rather like an idiot standing there. When Madam Pomfrey returned, he quickly handed the child back and she eagerly took the offered bottle. Harry and the others left Madam Pomfrey cooing over the little girl.

No one in the Great Hall gave Harry a second look as they walked in and took seats for breakfast. Harry looked around remembering the havoc he and Snape had caused in this very room just yesterday. Dumbledore's memory charm had done its job. Harry relaxed, until Dennis Creevey came hurrying up, "Harry, were you hurt in the attack, yesterday?"

Harry looked at him quizzically, until he realized his head was still bandaged. "Ummm…Yes Dennis, got a bump on the head." Dennis said he was sorry to hear it and left to join his friends down the table.

Mac had not been in the hospital wing nor was he sitting at the teacher's table, so Harry guessed he was in his rooms. He'd go see him when breakfast was done. It seemed likely to Harry that Snape had cursed Mac just after Harry had left him in the hall on Friday night. Mac had gone back to Snape's classroom, after the incident with the detention, and had probably walked in on Snape cursing Neville, or something. If he had gone to the potions classroom alone, Snape would have cursed him too.

When they left the table twenty minutes later, Harry was sidetracked by the arrival of Fred and George Weasley in the entrance hall. They were in high spirits and insisted on dragging him and the others down to Hagrid's. They all trooped down across the lawn to Hagrid's cabin and he welcomed them in happily.

"Harry, glad you're ok," said Hagrid. "Terrible worried we were for a while. And Professor Snape…well, who would a thought!"

They all sat around Hagrid's table, while George passed out cold butterbeer. It seemed a bit early in the day for butterbeer and it didn't go well with the eggs and kippers they had just eaten, but they all took a bottle and talked animatedly for several hours. Harry had to recount the entire story again, although he left out the part about Trelawney and the prophecy. Then he asked Fred and George about the death eater attack on their shop.

In fine form, Fred and George re-enacted the attack, taking various parts and using funny voices. They made the death eaters sound like blundering idiots as the others roared with laughter. Finally George and Fred got up to leave saying they needed to get back to their shop. Fred hinted they were expecting a shipment of some unusual ingredients they needed to make a new product that George claimed would revolutionize a jokester's bag of tricks. From the little they would divulge, it sounded both dangerous and brilliant. Harry was sure Fred and George would have another hit on their hands. Ginny hugged her brothers and they shook Harry's hand, before walking off toward the gates.

Hagrid insisted on walking them all back up to the castle. "You lot are always out of bounds, and look what can happen. You all need to be more careful. I know you're nearly of age, but ya can still get in a load of trouble and it worries me," he said pointedly as he left them at oak front doors.

As they climbed to the first floor landing, Ron and Hermione were arguing over the effect butterbeer might have on Muggles. As they bickered, Harry whispered to Ginny that he'd see them back in Gryffindor Tower, once he had looked in on MacNessa. She nodded and followed Ron and Hermione toward the next staircase, shaking her head at them.

Harry approached the door to Mac's rooms and knocked. He was asked in with a gruff, "Come!" He entered the room and was surprised to find both Mac and Mad Eye Moody sitting by the fire.

"Potter!" said Moody, his magical eye swiveling around, taking in Harry.

Mac's face brightened at the sight of Harry. He was sitting in a chair by the fire. He had a pot of tea on the table next to him, along with a number of vials, which Harry guessed contained potions to get him back on his feet. "Well, young Harry, I'm very glad to see you are all right. Sit down now, and tell us everything," Mac said shifting stiffly in his chair.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing, sir?" Harry asked.

"Oh…that molly coddling is not for me. I'm not unconscious, am I? Or mortally wounded? I'm perfectly fine here."

Moody guffawed and stomped his wooden leg on the floor, "Well said!"

"It was Snape who cursed you, sir. I overheard him in the dungeon at St. Mungos," said Harry, pulling up a chair.

"Dumbledore told me last night, after he talked to you," said Mac.

"I'm not sure Dumbledore quite believed it when I first told him. I guess he still wanted to think that Snape was on our side."

"Well, he's been keeping Snape's little secret all these years, hasn't he?" said Mac, matter-of-factly. Harry, who had been ready for Mac to ask about his captivity, was momentarily shocked into silence. It seemed to take his brain a moment to digest this statement.

"What secret?" asked Harry.

"Well, what I'm going to tell you is a lot of rumor and speculation. Take it for no more than that. Snape was bitten by a vampire just after graduating from school. The nasty creature had been consorting with Voldemort and Snape simply got in its way one night, or so the story goes. He had a small window of opportunity to survive that night. Snape begged Voldemort for help, but Voldemort laughed at him and threw him out to fend for himself. Snape went to Dumbledore who managed to keep him alive and from turning into a foul night creature," Mac explained.

"Yes," said Moody, "Dumbledore taught him the charm that would keep him safe and he gave him a job. If anyone were to find out Snape's true situation he would be confined by the Ministry for life."

"How do you two…"

"I put the pieces together. A death eater told me some of it years ago, during an interrogation," Moody responded.

"And I was told by an old friend," Mac chuckled and grinned at Moody who smiled back with his crooked and scarred mouth.

"Why would he go back over to Voldemort?" asked Harry, "…if Voldemort left him for dead."

"Severus was ambitious and wanted power. Voldemort has it and that is a powerful magnet for some men. He couldn't ever to hope to be the master of either Dumbledore or Voldemort, but if he played them both off against each other, as long as he could, then he was the one in control, in a manner of speaking," Mac paused, "Of course, this is purely speculation on my part."

"So he chose Voldemort," said Harry.

"I don't know if he did, really," said Moody. "He just got caught while playing an incredibly dangerous game."

"I'd like to kill him," said Harry quietly.

"I understand from Albus that you did some killing. He said you had to use the killing curse on a couple of death eaters," said Mac.

Harry inadvertently shrunk back in his seat. He did not want to re-live that moment and the hatred that was so great he was sickened by the thought of it. He pushed the feeling of rising nausea down. Still, not a moment ago, he had said he wanted to kill Snape. "I...I don't really want to talk about it," he said.

"Of course you don't want to talk about it. No one who kills and who has a conscience wants to think on it. Conner and I are old men, Potter, and between us we've killed our share of fellow human beings, I dare say," said Moody.

Mac nodded, staring into the fire, and said, "It's easier to do in battle, because you are just reacting, trying to stay alive yourself."

"How'd you learn the curse, Potter? Usually it takes practice…" asked Moody. Mac raised his eyebrows and Moody nodded knowingly. "I see. Well you learned from the best."

Moody looked over at Harry, "You did well, boy. I know it doesn't feel good, but you did well. You killed two monsters who relished torture, who would do anything the dark lord asked regardless of how vile. Taking that kind of evil out of the world is a dirty, nasty job, but it's the right thing."

Harry wished he could rationalize away his actions so easily. The two old aurors had seen much more evil than he had. Maybe that's what it took to resign yourself to having taken a life. Harry didn't know, and he didn't want to think about it. Still being here with men who had fought the dark side and who had killed, made him feel better, or at least understood. He took the cup of tea Moody handed him and sipped it slowly.

They all sat together for the next hour, watching the dancing flames and drinking their tea, occasionally speaking about unimportant matters.

However happy Moody and MacNessa were with him for killing two death eaters, Harry found it hard to be so callous about what he had been forced to do. That night he woke after tossing and turning for several hours. He rose and paced the dormitory from his bed to the window several times. The sky was dark and moonless. Details on the grounds were almost invisible in the blackness. It made him feel that he was floating in darkness as he looked down and there was nothing to distract him from his restlessness.

Harry felt that things were annoyingly unresolved and it was bothering him. Snape was a traitor to the Order but was not being properly punished. Malfoy had helped Voldemort but would probably be allowed to stay at school. Even though Harry understood Dumbledore's point, it still rankled. His brain was spinning with the events of the last forty-eight hours. Finally, he decided to go and sit in the common room for a bit. He threw on his dressing gown, then quietly closed the door on his two, remaining roommates, who were able to sleep, and padded downstairs.

Although it was quite late, there were some fifth years in a corner, studying. O.W.L.'s were beginning on Monday. Harry had forgotten that. They looked up but returned to work immediately. Harry plopped down on the old sofa in front of the fire and dropped his head back closing his eyes. Even with eyes closed, he could see those he had killed, dropping as he cursed them. He replayed Voldemort forcing Trelawney to repeat the prophecy and the dead eyes of the divination teacher once her strength finally failed. In slow motion, he could see himself and Neville running for it; shouts, curses, and jets of light, the mayhem and terror.

"You all right?" a soft voice asked.

It was Ginny. Harry had not noticed her among the other fifth years. She must have been reading in the chair with its back to him. "Ginny, I didn't know you were still up."

"O.W.L.'s start tomorrow," she said with a sigh.

"And I made you stay with me all last night when you probably wanted to be studying," said Harry feeling now that he had been very selfish.

"First, I would have stayed with you even if I did have a test first thing this morning," she said with a look of concern. "Second, if I don't know the material by now, then I guess I deserve poor grades." Ginny smiled briefly then looked more closely at him, "But why are you up? You look exhausted. Is anything wrong?" She came around and sat next to him.

"Nothing…." said Harry, "…Everything." He suddenly felt like he was burdening her and he was angry with himself for it. He was worrying about Voldemort again. He was angry about Snape and Malfoy. However, talking about it didn't make it better and wouldn't make it go away. And while it was very comforting to spill his inner most thoughts to Ginny, she had her own worries, what with exams beginning in the morning. "It's really nothing," he said.

"Oh, Harry, that's not true," she said pointedly. "You're a miserable liar." Ginny moved over closer to Harry, perching on the edge of the sofa. She whispered to him so none of the other fifth years could hear, "You've had another really horrible experience, that none of us can totally appreciate. Fighting Voldemort is more important than any exams or classes, or anything else. If he wins, we'll all be dead or enslaved. So, Harry, I'll listen to you whenever you want. I'll do whatever I can to help you." Ginny put a hand on his knee, "I want to. You should know by this time how I feel."

Harry sighed and looked at her and as he did, the tension left him. He couldn't explain it but just her hand resting on his knee gave him some comfort. He felt warmth spread through him at her touch and her words. He felt his body relax and his mind slow down and clear. "Thanks, Ginny," he said looking into her eyes. "I believe I'll go and get some sleep now."

Ginny looked at him penetratingly, "I tell you I'll listen to anything you want to say, and you tell me you're off to bed?"

Harry gave her hand a squeeze. "You may not believe it, but you just helped me a lot. Really! See you in the morning."

Harry saw Ginny look quizzically at him as he began climbing the stairs to his dormitory.


	20. The New PLan

**Chapter 20**

**The New Plan**

When he returned to his dormitory room, Harry dropped off into a deep sleep quite quickly. It seemed that no time had passed at all when he was awakened by the sound of heels clicking as they ran up the dormitory stairs. Professor McGonagall burst into Harry's room, panting. "Wake up now Potter!" Even though he was foggy from sleep, he leapt to his feet. McGonagall looked pale and very worried. Before Harry could ask her what was happening, she shouted, "Come with me now… Weasley…Thomas…you too."

Harry fumbled for his glasses and wand as he watched Ron and Dean scramble blearily from their beds. "Follow me," insisted McGonagall, pushing them toward the door. She shushed their questions and led them part way down the stone stairs. They stopped at the door to the fourth year's dormitory. "Weasley and Thomas, there are at least two open beds in there. You will stay in there for the remainder of the night." They both started to question her at once, but she opened the door and ushered them inside hastily. Then she and Harry continued down into the common room and through the portrait hole. MacNessa was hurrying toward them, also panting. "Conner, will you stand guard here until I return? I'm taking Potter to Dumbledore's office."

"Of course, Minerva," said Mac, drawing his wand and taking up a position in front of the portrait hole.

"I'll be back directly," she said curtly and hurried Harry along the corridor, with her hand firmly locked around his arm and her wand out.

"Professor, what's going on?" asked Harry.

"The grounds are under attack Potter, and you are the likely target," McGonagall said in a hushed voice as she pulled him toward the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "Canary Cream!" she said clearly. The gargoyle leapt aside and she pushed him toward the stairs. "Go and wait in the headmaster's office, Potter. DO NOT leave until he tells you it is safe." As Harry rode the stairs, he saw the entrance reseal itself as McGonagall turned back down the corridor.

Harry opened the door to Dumbledore's office, which was empty. Even Fawkes was gone from his perch. He went immediately to the windows and looked through several until he saw some jets of red light on the ground far below. The night was very black and he could not make out any forms in the darkness. The flashes of light seemed to be near the gate. He wished he knew what was happening. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a huge ball of white light illuminated the ground and immediately dissipated. Still he could make out nothing.

At least a half an hour passed without any more sign from the lawn in front of the school. Harry finally took a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He was very tired and even the excitement below did not keep him from dosing off. He startled awake minutes later as he heard voices on the stairs. At first he relaxed, knowing Dumbledore would soon be telling him what happened. Then it occurred to him that the next person through the door could be an enemy. At least he had thought to bring his wand. Harry moved into a dark corner of the room and got ready to curse any foe who entered.

He held his breath. The door opened and Dumbledore, Kingsley and Moody came in. Moody's magical eye immediately fixed on Harry and he snorted. "Good boy, Potter. You were ready for an attack," he said, tapping the side of his nose. "Constant vigilance!"

Dumbledore did not appear happy at all; in fact, he looked quite infuriated. He waved his wand and cups of steaming coffee appeared on a small table. Kingsley gladly picked one up and took a seat. "What happened?" asked Harry. "What's going on?"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed in anger. Kingsley, however, responded first, "The gates of Hogwarts were breached tonight by a group of death eaters accompanied by five mountain trolls." Harry noticed then that Kingsley had a gash along his cheek from which a bit of blood was oozing.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "But how…."

"Hogwarts in not impenetrable, Harry, as you saw during last fall's Quidditch match," began Dumbledore, "Its protections are mainly designed to keep muggles from finding it and in preventing certain types of activities, such as apparition. Still parents, teachers and students must be able to come and go at all times." Dumbledore was standing with his back to them looking out of one of the windows, as Harry had done, into the blackness of the night. Harry wondered if the headmaster could see more out there than he could. "I can detect a breach of the gates. When the trolls and the death eaters entered the grounds tonight, I immediately sent Hagrid a message to go investigate. Then I summoned the Order and the house elves. By then Hagrid had sent up sparks indicating grave danger. He was already fighting the trolls. The death eaters thought to keep us busy subduing the trolls, while they entered the castle unnoticed."

"They were aiming to get to you, Harry," said Kingsley.

Harry did not know what to say or ask; he felt great guilt. "Are you sure they were after me?" he managed finally. Dumbledore hesitated an instant before answering.

"There are, of course, other possible explanations, but since we did not catch any of them so they could be questioned, we will make the very logical assumption that you were the target," said Dumbledore.

Moody, sniffed in an annoyed sort of way. "We found a map on the ground marking the location of Gryffindor Tower. Of course Potter was the target, Albus."

Dumbledore seemed to ignore this comment. "The protections upon Hogwarts allowed me to know as soon as the death eaters stepped foot inside the gate and Dobby's troops were very effective in thwarting the attack."

"Wait… Dobby? What did he do?" asked Harry.

"Dobby has trained a group of house-elves to help guard the castle grounds. He came to me after Christmas and asked if he could be of service in some way. He wanted to be able to help you, Harry."

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk. "Elves have very powerful magic, and they only required my permission to be allowed to use it. You see ownership of property and the chain of command is very important to them. In any event, he trained a group of thirty Hogwarts' elves to respond to an invasion of the castle grounds, and they did a magnificent job tonight. I dare say the death eaters will not be trying that again soon," said Dumbledore.

Moody clunked over to where Harry was sitting; wooden leg striking the floor with every other step. "Potter, you are in grave danger. The dark lord is extremely angry that you killed his disciples and escaped him again. He seems to have taken it as a challenge to get to you and kill you at all costs."

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore, shortly, "I appreciate your analysis of the state of affairs but scaring Harry to death will do nothing to help the situation."

"Wake up, Albus," said Moody. "The boy is being hunted, and you'd better have a good plan to protect him. Potter needs to know what's coming at him. He's brave and he has brains, so don't keep him in the dark."

"I don't intend to, Alastor," said Dumbledore. He turned to Harry. "It is true that I was not expecting an attack so soon; and not upon Hogwarts. It points up the danger you are now facing, Harry. I am greatly concerned about Privet Drive and how we shall protect it this summer."

Harry did not intend it, but he yawned deeply, "Sorry, sir…"

Dumbledore interrupted, "You are still tired and weakened from the kidnapping and this conversation will not contribute to a peaceful rest." He shot a quick look at Moody, who huffed but did not respond. "I would like you to sleep in this office tonight, until we can improve the defenses on the grounds." He immediately conjured a cot with blankets in the corner. "Gentlemen," he said, "let's leave Harry to sleep, shall we?" Then he left the office to escort Kingsley and Moody to the front gates. After they left the room, Harry sunk down on the cot and pulled a blanket over him. As he drifted off to sleep, Fawkes appeared with a small pop and settled on the edge of the cot next to his head. Harry stroked Fawkes' beautiful feathers and dropped off into a deep sleep.

He woke as the sun crept over the horizon, causing the portraits on the walls of Dumbledore's office to shift, stretch and yawn. He got to his feet and straightened the blanket on the cot, then left the office quietly. It was still very early and the Gryffindors were not stirring yet. Harry went up to his dorm room and then realized that Ron and Dean were sleeping with the fourth years. He thought over the conversations of the previous evening, while he changed into his robes and ran a comb through his hair. Moody had been pretty sure that the attack on the grounds was all about catching him. Was he now a danger to those around him? To the other students? He rifled through his trunk for some clean socks, and then went down to the Great Hall, even though it was very early.

Harry went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. There were a surprising number of fifth years scattered about the large room. O.W.L.s would begin today, and they looked pale and tired from studying late into the night. He helped himself to eggs and sausages, and was just pouring some pumpkin juice when he heard Dumbledore call his name. Harry turned to see the headmaster with a little knot of people in tow, headed in his direction. "Harry, Harry," said Dumbledore smiling, "I wanted you to meet the MacDonald family. Little Annie MacDonald is the child you rescued." Dumbledore said in a whisper. He then proceeded to introduce Annie's grandmother, her uncle, his wife, and a small boy of about five. The names were a blur to Harry, but he nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for saving my granddaughter, young man," whispered the elderly witch, as she wiped a tear from her eye with her handkerchief.

"It's ok," mumbled Harry, blushing slightly.

The uncle also thanked Harry, as did the aunt. "It was very courageous of you. We're very grateful," said the uncle solemnly.

"Perhaps you could show them to the hospital wing so they can pick-up little Annie," suggested Dumbledore. "I do believe that Natalie is there, watching her."

Harry nodded and led the way out of the Great Hall and up the staircase. He tried to make conversation, staying on the subject of the castle, which he thought was a safe topic. When they reached the hospital wing, Harry showed them to the room where Annie was being kept. Natalie rushed over to them when they entered and hugged her grandmother. Harry could see she had been crying. Little Annie was oblivious to the tragedy. Indeed, when he entered the room, she squealed with delight and reached her hands toward him. A veteran now, he lifted her carefully and placed her in the arms of the aunt.

Soon she was being smothered in hugs. She seemed very happy. The uncle pulled Harry to the side. "I can tell Dumbledore hasn't told us everything, but it sounds as though Annie would be dead along with my brother and his wife if it hadn't been for you. I wanted to ask if you saw either of them while they were still… well…still alive?" Harry could hear the strain in the young man's voice.

"I'm sorry, but they were dead by the time I got to them. I only had a moment to grab Annie before the death eaters caught up with us again," said Harry. He looked over at the small girl, feeling very uncomfortable.

"We will be eternally grateful that you saved our niece," said the uncle. His eyes had welled up with tears.

Natalie was sobbing. She looked as though she wanted to say something too, but couldn't, instead she gave him a brief hug. Then the uncle shook Harry's hand before turning back to his family. Harry walked despondently back down the stairs trying to banish the image of the dead MacDonalds lying on the floor in St.Mungos, while little Annie sat next to them.

Back in the Great Hall Professor McGonagall was hurrying about handing out test schedules. The examiners were talking to Professor Dumbledore at the head table. Little Professor Tofty waved enthusiastically at Harry when he spotted him entering the room. Harry waved back.

Theodore Nott came in with some of the Slytherins and took their usual seats. He nodded slightly to Harry and Harry gave him a nod in return. Perhaps they would never be great friends, but it was nice to know that they could still help each other out. He thought he'd try to get Nott alone before the term ended to thank him for going to Dumbledore.

Harry had lost his appetite for breakfast, and simply took a piece of toast and chose a seat at the back of the room. Ginny was sitting with her classmates and they were deep in concentration, looking something up in a large book. He remembered the stress of studying for O.W.L.s the previous year, and how relieved he was each test was finished.

Harry drifted through his own classes that day, occasionally wondering what the point of it all was. Mac called off his auror lessons owing to his being needed to help with the exams. Mac assured him that no matter what happened they were not going to lose ground. The kidnapping incident seemed to have made MacNessa very determined in his cause to train Harry. He was particularly impressed with Harry's account of his duel with Snape. Harry noticed a new and angry glint in Mac's eye.

"Ahh! Young Harry, I wish I could have been there when you called out Snape. I'd have liked to see that. I'm going to be showing you how to get control faster in a duel. The longer the fight is stretched out the more chance for injury or error on your part. Subdue your opponent quickly. That's the thing!" To Harry, the auror lessons were the only ones that made sense any longer. What did it matter if he knew the difference between a Mandrake and a Manticore if he couldn't kill Voldemort? Dumbledore had postponed his Elemental magic lessons until after the O.W.L. exams as well. He claimed he would be very busy and in and out of the castle until after the weekend.

Harry toyed with his homework that night but couldn't pull together the enthusiasm to finish it. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of concern when they thought he wasn't watching. Ron tried to get him to play chess, but Harry decided to turn in early, and went off to the deserted dormitory room alone.

On Tuesday, Professor Sprout took him aside in class and asked if he was feeling all right and whether he wanted to go and have a lie down. McGonagall seemed to be treating him in a very kindly manner also and on Wednesday, gave him extra points on a test question that he wasn't sure he really deserved. Hagrid excused him from the final exam altogether, saying he already knew a lot about magical creatures and was one of the best students in the class. Harry was grateful for his teacher's consideration but he found that what he really wanted was to be treated just like the rest of the students. It was becoming harder to deny how different he was.

Hermione reported that Professor Grubbly –Plank had been brought in as a substitute instructor for Potions classes and no explanation was given for Snape's absence, which caused a lot of talk amongst the students. Since they had all had the memory of Harry and Snape's duel wiped from their heads, it was interesting to hear their speculations. Ron who felt he had always had the right take on Snape was tormenting Hermione, who had been shocked to learn of Snape's involvement. This, of course, caused several arguments between the two of them.

On the way back from the Library on Friday, Harry rounded a corner and ran straight into Draco Malfoy. He was not flanked by Crabbe or Goyle as usual, and he looked a bit different some how.

"Potter," he hissed malevolently. "You should be dead." Malfoy glared at Harry, with his hand darting to the inside of his robes. Harry realized suddenly that he had not seen Draco since the day in Hogsmeade. He wondered briefly, where Draco had been.

"Malfoy, you're lucky you're not in Azkaban right now," said Harry. "Just get out of my way; I can't stand being near scum like you." He brushed past Malfoy using every bit of self-control he could muster to avoid cursing him into a pile of dust. He raced along the corridor and then up a flight of stairs. Harry was seething with rage. He had been drifting in a fog all week, but the sight of Malfoy brought his anger right back to the surface. It seemed so wrong that Draco could continue to strut around the castle freely, after what he had done. Harry wanted to scream. Instead, he slammed his fist into a suit of armor that fell, banging and clattering to the floor.

"Harry!" said a surprised voice behind him. It was Hagrid, striding toward him.

Harry knew he should feel embarrassed at his outburst, but his anger was too strong. He flattened a piece of shoulder armor to the floor with his foot, and began gathering up the remaining pieces and tossing them roughly into the corner. "Hello, Hagrid," he said grimly.

"What's eating you?" asked Hagrid looking down at the fallen pile of tin.

"Malfoy," said Harry. "I'd like to kill that slimy little worm."

"Now, now Harry," said Hagrid, "If you do that, I'll lose my summer assistant." Hagrid grinned broadly and winked at Harry, conspiratorially.

"What?" asked Harry, bewildered?

Hagrid looked up and down the corridor, to check it was empty. "Well, Dumbledore called in Malfoy's mum… gave her a choice. Draco would either be thrown out of school, permanent like, or he could stay, but under certain conditions," explained Hagrid in a lowered voice. "Right chuffed she was. I can tell you. She screamed and threatened, but Dumbledore told her he'd report Draco to the Ministry and that he had the proof against him. He told her that if Draco was to be thrown out of school now, no other decent school would take him. Told her he thought they had openings at the Leaky Cauldron for dishwashers and that perhaps he could get him a job there." Hagrid grinned, "Oh I tell you, that one put her right over the top. So she accepted Dumbledore's conditions. I heard it all, cause I was to wait outside the door till I was called in, see," said Hagrid.

"Then Professor McGonagall brought in Malfoy, and Dumbledore called me in. Dumbledore told Draco the deal and then_ he_ cursed something fierce. What a family! His mum finally slapped him to shut him up."

"What conditions, Hagrid?" asked Harry now mildly interested.

"Well, he's not in a house any more. He can't wear the Slytherin colors. They have him living in a room off Professor Flitwick's quarters. Not allowed out of it except for classes. Flitwick's put charms and such on it. AND, Malfoy is to be my assistant for the summer. Not allowed home over the holidays at all. _Lots of hard work and fresh air_ says Dumbledore. Thinks it'll be good for him," Hagrid chuckled. "He's not allowed his wand the entire summer. Don't imagine he'll like spreading dragon dung on the garden, nor hauling the firewood, but there you are."

"And his mother agreed to it all?" asked Harry, now very amused.

"She's already got a husband on the run from the Ministry. She might be proud, but she's not stupid. She was really angry when Dumbledore told her what he wanted Draco doing over the summer. _Servant's work_, she said, _No Malfoy will be doing servant's work_. But, Dumbledore told her it was part of the deal, take it or leave it. The Malfoy's have a lot to lose if Draco is hauled up on charges right now you know."

Harry could not help smiling at the thought of Draco Malfoy, hands blistered, toting logs and shoveling fertilizer. It was not quite the punishment Harry had hoped for, but he had it admit, it was satisfying.

By Saturday, Ron had decided that what Harry needed to lift his spirits was a good fly down at the Quidditch pitch. Ginny, although longing to get out into the fresh air, had declined owing to wanting to sleep in after a long week of late night studying and a very late end-of-exams party in the common room on Friday night. Harry had skipped most of the party and gone off to bed before it got into full swing. Even the news about Draco did not keep his melancholy thoughts at bay. He hoped Ginny had understood.

Ron and Harry headed out of the castle early in the morning with their brooms over their arms. Harry breathed in the air, now warming in the early summer sun. It did feel really good. Soon they were soaring over the field, chasing each other, diving and attempting some Quidditch moves that Ron had wanted to try.

After about an hour, Harry felt that he had left all his bad feelings back on the ground. When they finally landed, he thanked Ron for convincing him to come. "Oh, it's alright Harry. You did the same thing for me when I hurt my leg." As they headed back toward the exit, tossing a Quaffle between them, Harry was startled to see Professor Dumbledore standing under the shade of the stands, watching them. "Ahh…Harry, Ron, I do enjoy watching Quidditch. You two are excellent flyers."

Harry looked at him suspiciously, as Dumbledore fell into step with them. "Sir, why are you down here?" asked Harry.

"Well, Harry, I think you need someone _watching your back_, as the Muggles say," said Dumbledore lightly, surveying the grounds as though he were just out for a leisurely walk.

"You mean I can't be outside without protection," said Harry flatly. He looked over at Dumbledore, strolling along next to them. He was being watched again.

"Harry, I wanted a word with you concerning how you are feeling after the killings," said Dumbledore. Ron went very quiet at his side. "I wanted it to sink in a bit before talking to you about it."

"I don't know," said Harry impatiently, "Do we have to talk about it?"

"I believe we do need to Harry. I think Ron here can appreciate how having someone to confide in after a terrible moment such as that can help one get over it." Dumbledore looked over at Ron who nodded slowly in agreement.

"Mac…I mean Professor MacNessa and Moody thought I did fine, and that I should be happy that I killed evil people," said Harry.

"And how do you feel?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "Why does it matter? I had to do it, and I did it. You want me to kill Voldemort and now you know I _can_ kill. You should be happy." Harry's answer had been surlier than he intended but it had just come out that way. Ron was standing open-mouthed watching.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I can not change your fate and I cannot do this thing for you. It is your task to perform or to deny. I won't pretend I am sorry that you can manage to defend yourself. It is very important that you can, but killing a man takes something out of you. It takes away a sort of innocence that can never come back. It is a burden usually reserved for those who are older than yourself, Harry and I am concerned about you." Dumbledore rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Please talk to your friends about it." Dumbledore paused, "I must also ask that you remain in the castle unless an Order member or teacher can be with you." He turned to Ron, giving him a smile and watched as they walked up the steps and into the castle.

The term was drawing swiftly to a close. Harry was not looking forward to the summer break at all. He had been enjoying his auror lessons very much and he had taken to visiting Mac in his rooms a night or so a week just to sit and talk for a while. Harry suspected this must be what it was like to have a father or grandfather to talk to. The thing that Harry liked most about Mac was his open dislike for anyone who tried to "manage" Harry. It made him feel that he could challenge what the Order wanted him to do, and even though it might not change the outcome, at least he felt he could assure a straight answer to his questions.

Leaving Hogwarts for the summer also meant being parted from Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Although he could keep up with Ron and Hermione well enough through owl post, the kind of correspondence he'd like to have with Ginny would definitely not be coming to Privet Drive tied to the leg of an owl.

The coming Friday was the leaving feast and Saturday would see them all on the train home. The Dursley's home, not his, he thought bitterly. The imminent return to Privet Drive loomed large before him. He had to admit that the time he needed to spend there was not so very long in the larger scheme of things, six weeks or so. It was the foul treatment he could expect; it was the vexation of avoiding anything magical that was so difficult now that it was a part of his very being. He wondered about the explosion that had nearly destroyed the house and injured his aunt last summer. He knew Aunt Petunia's memory had been modified and the house restored, still could the same thing happen again this summer. Would the Order have to stand guard this summer? The Dursley's would never allow such a thing, he was quite sure.

Dumbledore called Harry to his office on Thursday before dinner. Harry entered the familiar room and took his usual seat in front of the headmaster's desk. "Harry," said Dumbledore, "I am expecting a few guests, who should arrive shortly, and then we will talk about your summer holiday…." Dumbledore was interrupted by Remus, Fred and George Weasley who all streamed into the room chatting amongst themselves. "Hi ya Harry," said Fred brightly.

Dumbledore magiced enough chairs for everyone and then took his seat. "I have asked you all here to discuss the options for Harry's protection this summer. Harry, you will have the final say in this, however we may have found a plan that will suit you. First, you may of course, choose to go to your aunt's house. I believe that you would need to stay with her for a month at the very least. The Order would have to post guards much more aggressively than ever around the house and neighborhood. You would need to stay inside the house at all times to minimize the risk. I know no other way to protect you there. I am rather afraid that Voldemort will become reckless in his attempts to kill you, now that you have escaped him yet again."

"An alternative would be to require your aunt to live with you at an alternative location for a month. This too should renew the blood protection you receive from her. We could put you in a more secure location and I believe a safer one.

Harry interrupted, "You don't know my aunt. She hates everything to do with magic. She doesn't care for me at all. She'll never agree to be away from Dudley and Uncle Vernon to protect me." Then Harry remembered something that Remus had told him over Christmas. He turned in his seat and looked at Remus who smiled and winked. "You mean, you'd threaten her if she refused?" he said slowly, turning to Dumbledore, "You'd threaten her with Dudley's life?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Harry, your aunt made a bargain with me. I saved her son and she took you with the full understanding of what that meant. I will not reverse the charm protecting your cousin. It was a calculated risk that drove us to that course of action in the first place but it would be cruel indeed to reverse it now. I am merely suggesting that I remind her of our bond and hope she will agree without the need of a threat."

Harry thought for a moment how complicated things were. He sighed, "If she agreed to come, where would we go?" he asked, "Grimmauld Place?" Harry found the Order headquarters a depressing old house, even though Dobby had tried to make it more cheerful. It held memories of Sirius and of many dark decisions that he had had to make.

"Well, as luck would have it, we have an alternative," said Dumbledore in an upbeat tone. "Your parent's old home in Godric's Hollow is empty. I believe I explained to you that we rebuilt it after Voldemort's attack. We are prepared to put the Fidelius Charm upon it. It is a lovely cottage in the country and no one would suspect that you would go back there. I had a high stone wall with a gate erected around the perimeter some time ago, to keep people out and long ago I established a secret trust for the house so that it _appears_ to be owned by a non-wizard family, and not by you. It has much to recommend it. It is reasonably isolated. We can arrange certain magical defenses and we can set up some escape routes that will be hard to breach. If we keep your location secret, it should suffice. On the other hand it may make for an incredibly uninteresting summer for you I'm afraid."

Harry wanted to interrupt with a question, but Dumbledore talked on. "Fred and George have indicated that they are eager to help the Order, and have agreed to spend the summer there with you as your guards and companions. They will trade off, I understand, in minding their very fine shop. Conner MacNessa has also consented to spend the summer with you, if you would like, and continue your auror training. We will encourage your aunt to come and then we will see what happens. Oh, and we will of course bring in Dobby to manage the house. He will feel quite put out if we do not, I think."

There was the feeling in the room of everyone holding their breath as they all looked at Harry, waiting for his answer. Harry looked around at them. "Of course," said Dumbledore, "If you think that Godric's Hollow would be too painful for you, we can devise a different plan…"

"No," said Harry quickly, as though he was snapping out of a day dream, "I mean…well, it would be great…better than great. I don't know what to say…Could I really go there?"

Everyone relaxed. "Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore.

He could not believe it. He would be living in his own house. He would be with Fred and George…and Mac. If Aunt Petunia were there too, it would be _her_ living in _his_ house this time. It was far more than he had hoped for or expected.

"Thanks," he said to the room in general.

"Fine then," said Dumbledore. I will finalize the arrangements and Remus, I'd ask that you pay a visit to Harry's aunt, and… encourage her to cooperate?"

Remus nodded and smiled.

"If she doesn't?" asked George.

"I am very worried about using Privet Drive again, in any case. We have been watching the area closely since your kidnapping, Harry. Voldemort has been sending spies around and we fear for the safety of the Dursley's. Voldemort might choose to kill your aunt in order to eliminate your safe haven. We no longer have inside information now that Snape has turned against us."

"He could have been passing Voldemort secrets right along," said Harry.

"I don't believe he could have been, I would have known. He now has a mark upon his hand, which he would not have been able to hide. He did not know that the mark would appear if he disclosed an Order secret or betrayed us in some way. Giving you, Neville and Professor Trelawney up to Voldemort was his betrayal," said Dumbledore. "I believe that Severus was working both sides to see what gain he could make, but he was doing it for himself and not for either cause. He was a fool to think he could win that game."

They all started to rise as if to leave. "Harry, there is one last thing that you must agree to if you chose Godric's Hollow."

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"No one outside of you, myself and your guards will know the location. No owls will be able to find it and your friends will not be able to come. It may be much too dangerous. You can send letters out with Fred or George and they can bring mail in to you. Can you agree to these terms?"

Harry now had to consider the possibility of an entire summer alone. "Buck up, mate," said Fred. "We are known for being quite entertaining, aren't we George?"

"Right you are, Fred," said George, leaning on Fred's shoulder. "Life of any party, that's us!"

Harry could not help but grin. "Ok, I'll do it."

Harry strolled down the corridor on his way back to Gryffindor tower. He felt his spirits lift a little as he walked along. He would be going to his own house in the country. It was a distinct improvement over Privet Drive. Not seeing his friends at all would be very hard.

"Harry! Wait!" shouted Ron from somewhere behind him. Harry turned and waited as Ron snaked his way through the students moving down to dinner.

"I sent mum and dad an owl asking them if you could come straight home with us this year. That protection thing at the Dursley's didn't work too well last year, so I thought maybe it would be ok," said Ron in a rush. Harry felt pleased that Ron had tried to intervene like this, and he would have liked nothing more than to spend the summer at the Weasley' where he could be close to Ron and to Ginny, but he knew that he would be putting Ron's family in a great deal of danger if he did. "Mum wrote back and said that you might not be able to come at all," said Ron angrily. "What's that about?"

Harry looked around. The hallway was fairly crowded. "I'll explain later tonight, ok?"

Harry gathered Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the Room of Requirement after dinner. It was now his favorite hide out when he wanted privacy. "Look," he said when they had all arrived and sat down. "I had a talk with Dumbledore about this summer. He's convinced that Voldemort is going to do whatever he can to find me and kill me. He reckons Voldemort is really angry that I got away again. Dumbledore has a plan to keep Voldemort from finding me, but it involves total secrecy about where I am going to go and I had to agree to keep it secret. I don't want it this way, but I don't want a lot of people at risk because of me either."

"So they must be putting you at headquarters then," said Ron.

"No…No they aren't," said Harry. "But please don't start guessing, because I swore I wouldn't tell. I'll be able to get letters. You just have to send them to Fred and George. If you try to send them directly to me, Dumbledore says they won't get through. He's put a lot into my protection this time."

Dumbledore had told him that in order to maintain the best possible security, only a few individuals would be allowed to know his true location. That list did not include Ron, Hermione or Ginny. Harry recalled Dumbledore's words:_ Your safety is too precious to risk at this time. Our intelligence says Voldemort is in a tall terror over the death of Bellatrix and is seeking a way to take you as soon as it is possible._ Harry had decided not to argue now. Perhaps something could be arranged in a fortnight or so.

"That must mean that Fred and George are guarding you," said Ron. "I could have helped with that too." Ron sounded displeased to be kept in the dark.

"Look, it's a compromise and if everything goes alright, I'm going to ask to have visitors. If I can't then I won't see you until next school term. They are going to keep giving me training over the summer in the Elemental spells and…other stuff," he'd almost said auror training but then they would have known that Mac was going to be staying with him. "All I can say is that it's got to be better than Privet Drive."

His friends looked downcast. Ginny looked away. "Well Harry, It's probably for the best. I'm sure it won't be pleasant and we'll all miss you, but your safety has to come first," said Hermione, practical as always. "I'll send loads of letters."

"Will you be coming back to London with us on the train?" asked Ginny.

"No, I'll be apparating," he relied sadly. It shortened, even more, the time they would have left. He met her eyes and they looked at each other for a few moments.

"Ron," said Hermione, "Let's leave these two alone, shall we?"

"Why?" asked Ron looking as though he had been deep in thought.

"They won't be seeing each other for quite awhile, will they?" she retorted in an exasperated way.

"Neither will we…" he said looking at Hermione. "Oh!" said Ron cottoning on. "Umm, yes, well we'll see you later."

Ron and Hermione left the room together and Harry released a long slow breath. He turned to Ginny. "I have something to show you," he said as brightly as he could. He raised his hands, concentrated, and a shower of flowers drifted down out of the air into Ginny's lap. He had been practicing his earth spell and had found some new uses. He was, however, only able to conjure this one kind of flower, still they had a nice scent.

"They're lovely!" said Ginny gathering some up and smelling them. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Ginny, you know this summer arrangement is not what I want. I'm afraid that if I come to your house your whole family will be in danger," he said as he sunk down on the sofa next to her.

"I know, Harry," she said, turning to him and running her fingers across his forehead. "I know." Harry waved his hand and extinguished all the candles except the ones on the fireplace mantle. Ginny smiled at him. They moved together slowly until their lips met. Harry could never get over the wonderful feeling of kissing someone who wanted to kiss him, and to hold someone who wanted to hold him. All his young life he had watched as other children were embraced by caring parents. He had grown to feel unworthy and unlovable in his relatives care. When he was with Ginny, he drunk in her affection as though he were a man dying of thirst.

They kicked off their shoes and were soon lying next to each other on the cushy sofa.

"Will you be able to send letters to me?" asked Ginny breathlessly, between kisses.

"They'll have a job trying to stop me," said Harry. "I'm sure I can send them by Fred or George."

"Better seal them up well, "she said. "Those two might read something…Oh Harry," she whispered, as he kissed her neck, "something that they shouldn't."

After while, Harry lost all track of time and forgot everything except how much he loved being here with Ginny. His head was spinning. The more he kissed her, the more intoxicating he found her. It was like a great whirlpool pulling him in. He felt excitement and frustration all at one time. She was his, she loved him, and he loved her. He felt sure of it. When he was with her, he could escape from the feeling of impending doom for a while. He could pretend that he might have a normal life. He moved his lips over her throat and down to where her blouse was buttoned. Harry stopped and looked at her. It was hard to say what made him do it, but with a slightly shaking hand, he fumbled to undo the buttons of her blouse. She looked into his eyes with a mixture of longing and trepidation.

Underneath she was wearing some sort of wispy silky top with thin satiny straps. She shrugged off the blouse and then she undid the front of Harry's shirt, now damp from the heat of their contact, and pulled it off him. There was nothing between them now but the thin white fabric. Harry caressed her tentatively, as she ran her fingers over his shoulders and down his back. His skin tingled where she touched him. He shut his eyes for a second to clear his head, but the moment was too stimulating. She was running her fingers over his chest very slowly as he tried to control what he was doing and thinking. One of those little straps hung loosely off the side of Ginny's shoulder. Harry kissed her bare skin near where it hung and then lifted the tiny straps and slid them both down her arms. As she lay there flushed and almost holding her breath, he pulled the top lower.

The rune necklace glimmered in the candlelight that washed over Ginny's fair skin. Harry had a fleeting image of beautiful Greek statues in a book he had once seen. They were however, not so beautiful as Ginny at this moment. He pulled her to him. His hand cupped against her breast. Bare skin on skin. For several long moments, they kept their mouths' pressed together, tongues exploring, for several long moments Harry ever so carefully touched her soft skin.

Ginny gave a little gasp and pulled away as she sat up "Oh, Harry," she said breathlessly. "We _have_ to slow down!" He swallowed hard and then lay back, looking up at her. Her hair was gently tousled, looking soft and intimate, and she was holding the frail fabric against her, putting the straps back in place. He tried to control his breathing. He looked down wondering if she knew the effect she had on him. He wanted her more than anything. He wanted her safe and happy more than his life.

Ginny ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it. Then she slid back into his arms. Harry felt her wrap herself around him, against his chest. His heart was still pounding. They shifted around and now he lay on top of her. Ginny's skirt was hiked up around her thigh and he found he had his hand on her leg as they kissed again. He felt her quiver beneath him. He _could_ slide his hand up along her thigh, and then…

A little voice in the back of his head told him they really should slow this down and perhaps say goodnight and go back to Gryffindor tower, but he was sure he lacked the will power to pull away. Still, he couldn't do anything to hurt her. He couldn't do anything that would cause her family pain. Harry was in uncharted waters. No adult had ever informed him about what was proper and what was not. Mr. Weasley's concerned face swam into view, followed by Ron's accusing one. This time, Harry sat up, "Ginny, I think we have to be careful…I mean…If this goes much further, I don't know how I could stop." He was breathing hard and his whole body was tingling.

Ginny pulled on her blouse slowly, doing up the buttons, and then gently pulled Harry's shirt back on him, leaving it hanging open. "I know…" said Ginny. " I didn't want us to stop either," her voice almost at a whisper. "I've never felt quite like this before. I guess I should have…"

"No, it's me," interrupted Harry, "You're…perfect." He smiled at her.

Ginny smiled back, "It's both of us, Harry."

Harry pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her. They leaned back into the sofa and she curled up next to him, with her legs across his, knees bent and leaning against his chest. They just sat holding on to one another, smiling but not saying anything. Harry fought his urge to resume what they had been doing and tried not to look down at her bare legs, but it was one of the harder fights of his life.

They walked back to Gryffindor Tower a half hour later and he said goodnight to her at the dormitory steps. In his dormitory room, he felt too frustrated and elated to think of sleep. Harry was worried that he might be acting very rudely. They had kissed long and diligently before but he had never tried to do more than that. Tonight just felt different somehow… and she had gone along with it too, but perhaps he had taken the thing entirely too far. It didn't feel that way, but he had very little experience to draw upon.

Harry would have liked to discuss the subject of girls with Ron, and indeed they had talked about girls many times. Yet their discussions had not turned on the practical matter of how one ought to behave toward a girl with whom you were having a serious relationship. They had joked about couples they knew and they had speculated about certain things. Harry always felt a bit backward on the subject so he listened more than talked. Yet the thought of asking Ron at this point would be impossible because he would know Harry was talking about his own sister and not some nameless future conquest. In addition, Harry was not sure he would want Ron to reciprocate and tell him what he and Hermione were doing in blazing detail. They were both his friends, and he didn't think he'd want the resulting images stuck in his head.

No, he'd have to talk to someone else. Mac had always given him good advice, but he was rather old, and Harry was reluctant to try him. While any of the Weasley brothers would have been a good choice under normal conditions, they were ruled out in this situation. Sirius would have been the one that Harry asked, but that was now impossible.

Hogwarts students were not to go about kissing in the halls, but Harry had known several to do it when teachers were not watching. Out on the lawns, in more secluded spots, one might encounter a pair of students snogging. What, Harry wondered, were they doing when no one could be watching?

There were few people he could ask or trust, in fact, only one that he dared ask advice of this type. He decided to ask before he lost his courage. Harry left the dormitory, went down the steps and across the common room. He climbed the stairs to the owlry with a piece of parchment and quill to pen a letter to Remus. Remus would take him seriously.

As he entered the tower, he realized he had his communications mirror with him. If Remus was not busy, he could get an answer immediately. Harry quickly checked the sky. No full moon. He pulled the mirror from his pocket. "Remus Lupin," he said clearly.

The surface of the mirror clouded and then Remus's face came into focus. "Harry, what's wrong" asked Remus sharply. He looked as though he had been sleeping and was startled by Harry's call.

"I'm sorry, Remus, did I wake you up?"

"It's fine Harry, are you all right?" his tone was still concerned.

Harry sighed; he was now wishing he had sent Hedwig with a letter. Still, he had to ask now that he'd contacted Remus. "Ummm… I had a question. I was wondering about something." Remus waited. Harry avoided looking directly into the mirror. "Well, how does a person tell if they are in love? Is there a way, because I really like Ginny a lot and I don't know what I should do? Aunt Petunia made Uncle Vernon talk to Dudley once a few years ago. It was about how to behave with girls. She said I didn't need to know, as no proper girl would ever have me. So, I was just wondering if there were things that I should know, or anything." He had said all this in one breath. "And please don't tell Mr. Weasley I asked."

Harry grimaced and looked into the eyes of his father's friend. Remus's look of concern softened. "Oh Harry, we keep forgetting what a dismal upbringing you have had. You must know you're worth ten Dudley's and that all sorts of _proper girls_ would love to have you, I'm sure. I don't think this is a talk we should have by mirror. I want to give you my full attention. Tell you what, go down to the entrance hall and I'll come meet you there in about fifteen minutes. After all I'm rather a night creature, and now I'm awake, we may as well clear this up," he chuckled. "I'll let Dumbledore know I am coming."

As he waited in the entrance hall fifteen minutes later, Harry was surprised to see Remus coming from a door down the hall and not from out on the lawn. "I seem to be spending a lot of time at school these days," he said with a laugh as he approached Harry.

"You were here already?" asked Harry.

"Umm...yes...well…just arrived." Remus said to Harry's query, "It seems we need to have a talk."

Harry looked at Remus nervously. "I'd like some fresh air," said Harry. "Could we sit outside?"

Remus frowned at that suggestion. "Dumbledore would have my skin…," he said, thinking. "I know; how about the Astronomy Tower. We can sit outside, and no one will overhear."

Harry agreed and they began to climb up through the castle. Harry, who had been running up and down these steps each morning for almost two months, found he needed to slow his pace so that Remus could keep up. Remus was a bit winded by the time they reached the top turret. The night breeze was cool but not unpleasant as Harry filled his lungs and exhaled. Remus and Harry sat down on the stone bench. It reminded Harry of sitting there with Ginny, and thinking of Ginny made him feel like jelly inside.

"It was very remiss of all of us not to realize that in matters of the heart and… related issues," Remus cleared his throat, "that you might need some guidance. I'll tell you what I can and then perhaps you'll have some questions."

Harry reddened slightly but even though he felt a bit uncomfortable, he was grateful to Remus for taking him seriously. Over the next hour, Remus explained a few things about girls that Harry definitely had not known.

"Can I ask," said Remus, "what specifically you're concerned about?"

Harry blushed bright red. He swallowed and looked away. Remus remained silent and waited. Harry knew he had brought up the subject and that Remus was trying to help him. It was just so damned awkward. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then launched into his question. He was sure he had mucked it up, but Remus smiled at him in an understanding way and proceeded to give him some general advice.

Remus finished with, "Love is beautiful and perilous and confusing at your age. Harry…the long and the short of it is, don't rush the situation. You should wait to consummate your relationship until you are ready to make a more permanent commitment. The marriage between a witch and a wizard is a magical contract and it can be sealed without a ceremony. Your solemn promise to one another is all that is required. Take it slowly, Harry," said Remus smiling, "and it will be all right," he paused, "Of course there are magical protections too. The witch is the only one who can perform these. Still, you are right to be concerned about your own actions, and it's very decent of you to ask."

"It's just, I'd never want to hurt her," said Harry earnestly.

Remus turned away and Harry thought Remus wiped the corner of his eye before turning back to face Harry. "Well, young man, just tell her how you feel, and you won't have to worry about such misunderstandings."

Harry left the tower with a very clear perception of where things stood. He was enormously grateful to Remus for taking him seriously and coming all this way just to talk to him. "Thanks, really," he said as Remus made to depart in the entrance hall. Remus patted him arm. "I'm glad I could help."

Fresh from his talk with Remus, Harry thought he should clear the air with Ginny lest there were any misunderstandings. When he found her going toward lunch the next day he pulled her into an empty classroom and before he lost his nerve said, "Ginny, I just want you to know that I don't ever want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable," those were Remus' words and they felt strange when he said them, but he plunged on. "I hope you'll tell me if I ever do."

Ginny stood looking at him for a moment as though he had just spoken Bulgarian or something. She seemed be trying to work out what he meant and was having difficulty.

Harry helped, "You know, about the other night in the Room of Requirement. I got...ummm… carried away."

Ginny's face cleared and she gave him a look of sweet exasperation. "Oh Harry, you're such a….a….I don't know what to call you, really." She set down her bag, took his shoulders in her hands, and looked him square in the eyes. "Harry you can believe me when I say that if you try to go further than I want, I'll say so. Have no fear. If need be I'll put you right in your place." Then she put her arms around his neck. "The thing is, I'm in love with you and I'm more concerned that I won't want to stop."

Harry grinned and blushed. "I love you too," he said. As they kissed, he thought how lucky he was.

The next day the students readied themselves to return home. The carriages were called up to the castle entrance and began to move off toward Hogsmeade station. Harry helped Ron load the trunks then he helped Ginny into the carriage. Hermione and Ron followed and then Harry climbed in. It would be his last chance to talk to them for a while. He held Ginny's hand tightly as the carriages trundled down to the station. Before he got out, he put his arm around Ginny's waist and kissed her. "I'll send you an owl as soon as I get home," she whispered.

"To Fred and George, remember," he told her.

On the train platform, Harry helped his friends load their things aboard and then stood with Hagrid as the train steamed slowly out of the station. It was very sad in a way. Harry remembered the trips home toward London on the train. He had always dreaded the thought that the Dursley's would be waiting for him at the end of the ride, but it was also a time to say his last good-byes to his friends. He felt as though he was robbed of that this year. He was feeling rather sorry for himself as he stared down the track at the departing train.

Hagrid's large hand dropped onto Harry's shoulder. "Well, another year done. Summer ought to be more interestin' for you, Harry, what with Fred and George around," Hagrid said optimistically. Harry looked up at him. "I have a surprise that I've bin keeping for some time now. I reckon you oughta have it, as you're nearly of age," Hagrid winked and his eyes were twinkling.

Harry knew all about Hagrid's surprises and he steeled himself for whatever this one would be. "A surprise for me?" he asked, trying to match Hagrid's enthusiasm.

"C'mon, Harry and I'll show ya what I've got." They walked the path back toward the castle and then cut around toward Hagrid's house. "Actually had this stored since, well, since just after….after your mum and dad was killed."

Out behind the cabin, was a wooden lean-to that contained various items, such as wooden buckets and slug repellant. In the corner was a brown tarpaulin covering a large lumpy object. Hagrid made a show of having Harry stand back while he pulled off the cover. Underneath was a shiny chrome motorcycle. One might have expected that something stored in this location would be rusty and covered in cobwebs, but it gleamed as though it was brand new. Harry stared at it for a moment, speechless.

"Hagrid, you're giving me a motorbike?" asked Harry finally.

"Actually, Harry, this is Sirius's old enchanted motorbike. I borrowed it the night I took you out of the wreckage of your parent's house. Sirius asked me to use it so I could get you out of there. Then he was caught and sent to Azkaban, so it just stayed here. Once he was free again, I asked him if he wanted it back. But Sirius said, _no Hagrid, you just keep that bike safe for Harry. It's for him once he's old enough_. So I says, _alright, but it's fer you to give it to him, Sirius_, and he just laughed….." Hagrid's voice trailed off.

Harry was glad Hagrid stopped there because he didn't need to be fighting any more emotion today. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to the bike. Stroking the seat, he turned to Hagrid, "Can you show me how it works?"

Hagrid happily came forward and explained all the mechanisms. It seemed it would go on a normal road or it would fly like a broomstick. Hagrid helped to push it out on to the lawn and then made Harry ride it around the lawn a few times to make sure he could handle the shifting. Harry killed the engine several times before he got the hang of it. Then Hagrid showed him how to use the flying gear. Harry was keen to have a go in the air. Hagrid looked around to check if anyone was watching. "Well, go on with you then, but just a quick turn around," said Hagrid, "Dumbledore will be having my head."

Harry grinned broadly and revved up the motor. He shifted into flying mode as Hagrid had told him as the bike started down the path and began to rise off the ground. It moved faster than a broomstick, and rumbled loudly as it streaked through the summer air. Harry raced above the surface of the lake and then over the forest before returning to the ground in front of the gamekeeper's cottage. Hagrid lumbered over toward him with a laugh, "You remind me of him… Sirius… flying that thing."

"Thanks Hagrid, really, this is great!" said Harry, "Do you think I'll get to take it with me?"

"Dunno why not, you'll be old enough to use it soon," said Hagrid. He promised to take up the transportation of the motorbike to Godric's Hollow with Dumbledore. According to Hagrid, it would need to be flown there and Harry was sure no one would agree to allow him to do that himself. "Dumbledore won't be letting you ride it right now. I'll ask him if Fred or George could bring it along for ya, how would that be?"

Harry left Hagrid's and strolled slowly back up to the castle to wait for Dumbledore who was taking him to Godric's Hollow. Harry was excited to see his parent's old home…his old home, but he was, as always, sad to be leaving Hogwarts. The castle was unusually quiet with all the students gone. Harry did not want to wait alone in the Gryffindor common room, so he wandered into the Great Hall and took a seat at the end of his house table.

It was in moments of solitude such as this that the strangeness of his life overcame him. Born to parents who died before he even knew them, raised by relatives that despised who he was and what he was, finding out at age eleven that an entirely different world existed in and around the one he knew, finding out that he was destined to do a thing that no one else had been able to do, that he alone must do. He would be seventeen in a month. In the wizarding world, it meant he was of age, a man.

His thoughts were interrupted as Professor McGonagall walked into the hall. "Potter," she said as she saw him. "When are you leaving?"

"Professor Dumbledore said around six," said Harry.

"It's hours till then," said McGonagall, but her voice immediately softened. "Why don't you come with me and have something to eat."

Harry went off to McGonagall's office with her. She produced a plate of sandwiches and a jug of iced pumpkin juice. He hadn't had any appetite in the morning, facing the proposition of losing his friends for two months. Now he found he was quite hungry. After the lunch, McGonagall asked if he'd like a game of wizard's chess. Harry was taken aback. "Uhh…Sure," he said.

McGonagall produced a very nice chess set, and placed the board on a small table near an open window. Harry and his professor spent a pleasant afternoon playing several very tough games. McGonagall was as aggressive a player as Ron, and Harry had to really concentrate in order to avoid losing stunningly.

At around five, Harry was enjoying watching his bishop annihilate McGonagall's queen having finally managed to checkmate her. "Thanks professor," he said. "I should go now. I shouldn't keep Professor Dumbledore waiting." McGonagall smiled at him.

He extended his hand toward her. She looked at him and then took it. "Thanks for everything this year; for bringing Mac here and all."

"Oh Potter, I said I would see you become an auror, and I mean to keep that promise."

Harry was once again back in the entrance hall. The plan was for him and Dumbledore to apparate to Godric's Hollow. His trunk had been magiced there earlier in the day. Dumbledore was again acting as secret-keeper and had told Harry there were last minute preparations to complete before he arrived.

Dumbledore came in through the front doors as the sun was sinking low in the sky. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"Umm, yes, I think so," Harry said. He wanted to ask something, but he hesitated. "Sir, could we possibly stop off somewhere?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'd like to visit this fountain, in the park near Privet Drive."

"A fountain you say?" Dumbledore asked in with a note of amusement in his voice. The headmaster looked over the rim of his spectacles at Harry for a moment.

"Would it be ok?"

"Harry, it is quite dangerous for you to be away from a protected area just now."

"It will only take a minute and it's nearly dark, and the park won't have many people at this time of day."

"I see," said Dumbledore finally, "To the fountain then, but, if I say _go_, you must apparate immediately to Godric's Hollow as I've explained. Are we agreed?"

Dumbledore and Harry walked to the gates where Hagrid met them. Dumbledore had his wand out as the three of them walked through the gates and toward Hogsmeade. Dumbledore stopped under the trees. "This should be fine. Are you ready Harry?" He nodded and Hagrid patted his back. "Oh, and Hagrid, the Weasley twins are more than happy to transport the motorcycle and will come for it in the next few days," said Dumbledore winking at him.

Dumbledore and Harry disapparated as the sun was setting. The park was quiet when they apparated near the fountain. Dumbledore stood quietly looking around but didn't ask Harry any questions. He was grateful. Water was splashing gaily from the center of the fountain basin as Harry approached. The mirror shards he had placed in the cement last summer sparkled through the rippling water as Harry touched the rim.

"Sirius," said Harry very quietly, "I avenged your death. I killed Bellatrix. I didn't plan it…it just happened." He dropped his head staring into the water. "I didn't like killing, but I had to do it. I wish you were here to talk to. You always gave me good advice. Like a father. I'm sure my dad would have given me good advice too, it's just, I never knew him, did I." Harry paused. "Sirius, you risked your life for me, and anyway… I avenged your death."

The first stars of the evening were coming out, and darkness was falling. The water stopped bubbling and the pool became still and smooth. Harry placed his hand over the glassy surface and summoned the water. A thin stream rose up from the surface at his command and touched his outstretched palm. He released it and it sank back. He closed his hand on the wetness, sighed and turned to face Dumbledore. "That's all I wanted from this place."

"What does this fountain mean to you, Harry?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"It's kind of …private."

Dumbledore smiled and patted Harry on the back, "I guess you're entitled to that. Are you ready to go?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore and Harry disapparated in the gathering dusk without being noticed.

Two days later, Harry stood in the dappled sunlight of the large beech trees within the high garden walls of his parent's home in Godric's Hollow. He stood at the gate waiting. Fred and George were lounging in the grass nearby, discussing advertising tactics for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. A pleasant breeze wafted through a bed of flowers as bees hummed, flitting about. Out in the lane there was a loud pop followed by the appearance of a violently purple triple-decker bus. Harry stepped out in to the lane and watched as the bus ground to a sudden halt next to him. The door opened and Harry heard Stan Shunpike's voice, "Come along now… that's it Miss… there you go now." Aunt Petunia appeared at the top of the bus steps, her hat was askew and her coat was hanging crookedly from her shoulders. She wobbled on her high heels as she descended to the ground. Stan hoisted a suitcase out on to the ground, shaking his head in apparent disgust behind her. She fumbled in her bag and pressed a shilling into his hand dismissively. He tipped his hat and turned the coin over in his hand in amazement, as he climbed back aboard. As soon as he had cleared the steps, the bus streaked forward and disappeared with a pop.

Aunt Petunia gasped, looking out in the direction that the bus had gone. Then she rounded on Harry like an angry wolverine. "I consented to come here, out of the pure goodness of my heart, but not to be nearly killed riding a…a….whatever that thing was!" she looked wildly around, "and where are we?" she screamed. "Don't tell me we have to walk from here…it looks like we are in the middle of no where…" Harry ignored her tirade and handed her a small piece of parchment.

"Read this," he said calmly.

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips and scowled as though the last thing she intended to do was comply with such a request. However, as Harry didn't move, she bent her head over the parchment and then looked up. Her mouth dropped open and Harry knew she was seeing his stone garden wall and the house beyond it materialize in front of her. He took the paper from her hand, hefted her suitcase and led the way through the gate.

The End Harry Potter and the Dangerous Choice

Chapter Note: In case you are thinking of flaming me for the H/G scene, let me spread the following flame retardant, then have at it:

Harry is nearly 17 and Ginny is nearly 16. They are, presumably normal healthy teenagers. They have been a couple for over 5 months. Harry is displaying the remnants of his rotten upbringing in not knowing anything about girls. He has to go to Remus to find out what is appropriate. Being the decent guy he is, his is concerned about his behavior. I could have been more obscure about what they did in private, but I did not want the reader to assume they did more than what I am stating they did. I wanted the reader to see Harry's angst over what he did. In true Harry fashion, he did not try to "sneak up" on Ginny in some way. He did a very straight forward thing which she could have reacted to if she was uncomfortable. (If the story continues, this will be important in an early chapter)

Authors Final Note: A year ago, I had never considered writing fan fiction, and now, I'm hooked. Writing this story has been extremely fun and challenging. I've really enjoyed it. I have been asked if I will do a sequel. I think the reader can plainly see that the seeds of a sequel have been sown in the chapters of this story. I'd love to know if you would find a sequel interesting, knowing that HBP will be published before I could ever hope to finish "book seven". If I continue, the title will be Harry Potter and the Elements of Valor.

I truly thank you all for reading and reviewing. Fiction is nothing, if not read. I also wish to thank Chris and Amie who were my trusty beta's, and Sandy who helped me with some particular passages. Big Hugs to you all. Please, I would love a final review.


End file.
